Un mismo error, un mismo destino
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: Tres razas diferentes, enemigos naturales, de tiempos distintos unidos en uno mismo por una profecía, LOS MERODEADORES, SUS HIJOS Y SUS NIETOS en un mismo tiempo, el sexto año de Harry Potter, tres generaciones juntas; James y Lily vivos, Sirius libre,;D
1. Presente, pasado y futuro

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Holaaaa... yo de nuevo jeje... sí me gusta volverme loca con decenas de personajes jejeje y pues aquí de nuevo... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!  
_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

Albus Dumbledore observaba serio a los seis adolescentes tras su escritorio, cuando la profesora McGonagall había llegado corriendo con un tono de piel muy parecido al del papiro, habría imaginado cualquier cosa, hasta un ataque de Voldemort vistiendo pijama de conejitos a mitad del gran comedor, pero lo que sus apacibles ojos azules miraban en ese momento, jamás, ni en sus más locas alucinaciones pudo haberlo concebido… todas las leyes existentes habían sido rotas y no sabía la razón, no podían unos chicos de 16 años haberlo hecho como un juego… descansó la mirada en la jaula que tenía a su izquierda, ahí, un pequeño polluelo salía de entre cenizas, volvió la mirada hacia los jóvenes y la posó en unos maravillosos ojos color esmeralda, parecían nerviosos… el anciano profesor sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, el ruido de algo estrellándose en el piso lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, volvió a sonreír y despidió a los chicos, ya era tarde y mañana sería otro día… un día demasiado agitado, tenía que idear algo para que todo estuviera bien, por lo pronto esos muchachos dormirían en un ala especial y… la puerta de su despacho no terminaba de cerrarse tras el último chico que había salido y de nuevo era abierta por la profesora McGonagall que entraba más pálida que hacía un par de horas, tras ella con la misma expresión de asombro, se acercaban seis adolescentes muy parecidos a los que acababan de salir…

Al día siguiente, esa mañana en particular, había llegado con un aire diferente, un aire que anunciaba que algo estaba por suceder y al parecer en la sala común de griffindor lo notaban, seis chicos estaban sentados en los mullidos sillones alrededor de una extinta chimenea…

--Éste día tiene que pasar algo, desde que entramos aquí, es el primer 2 de septiembre que cae domingo --comentó un joven de ojos azul oscuro mientras se recogía en una coleta el cabello dorado que bajaba sus hombros, acomodó sus gafas rectangulares y se recostó en el sofá

--Tienes razón JC, pero no por eso va a pasar algo --murmuró Hermione abrazándose a Ron que ya suplicaba por comida

--Ya vamos a desayunar, esos dos nunca van a terminar --aseguró Ginny levantándose del sofá que compartía con JC, echó un vistazo al sillón de a lado donde Harry jugaba Póker con una chica de largo cabello negro tan solo un par de centímetros sobre el codo, sus expresivos ojos azul cielo denotaban que llevaba la victoria, sin embargo, no supo como, Harry tiraba en un espacio libre entre ellos, un póker de ases…

-- ¡Es imposible! --refutó la morena poniéndose de pie rápidamente

--No Astrit, yo gané --sonrió triunfante Harry

-- ¡Eso solo con trampa Harry! --Exclamó Astrit plantándose frente a él, Harry amplió su sonrisa, ella sacó su varita y le apuntó… cuando el chico estaba por sacar la suya, Dobby había aparecido y después de hacer una exagerada reverencia le dio un sobre, extrañado lo abrió y se sorprendió aún más al leer que el profesor Dumbledore los esperaba en el gran comedor que en esas horas debía estar solo, pues en domingo solo ellos, que se les había ocurrido acceder a la apuesta con Hermione sobre el sexo del nuevo profesor de DCAO y perder, estaban fuera de sus camas a las siete de la mañana… aprovechando la extraña carta, Harry se pudo zafar de dar explicaciones a Astrit… después de informar a los demás, salieron corriendo hacia el gran comedor…

Tan solo al llegar, Ron se abalanzó hacia la mesa, pero Hermione lo jaló pues el profesor Dumbledore les hacía una señal con su mano para que se acercaran a la mesa de profesores que estaba vacía, al igual que el gran comedor…

--Buenos días --saludó Dumbledore cordial, los chicos regresaron el saludo y esperaron que el anciano continuara, Astrit miró desconfiada a Dumbledore, su padre siempre había asegurado aunque su madre lo negara, que ese hombre había llegado hasta el límite en el que una persona podía envejecer y conservar la salud mental, palabras demasiado rimbombantes como para decir que el profesor estaba chiflado, y el que el hombre no hablara, confirmaba las propias teorías que la chica tenía…

Mientras tanto, en un ala oculta en el lado sur de quien sabe que piso, dos adolescentes se paseaban por la pequeña estancia, Dumbledore había pensado en todo y había puesto un efectivo hechizo para que nadie, exceptuando a los elfos domésticos, pudiera entrar o salir sin la respectiva contraseña…

--No es justo, si es verdad lo que dijo Dumbledore, debemos ir a investigar --renegó un chico de revuelto cabello azabache, mientras se paraba y miraba furioso al resto de sus compañeros que le observaban tranquilamente sentados en un sofá… bufó, se acomodó las gafas redondas que empezaban a caer por su nariz y siguió su paseo por la estancia, sus molestos ojos cafés se toparon con una desesperada mirada gris de un apuesto chico que llevaba el cabello sobre los hombros y se paseaba por la estancia en la dirección contraria…

--Vamos, tranquilícense… el profesor Dumbledore hizo eso por una buena razón --comentó sin éxito alguno un chico de cabello castaño claro, su mirada dorada siguió el paseo de sus dos amigos que bufaron al mismo tiempo…

Justo en la habitación contigua, se llevaba a cabo una escena muy similar, solo que cinco chicos caminaban por todo el lugar…

--Anden ya siéntense… van a hacer un agujero en el piso y para colmo en direcciones diferentes --comentó un muchacho de revuelto cabello negro y pícaros ojos avellana mientras se estiraba en el sofá

--Entonces serían cinco agujeros, bruto --masculló una chica de cabello negro azulado sobre los hombros, al momento que rodaba sus hermosos ojos avellana y seguía con su paseo

--Papá nos va a matar, sí, nos va a matar --murmuraba otro chico, éste, de cabello rojo fuego sobre sus hombros, sus expresivos ojos esmeralda se paseaban nerviosos por el techo que no alcanzaba a ver

---------------------------------------------

--Pero profesor¿cómo pudo ocurrir eso? --preguntó sorprendida Hermione

--No lo sé señorita Granger --contestó Dumbledore pensativo, después miró a JC y Astrit --por cierto, sus madres enviaron una carta pidiéndome que les preparara una traslador para que pudieran ir a san Mungo --Los dos chicos dieron un bote al escuchar al anciano, se miraron y después sonrojarse levemente asintieron

Después de haber explicado no mucho, según Astrit, Dumbledore fue a su despacho con JC y Astrit siguiéndolo, los 4 chicos fueron a la mesa, donde inmediatamente apareció la comida…

--No puedo creerlo --murmuró Harry contemplando la comida frente a él

--Yo tampoco Harry, pero por lo menos será un poco más fácil

-- ¿A que te refieres Hermione? --Harry se giró hacia su amiga

--Digo que, hoy tus padres…

--Sí entendí… pero aún así no debemos decirles nada --Dijo Harry volviendo su vista a su plato con avena

--Pero no entiendo como el profesor Dumbledore piensa mantenerlos encerrados, por más hechizo que haya puesto, son los merodeadores --comentó Ginny mirando a Harry

--Sí, es verdad, pero si aún no han salido… --empezó Harry

--Ven, les dije que no era tan difícil --Los cuatro chicos se giraron hacia las puertas al escuchar esa voz, era ronca y gruesa, estaban seguros haberla escuchado antes… Sirius Black de 16 años entraba sonriente, la parte baja de su túnica estaba quemada, pero su cabello seguía intacto

--No lo creo --balbuceó Harry mirando como los que él conoció como sus padres seguían a Sirius, iban abrazados y miraban con sorpresa a su alrededor, un par de segundos fueron necesarios para que Lyly notara que los miraban con interés y se dirigiera hacia ellos

Harry se giró inmediatamente pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Ron, pero éste estaba demasiado concentrado con su comida, después miró a Hermione pero ella sonreía… ¿sonreía?

--Ginny… --murmuró antes de que lo interrumpieran

--Ah tenía mucha hambre --Sirius se sentó de un brinco junto a Harry y empezó a comer

-- ¿Por qué está quemada tu túnica? --Preguntó Harry tratando de ignorar las cinco miradas fijas sobre él que seguramente era por el parecido que tenía con James Potter, que por cierto, también llevaba la parte baja de su túnica quemada, Hermione miraba alucinada a los nuevos alumnos, cuando Lyly abría la boca para preguntar seguramente por el parecido de Harry con su novio, los pasos atropellados que llegaban por el pasillo y después los gritos desesperados de seis adolescentes que entraban al gran comedor la interrumpieron

--Kerry por favor, volvamos, si nos atrapan… --Gritaba alterada una chica de sedoso cabello café oscuro con mechas azul eléctrico, tras un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que corría hacia la mesa

Un par de metros después, los seis chicos que entraban se quedaron petrificados mirando la escena, los merodeadores de pie frente a la mesa de griffindor los miraban, tras ellos, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron que seguía comiendo…

--No… --murmuró Kerry

-- ¡Oh vaya, pero es que están aquí! --Dumbledore entraba con paso apresurado --no entiendo como han podido salir --comentó al llegar junto a los merodeadores, Sirius, James y Remus miraron hacia otra parte cuando el anciano dijo eso

--Solo se abrió la puerta --murmuró Kerry

--Bien… creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina, ahí podremos hablar y aclarar unos puntos… --ordenó suavemente Dumbledore… aunque algunos se quejaron por no desayunar, siguieron al profesor…

------------------------------

En todo hay un lugar de equilibrio, no importa lo que sea, pero el lugar de equilibrio de todo… en donde el presente, pasado y futuro se unen para poder dar las diversas dimensiones, justo ahí donde la vida y la muerte se unen, donde el tiempo en realidad no existe, sobre una gran mesa de marfil había un pequeño mechero de bunsen bajo un caldero de plata, en frente, una silueta envuelta en una capa blanca, terminaba de agregar un puñado de polvos al caldero…

--Una gran coordinación… y una gran cooperación --balbuceó el encapuchado cuando el humo negro que el caldero había despedido se esfumaba…

-----------------------------------------------------

--Yo quiero saber por qué ese chico se parece tanto a mí --dijo James mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que Dumbledore había aparecido

--Lo sabrá señor… señor Potter --sonrió Dumbledore esperando que todos se sentaran, seis chicos se sorprendieron y miraron rápidamente a James mientras cuchichiaban entre ellos

--Me quedaré así, si no le importa profesor --dijo Harry parándose junto a Lyly que inmediatamente fue abrazada por James

--Pues, te aconsejaría que te sentaras --insistió Dumbledore

--Estoy bien profesor

--Entonces ninguno se sentará

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry asintieron mirando fijamente al profesor

--Muy bien… ¿recuerdan lo que les dije hace un momento? --preguntó el anciano mirando a los cuatro chicos -- ¿y ustedes? --Siguió mirando a los merodeadores, después miró a los otros chicos quienes asintieron rápidamente, aunque tres de ellos no quitaban la vista de Harry --bueno pues…

--Profesor, dijo que me diría porque ese niño se parece a mí --interrumpió nuevamente James

--Quizá puedas decir que fue lo que les dije ayer James

--Que estábamos en el futuro --barbotó James sin comprender tanto rodeo

--No… nosotros en el pasado --murmuró una chica de cabello negro y ojos avellana, mirando aún a Harry, tragó saliva y miró a Dumbledore

--Así es --sonrió el anciano

-- ¿Y entonces por qué rayos sonríe? --exclamó sin comprender Kerry, Dumbledore lo vio fijamente

--tienes el carácter de tu padre --Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa, tras esas gafas de media luna, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente según la experiencia de los merodeadores, el chico se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada de los azules ojos de Dumbledore --sonrío porque los misterios del destino son maravillosos

--Esto sería excelente para las teorías de Astrit --murmuró Harry a Ginny que tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa cuando el director los miró

--Harry --llamó Dumbledore, el chico dio un brinco y se giró al profesor

--Dígame --murmuró Harry

--Pon atención por favor

--Claro profesor --balbuceó el chico sonrojándose

--Muy bien, todos saben quienes son estos chicos --inició Dumbledore señalando a los merodeadores, los demás asintieron al instante, Harry miró a los tres muchachos que lo observaban… parecían preocupados

-- ¡Espere un momento, cómo es que nos conocen todos! --Exclamó James

-- ¡Lo logramos corna… James, somos famosos! --Sonrió Sirius, James lo miró y después a Dumbledore preguntando si era verdad

--Profesor… cuando todo termine y volvamos a donde pertenecemos… ¿les hará un _obliviate_, cierto? --preguntó rápidamente la chica de cabello negro y ojos avellana

--Sï, porque si no, ya puedo irme despidiendo de mi mesada, del verano fuera de casa y de Hogsmade --Enumeró pensativo Kerry

--Eso aún no lo sé, pero si el no hacerlo me permite un año tranquilo, lo pensaré seriamente --sonrió el anciano --los chicos junto a Kerry se miraron alarmados --Ahora que les parece si se presentan --sugirió Dumbledore mirando a Harry y los demás

--Eh pues… --inició Harry --ellos son Hermione Granger, Ron y Ginny Weasley --sonrió el moreno

-- ¿y tú? --preguntó suspicaz James, el chico empezaba a caerle mal

--Yo… --Harry miró pensativo a su padre, después miró a Lyly que tenía la vista fija en él --tu… su… Harry Potter --murmuró el chico sosteniendo la mirada a Lyly

-- ¿Potter? --Saltó James --pero eso quiere decir que perteneces a mi familia

--Si lo olvidaste, están en su futuro --explicó Harry mirando a James --de hecho soy… Harry James Potter --dijo el chico haciendo especial énfasis en su segundo nombre

-- ¿James? --preguntó incrédulo James

--Eres su hijo --sonrió una chica de cabello dorado y hermosos ojos azul cielo, sentada junto a Sirius

--Sí Sam, y de… de… --tartamudeó Harry

--de Lyly --le ayudó una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro que abrazaba a Remus

Harry la miró y asintió sonrojado

--Sí Daniel --James se paró frente a él y con una mano le levantó la cara para que lo mirara

--Tienes los ojos de Lyly --murmuró pensativo James mirando los ojos de Harry, después sonrió peligrosamente y volvió a su lugar, Harry lo siguió extrañado, esa era una extraña… ¿aceptación?... después Lyly fue con él y lo abrazó, después de darle cerca de mil besos y porque Dumbledore quería continuar, regresó a su lugar

--Te atraparon James --rió Sirius mirando a su amigo

--Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto --murmuró Ron sonriente, Sirius lo miró alarmado, pero Dumbledore no lo dejó que continuara

--Ahora ustedes por favor --pidió mirando a los chicos cerca de los merodeadores…

--Yo empiezo, soy… Johan Remus Lupin --sonrió un chico de cabello parado castaño casi dorado, de ojos azul turquesa… Remus perdió el color al escucharlo, Daniel lo miró sorprendida y hasta cierto punto triste --soy hijo de JC

--y de Astrit --saltó Ron sonriente, el chico asintió -- ¡Genial! --exclamó Ron --eres abuelo Remus --el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse no sin antes darle una palmada cariñosa en el hombro al licántropo

--Yo soy Hermy Molly Weasley… --siguió sonriente una chica de rizos rojizos recogidos en una coleta y los ojos azules idénticos a los de Ron… la risa de Ron se esfumó al instante y miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la pelirroja --Granger --agregó la chica, inconcientemente, Ron miró a Hermione que sonreía levemente, el pelirrojo empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como si intentara decir algo, la pelirroja soltó una carcajada

--He… Harry --llamó un chico de cabello negro y ojos avellana, Harry lo miró -- ¿no tienes buena memoria, o sí?

--Cierto, la misma pregunta iba a hacer yo --siguió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes

--Oh vamos, no todos los días retrocedemos en el tiempo… disfrútenlo… yo pienso aprovecharlo --sonrió una chica de sedoso cabello café oscuro casi negro, sin embargo con algunos rayos que se colaban por la ventana, se podían ver algunas luces doradas entre las mechas azules, sus hermosos ojos negros brillaron

--Pues no entiendo como lo vas a hacer, tu padre… --inició Hermy

--Él no se puede enterar… ¿no es así profesor Dumbledore?

--Así es --asintió sonriente el anciano

-- ¿Pero quien eres? --preguntó desesperado Sirius

-- Sahily --la chica los miró un momento y continuó --Snape

Sirius cayó de su silla totalmente sorprendido, Ron y Harry hicieron una inconciente mueca, Hermione que estaba en medio de los dos los codeó

--No te preocupes Hermione, sé como es mi padre en ésta época y cómo fue en la suya --sonrió la chica mirando a Sirius que seguía en el piso

--Pero no puedes ser hija de Snivellus… eres demasiado linda --balbuceó inconcientemente James

--Gracias, pero Severus Snape sí es mi padre --dijo orgullosa la chica, aunque… una extraña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios --ahora… solo faltan ustedes --continuó mirando a los tres chicos que miraban al piso, por la ventana y al techo alternadamente

--Kelly Arthur --murmuró el moreno de ojos avellana mirando el piso --Kerry James --siguió el pelirrojo mirando por la ventana, en ese momento, James y Harry les prestaron completa atención, y más al ver los ojos verdes del chico --Keren Lylyan --finalizó la chica morena de ojos avellana mirando al techo --Potter --corearon los tres al sentir todas las miradas en ellos, Harry los miraba totalmente sorprendido, siendo sinceros no esperaba seguir vivo después de la lucha contra Voldemort, Ginny sonreía

-- ¿Quién es su madre? --preguntó Ron recuperándose después de haberse enterado de que tendría una hija con Hermione, con la que recién salía

-- ¿No es obvio? --preguntó Kelly mirando a Ron -- ¿Por qué otra razón me llamaría Arthur¿o no estabas escuchando? --siguió de mal talante el moreno

--Oye, él no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor, no te desquites con…

-- ¡Cállate Lupin, me ahogas! --Gritó el chico

--A no pues sí, todo bien… Kelly --farfulló Johan mirándolo furioso

-- ¿Ya van a empezar? --preguntó Keren

-- ¡No, ya terminó! --le gritó Kelly

--A mí no me vas a gritar --Keren se giró hacia su hermano y sacó su varita

-- ¡Basta, señores, por favor! --Dumbledore había subido su tono de voz al ver la inminente pelea --les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador para que puedan ir a su sala común --indicó el anciano, cogiendo el sombrero

Los merodeadores y sus novias fueron enviados rápidamente a grifindor, sin embargo, con los chicos del futuro tardó un poco más…

-- ¿Tendrá la misma pelea? --Kelly susurró a su hermana, mirando como Kerry hablaba con el sombrero

-- ¿A qué te refieres? --preguntó Harry que había escuchado perfectamente, Kelly se giró al instante

-- Ah bueno… pues… --balbuceó Kelly rascándose distraídamente la cabeza en busca de una excusa

--sobre la casa a la que lo mandará… ravenclaw o grifindor --salvó Keren, Harry asintió no muy convencido

--Me empieza a faltar alimento --susurró Johan cerrando los ojos, sus amigos lo miraron alarmados, Sam lo miró, a ella le pasaba lo mismo y la vista se le empezaba a nublar

El sombrero por fin gritó grifindor, Kerry se acercó intranquilo con sus hermanos…

--Solo necesitaran otros nombres --agregó Dumbledore mirando a los merodeadores --Señorita Leichert, podría cambiarse el apellido por Del --dijo mirando a Sam --señor Black, usted será Franklin Ortega, señor Potter, Alan Jacobs, señorita Evans, solo el apellido por Dursley --Harry sintió un tremendo escalofrío

-- ¿No tiene otro apellido? --Preguntó Harry tratando de deshacerse del escalofrío

-- ¿Qué tiene de malo ese? --inquirió Lyly interesada

--Ah bueno… pues… --balbuceó Harry rascándose distraídamente la cabeza, de repente, se vio demasiado parecido a Kelly y entendió que esos chicos ocultaban algo importante

-- Williams¿te parece mejor Harry? --sonrió Dumbledore, el chico asintió rápidamente --muy bien, señorita Moonel, usted sería Major… ustedes --Dumbledore se giró a los chicos del futuro --serían…

-- ¿Sullevins? --preguntó sonriente Kerry, sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados, Johan no pudo evitar una risita cómplice

--Claro, está bien, solo usen sus primeros nombres… ¿Lediul? --preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Johan, el chico asintió aún riendo… --Salo --Dumbledore miró a Sahily --Molly Weasley, puede decir que es prima del señor Weasley --terminó Dumbledore mirando a Hermy, que le sonrió mirando a Ron que había vuelto a perder el poco color que había recuperado --Ahora señores pueden retirarse… señores Del y Lediul, quédense por favor --Sam y Johan se volvieron a sentar

--Nos vemos en la sala común --Semi-gritó Kerry desde la puerta

--Profesor Dumbledore… --inició Sam cuando la puerta se cerró

--Sé lo que te perturba Samantha… la madre de éste chico es tu hija

Sam miró a Johan, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados

--Pero entonces…

--Astrit sí… --la interrumpió Dumbledore, mientras le extendía a Sam una pequeña botella en forma de tubo de ensaye con un líquido transparente muy parecido a la clara de huevo, Sam la tomó y la miró un momento --pero según sé, la sangre de un licántropo y un vampiro son incompatibles --Agregó el anciano mirando a Johan, el chico suspiró antes de mirar al director

--Soy mago --murmuró el chico volviendo a cerrar los ojos

--Por eso estas en hogwarts --sonrió Dumbledore

Johan sonrió y abrió los ojos, miró la botella que Sam seguía teniendo en las manos y después miró a Dumbledore

--Yo también necesito eso --murmuró el chico señalando las manos de Sam

--Pero… --Sam no podía concebir eso

--No te preocupes, para mí es normal --agregó el chico tomando la botellita que Dumbledore le extendía, la destapó y la bebió lentamente, unos afilados colmillos se asomaron por los labios del chico mientras bebía, Sam se sorprendió aún más

--Supongo que saben los cuidados que deben tener, nadie sabe que estudian en el colegio… señor Lediul

--No se preocupe, solo soy vampiro… como usted dijo la sangre de mis padres son incompatibles y parece que ganó mi madre --sonrió Johan mirando a Dumbledore

--Muy bien, entonces deben retirarse…

Ambos chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Sam seguía con la botella entre sus manos… por el pasillo Sam contemplaba el líquido transparente un tanto espeso

-- ¿Por qué no la bebes? --preguntó Johan mirando a Sam

--Es que… --Sam miró el piso

-- ¿Te avergüenza?

--No… digo… me siento mal, yo dije que nunca tendría hijos para que no cargaran con mi maldición --murmuró Sam dejando que un par de lágrimas bañaran su rostro

-- ¿Y como crees que se siente Remus? --contestó casual Johan, Sam lo miró --su maldición también se hereda, pero la tuya, no sufre transformación una vez al mes y la de él sí… además, yo no la considero maldición, ni mi madre o mi padre lo toman así… no tienes idea de lo que me ha ayudado mi… don --sonrió melancólico Johan --no pienses eso, nosotros no los culpamos en nada, ya conocerás a Astrit… ¿por cierto, dónde estarán? --se preguntó el chico mientras entraban por el agujero a la sala común…

Y como Johan había dicho, Remus no se miraba bien, estaba demasiado preocupado… James y Sirius platicaban alegras con Harry, Lyly hablaba con Ginny y los chicos del futuro, Ron y Hermione platicaban con Hermy…

-- ¿Te sientes mejor? --Kerry se acercó a Johan y lo separó de Sam llevándolo a un rincón, Kelly se les acercó…

-- ¿Por qué pasó todo esto? --preguntó Harry

Lyly se giró en el sofá en el que estaba y miró a su hijo

--Esa es una buena pregunta --comentó pensativa Lyly

Kerry, Kelly y Johan se acercaron al centro de la sala común

-- ¿Qué hacían ustedes cuando aparecieron aquí? --preguntó Ginny mirando a Keren

--pues… estábamos en clase de pociones… Sahily y yo acabábamos de terminar la poción y la poníamos en el escritorio --recordó Keren

--Kerry y Kelly hacían la poción --siguió Sahily

--Ponían polvo de mandrágora en la poción --agregó Hermy

-- ¡Mandrágora en un filtro de amor! --gritó Keren

--Ahora entiendo tu preocupación Kerry --sonrió Sahily

--Y el aula llena de humo --siguió Keren

--y el grito que dio la profesora --sonrió Sahily, Keren dibujó una sonrisa malvada

--quisiera volver a casa --murmuró casual Keren

--o al colegio --sonrió ésta vez Johan

-- ¡NO! --gritaron Kerry y Kelly al mismo tiempo

--Al colegio no --susurró temeroso Kerry

-- ¿Snape sigue siendo profesor de pociones? --preguntó Harry esperando que le diera una negativa

--Por fortuna no --dijo Sahily mirando a Harry --como profesor no es recomendable --James y Sirius perdieron el color al escuchar eso

-- ¿entonces? --siguió Harry

--No entiendo la razón por la que ya no es profesor, sería bueno eso… --comentó pensativo Kerry

Sahily soltó una carcajada

-- ¿Bromeas cierto?, no creo que el profesor de pociones que tengan sea tan malo como para querer a Snape --balbuceó sin comprender Harry

Kerry miró con reproche a Harry, Kelly imitó a su hermano, Keren reía recargada en James

--Te diré que es profesora… pelirroja de ojos cafés --inició entre risas Keren

--Y tiene un carácter de los mil diablos --siguió Kerry acompañado de un escalofríos

-- ¿Ginny? --preguntó sorprendido Ron, Ginny le dio un zape --ay Gin, ves como si tienes un carácter de los…

--No te atrevas a repetirlo --amenazó Ginny, Ron optó por callarse ante la fulminante mirada de su hermana, después Ginny miró a Kerry

--El embarazo te hizo cambiar el carácter dulce que tienes en esta época --sonrió Kerry, Ginny no pudo evitar reír

--Es increíble --murmuró Ron al ver que Ginny olvidaba el asunto de su carácter

--Entonces hicieron una especie de poción para retroceder en el tiempo --comentó pensativa Lyly

--No lo creo… yo estaba en DCAO y… ¡demonios! --murmuró Johan, todos lo miraron --en un duelo contra uno de Slytherin y yo tenía un hechizo nuevo, desaparecí cuando lo lancé… espero que Ron haya llevado la cámara --comentó pensativo --eh es tú hijo mayor --agregó al ver la mirada de Ron --soy mayor un año que ellos --aclaró el chico

--Entonces no fue la poción… ¿y ustedes? --siguió Harry mirando a Lyly

--Estábamos en pociones, algo parecido a lo que Keren dijo, un momento… ¿James, Sirius, Remus? --la pelirroja se giró con las manos en la cintura hacia los tres chicos que miraron hacia otra parte --era la misma poción… ¡Remus!

--Yo les dije que el polvo de mandrágora no se llevaba con los ingredientes del filtro de amor --dijo Remus como un niño pequeño atrapado en algo que intentaba ocultar

--No es posible --exclamó Lyly tapándose la cara con las manos

Los demás empezaron a reír con real gusto…

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Hermione, Ginny, Lyly, Sam y Dan platicaban en la sala común esperando que los varones bajaran…

--Buenos días --Saludó Keren cepillando su cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras, Sahily la seguía

Después de saludar, las dos chicas se dirigieron a las escaleras que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos

--Oigan… ¿A dónde van? --preguntó Hermione atenta

--Queremos desayunar --dijo Keren mirándola

--Y si nos quedamos sentadas nunca vamos a lograrlo --Sahily subía las escaleras tras Keren

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas y decidieron seguir a ese par… al llegar a las puertas de las habitaciones, se encontraron con Harry y Ron, les saludaron y siguieron de largo un par de metros más, después de los que abrieron una puerta y miraron a James, Sirius y Remus en boxers

--Oigan que no conocen la privacidad --reclamó Remus y sentándose en su cama se cubrió con una sábana, Lyly, Sam y Dan sonrieron, Hermione y Ginny se sonrojaron, Harry y Ron intentaban ver algo desde atrás de las chicas, pero Keren y Sahily los ignoraron olímpicamente, la chica Potter era famosa por tener un carácter peor que las tres pelirrojas juntas de su familia, cuando la glucosa se le bajaba, y ya tenía demasiado tiempos sin comida… Sahily solo esperaba la forma que Keren escogería para despertarlos, ella realmente no era muy adepta a perder el tiempo comiendo, solo engullía lo absolutamente necesario para subsistir…

-- ¿Te parece la 66? --preguntó Keren después de unos segundos, Sahily asintió sonriente, pero en ese mismo instante, Kelly se sentó como impulsado por un resorte

--Yo ya desperté --anunció saliendo rápidamente de la cama

--Que bien hermanito --Keren ya arrastraba las palabras

--Solo cinco minutos --se apresuró a responder Kelly mientras recogía atropelladamente su ropa que estaba regada por la habitación, pues por la noche que habían recibido los baúles, se les había ocurrido comparar la ropa y por ende, ésta había terminado por todo el piso, Kelly corrió hacia Lyly -- ¿podías quitar tu pie?, por favor --la pelirroja lo miró extrañada, el chico estaba acuclillado e intentaba sacar un bóxer de debajo del pie de Lyly, ella quitó el pie y cuando el chico se vio con su ropa interior intentó correr hacia el baño

-- ¿Piensas ponértelo así? --preguntó Sahily con asco

--No sé donde está el resto, además¿Qué tiene de malo? --Kelly se detuvo y miró su ropa interior

--Está sucio --obvió Sahily

--Si se va a volver a ensuciar, para qué lo quiero limpio --dijo Kelly

--No seas asqueroso --reclamó Sahily

--Pero si solo son unos boxers, Snape nunca se lava el cabello y eso sí es asqueroso --James no pudo evitar hacer esa comparación, los ojos de Lyly casi salen de sus cuencas, Sahily adquirió un peligroso tono carmín, apretó los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos empezaban a tornarse blancos

--Conozco perfectamente el problema que tienes contra él, pero… en verdad, de la forma más educada te pido no vuelvas a hacer una comparación denigrante para mi padre --Sahily puso especial énfasis en las palabras "mi padre" --yo no me he metido contigo James, y en realidad no te lo recomiendo, pasaremos demasiado tiempo juntos como para que seamos enemigos, sé lo que le hiciste a mi padre en su época de estudiante… y sé lo que él les hizo --se apresuró a decir la chica al ver la intención de James por interrumpirla --también conozco la forma en la que actúa, los problemas que tiene contra Harry, sé muchas cosas de las que tú no estás enterado… no me parezco a mi padre en nada… --terminó la chica realmente molesta, pero aunque una vocecita en la cabeza de James le decía que se disculpara, su orgullo pudo más y mientras bufaba se dispuso a buscar su uniforme

Kelly le puso una mano en el hombro, cuando la chica lo miró él le sonrió y le enseñó el bóxer que tenía en la mano y justo en medio se dibujaba la huella del zapato de Lyly

--Lástima que no se pueda ver, luce bien --sonrió el chico contemplando la huella del zapato --despiértenlos ya… me voy a bañar --el chico miró a su hermana que tomaba la varita --no puedo creer que seis años y no aprendan… yo tuve con el primer día de clases --comentó Kelly entrando al baño

Keren movió su varita con la vista fija en las camas de los chicos, Harry se sorprendió de que su hija pudiera dominar los hechizos no verbales, al pensar eso se sintió realmente orgulloso, pero… ¿si se habían preparado tan bien como él, porque tuvieran un destino como el suyo?, no, eso no podía ser… esos chicos no tenían la pena o la madurez obligada que él había reflejado por muchos años en esos hermosos ojos, decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y poner atención a la trompeta con micrófono integrado frente a él, después miró las enormes bocinas que aparecían a ambos costados de cada cama, un enorme y grueso libro se había materializado a un par de metros sobre el estómago de cada chico, unos platos con merengue habían aparecido frente a Keren y Sahily que los tomaron rápidamente y se encaminaron hacia los durmientes, en su camino se encontraron con un par de botes de crema para afeitar, y unos baldes con agua… Sahily se paró junto a Kerry y Keren fue con Johan.

--Johan, cariño --susurró Keren al oído del chico, Ginny sonrió al escucharla, pero Harry inconcientemente frunció el entrecejo --despierta amor --siguió la morena susurrando cariñosamente al oído de Johan -- ¡CON UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA FLOJO! --gritó de repente Keren sobresaltando a todos, menos a quien debía… Johan dio media vuelta quedando boca a bajo, Keren respiró resignada --ni modo… no quiere --Keren se giro hacia Sahily que la miraba

--Pelirrojo… Kerry --Sahily zarandeaba violentamente al pelirrojo dormido mientras le susurraba al oído --James --insistió la chica, James Potter la miró rápidamente, pero Sahily seguía concentrada con Kerry --Jimmy --susurró ésta vez con un tono seductor mientras deslizaba su dedo por el pecho desnudo del chico --lo intenté --Sahily miró a Keren

Después de intercambiar un par de miradas, las chicas vaciaron al mismo tiempo la cubeta con agua tremendamente helada y esperaron la reacción de los recién bañados… Johan estornudó y aún dormido, buscó a tientas un cobertor, se topó con una camisa y se le echó encima, Kerry balbuceó lo que parecían unas maldiciones y abrazándose se recostó sobre su costado… las chicas suspiraron y siguieron con el pastel, lo estrellaron contra la cara de los chicos, pero nada… Keren apareció unos huevos que no tenían buen aspecto y los colocó sobre el pecho de los chicos, pero a un metro en el aire, después vaciaron el bote de crema de afeitar en rostro, estómago y piernas de Johan y Kerry, contemplaron un segundo su obra maestra, había un cerro especialmente grande sobre el estómago de los chicos, quizá eso podría aminorar el golpe del libro…

--Estoy lis… por merlín --Kelly salía del baño, cambiado, solo que no había podido hacer algo con su cabello, pero extrañamente, se miraba muy bien así… --es demasiado --murmuró el chico mirando el desastre en la habitación

--Vamos a desayunar --prácticamente ordenó Keren dirigiéndose a la puerta

--Pero¿no vamos a ver lo que pase? --Preguntó incrédulo James

--No creo que quieras estar cuando la trompeta empiece a tocar --comentó Sahily acercándose a su amiga, movió su varita y pequeño un cristal ovalado de algunos 5 centimetros de grosor apareció, lentamente subió hasta casi tocar el techo, otro movimiento de varita y un cristal del tamaño de su palma apareció en cada una de las manos de los presentes, el tono de la chica era normal, no parecía estar molesta, algo que extrañó a casi todos, pues Keren y Kelly sabían que el rencor no era una de las herencias que Snape había dado a Sahily

--Muero de hambre --se quejó Ron

--yo también --murmuró Keren intentando salir…

James no estaba muy convencido en dejar una broma como esa, pero las enormes bocinas ayudaban bastante

--Además, tienen mal carácter cuando los despiertan --agregó Sahily empezando a bajar las escaleras

Cuando caminaban por los vacíos pasillos rumbo al gran comedor, Keren miró su cristal, si no tuviera tanta hambre podría unirlos…

-- ¿Qué clase tenemos primero? --preguntó la morena mirando el cristal

--Pociones --contestó rápidamente Hermione

-- ¿quieren desayunar o mirar bien el despertar de esos dos? --inquirió Keren

--Yo prefiero ver el despertar --respondió rápidamente James, los demás guardaron silencio

--Bien… --Keren miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y sonrió maquiavélicamente

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado y lo sabré con cinco reviews... me van a decir que no quieren saber lo que les pasa a los pobres???... en el proximo capitulo... (si llego a cinco reviews jejee), visita a un circo muggle, enfrentamiento de Snape con su hija y con James jajaja...**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	2. Lo que sea

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Ya volvíiiiii grax por los reviews que pensaba contestar... pero wintie no me dejó... ahi les va el capi... dejen reviews que en una de esas lo tomo por sorpresa y los contesto...  
_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

Keren miró por unos segundos a ambos lados del pasillo, los cristales que tenían en las manos se fusionaron formando una especie de pantalla plana, con cuidado se colocó en el piso, otro movimiento de varita y la habitación de los chicos apareció poco a poco en 3D, los merodeadores se sorprendieron bastante, Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron atentos, era parecido a ver un pensadero, Keren movió por tercera vez su varita, Kelly se apresuró a hacer una floritura con su mano, todos lo miraron interrogantes, el chico solo sonrió y les enseñó la varita que traía casi escondida en la mano, sin creerle completamente miraron al piso, el enorme libro cayó sobre el estómago de los chicos expulsando hacia todas partes la crema de afeitar, ambos se doblaron por el impacto pero siguieron durmiendo, Keren volvió a mover su varita, ahora la trompeta empezó a tocar una melodía militar que fue amplificada por las enormes bocinas, la pantalla plana vibró indicando que era demasiado el sonido y que gracias al rápido hechizo de Kelly no se escuchaba mucho, Johan fue el primero en sentarse e intentando aminorar el ruido se cubrió con las manos las orejas. Kerry le siguió en la misma posición, Johan dirigió una mirada fulminante al cristal cilíndrico en el techo…

-- ¿y los huevos para que eran? --preguntó en un susurro James sin despegar la vista de la pequeña maqueta del piso

--Espera --murmuró Keren sonriendo

Johan aplaudió, logrando con su aplauso una onda expansiva que destruyó las bocinas, y los cascarones de huevos pútridos que a ambos les cayeron en la cabeza

--Es la guerra --anunció Johan señalando el cristal

--Una, solo empezamos --amenazó Kerry

--Una a cero --Keren sonrió a Sahily e inmediatamente chocaron las palmas

-- ¡Wow, genial! --murmuró James

--Todavía tenemos tiempo para un desayuno rápido --Keren hizo desaparecer los cristales… después todos corrieron hacia el gran comedor

--Buenos días --Siseó Johan cuando se hubieron sentado todos

-- ¿Pero cómo? --murmuró sorprendido James

--Buenos días cariño --Keren le dio un corto beso en los labios, Harry sintió un retortijón en el estómago al ver que Johan correspondía el beso

-- ¿Te bañaste? --insistió James

--Sí… --contestó Johan empezando a comer

-- No me digas que Kerry volvió a dormirse --murmuró Sahily incrédula, Johan asintió con la cabeza

A las ocho de la mañana, los chicos esperaban a que la puerta de la mazmorra de pociones se abriera, un par de minutos después, se abrió con violencia y salió Snape

-- ¿En los primeros asientos? --preguntó sonriente Kelly, Harry lo miró extrañado y más se sorprendió cuando Keren y Sahily asintieron emocionadas

--No eres tan importante como para que espere por ti Potter, si no vas a entrar… --Snape miraba con asco a los merodeadores, Harry murmuró entre dientes y entró al aula dejando con las palabras en la boca a Snape

--20 puntos menos para grifindor --siseó Snape mirando a Harry, James intentó abalanzarse contra él, pero Sahily lo detuvo del brazo, el moreno la miró reclamándole, la chica negó lentamente con la cabeza, le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía pícaramente

-- ¿algún problema Jacobs? --preguntó con sorna Snape, James lo fulminó con la mirada y entró al aula cuidándose en no tocarlo, en ese momento, Kerry entraba corriendo al aula

--Vaya, es herencia --murmuró el profesor al mirar al pelirrojo, Lyly negó con la cabeza e imitó a James

--Buenos días profesor, con permiso --Sahily siguió a Lyly

Snape azotó la puerta cuando el último alumno entró, altivo fue hasta el frente de la clase, se sorprendió un poco al ver a esos chicos al frente…

--Harán esta poción individualmente --Siseó Snape al reconocer la sonrisa de Sahily como la de alguien a quien él aseguraba conocer, Lyly la miró interesada, se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida, no podía ser quien ella creía… Snape se giró al pizarrón para poder dejar de mirar a Sahily, ella se miraba totalmente satisfecha

Todos empezaron a trabajar y Snape a pasearse por entre los calderos

--La habilidad en pociones es algo que se hereda por el padre --susurró Snape junto a Harry mirando alternadamente los calderos de los 5 Potter, Harry apretó con fuerza el trozo de raíz que torpemente intentaba cortar, James lo fulminó con la mirada, Kelly y Keren intentaron detener inútilmente a Kerry que se había puesto de pie violentamente, Snape lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad, Sahily se había girado y miraba al pelirrojo

-- ¿Señor Sullevins? --siseó Snape

--La daga que tengo no tiene suficiente filo, iré por otra --Kerry sonrió igual que hacía Harry cuando se salía con la suya y fue al armario del final

-- ¿No sabes seguir las instrucciones? --Snape miraba como Sahily agitaba la poción hacia la izquierda mientras el cucharón de madera giraba entre sus dedos a la derecha, Sahily levantó la cabeza y le sonrió provocando un extraño estremecimiento en el profesor -- El líquido debería ser amarillo --indicó Snape

--Con todo respeto profesor, las pociones no tienen un solo método de preparación, y dependiendo del que se emplee serán los colores que tome la poción, lo importante en ésta es el resultado final --explicó Sahily sin perder el contacto visual con Snape, él miró con la boca abierta como la chica cortaba perfectamente una pequeña rama de azafrán mientras lo miraba a él

--Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón --murmuró Snape moviendo su varita, al instante, el caldero de Sahily se limpió completamente… la chica siguió cortando azafrán

--No sabe con quien se mete --siseó tranquila Sahily, el trío de oro, y los merodeadores la miraban con la boca abierta

--Cariño --Kerry dejó frente a la chica los ingredientes para preparar de nuevo la poción

Snape fue a su escritorio sin decir más, Sahily se dispuso a emplear otra técnica para terminar la poción rápidamente, diez minutos después, Snape volvía a pasearse entre los calderos comprobando que las pociones fueran por el camino correcto, sonrió burlesco al mirar que ninguna poción de los Potter iba bien, al llegar junto a Sahily volvió a mover su varita y a desaparecer una espesa baba morada, sonrió autosuficiente y fue a su escritorio, extrañamente, Sahily sonreía…

-- Terminé señor --Sahily puso un frasquito con un liquido amarillo oscuro, Snape la miró sorprendido

--Es imposible que haya terminado tan rápido

--Una habilidad que heredé de mi padre --sonrió la chica sin amedrentarse mantuvo la mirada fija en los oscuros ojos de Severus Snape, él se sorprendió aún más al notar la perfecta barrera mental que ella mantenía, dominaba excelentemente la oclumancia --es poco ético usar legeremancia con un alumno --susurró Sahily haciendo salir de sus pensamientos al profesor de pociones que empezaba a preguntarse como era que esa chica había quedado en grifindor, sería una excelente slytherin

--No lo has hecho según las instrucciones --murmuró Snape recuperándose de la sorpresa

--Usted tampoco lo hace así profesor

--Que arrogancia --siseó Snape y moviendo su mano sobre el escritorio empujó "accidentalmente" la poción de Sahily --Oh, se rompió --dijo con falsa preocupación Snape

--No se preocupe profesor --Sahily puso otra botellita sobre el escritorio, pero esta vez en el medio --no se vaya a romper de nuevo… con su permiso --Sahily dio media vuelta y salió del aula, los merodeadores, Harry y Ron tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no aplaudir… --Aaayyy, pero que hombre tan insoportable --renegó Sahily recargándose en la pared cerca de la puerta

--Si usted habla en esa forma¿Qué puedo esperar del resto de los alumnos? --preguntó Dumbledore con su característica sonrisa

-- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

-- ¿Problema con el profesor de pociones?

--Ay es totalmente lo contrario al hombre que yo conozco, me parezco demasiado a él, y usted sabe señor que polos iguales se repelen… solo chocó conmigo en clase --Sahily sonrió como una niña pequeña

--Espero que no se haga más grande --Dumbledore miró significativamente a la chica

--Es mi padre profesor, aunque él no lo sepa, yo no le faltaría al respeto --dijo Sahily poniendo una falsa cara seria, su padre le había enseñado un concepto algo deformado sobre faltar al respeto a alguien…

--Señorita Salo, sería un gran golpe para el profesor enterarse de la verdad¿cree poder soportar el carácter fuerte sin…?

-- ¿Fuerte?... --preguntó la chica incrédula --mi padrino tiene el carácter fuerte, él… --Sahily señaló la puerta del aula --está horriblemente amargado

Dumbledore se sorprendió al escucharla, no cabía duda de que era hija de su profesor de pociones… en eso, la puerta del aula se abrió, los alumnos salían aliviados, el director se despidió tratando de encontrar una razón para que la chica hablara en esa forma, pues parecía orgullosa de ser hija de Snape

-- ¡Fue genial! --Sirius abrazó a Sahily tan solo salió del aula

Todos la felicitaron por la lección que le había dado a Snape, pero Lyly la felicitó por no haber perdido la paciencia, pues el profesor se había mostrado demasiado prepotente, entre bromas y risas fueron hasta el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde sin poner objeción alguna se sentaron en los primeros asientos, cuando toda la clase estuvo lista, la puerta del aula se cerró lentamente, pero el profesor no aparecía…

-- ¿pero qué pasa? --preguntó James mirando por todo el lugar

--Ya pasaron cinco minutos¿acaso no vendrá? --siguió Ron ya con un pie fuera del aula, cuando estaba por pararse, la puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a una hermosa mujer que difícilmente llegaría a los treinta y cinco años, los muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta al mirarla, los merodeadores aseguraban conocerla, Harry también la miraba boquiabierto, él sí la conocía, las ondas doradas que tenía por cabello caían delicadamente bajo sus rodillas, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo parecían molestos, y era así, murmuraba con mala cara mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, la túnica verde oscuro que delineaba su bien formado cuerpo se mecía suavemente, se giró hacia los alumnos recargándose ligeramente en el escritorio, cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente, después abrió los ojos, su mirada había cambiado totalmente, ahora reflejaba tranquilidad…

--Buenos días jóvenes, disculpen que… --empezó la nueva profesora

-- ¿No dijiste que era profesor? --reclamó Ron en un susurro a Hermione

--Entonces nosotros no perdimos la… --siguió Harry

--Cinco puntos menos para grifindor… señor Potter ponga atención --reprendió la profesora interrumpiéndose, Harry maldijo por lo bajo y miró al frente --diez puntos menos para grifindor… señor Potter, no permitiré palabras antisonantes en mi clase

--Lo siento profesora --murmuró Harry

--Bien, les decía… que no pude estar en el banquete de bienvenida por unos problemas personales --explicó la rubia mirando significativamente a Harry, los merodeadores lo notaron y lo miraron buscando una explicación, el chico solo sonrió --Señor Potter --volvió a llamar la mujer

--Ahora la trae contra mí --susurró el chico y la miró

--Quédese después de la clase por favor… --Harry asintió mecánicamente, sabía la razón de ello --muy bien, supongo que muchos saben quien soy, conocen mi trayectoria y mi trabajo --aseguró la mujer, sonrió al ver que varias cabezas asentían emocionadas --mi nombre es Samantha Ximene Black --sonrió la mujer, los merodeadores, incluyendo a sus novias, abrieron aún más la boca sorprendidos --y este año seré su profesora de DCAO… --Sirius volteó sorprendido a ver a su novia que miraba al frente con gran sorpresa -- si tienen una pregunta… pueden hacerla --al instante, varias manos se alzaron --dígame señor… Thomas --sonrió Samantha señalando al chico de grifindor

--Profesora¿Cuándo publicará su próximo libro? --preguntó Jake bajando la mano

--Lo más seguro es que esté en venta el próximo mes, por si no se han dado cuenta, el libro que usaremos este año es hasta ahora mi más reciente trabajo --indicó Samantha con una sonrisa, al instante todos miraron el grueso libro de pastas negras que ponía_ Defensa y Criaturas Oscuras _y algunos subtítulos, Sam se ahogó con su propia saliva al leer su nombre en la parte baja de la pasta, Samantha señaló una mano junto a Hermione

--Profesora¿Sabía que este puesto está maldito? --preguntó casual Harry, Samantha sonrió y le contestó al chico

--Sí señor Potter, eso mismo fue lo que me hizo aceptar el puesto --la profesora señaló una mano al final del lado grifindor

--Profesora, el libro que escribió posterior a éste, corre un rumor de que lo hizo en una colonia de vampiros¿no temió que la atacaran? --preguntó un chico delgado, y rubio con nariz aguileña, Sam sorprendida miró a su versión futura

--Señor Paler, los vampiros no son comprendidos, son seres maravillosos solo con habilidades y costumbres diferentes, son mis seres nocturnos favoritos, jamás temí que me hicieran algo… --Samantha sonrió mirando a los merodeadores --solo que hay que conocer sus costumbres y respetarlos para poder acercarse a aquellos que viven en colonias o clanes como los llaman ellos --Señor Malfoy --indicó Samantha señalando al lado de slytherin

-- ¿Usted es la esposa del asesino que traicionó a los Potter logrando que los mataran y después mató a los muggles? --Draco sonrió altivo mientras arrastraba con asco las palabras

Los ojos de Samantha casi salen de sus cuencas e inconcientemente miró hacia los merodeadores, que miraban con la boca abierta y sin color, incluso Lyly se había desmayado, y Harry al igual que sus amigos no terminaba de captar lo que había lanzado Malfoy

--Treinta puntos menos para slytherin, señor Malfoy, la sesión de preguntas fue abierta sobre mi vida profesional, la cual, no acostumbro mezclar con la personal… --explicó Samantha letalmente seria, según la experiencia propia de Harry --y para los que aún estén con esa creencia… mi esposo, Sirius Black --la profesora se infló de orgullo al decir la ultima frase, pero Sirius no lo notó --fue absuelto de todo lo que se le imputó injustamente… señores Ortega, Jacobs y señorita Williams --Samantha se giró hacia los merodeadores, Sirius, Lyly que ya había despertado y James asintieron lentamente con la cabeza indicando que la escuchaban, pues Sirius miraba ensimismado el escritorio, James miraba sorprendido a Harry y Lyly no podía evitar llorar --por favor, quédense al finalizar la clase… ahora iniciemos --Samantha se giró preocupada al pizarrón… podría decirse que la clase estuvo regular, Samantha no lograba concentrarse, el resto de la hora pasó rápidamente, los chicos insistieron en quedarse, pero la rubia se negó, tenía que hablar con esos tres… en cambio, Harry intentó salir pero también obtuvo una negativa, así que se sentó junto a Sirius, esperando su turno para "charlar", aunque lo de él no sería exactamente una charla amena, bien, la de de los demás tal vez no lo era mucho pero más que la de él, sobre el pequeño accidente en el que Astrit y JC habían terminado en San Mungo y con unas semanas de permiso, y del que, por supuesto, no sabía nada… pero estaba seguro de que Samantha lograría que de repente supiera todo… --Sirius --llamó la rubia acercándose, el chico a penas si levantó la cabeza --Escúchame bien, lo que Malfoy dijo es mentira… jamás… ¡Escúchame Sirius! --Samantha levantó la cabeza del chico y lo obligó a mirarla --Jamás traicionarías a tus amigos, yo lo sé… todos lo sabemos… ¿no es así Harry? --Samantha miró a Harry, que no le ponía atención -- ¡Potter! --gritó la rubia sobresaltando a Harry -- ¿pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? --ironizó la mujer, el chico le sonrió como disculpa --decía que… Sirius jamás traicionaría

--Oh, lo siento… todo fue un error, jamás lo harías --Harry puso su mano en el hombro de Sirius, él lo miró agradecido pero no convencido

--Sirius, yo no portaría orgullosa el apellido de un asesino y mucho menos el de un traidor, jamás admitiría que mi hija conviviera con uno… Sirius, créeme, no traicionarías a nadie, un error del destino, solo eso… además, Harry te odiaría si fuera verdad…

--Sam --llamó James en un hilo de voz, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, la mínima provocación y se soltaría llorando, la rubia cerró un momento los ojos, después miró a James que la miraba pensativo y a Lyly que lloraba

--James, Lyly… esperaba que nuestro encuentro fuera diferente --tartamudeó Samantha

-- ¿morimos?... --Preguntó Lyly mirando fijamente a la rubia, Samantha miró a Harry, el chico se mordía el labio inferior

--No… --dijo al fin Harry --las personas creen muchas cosas, pero nadie sabe lo que en realidad pasó

--Pues yo creo que nos están mintiendo, que yo no tengo ninguna hija y que los tres estamos muertos o ellos muertos y yo en azkabán --murmuró Sirius con resentimiento

--No digas eso, mis padres… --saltó rápido Harry, pero una lechuza blanca que entró por la ventana y fue directo a él, lo interrumpió, el chico tomó la carta que el ave le ofrecía, miró como salía de nuevo por la ventana y leyó la frase en el sobre

-- ¿Harry? --preguntó rápidamente Samantha al mirar que el color abandonaba al chico

--es de mis padres --murmuró Harry mirando el sobre --de mi padre --corrigió respirando tranquilo, los merodeadores miraban atentos como el chico abría la carta, Harry pasó rápidamente la vista por el trozo de pergamino, tragó saliva un par de veces antes de terminar de leer, después miró a Samantha con una sonrisa extraña

-- ¿ocurre algo malo? --preguntó la rubia

--Pues depende del lado desde el que se mire --comentó pensativo Harry, James le quitó el trozo de pergamino para comprobar que era su letra, no podía haber cambiado mucho… un par de segundos después, estalló en una carcajada

--Pues a mí no se me hace gracioso --dijo Harry mirando a su joven padre

--Escuchen esto --James se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a leer la carta, Harry intentó arrebatársela pero James se puso de pie rápidamente con el pergamino en alto --Harry, espero que estés bien, hijo, sinceramente disfruta de estos días en el colegio, tu madre está furiosa, quería advertirte de que te llegará un vociferador, no sé cuando, solo escuché que Lyl murmuraba algo sobre vociferadores, irresponsabilidad y un trasero que tenía que dejar rojo --James se interrumpió para aumentar el tono de su risa, Sirius se le unió, Samantha sonreía y Lyly miraba interesada a Harry, en cambio él ya se había sentado resignado --oh sí, lo olvidaba, si tu madre te pregunta sobre mi carta, dile que te regañé y que te castigué… Sam, casi puedo apostar que estarás junto a Harry, así que por favor, no le digas nada a Lyl, sé una buena madrina y apiádate del chico que no vivirá mucho tiempo, sé que lo harás Sam, te adoro… Harry no hagas enojar mucho a tu madrina que la conoces, por cierto, si recibo una nota de ella, entonces sí te llegara un vociferador de mi parte, y quizá algo más… diviértete hijo… te amo Harry… tu padre… posdata, no hagas tonterías, cuídate… --James, al igual que Sirius, cayó de su silla, Samantha miraba divertida

--Pues sinceramente, a mi no me hace gracia --murmuró Harry

--Si vieras que a mí sí --rió James

--Basta chicos… tengo que charlar con Harry --Samantha dejó de reír y miró divertida a James que se reía de lo lindo, Harry bufó pues sabía que no charlarían, él observaría en silencio y Samantha gritaría, la rubia lo miró sonriente

-- ¿Nos podemos quedar? --preguntó Sirius con su cara de niño pequeño, Samantha lo miró

-- ¿Qué clase tienen enseguida?

--Ninguna --Se apresuró a responder Sirius

--Muy bien, pero por favor… quiero que guarden silencio

--Pero…

--No estás en posición de reclamar nada jovencito --La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció al instante y miró molesta a Harry quien guardó silencio y la miró

--Ahora quiero que me digas exactamente lo que pasó el 1 de septiembre --Samantha se puso de pie, James, Sirius y Lyly lo miraron interesados, Harry tragó saliva y pensó en algún buen pretexto, pero el tiempo se le terminaba y no se le ocurría nada… --Harry --el tiempo se le había terminado, el chico miró a su madrina sin saber que decir

--Yo no sé nada Sam --murmuró Harry… en realidad debía aceptarlo, no era un buen pretexto

--Sabes que no te creo --la rubia rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a Harry, el chico respiró aliviado cuando tocaron a la puerta y segundos después, la cabeza castaña de Remus Lupin se asomaba

--Entra Remus --invitó rápidamente Harry poniéndose de pie, se volvió a sentar ante la molesta mirada de Samantha que se acercó al licántropo ante la ansiosa mirada de los chicos del pasado

--Oh¿pero Lyly está bien? --susurró Sam después de haber intercambiado unas palabras con Remus, Harry se acercó a ellos al instante, solo había escuchado el nombre de su madre y notado el tono de preocupación que usaba su madrina --Harry vuelve a sentarte --Ordenó seria Samantha, pero el chico no obedeció -- ¿no me has escuchado? --se giró hacia Harry

-- Es sobre mi madre y no me iré --sentenció Harry, los merodeadores se acercaron rápidamente al escucharlo, Samantha rodó los ojos, sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan ni James con el cinturón en la mano lo hacía cambiar de opinión, nada ganaría ella… Remus miró a Sirius y James que parecían preocupados, y Lyly miraba estática a Harry

--Tranquilízate Harry --Remus miró al chico --no ha pasado nada, después de que hablara con Sam te iba a ir a buscar, vengo de emisario --Sonrió el licántropo, Harry se tranquilizó un poco, si Remus sonreía, nada podía haberle pasado a su madre, la acababa de recuperar y no la volvería a perder --ya eres hermano --Remus amplió su sonrisa --fue una hermosa niña, tiene el cabello negro

--pe… pero, entraba en el séptimo mes… hoy --Exclamó alarmado Harry

--Sí, se adelantó… pero las dos están bien… mira --Remus metió la mano en su pantalón, sacó un pequeño recuadro y se lo dio a Harry, el chico lo tomó y extrañado lo miró… era una fotografía muggle

--Pero que linda --dijo Lyly soñadora mirando por el hombro de Harry, él la miró incrédulo no atreviéndose a decir lo que pensaba, pero James lo dijo por él

-- ¿Linda¿Dónde? --James tomó la fotografía de la mano de Harry y la puso frente a su cara --está muy feo --Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente cuando su padre dijo eso

-- ¡Eres un bruto James! --dijo Lyly arrebatándole la fotografía --es niña y acaba de nacer, es lógico que esté así --murmuró la pelirroja regresándole la foto a Harry

--Algunas cosas no cambian nunca --murmuró Remus sonriendo

-- ¿Me seguirá regañando?, entonces no me caso --murmuró James cruzándose de brazos, Lyly le dio un zape

-- ¡Moony, pero te ves viejo! --Sirius se acercó al licántropo y lo examinó de pies a cabeza, Remus sonrió y lo abrazó, después se les unió James y por último, ya que se habían separado, Lyly abrazó al castaño

--Quiero verla --Todos se giraron cuando Harry habló, el chico miró a Sam con la misma cara que ponían James y Sirius cuando querían algo, ella al verlo sonrió dulcemente

--Eso no es justo Harry --murmuró la rubia, Remus sonrió como lo hacía en su época de estudiante cuando sus amigos ponían esa cara y se puso frente a Sam

--No Harry, no puedes ir --zanjó el licántropo lo más serio que lo habían visto sus amigos que sorprendidos lo miraban, moony había crecido y madurado demasiado, esperaban que a ellos no les hubiera pasado lo mismo

--Pero Remus

--No Harry y será mejor que obedezcas --Remus le mandó una mirada significativa a Harry, una mirada que él entendió perfectamente, era de las que decían claramente que si seguía insistiendo, terminaría castigado… pero estaba en el colegio, Lupin no era profesor y quería ver a su nueva hermanita, miró serio a Remus --será mejor que obedezcas --Harry seguía mirándolo, ahora había dibujado la misma sonrisa que ponía James cuando planeaba una travesura que resultaba peligrosa --Harry James Potter --dijo de pronto Remus sorprendiendo más a James y Sirius, entre ellos era ley que cuando los adultos decían el nombre completo de alguien, era porque ese alguien estaba en problemas, y habían acordado que cuando tuvieran hijos, así lo harían… además de que el tono de Lupin daba miedo y Harry seguía mirándolo en silencio

--Sabes que iré a verlas --dijo por fin Harry en tono desafiante

--y tu sabes lo que haría tu madre si sabes que te escapaste del colegio y… --miró a los chicos, no podía decir "y arriesgaste tu vida, pues voldemort espera cualquier momento para atacarte"

-- ¿Y…? --preguntó Harry invitándolo a continuar

--Te estas portando muy grosero Harry

--Lo siento Remus, pero quiero verlas… por favor --Harry volvió a poner la cara de perrito regañado

--Esa cara no funciona conmigo --sonrió Lupin

--Es cierto… se hizo inmune en segundo cuando casi le arranca la cabeza el sauce boxeador --comentó Sirius en tono nostálgico, Remus sonrió al escucharlo

--Remus, por favor, quiero verlas… prometo que estaré bajo la capa de invisibilidad, que obedeceré en todo y no pondré en duda ninguna de las ordenes que den para mi seguridad --aseguró Harry mirando ansioso

--Harry, cuando puedan salir del hospital, Lyly dijo que vendría

Harry abrió los ojos de sobremanera

--Pero no quiero que venga --comentó alarmado Harry --solo quiero ir a verla cuando esté dormida, conocer a mi hermana y regresar a hogwarts

Remus no pudo evitarlo y soltó una gran carcajada

--Por cierto, tenemos que hablar… JC no ha dicho nada --Remus miró a Harry

-- ¿y que te hace pensar que yo sí lo haré? --preguntó Harry mirándolo atentamente

--No sé… quizá tu padre afuera --sonrió Remus señalando la puerta del aula --con un cinturón en la mano

--Eso no es verdad… él está en una misión --saltó rápido Harry --dijo que vendría si desobedecía a Sam --El chico señaló a la rubia que reía junto a Remus --y aún no lo he hecho --Samantha rió con alegría mirando a Harry, James y Sirius la imitaron, Lyly lo miró y negó lentamente con la cabeza en actitud resignada

Una gran explosión interrumpió a Harry que intentaba retomar el tema sobre su salida a san Mungo, inmediatamente abrieron la puerta, los primeros en salir fueron Samantha y Remus, cuando los chicos salían, el séquito de adolescentes que habían viajado en el tiempo, seguidos por Ron y Hermione, pasaban frente al aula, la primera era Sahily que murmuraba malhumorada…

--Me las va a pagar ese rubio desabrido, en cuanto pueda me las va a pagar en verdad, o dejo de ser… --Sahily masculló algunas maldiciones en francés y siguió de largo, Remus aprovechó la sorpresa para desaparecerse y que Harry olvidara San Mungo, cuando el chico se giró con intención de continuar con la discusión, Samantha dio por terminada la plática y cerró la puerta, Harry masculló malhumorado y fue a su próxima clase asegurando que iría a conocer a su hermanita…

Por la noche, la sala común de grifindor estaba atiborrada de alumnos que a pesar de ser el primer día de clases hacían sus tareas, unos más lo intentaban, pero cuatro chicos ni siquiera hacían eso… Harry, Ron, James y Sirius platicaban alegres

--esto quiere decir que la haraganería no se hereda --murmuró Hermione mirando a los chicos del futuro

--Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo --comentó Lyly mirando a Harry y a James alternadamente

--Yo no soy un haragán --reclamó Harry mirando a su madre --no lo soy --insistió al notar la mirada de Hermione

--Por lo menos tus hijos no lo serán --Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza

--De hecho, papá nos obligaba a hacer la tarea después de clases --Acusó Keren cerrando su libro de pociones

--Yo no haría eso --refutó Harry mirando a la chica

-- ¡Ah me vas a decir a mí!

--Si fuera así, tus hermanos estarían aquí --Keren sonrió mirando a Harry

--Ellos ya terminaron --aclaró la chica sacando unos pergaminos de la mochila de Kelly, Harry no muy convencido lo tomó, los demás lo miraban esperando una respuesta

--pues sí terminaron

--Seguro que adaptan en unos días --James se estiró en el sillón, Keren rió y lo miró

--No creo, después del primer vociferador que recibimos en nuestra primera semana de clases…

-- ¿Mandé un vociferador porque no hicieron la tarea después de clases? --Preguntó Harry incrédulo

--Pero que eres exagerado --exclamó James casi ofendido

--En parte por eso… --sonrió Keren, Harry se giró hacia ella --y en parte por un chico de séptimo que terminó con un pie por brazo, con una tetera por cabeza y en la entrepierna le salió algo que se movía y tenía orejas --comentó sonriente la chica

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó sorprendido Sirius

--No pregunten como pasó eso… que ni con la visita que hiciste a hogwarts logré enterarme --dijo pensativa Keren mirando a Harry

-- ¿Y por un vociferador y una visita, se matan haciendo la tarea? --James no lograba comprender tal barbaridad

--No exactamente, y pienso que es más que nada por lo que mi padre hizo en la visita, Kerry asegura que si hace otra cosa después de clases, le duele el trasero --sonrió Keren --y Kelly dice que no se puede sentar si no es para hacer la tarea, por fortuna, me enojé con esos dos el día de la broma fatal, como la bautizó Kelly, a mí solo me volvieron a gritar por lo de la tarea, y como tenía asientos de primera fila en el castigo, prefiero no arriesgarme, además, cuando te ibas, nos advertiste a los tres, que como alguna de esas dos cosas volviera a pasar, la escena se repetía aumentada --Keren sonrió por la cara que todos había puesto, dio un brinco y miró la sala común, seguía llena y cada quien en sus asuntos, del futuro solo Hermy, Sahily y ella estaban, miró a Hermy pero ella se había vuelto con su tarea, Sahily platicaba con Sam, se apresuró a meter su mano derecha dentro de su blusa sacando un pequeño triangulo de plata con algunas inscripciones antiguas, que prendía de una delgada cadena del mismo material, perdió completamente el color, apretó el dije con su mano mientras se ponía de pie abruptamente

-- ¿Keren? --Preguntó Ginny notando la palidez de la chica

--Yo, yo… --tartamudeó Keren, no dijo más y subió corriendo hacía el cuarto de los chicos, Harry se puso de pie y preocupado miró hacia las escaleras, Keren ya bajaba con un pergamino en las manos

--Después te doy el mapa --barbotó la chica a gran velocidad mientras pasaba junto al moreno, tocó rápidamente el mapa con su varita, lo miró un momento y salió corriendo de la sala, Harry corrió tras la chica, había sentido un pinchazo en la cicatriz… al doblar la primera esquina se toparon con Snape, que al instante dibujó una sonrisa altiva, Keren miró en el mapa la mota con el titulo de "snivellus", si hubiera estado en otra condición habría sonreído, no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo, solo se desvió un par de grados y pasó cerca de él

--Potter --siseó Snape mirando a Harry, el chico lo miró y siguió de largo tras Keren, la morena corría ágilmente mirando el mapa, cada determinado tiempo movía el pergamino como si tratara de que éste captara alguna señal en especial, siguieron corriendo por unos minutos más, salieron al jardín, Keren se detuvo de golpe, Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no estrellarse contra ella

Harry se puso frente a la chica, Keren lloraba mirando desesperada el mapa, levantó la mirada y la posó en las preocupadas esmeraldas de Harry

--No están --balbuceó Keren a punto de abrazarse a Harry --no están en ninguna parte del colegio --murmuró tendiéndole el mapa, pero Harry miró el triangulo que brillaba en el pecho de la chica, ella siguió la mirada de su padre, si hubiera tenido alguna pigmentación en la piel, se habría notado que la impresión había sido enorme, Harry tuvo que hacer gala de sus reflejos para atrapar a Keren que había perdido la fuerza de las piernas, con algo de esfuerzo logró mantenerla de pie, la chica miraba fijamente a un punto en la nada

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Ni mis hermanos y ni Johan están en el colegio, y… y… muy heridos

Harry perdió el color

--Yo pensé que irían a hacer alguna broma --sollozó Keren abrazada a Harry

--Tranquilízate Lyly --susurró Harry pasando una mano por el cabello de la chica, Keren lo miró sorprendida Harry miraba hacia el bosque prohibido, el mapa no lo abarcaba y era casi imposible salir de los terrenos del colegio --El bosque

--No --Keren deshizo el abrazo que mantenía con Harry, dio media vuelta y volvió a correr, Harry se extrañó pero la siguió, al llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta comprendió, la chica miró el mapa, después abrió el pasadizo hacia hogsmade…

------------------------------------------------------------

--ese hombre empieza a colmarme la paciencia --murmuró Sahily camino a la sala común, pues todos habían salido tras Harry , pero a ellos sí los había atrapado Snape, quitado cinco puntos a cada uno, regresado a la sala común y James y Sirius se habían ganado una semana de detención --Y la está pidiendo a gritos --Sahily arrastró las palabras con coraje, James y Sirius se acercaron a ella

--A ver, a ver… --James se paró frente a Sahily -- ¿es tu padre?

Sahily lo miró y molesta asintió

-- ¿Le harías algo a tu padre? --preguntó sorprendido James, Sahily masculló algunas maldiciones antes de afirmar con la cabeza

--Es insoportable --barbotó la chica --Ya he soportado mucho --susurró ante la sorpresa de los demás, Hermy sonrió --Eh… Sam¿en qué puedes transformarte? --Sam la miró más sorprendida --no lo recuerdo, traigo un coraje que… ¡oh vamos!, todos conocemos tu… mmm… todos lo sabemos

--cuervo --murmuró Sam algo apenada

--Cierto --exclamó algo desilusionada Sahily --y tampoco haces lo del humo --Sam negó --Tendré que esperar a Johan --Se lamentó Sahily volviendo a caminar, Sam se acercó a ella

--Johan… ¿puede transfigurarse en humo? --preguntó sorprendida Sam, Sahily asintió --Es el nivel más alto…

---------------------------------------------------------

Keren salió corriendo de honey dukes, Harry la tiró al piso tomándola de un pie, un rayo rojo les pasó muy cerca, el chico se arrastró hasta poder abrazarla, tuvieron que pegar la cara a la tierra para evitar ser tocados por un rayo morado sin dueño, levantaron la mirada, Keren gritó e intentó pararse pero Harry no la dejó

--Lyly, son mortifagos

--Aunque fuera Voldemort --gritó la chica, le dio una patada a Harry en el costado y se incorporó de un brinco, corrió haciendo caso al brillo del medallón, Harry ahogó una maldición y siguió a Keren, sintió un extraño orgullo al ver que la chica brincaba ágilmente los hechizos mientras al mismo tiempo atacaba, Harry pensó en eso de hacer magia fuera del colegio, pero lo olvidó al ver tras Keren un mortífago, lo petrificó y aumentó su velocidad para alcanzarla, de repente, Keren cayó de rodillas llorando furiosa, Harry perdió el color al ver a Kelly inconciente, furioso e inconcientemente formó un gran escudo que cubrió a ambos chicos, Keren gritó al darse cuenta, se enfureció al golpear el escudo, le entró un gran temor al ver como decenas de mortifagos los rodeaban, Keren se desesperó más e intentó romper el escudo pero no lo logró, Harry derribó a cinco mortifagos, pero cuando uno caía, pareciera que tres aparecían… de repente, la noche pareció oscurecerse más, Harry miró alarmado alrededor esperando sentir frío, estaba casi seguro que se trataban de dementores, pero un potente rayo iluminó todo momentáneamente, cuando se hubo esfumando, Harry pudo ver las siluetas de lo que él quiso creer eran mortifagos

-- ¡Harry! --Johan corría hacia él, casualmente, el rayo se había apagado justo en él, Harry lo miró interesado, los colmillos del chico sobresalían, su uniforme estaba desecho dejando ver unas muy bien formadas abdominales --¿están bien?

-- ¿Qué pasó? --Kelly se ponía de pie con dificultad apoyado en su hermana

-- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? --Sirius corría hacia ellos, Harry empezó a tartamudear al ver la furiosa mirada de su padrino

-- ¡Harry!

El chico miró hacia donde gritaban… el colmo de su suerte, pocas veces había visto a su madrina transformada completamente… sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios imponentes, su marcha era atemorizante y ni que decir de su mirada en la que el azul cielo había sido desplazado por una tétrica oscuridad que reflejaba a su verdadero ser, Sirius se apartó cauteloso y por su propia seguridad inició un duelo con un mortífago que acababa de despertar… Harry tragó saliva, decidió mirar a Johan

-- ¿Y Jimmy? --preguntó Harry, pero Johan miraba atónito a Sam

Sin esperar por una respuesta y al ver que la esfera dorada que la cubría había desaparecido, Keren pasó como un rayo junto a Sam, Kelly intentó seguirla pero su pierna rota se lo impidió y cayó a la tierra, Harry corrió tras la chica, Johan intentó hacer lo mismo pero lo detuvieron fuertemente de un brazo, desesperado y molesto se giró agresivamente, Lupin negó lentamente con la cabeza, después, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro a mitad de la espalda, de ojos azul oscuro, lo tomaba del otro brazo e intentaba jalarlo hacia Kelly, pero zafó jalándose bruscamente y corrió al sentir un pinchazo en el pecho, pero lo volvieron a detener, la fuerza de Sam era lógicamente inhumana, ni con su transformación pudo oponerse, Sam prácticamente lo arrastró como un trapo viejo

-- Dany, llévalo al colegio --y con una peligrosa mirada hacia Johan, Sam dio media vuelta con la intención de ir por Harry

------------------------------------

Keren miraba hacia todas partes, pero lo único que podía ver eran rayos multicolores, la orden acababa de llegar junto con los aurores… tarde, como siempre… Harry miró atento a los aurores, cuando respiraba aliviado por no ver a su padre, el grito desgarrador de Keren lo hizo temblar, bajó la mirada, cayó de rodillas al ver a Kerry inconciente a un par de metros, el pelirrojo estaba bañado en su propia sangre, demasiado pálido, Harry se acercó titubeante, se alarmó al sentir que la temperatura del chico no era la normal para alguien con vida, no encontraba el pulso, no podía sentir el maldito pulso de Kerry…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	3. Castigos y gritos!

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Aloooooaaaaa... ya he vuelto jijiiji...listos para dejar reviews ??? síiii??? que bien ... jajajaja _**

**_gracias por sus reviews, saben?? hubo una divertida coincidenca en la gran mayoría de reviews que mandaron jejeje... mi historia algo confusa con tanto personaje??? jajajaj no, cómo creen??, pronto se acostumbraran ( yo aún espero hacerlo XD), los que ya han leído otros de mis fics, no se confundirán tanto, todo lo que escribo es extraño de más, con muchos personajes y enredo todo... cierto??? jajajajajaja no puedo creer lo que el desvelo puede hacer, debería dormir jajajaja y dejar la cafeína ya deliro!!!! mejor me voy... lean con cuidado y lento jejeje... disfruten el capitulo!!! besosss_**

* * *

**_  
_**

No, Kerry no podía haber muerto, simplemente no era posible, pero tampoco podía sentir su pulso, acercó la oreja a la boca del chico deseando sentir la respiración del pelirrojo, levantó la mirada hacia Keren que abrazada a Kerry lloraba… sintió como intentaban levantarlo de un brazo, pero se zafó con demasiada facilidad, volvió a intentar sentir el pulso del chico, pero no había nada, la sangre seguía saliendo de no sabía donde…

--Harry, deben volver al colegio --la voz sin sentimiento de Sam hizo que su desesperación aumentara, iba a gritarle pero Sam lo volvió a interrumpir --llevaré a Kerry a San Mungo

--tu… tu transformación --murmuró Harry sin despegar la vista del cuerpo ensangrentado de Kerry

--Yo lo llevaré, ahora váyanse de aquí --Remus llegó corriendo, rápidamente se arrodilló junto a Kerry, lo tocó y al instante desapareció, Sam que había hecho un traslador puso la mano de Keren y la de Harry en la roca haciéndolos desaparecer…

-------------------

En una sala de convenciones en un hotel americano, un hombre de mediana edad, de revuelto cabello negro y preocupados ojos cafés tras unas gafas redondas, intentaba terminar rápidamente su discurso, tenía algunos minutos con una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba ni respirar, los ataques y supuestos puestos de mando de los mortifagos era lo último que en ese momento le interesaba, cuando iba por una atropellada mitad del informe, justo frente a él apareció un enorme perro plateado, sintió que el alma se le iba hasta los pies, sin mirar a nadie se inclinó hasta llegar al hocico del perro… cuando el patronus hubo desaparecido se enderezó con una expresión entre molesta y preocupada, se disculpó y salió apresurado de la sala…

Pensaba en miles de cosas que pudieron haber pasado, mientras casi corría hacia la habitación que ocupaba en ese hotel, quería ir y asegurarse que su hijo estaba bien, pero ahora que se había enterado de la extraña condición en la que estaba ese chico del futuro, no podía, debía investigar, no era posible lo que Sirius le acababa de decir… desde que se había enterado de los cruces en el tiempo deseaba conocer a sus nietos… y ahora que tenía el pretexto perfecto no podía, tampoco podía dejar que el chico se muriera solo por querer conocerlos… llegó a su habitación y entró como un vendaval, revisó el lugar con vista crítica buscando algo, junto a la puerta del baño miró su baúl, casi corrió hasta él, se arrodilló y abrió de golpe la tapa, sacó unas capas, unas esferas, algunos pergaminos, revolteó el baúl y no encontraba nada, vacío el baúl sobre la alfombra, justo sobre la montaña de cosas, estaba lo que buscaba, un libro de defensa que había comprado para Harry el día anterior, quitó la envoltura transparente y fue directamente al índice… pasó la mano por los títulos, cambió de hoja y no encontraba nada, estaba seguro que debía haber algo, volvió a cambiar la hoja… por fin lo encontró, justo el último titulo… "_heridas mortales"_, unas simples palabras en las que esperaba encontrar por lo menos una pista…

--pagina 355 --murmuró empezando a hojear el libro… llegó a la pagina citada y comenzó a leer, al cambiar de hoja tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar, una imagen especialmente horrible, no quiso saber que era lo que causaba algo así, la herida era un color verde pálido combinado con amarillo, tenía pus… tuvo que cubrir la imagen con la mano para poder leer

--Señor Potter --alguien tocaba a la puerta, y eso era lo último que necesitaba, que lo interrumpieran y seguro era para saber donde podía ocultarse Voldemort… ¿Qué rayos iba a saber él?, y menos ahora que debía pensar en otra cosa… ignoró el llamado a la puerta y siguió buscando, nada de lo que esos hombres pudieran decirle sería tan importante como lo que tenía que hacer… y si lo fuera, uno de sus amigos se lo diría y no precisamente tocando a la puerta…

----------------------------------------------------

Una leve luz se miró en el despacho de la profesora de DCAO, después un sonido sordo… Harry levantó la vista para mirar a su alrededor, se puso de pie molesto, después ayudó a Keren a levantarse…

--El despacho de Sam --murmuró Harry ante la interrogante mirada de la chica

Keren corrió hacia la puerta, Harry se dejó caer en una silla

--No podrás salir, por eso nos enviaron aquí --susurró el chico, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos

--Pero… mis hermanos --Keren volvió a llorar

--Tranquilízate Lyly, James debe estar en San Mungo y Arthur en la enfermería --Harry se acercó a la chica, ella se giró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras el moreno se acercaba

-- ¿Por qué me dices Lyly? --preguntó Keren en un susurro dejándose abrazar

--No sé, solo que no me sale decirte por tu primer nombre… ¿te molesta? --Harry miró fijamente la puerta frente a él mientras pasaba distraído su mano por el cabello de Keren

--No… es solo que mi padre es el único que usa nuestros segundos nombres --Keren ya parecía más tranquila, ese abrazo le estaba ayudando

--Oh… ¿Y no lo seré yo en algunos años? --preguntó Harry poniéndole las manos en los hombros

Ambos se giraron al escuchar como la puerta del despacho se abría, Keren intentó correr hacia ahí, pero se detuvo al ver que dos chicos entraban, uno de ellos de casi dorado cabello en punta, entraba con tres botellitas que parecían contener clara de huevo, el otro chico llevaba algunos vendajes en brazos y piernas, cuando la puerta se cerró tras los chicos, Keren corrió hacia el castaño… Kelly encontró reflejos de quien sabe donde para atrapar las botellitas que, con la bofetada que Keren le había dado a Johan habían salido volando

-- ¿Pero que te pasa Keren? --preguntó Johan frotándose la mejilla herida, Kelly ahogó una sonrisa y se resguardó junto a Harry quien miraba interesado la escena

-- ¿Qué… qué me pasa?... Solo a ustedes se les ocurre hacer semejante tontería --siseó molesta Keren

--Solo íbamos a comprar unos dulces y suministros --agregó Johan mirando fijamente a la morena, que se había girado hacia su hermano que no podía evitar reír

--Espera, espera, no tienes derecho de golpearme --argumentó Kelly poniendo las manos al frente --Además, estoy herido --Agregó señalando sus vendajes

Cuando Keren se le acercaba y Kelly se ocultaba tras Harry mientras éste, intentaba salir del campo de batalla, la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir… la escena se congeló al instante en que un furioso hombre de mirada gris entraba al despacho…

--Sentados --ordenó tranquilamente mientras iba al escritorio

--Sirius… --intentó hablar Harry

--He dicho que sentados --lo interrumpió el animago

Al instante los cuatro chicos obedecieron

-- ¿Qué demonios hacían fuera del colegio a estas horas? --preguntó molesto Sirius mirando a Harry

--Sirius por favor, no estoy para sermones…

--Y yo no estoy para tus rabietas Harry, me vas a escuchar… --interrumpió Sirius --y si lo que quieres es saber sobre el pelirrojo, está en san mungo, los sanadores hacen lo que está en sus manos, respira normalmente, recuperó la temperatura, pulso y demás… --Agregó al ver la intención de Harry por hablar -- Ahora quiero una explicación

--Bueno señor Black --inició Johan

--No me vengas con eso, sé quien eres y la educación en estos momentos no te servirá de nada --volvió a interrumpir Sirius

Johan sonrió mirando al animago

--Lo que pasa es que solo merodeábamos una vez más por hogsmade, algo de todas las noches --siguió Kelly

--Cuando veníamos ya al colegio empezó el ataque justo a nuestro alrededor y… --explicó esta vez Johan

--Y les ganó su herencia de héroe --agregó Keren molesta

-- ¡Cállate que tú también tienes de esa herencia! --Kelly se puso de pie rápidamente

-- ¡Por favor!, conozco todos los trucos para retrasar o impedir un castigo, dejen eso… Johan te ves demasiado débil, no has bebido el plasma --comentó Sirius serio, Harry solo miraba, Kelly sonrió y se sentó

Johan tomó las botellitas que Kelly había dejado sobre el escritorio y empezó a beber

--Harry, ahora dime que rayos hacías en hogsmade a mitad de una pelea --siseó Sirius mirando a su ahijado, el chico lo miró

--Me siguió, porque iba con mis hermanos, no podía permitir que les pasara algo --interrumpió Keren, Sirius la miró

--Y al ver la pelea no pudieron quedarse con los brazos cruzados --dijo Sirius mirando alternadamente a los cuatro chicos, suspiró un par de veces antes de continuar --No sirvo para estas cosas… Keren, Kelly… en sí no tengo derecho a castigarlos, cuando James o Lyly puedan, vendrán a hablar con ustedes… Johan, quería conocerte y créeme estoy orgulloso de ti, de hecho de los cuatro, pero no debieron hacer esto, y tengo bastante derecho a castigarte, pero creo que tendrá más efecto cuando Sam venga --Johan asintió resignado --Harry, tú sí me vas a escuchar… ustedes vayan directo a la sala común --agregó mirando a los tres chicos del futuro, quienes después de que Sirius insistiera salieron del despacho…

----------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie frente a una cama, su cara estaba desencajada, miraba como decenas de pociones rodeaban la cama mientras delgados hilos brillantes se desprendían de las botellas y caían sobre el cuerpo de un pelirrojo que se miraba demasiado pálido, otras pocas de pociones estaban amontonadas sobre la mesita derecha, Kerry tenía tan solo un bóxer blanco corto, mostraba un cuerpo levemente marcado por el ejercicio, también, a un costado tenía una herida de la que aún supuraba un líquido baboso de un tono blanquecino que mediante una manguera invisible caía en una botella ancha, la piel alrededor de la herida parecía en estado de putrefacción, el músculo se miraba quemado, en medio dos pequeños agujeros demasiado profundos, a su alrededor un tono morado mezclado con azul y amarillo… los medimagos entraban y salían corriendo con expedientes, libros, pergaminos, vendajes, pociones, pero ninguno decía algo que ayudara, con cada minuto, el chico parecía empeorar, sus signos vitales disminuían con alarmante rapidez, simplemente se moría…

---------------------------------------------------

Sahily aún farfullaba molesta contra su padre, era pasada media noche y los chicos del tiempo, junto con Ron y Hermione seguían en la sala común, ninguno dormiría sin tener noticias… James parecía estar aceptando bastante bien a Sahily, ya aseguraba que sería una excelente merodeadora pues ninguno de ellos se atrevería a jugarle una broma a su padre, sin importar nada… de pronto, el retrato se abrió y por el agujero entraron Keren, Kelly y Johan… todos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se acercaron a los chicos, dispuestos a obtener una respuesta…

Una hora después, Harry llegaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda, deseando que todos estuvieran dormidos dio sin ganas la contraseña…

--Hey, jovencito ven inmediatamente aquí --la aparentemente molesta voz de James le dio la bienvenida… solo los hombres lo esperaban, pues las chicas habían subido a intentar reconfortar a Keren, Harry suspiró derrotado y fue hacia un sofá de dos plazas que estaba vacío y se tendió boca abajo hundiendo la cara en un cojín --quiero una explicación ahora mismo --siguió James

--muérete¿sí? --susurró Harry sin levantar la cabeza

--No puedo hijo mío, tú no nacerías --rió James mientras se dejaba caer sobre Harry

El cuerpo de James prácticamente no había tocado a Harry cuando ya estaba en el piso y Harry de pie junto a él, se había parado increíblemente rápido después de haber dado un grito, que por un milagro no hizo bajar a las chicas…

-- Oye¿Qué te pasa? --preguntó James sobándose el trasero mientras se paraba

Harry se había vuelto a acostar boca abajo en el sofá, y balbuceó a la pregunta de James

--Harry ¿estás bien? --Ron se acercó preocupado a su amigo, Harry levantó la mirada del cojín y miró a todos

-- ¿les parece si nos vamos a dormir? --preguntó el moreno

Pero obtuvo una rotunda negativa de todos

--Bien… ¿Qué quieren saber? --Harry miró a Ron

-- ¿Qué te dijo Sirius? --preguntó Johan -- ¿algo sobre Kerry?

--Solo se dedicó a gritarme y a decirme que mis padres vendrían pronto --murmuró el chico

-- ¿Yo gritarte¿y por qué lo haría? --Preguntó Sirius sin comprender --de Remus lo comprendería, pero yo no lo haría

--Porque eres mi padrino, además Remus aún no ha llegado --Harry volvió a hundir la cara contra el cojín

-- ¿estás herido? --Preguntó James preocupado, Harry negó con la cabeza en el cojín --entonces…

--A que soy el mejor padrino --lo interrumpió Sirius ilusionado

--Pues mi madre dice que en caso de que ellos faltaran serías el mejor que podría hacerse cargo de mí, que Remus no me podría controlar --sonrió el chico mirando a los merodeadores, con cuidado bajó una pierna del sofá y se puso lentamente de pie quejándose un poco, algo que hizo preocupar a James

--Claro que sí… Remus te castigaría por cualquier cosa, pero yo no --comentó Sirius --a que ni por eso de hogsmade te castigué --agregó mirando ilusionado a Harry

Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sirius

-- ¿Por qué crees tú, que no me puedo mover a gusto y que grité cuando James me cayó encima?... Sirius, por tu culpa no podré sentarme en un mes --explicó Harry mirando fijamente a Sirius, que había abierto la boca y lo miraba con los ojos como platos

--Pero yo… yo no… --tartamudeaba Sirius sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

--Eres el hombre más estricto que conozco --siguió Harry --pero rara vez lo sacas a relucir, sigues siendo el mismo merodeador --Agregó al mirar que el Sirius del pasado parecía a punto de llorar

--Entonces Lyly no se molestará cuando le diga que serás el padrino de Harry --sonrió James dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, pero él parecía ido

--Eh Sirius… te preocupas demasiado por mí, por eso me castigaste, solo lo haces cuando es absolutamente necesario, siempre dices eso… por lo general es cuando te falto al respeto --dijo Harry mirando a Sirius, parecía que le había afectado demasiado

-- ¿Quieres decir que le faltaste al respeto? --preguntó James aparentemente molesto, intentando aliviar la tensión que empezaba a formar Sirius

Harry sonrió y se giró a James

--Solo le grité algunas cosas, arrojé algo que Sam tenía en el escritorio y demás --comentó inocentemente Harry

-- ¿Nada más? --preguntó Sirius saliendo de su sopor

--Jejeje, ya eres padre y te aseguro que la estricta es Sam… yo pensaba que mi madre tenía mal carácter, pero le gana Sam --Sonrió Harry

--Oye¿Cómo reaccionaría yo de adulto, al enterarme que le faltaste al respeto a tu padrino? --preguntó sonriente James, Harry lo miró, el color se le había ido levemente

--Eso no quiero ni imaginármelo… ahora si me disculpan estoy cansado --dijo Harry después de un extraño escalofrío y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Los días pasaron lentamente, Harry no había ido a conocer a su hermanita y no sabía que problema leve tenía Lyly pero no podía levantarse de la cama, su padre seguía de misión, Sam no aparecía por el colegio, Dumbledore los había llamado hacía un par de días, solo para decirles que el caso de Kerry era grave, pero que se encontraba estable… la broma para Snape, no la habían podido hacer, no era lo mismo sin Kerry, y Sahily cada día estaba de peor humor, Snape había agarrado un nuevo hobby, y la molestaba casi tanto como a Harry o a los merodeadores… la mañana del viernes, todos desayunaban mientras platicaban de lo acontecido en el transcurso de la semana, cuando varias lechuzas entraron en el gran comedor, era día de correspondencia… una lechuza blanca se dirigió hacia Harry se paró frente al chico, Harry algo sorprendido miró a su lechuza, se puso pálido al ver en la pata del ave un sobre rojo, James que estaba junto a él sonrió, Harry tragó saliva y tomó el sobre, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, la más interesada era Lyly, Harry miró el sobre rojo en su mano

--Será mejor que lo abras Harry, de todas formas se abrirá solo --le aconsejó Ron recordando el vociferador que le había enviado su madre en su segundo año

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza, recorrió apurado con la vista la mesa, puso el sobre en la mesa y vaciando una vasija redonda que tenía pan la volteó sobre el vociferador, después hizo una torre con diversas charolas, tomó su mochila y corrió fuera del comedor, cuando la torre amenazaba con derrumbarse, seguramente el sobre se había abierto, los demás chicos siguieron a Harry…

-- ¿Quién te mandó el vociferador? --preguntó Lyly a Harry en clase de pociones

--No sé… lo más seguro es que te acabes de enterar --Sonrió Harry mirándola --mi padre no me mandaría un vociferador, él preferiría hacerlo en persona

La puerta del aula se abrió con lentitud, aún era temprano y el profesor no llegaba… Harry levantó la mano al mirar a los dos chicos que entraban, una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura y pícaros ojos azul cielo sonrió al ver la mano de Harry que codeando al chico que tenía a un lado fue hacia Harry, cuando el muchacho de cabello dorado en una coleta bajo sus hombros miraba a Harry, el frú -frú de la capa de Snape se escuchó…

El profesor de pociones fue directo al pizarrón, sin decir mucho empezó con la clase, los merodeadores miraban interesados a los dos chicos que acababan de entrar, a quince minutos de iniciada la clase, Snape había vaciado ya cinco veces el caldero de Sahily, ella estaba que se la llevaba el tren, no podía soportar más… Snape miraba ahora la poción de Astrit que la llevaba a la perfección mientras sin despegar la vista de su caldero platicaba con JC, pero Harry por más que intentaba no podía lograr la poción, y ni Kelly, ni Keren ponían ganas en hacer algo…

--El que su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, siempre sea una piltrafa (jeje me imagino a Snape usando esa palabra XD), con maestros que no sirven, no significa que pociones será así, si no se ponen a trabajar los expulsaré de mi clase --escupió Snape… Sahily lo miró con la boca abierta, Astrit y JC parecían acabar de captar lo que el hombre había dicho, Sirius se iba a poner de pie, estaba insultando a Sam… pero Astrit y JC le ganaron

--Todos sabemos que el profesor Lupin a sido de los mejores profesores de DCAO que el colegio ha tenido, y el otro profesor es Samantha Black y usted lo sabe --dijo JC fulminando con la mirada a Snape

--La envidia no anda en burro --siseó Astrit, todos la miraron… ¿que clase de reclamación era esa?, en realidad solo a ella se le ocurría, aunque… a Sirius le pareció graciosa --y eso todos lo sabemos¿no profesor?

-- ¡Guarden silencio!... veinte puntos menos para grifindor por cada uno --exclamó Snape blanco del coraje

--treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta… no me importa, pero ahora va a escuchar --siguió JC… Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos, ese era el chico más tranquilo y respetuoso de las normas que conocían, y ahora conocían a Remus Lupin joven y no se comparaba en nada --es poco profesional que mezcle sus problemas personales con los profesionales

--todo el colegio sabe que siempre ha deseado ese puesto --continuó Astrit, parecía perfectamente coordinada con JC

--treinta puntos menos --dijo Snape, toda la clase había olvidado sus trabajos y miraban interesados

--todavía quedan muchos puntos --JC miraba furioso a Snape

--no pueden negar su sangre mezclada --siseó Snape, Sahily empalideció y a Astrit y a JC se les subieron los colores, JC se acercó a Snape mirándolo desafiante, era de la misma estatura que el profesor

--Sangre mezclada quizá, pero un sangre limpia no haría lo que tanto sangre sucia hace, que siempre es mejor… el bastardo de Voldemort también lo es y ya ve, es muy hábil, algo tonto, pero hábil y poderoso --murmuró JC mirando fijamente a Snape, a quien casi se le contorsiona la cara al escucharlo

Snape levantó rápidamente la mano y sin pensarlo mucho abofeteó a JC, Sahily dio un gritito por la sorpresa, el chico dio un par de pasos a la derecha, se detuvo poniendo la mano en la mesa de Remus, escupió algo de sangre a los pies de Severus Snape que parecía arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer

--Eres un estúpido niño, no vuelvas a decir algo así --balbuceó Snape

--El estúpido es otro… --susurró JC con la mano en la boca mientras miraba fulminantemente a Snape

El profesor se disponía a restarle puntos a grifindor, pero Astrit lo interrumpió

--Jamás les llegará ni siquiera a los pies, ya quisiera algún día poder lamer la suciedad debajo de sus botas, pero tan gran honor no podrá concedérsele --farfulló muy molesta Astrit, sus ojos empezaban oscurecerse y sus colmillos ya despuntaban cuando abría la boca

Sahily miraba todo, ya no estaba ni molesta, ni sorprendida, ahora parecía desilusionada… Astrit pasó orgullosa junto a Snape sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada despectiva, JC la siguió… Snape se quedó ahí de pie, estaba lívido… Hermione miró a Sahily, que se había puesto de pie, esperaba que defendiera a Snape, la chica guardó con lentitud sus cosas en la mochila, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano y miró al profesor por unos segundos, ya era un manantial lo que emanaba de los hermosos ojos de la chica, se acercó al profesor y lo miró fijamente

--No lo quería creer… ahora dudo que toda mi vida haya sido real --susurró Sahily de espaldas a Snape, después fue hacia la puerta

---------------------------------------

El día de clases había terminado por fin, grifindor estaba sin puntos, cada vez que ganaba alguno, Snape se encargaba de quitárselo por cualquier pretexto, las mujeres buscaban a Sahily por todo el castillo, no había vuelto a ninguna clase, al igual que JC y Astrit, quienes eran buscados por los varones, a los que se les había unido un molesto Johan…

El misterio del bosque prohibido siempre le había encantado, le ayudaba cuando tenía que pensar, y ahora sí que debía pensar… ella sabía como era su padre en esa época, su madre y su padrino se lo habían dicho un sin fin de veces, incluso su padre lo había hecho, pero eso había sido demasiado, lo peor había sido el que les dijera sangre mezclada, lo mismo que decir sangre sucia… no podía dejar de llorar al recordarlo, su llanto aumentaba al recordar como su padre había abofeteado a un chico de la misma edad que ella, a un alumno, los había insultado, era mucho, no lo podía soportar… ¡por merlín que era su padre!, no quería odiarlo, ella lo amaba, y en su mente solo tenía a un hombre cariñoso, con un humor negro y pesado, pero para ella el mejor de todos… se sintió traicionada por todos los que conocía, ellos le habían dicho que su padre era un buen hombre, que como actuaba antes de la caída de Voldemort era solo una cubierta, un disfraz que se había visto obligado a adoptar… pero esa mirada de odio cuando los merodeadores estaban cerca, cuando dijo sangre mezclada, cuando abofeteó a JC, eso no era un disfraz… se recargó contra un árbol, poco a poco dejó que la gravedad ganara, y resbaló hasta la tierra, abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y puso la cabeza sobre sus brazos que las envolvían, cerró los ojos dejando que las lagrimas marcaran su rostro…

------------------------------------

Los chicos tenían ya media hora buscando a JC y a Astrit y no los encontraban, por lo que habían decidido separarse, Ron, Kelly y Johan fueron a la sala común de nuevo y James, Sirius, Remus y Harry, iban al tercer piso… donde, en uno de los pasillos escucharon unos murmullos molestos…

-- ¿Por qué nos defendieron? --preguntaba interesado Sirius mientras caminaban hacia el ruido, Remus los seguía pensativo

--Necesito algo, algo rápido --farfullaba JC caminando en circulo frente a Astrit que recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, intentaba tranquilizarse, sus colmillos ya brillaban fuera de su boca --ya es personal

--Hey, chicos, que bueno que los encontramos --Harry corrió hacia ellos… JC no le prestó atención y Astrit abrió un ojo para mirarlo y después lo volvió a cerrar

--Tienes que ayudarme Harry --JC zarandeó a Harry unos segundos, después volvió a caminar

--Claro pero…

--Sin peros Harry, necesito tu ayuda… es personal, me vengaré, ese hombre sabrá quien soy… es importante, necesito una buena, que sea muy buena… si no lo consigo mi padre me va a castigar por lo que resta del año escolar

-- ¡Maldición! --murmuró Astrit abriendo los ojos, que para estas alturas eran negros, sus colmillos se mostraron amenazantes --no puedo… ese hombre me hace… aah, si mi madre me mira me mata… no puedo tranquilizarme --bufó dando una patada al piso, los merodeadores la miraron

--Necesito… lo necesito ahora, eso no quedará así… --JC seguía caminando en círculos

--Sí JC, ahora es cuando necesitamos que uses ese enorme cerebro que te heredó tu padre, piensa --la voz de Astrit se escuchaba en un susurro tétrico, con cada segundo que pasaba su transformación se perfeccionaba en contra de su voluntad pues su molestia podía más

--Astrit estás llegando al punto sin retorno --Advirtió Harry, ella lo miró y volvió a resoplar, sabía que era verdad, pero su conciencia dejaba de ser humana, su poder era demasiado y casi siempre no lograba controlarlo al cien… --Vamos JC, por favor escúchame --Harry detuvo al castaño en su ir y venir y lo obligó a mirarlo --los merodeadores pueden ayudar --agregó Harry señalando tras él

--Déjate de tonterías, si no quieres ayudarme solo dilo… --farfulló JC y volvió a caminar -- ¿Quiénes? --preguntó deteniéndose… Astrit miraba hacia donde Harry señalaba

-- ¿Los merodeadores?... ¡cierto, el director lo dijo cuando nos fuimos! --comentó Astrit en un susurro gutural

JC miró hacia donde lo hacía Astrit y los vio… su padre y sus tíos de su edad, no pudo evitar dibujar una enorme sonrisa, casi corrió hacia ellos y abrazó efusivamente a un abochornado Remus que no se esperaba eso…

-- ¿y tú no me vas a dar aunque sea un pequeño abrazo? --preguntó Sirius como un niño pequeño, Astrit sonrió y se acercó, pero un par de pasos antes de llegar se detuvo y cerró los ojos

-- ¿Astrit? --JC se separó de Remus y la miró con preocupación, ella levantó una mano indicándole que estaba bien, pero él no le creyó, se acercó a ella justo a tiempo para atraparla, Astrit había perdido el equilibrio -- ¿Por qué acostumbras mentirme? --preguntó JC mirándola muy de cerca

--Mis padres no me dejan, lo tengo que hacer con alguien… después pierdo la práctica --sonrió la chica y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba

-- ¡Hey Moony, mira lo que le hace tu hijo! --Exclamó alarmado Sirius señalando a los chicos

--De hecho padfoot, creo que fue ella la que empezó --Comentó pensativo James

--Ya me siento mejor --sonrió Astrit después de separar lentamente sus labios de los de JC, ante el ataque repentino de tos que Sirius sufría

Y con Sirius entre JC y Astrit, se encaminaron a la sala común

-- Oye… ¿Por qué dijiste que moony te castigaría si no conseguías nada? --preguntó interesado Sirius

--Por como es moony, debería ser al revés ¿no? --James miró a JC

--Bueno, cuando entré al colegio, mi padre me aconsejó que no me metiera en problemas, algo que aseguré hacer… pero, al estar con Harry, es imposible

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó el aludido ante la risa de los merodeadores

--Papá me dijo que como se enterara de que armaba problemas me castigaría, pero también me dijo que lo peor que podía hacer y que más problemas me traería con él, más aún que el faltar al respeto o atacar a algún profesor, sería el no defenderme, el dejar que otros me pisotearan y humillaran por… tener un simple problema peludo --explicó sonriente JC

-- ¿Escuchaste moony?, das buenos consejos pero no los empleas --James abrazó a Remus

--Y si dejo que Snape se salga con la suya, no voy a poder hacer nada hasta el próximo septiembre --murmuró preocupado JC --y cuando mi madre se entere de que se atrevió a tocarme, la va armar grande --agregó acomodándose las gafas

-- ¿se lo dirás? --preguntó Harry mirándolo

--La verdad, no quisiera… pero estoy seguro de que de una u otra forma se enterará, además… también tomó esa clase…

-- ¿Daniel es tu madre? --preguntó sorprendido Remus, hablando por primera vez desde que el chico se había abrazado a él

--Claro¿Quién más podría ser? --preguntó JC mirando a su joven padre

--Desde que llegamos ha estado triste porque pensaba que saldría de mi vida, no la he podido convencer de lo contrario --explicó Remus mirando a JC --cuando lleguemos a la sala común¿podrías decirle?

--Yo le digo, pero tú te encargas de ella, que no creo que se lo tome bien, va a querer meter hasta al ministerio en el problema con Snape --rió JC

-----------------------------------------------

En la sala común, solo estaban, Hermione, Keren, Lyly, Daniel y Sam… Sahily dormía hacía un par de minutos, le habían dado una poción para que pudiera descansar, le había afectado demasiado… el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, los muchachos entraron y fueron directo con las chicas, Astrit paseaba su lengua por sus colmillos, no podía hacer que decrecieran, sus ojos casi llegaban al azul, pero aún faltaba mucho, ella no se sentó, no podía tranquilizarse por completo…

--Solo me falta que mi madre entre por ese retrato --murmuraba Astrit caminando en circulo frente a todos --Oh que tengo boca de sapo --agregó molesta al ver como el retrato volvía a abrirse y segundos después, unas ondas doradas se asomaban… al instante se giró dándole la espalda a la entrada, Samantha se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su hija por la espalda

--Hola cariño¿te sientes bien?... ¿no has tenido alguna recaída? --preguntó Samantha cariñosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica -- ¿no está Johan? --inquirió la mujer mirando su alrededor --bueno, cuando llegue, díganle por favor que vaya a mi despacho --todos asintieron inmediatamente --Harry…

--Ya me regañó Sirius… también me castigó, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, no volverá a pasar --recitó el chico mirando a su madrina, ella sonrió y dando un beso en la cabeza a su hija que seguía de espalda, dio media vuelta

--Astrit Samantha Black --no había dado ni dos pasos para alejarse, cuando el desarrollado olfato de Samantha había captado un olor especial, Astrit sintió un escalofrío -- ¡mírame! --ordenó Samantha girándose, la chica tragó saliva, la rubia se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su hija obedeciera, al verla titubear se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo, la obligó a girarse, todos observaban la escena expectantes, la más interesada era Sam -- ¡Explícame! --ordenó imperiosa Samantha al mirar la transformación de su hija

--Mamá yo…

--No quiero rodeos… ¿Pero que rayos te pasó en la boca? --Preguntó Samantha al mirar por el rabillo del ojo la boca inflamada de JC -- ¡Llegaste al punto sin retorno! --Exclamó la rubia al mirar en los parpados de la chica una ligera decoloración, Astrit la miró con miedo -- ¡Con un demonio, quiero una explicación!... Jean Carlo --Samantha se giró hacia JC que había dado un brinco --Ahora mismo jovencito…

--Unproblemaconelprofesordepociones --murmuró rápidamente JC, era imposible mentirle a esa mujer

-- ¡Y el muy idiota te golpeó! --exclamó furiosa Samantha -- y supongo que también por él, estás tú así --afirmó mirando a su hija --es imposible… Astrit a mi despacho ahora mismo… oculta los colmillos --la chica obedeció al instante --Daniel, me sorprende que estés tan tranquila, creí conocerte bien, casi podría apostar que aún estarías despotricando contra Snape, yo por lo menos lo haría

--No entiendo --murmuró Daniel mirándola, Samantha miró a JC que le sonrió

--Si quejicus hubiera golpeado a mi hija, simplemente lo mato… --aclaró la rubia mirando a Daniel --y tú… quiero que le escribas a tu madre y le digas todo --ordenó Samantha mirando a JC --No quiero hacerlo yo --JC se apresuró a asentir, Samantha se despidió de todos y salió de la sala común…

-- ¿A que se refería? --Daniel miró a JC

--Eh, bueno… verás…

------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, sábado, la torre de grifindor se encontraba vacía, era ya medio día… los merodeadores esperaban a que Harry bajara, querían planear algo contra Snape y querían el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad, ya lo habían buscado pero no encontrado, estaban tendidos en un sofá cuando el retrato se abrió y entró un hombre de revuelto cabello negro, sus ojos café recorrieron la sala común, serio se dirigió hacia los chicos, al llegar tomó el brazo de un muchacho de cabello tan revuelto como el suyo…

--Buenos días señor Potter¿tiene algo que decirme? --Preguntó el hombre

James se giró extrañado, el hombre lo miró unos segundos

--No eres Harry…

James lo miró fijamente mientras negaba, el sujeto miró al resto de la población de la sala común, sonrió al reconocerlos

--Sería extraño castigarme solo --murmuró sonriente -- ¿saben donde está Harry?

Remus señaló las escaleras

-- ¿Aún duerme?, pero mira que no pierde el tiempo… gracias --sonriente se dirigió al dormitorio, los merodeadores lo siguieron rápidamente, susurraban sobre la identidad del hombre

Al llegar al dormitorio de Harry, Sirius abrió la puerta y por petición del hombre, llamó a Harry

--Deja, Sirius… es sábado --murmuró Harry volviendo a cubrirse con la sábana

--Oye… Harrycito --insistió Sirius

--No me digas así, déjame dormir, el mapa está en el fondo del baúl --volvió a murmurar Harry

Sirius lo miró pensativamente, con cuidado quitó de la parte inferior de Harry la sábana, levantó la mano y la dejó caer con fuerza justo en el trasero de Harry, al instante el chico se sentó en la cama

-- ¡Aaaayyyy!... Sirius¿Qué rayos te pasa? --reclamó Harry mirando fijamente a Sirius, éste señaló atrás de él, Harry rodó los ojos y siguió la mano del chico

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó Harry al mirar al hombre junto a los jóvenes Remus y James

--Pensé que el saludo era buenas tardes --dijo el hombre consultando su reloj pulsera -- ¿algo importante que tengas que decirme?, como por ejemplo… ¿la razón por la que estabas a mitad de hogsmade en horas en las que deberías tener tiempo dormido?... o quizá¿haber desobedecido a Sam?... también podría ser¿Cuándo le faltaste al respeto a Remus?... hay muchas cosas, deberíamos hablar más seguido

--Si sabes todo lo que hago¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga? --preguntó Harry, pero las manos de su padre frotando el cinturón lo hizo arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca

--Oigan… --un muy molesto James adulto se giró hacia los merodeadores --podrían dejarme hablar un momento con mi hijo, después contestaré todas sus preguntas, oh, otra cosa… díganle a Kelly y a Keren que vengan, quisiera hablar con ellos también

Los merodeadores se apresuraron a salir al mirar como el James adulto sacaba con lentitud el cinturón de las presillas del pantalón, Harry se sentó en la cama resignado, si tenía una oportunidad la había perdido al abrir la boca para decir esa burrada… James miró fijamente a Harry mientras tomaba ambos extremos del cinto… sería la primera vez que lo usaría para otra cosa que no fuera para sostener su pantalón…

* * *

**_  
_**

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	4. Sin poder negar la herencia

**_Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**AlooooAAAA… nadie lo pidió, muchos lo insinuaron jejejeje… y haciendo caso a Hermlils XD jijiji aquí va una relación sobre parentescos jajajajaja repartición de familia… **

**PASADO **

**James Potter----- Lyly Evans **

**Sirius Black ----- Samantha Leichert **

**Remus Lupin ---- Daniel Moonel **

**Ya diré como revivieron los Potter **

**PRESENTE **

**James--- Lyly ----------------Harry Potter **

**Sirius----Samantha ----------Astrit Black **

**Remus--- Daniel -------------Jean Carlo (JC) Lupin **

**FUTURO **

**Harry---Ginny -------------------------------Kerry, Kelly, Keren Potter **

**Ron --- Hermione --------------------------Hermy Weasley **

**JC --- Astrit ------------------------------------Johan Lupin **

**Severus Snape --- Amber Joynt---------- Sahily Snape**

* * *

**No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualicé jajajaja...**

**Blackmoonlady... **ya se te extrañaba por estos rumbos, que bueno que ya tengas internet... jeje y Harry no se enojó tanto porque estaba demasiado shockeado como para hacer algo así, pero ya lo hará te lo aseguro, no te has perdido de nada, aún no he dejado ninguna pista sobre la resucitación de los Potter, ya pronto lo diré... y también habrá muchos ataques muajajajaja... me allegra que te haya gustado el fic...

**Dany1989... **que bien que te guste el fic... jajaja pues no se puede negar la herencia... gracias...

**Nymra... **gracias por leer, aquí el capitulo...

**SEGÚN YO HE CONTESTADO EL RESTO DE REVIEWS, SI NO FUE ASÍ... AHI ME DICEN JAJAJAJAJJA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO... DIJE QUE ACTUALIZABA EL VIERNES Y PARA MÍ HOY ES VIERNES JEJEJEJEJE... SHAUSSSS**

* * *

**  
**

* * *

San Mungo estaba envuelto en un gran caos, decenas de sanadores salían y entraban a los elevadores, los aviones de pergamino volaban y había más tránsito que de costumbre, los medimagos corrían por los pasillos, entraban, salían y se atropellaban en la puerta de la habitación 777…

Afuera de dicha habitación, Sirius Black platicaba acaloradamente con Remus Lupin, Sirius movía en el aire un pergamino que parecía haber pasado por muchas manos…

--No entiendo nada Sirius --se lamentaba Lupin mirando fijamente por el cristal de la puerta de la habitación, donde se miraba a un pálido pelirrojo tendido en la cama

--Tú eres el listo aquí moony, yo entiendo menos --Sirius cerró los ojos recargando la cabeza contra la pared

--Muchachos…

Ambos hombres dibujaron una débil sonrisa mientras miraban a su izquierda, una hermosa pelirroja con bata de hospital con expresivos ojos verdes llegaba hacia ellos

--Es extraño que nos diga así --comentó Sirius mirando a Remus

-- ¿James no ha llegado?

-- ¿Sabes pelirroja?, si prongs mira que estás aquí se va a molestar mucho --sonrió Sirius

--Estoy bien, solo tuve una bebé no me atacaron con…

--No querida, si yo no me refiero a eso --dijo Sirius mirando sonriente tras Lyly donde varios magos miraban embobados --sino que, esa bata no deja mucho a la imaginación --el animago señaló tras la pelirroja

Al instante en que Lyly Potter se giró, todos los magos corrieron despavoridos tratando de huir de los rayos multicolores que salían de la varita de Lyly

--No deberían darle una varita a una mujer que acaba de tener un bebé --murmuró Sirius

--Escuché eso Black… ¿no ha vuelto James?

--No Lyly… --contestó Remus mirando nuevamente por la ventana

-- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? --Preguntó Lyly interesada

--Eeh… bueno… pues… nosotros… nada --tartamudeó Sirius

Lyly lo miró entrecerrando los ojos

--No te creo --Lyly apartó a Remus de la puerta y se asomó

--Sirius --masculló Remus junto a su amigo

--Yo no soy el que nos delató al estar mirando por esa ventana cuando sabía lo que ya había adentro --reclamó Sirius

-- ¿Quién es ese chico? --Lyly se giró hacia los hombres, pero justo en ese momento una muy molesta mujer de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro se acercaba a ellos blandiendo un pergamino en la mano, pero se vio interrumpida por una luz roja que los cubrió y un ruido muy parecido al de las ambulancias muggles empezó a escucharse por el lugar, Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas rápidas, asintieron y cada uno fue a lugares diferentes, Sirius arrastró a Lyly hacia su habitación con el pretexto de que debía proteger a su recién nacida hija y Remus seguido por Dany corrió a la habitación de Kerry, donde el pelirrojo convulsionaba y una ligera baba verde le salía de la boca…

--------------------------------------------------

--Sabía que saldrían sin preguntar --suspiró James Potter arrojando el cinturón sobre la cama en la que Harry estaba sentado, éste miró lo que acababa de caer junto a él y después a su padre que le sonreía cansado sentándose en una silla que acababa de aparecer --hijo --James miró fijamente a Harry esperando que el chico lo mirara --fue demasiado peligroso lo que hiciste --dijo James en un leve tono de sermón a lo que Harry bajó la mirada ocasionando una sonrisa traviesa en James --pero sinceramente, no te culpo

Harry levantó la vista hacia su padre

--yo habría hecho lo mismo --responde James al intuir la pregunta que luchaba por salir de la boca del muchacho --siendo tus hijos y el hijo de tus amigos, era ilógico que no salieras en su ayuda, pero debiste decirle a algún profesor

--No pensé que fuera algo grave --murmuró el chico volviendo a ver el piso

--Sí pero si… --James se interrumpió por la puerta que era abierta, giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver entrar a dos chicos muy parecidos, de cabello negro y ojos chocolate, se puso lentamente de pie y fue hacia ellos que titubeantes y algo renuentes cerraron la puerta -- ¿Keren Lylyan y Kelly Arthur?

Los chicos asintieron lentamente, Kelly inconcientemente se ocultó tras su hermana poniéndola como escudo, James sonrió al mirarlo

-- ¿Malos recuerdos chico?

--No exactamente --murmuró Kelly --los abuelos son para consentir --continua en un susurro --pero se parece extraordinariamente demasiado para mi gusto --murmuró con cierto recelo

-- ¿a quien? --preguntó James un tanto divertido

--A papá --se adelanta Keren negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras mira a su hermano

--Y le siguen con eso --exclamó algo molesto Harry

-- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa!, si tan solo no fueras tan estricto --reclamó aparentemente molesto Kelly

-- ¡Oh!, pues por algo lo he de ser¿no? --preguntó Harry empezando a alterarse

--Bueno basta, siéntense junto a Harry --ordenó James, los dos chicos del futuro obedecieron al instante --bien muchachos, si nos vamos a mi reputación y todo eso… no tengo razón para castigarlos --empezó James con un tono de melancolía en la voz --pero… siendo aquí yo el adulto puedo hacerlo --continuó el animago para temor de los tres chicos --pero en realidad yo no sirvo para eso, además… --hizo una pausa y adoptando una pose pensativa miró hacia una de las ventanas, después miró a los tres muchachos y sonrió de una forma muy poco confiable --para esas cosas la mejor es Lyly --Harry tragó saliva al escucharlo, sabía que su madre se enteraría pero esperaba que con el castigo de su padre no pasara a mayores, pero si él no hacía nada, eso quería decir que todo recaería en su madre, Kelly se puso pálido y Keren solo asintió, sabía que no estaba bien lo que había pasado… James seguía sonriendo, parecía divertirse bastante, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al sentir una ligera vibración en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y después una canción muy parecida a la marcha fúnebre, miró serio a los chicos mientras metía en su bolsillo una mano, tragó saliva y sacó un pequeño teléfono celular, lo miró y después de perder el color lo abrió y se lo llevó a la oreja…

Los tres Potter menores miraban expectantes a James que cada vez se ponía más pálido

--Busquen al profesor Dumbledore --ordenó James terriblemente serio --Harry ven conmigo --susurró antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación, Harry miró a Keren quien a su vez miró a Kelly que le regresó una mirada preocupada a Harry

-- ¿Pero qué le decimos al profesor? --preguntó Kelly corriendo junto a James

James se detuvo de golpe al mirar acercarse por un pasillo al séquito del tiempo, donde bien pudo ver como una Lyly adolescente lo miraba interesada, se miró a sí mismo que lo miraba como con recelo, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que esa mirada era porque creía que le había pegado a Harry, pero al recordar la llamada se giró serio hacia Kelly

--Díganle… que lo necesitan en San Mungo

-- ¿mi hermano empeoró? --preguntó en un susurro ahogado Keren

--Solo díganle eso, después se les explicará todo… Harry apresúrate --Y sin decir más echó a correr pasando rápidamente ante unos confundidos merodeadores del pasado -- ¿Qué esperas Harry? --James se detuvo a un par de metros de su yo pasado y miró a Harry desesperadamente -- ¡POTTERS! --Gritó James al mirar que Harry consolaba a Keren que se había puesto a llorar y Kelly se mantenía a unos centímetros de su hermana -- ¡Vamos muévanse!... ¡Kelly Arthur Potter! --el aludido miró rápido a su abuelo, James le indicó con la cabeza que fuera con el profesor Dumbledore -- ¡Keren Lylyan Potter, no es hora de que llores, nada se arreglará así!... y tú Harry por el amor de merlín apresúrate --Keren aún sollozando miraba a James y Harry se mantenía junto a ella --bien, bien… Harry ya fue demasiado…

--No tienes por qué ser tan duro con ellos --reclamó molesta Lyly enfrentándose al James mayor

--Por favor ahora no Lyly, tengo suficiente con tu carácter alterado por las hormonas del parto como para seguir con las de la adolescencia --suplicó cansado James, los merodeadores lo miraron sorprendidos, sabían que eso no agradaría a Lyly --no he comido bien en tres días y no he comido nada en dos, tengo siete meses sin dormir bien y una semana sin dormir absolutamente nada, tengo que localizar la guarida de voldemort, saber lo que trama para salvar la vida de muchas personas, ahora tengo que averiguar lo que tiene el chico del futuro que será mi nieto y encontrar la cura de la cual estoy cerca, debía castigar a mi hijo por desobedecer y no me ha dado tiempo porque me han llamado de urgencia del hospital para que lo lleve… --pausó un poco, cerró los ojos y se masajeó frenéticamente las sienes, suspiró y miró a Harry -- ¿ahora, James, podrías acompañarme? --siseó mirando fijamente a su hijo, el cual no acostumbrado a que lo llamaran por su segundo nombre dio un respingo y empezó a caminar hacia su padre, cuando James miró eso, comenzó a correr, esta vez por fortuna Harry lo seguía… y padre e hijo se alejaban cada vez más, dejando atrás a varios adolescentes totalmente confundidos…

…………………………………………………………….

Los días pasaron con extrema lentitud, no sabían nada de Kerry, había un punto bueno en todo eso… Harry por fin había podido conocer a su hermanita Lyla, pero desde que su padre lo había llevado al hospital porque necesitaban su sangre para hacer no recordaba qué estudios para frustración de Lyly y Hermione, no sabían nada más… la detención de James y Sirius con Snape había pasado con los chicos haciendo intentos sobrehumanos por no atacar al profesor recordándose la promesa de la broma que había dicho Sahily… era viernes de nueva cuenta y Remus y JC se encontraban cansados y pálidos, la luna llena sería esa noche, por ordenes de Dumbledore, los James y Sirius adolescentes no podrían acompañar a los ahora tres licántropos, y la cuestión de que el director supiera su secreto les incomodaba, pero nada podían hacer…

Eran ya las 9 de la noche y nadie, como era costumbre hacía casi dos semanas, podía dormir… Harry se miraba ojeroso y preocupado, Kelly miraba a Harry cada dos segundos y Keren tenía un presentimiento, solo que no podía identificar si era bueno o no…

-- ¿Saben? --la voz de Sahily sonaba pensativa --Kerry se molestará con nosotros

Todos se giraron y la miraron

--No hemos hecho nada porque él está en el hospital, y cuando venga se va a molestar… ¿Qué les parece si iniciamos una pequeña diversión que terminaremos cuando Kerry pueda venir? --sonrió la chica con una sonrisa de niña pequeña que pedía una golosina antes de la comida -- ¿Johan, podrías ayudarme?

--Claro querida Sahily, en el nombre de Kerry --sonrió el chico levantando una mano como si trajera una copa, Sahily lo imitó y chocó su imaginaria copa con la de él

--Tienen razón… pero no sean muy duros que Snape ha hecho pociones para…

--No te preocupes Keren, solo iniciaremos… además, mi padre no sabrá lo que pasó --sonrió tétricamente Sahily --ahora, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

---------------------------------

De nuevo sonaba la alarma de emergencia en la sección de la habitación de Kerry y como era de suponer, el problema era justo en esa habitación… los signos vitales del muchacho habían desaparecido, Lyly cargando en brazos a su pequeña lloraba mirando el cuerpo del que sabía era su nieto, no la habían dejado entrar, el único lugar por el que miraba, por la ventana… había sido tapada por un medimago que parecía intentar hacer algo para que el chico se recuperara… James llegó lentamente y abrazó a su esposa por la espalda

-- Creí que acompañarías a Moony, Remus y JC --murmuró Lyly con la vista aún fija en la ventana… habían acordado decirle Moony al adolescente y Remus al mayor para no confundirse…

--Sirius se hará cargo, lo puede controlar --murmuró James pegando su boca al cuello de su esposa, ambos estaban agotados… ninguno podía dormir… la preocupación de saber que el chico podría morir en cualquier segundo y el estridente llanto de un bebé, era demasiado como para dormir, de buena gana le habrían dado poción para dormir a Lyla, pero les quedaba la preocupación de la vida de Kerry y con esa no podían hacer nada…

La puerta abriéndose los sacó de sus pensamientos, James se irguió y abrazando a Lyly la atrajo hacia él, sintió que el alma se le iba hasta los pies al mirar como decenas de medimagos salían de la habitación, totalmente pálidos y murmurando entre dientes, ninguno parecía mirarlos, iba a decir algo cuando uno de ellos se les acercó, estaba más pálido que el resto y parecía muy nervioso y alterado…

--Señores Potter… --inició el sanador estrujándose las manos mientras miraba el piso… --yo…

Ante el tartamudeo del viejo medimago, James sintió que las piernas se le doblaban, le entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar y llamar mentiroso y bueno para nada al sanador, sabía que le iba a decir que habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos… y eso solo lo decían cuando alguien moría

--hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos --siguió el sanador, James no pudo evitar que las lagrimas iniciaran su camino hacia sus mejillas, el hombre lo había hecho… ¿Cómo le diría eso a Harry?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Snape hacía una de sus rondas por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar a lo lejos los aullidos de tres lobos, tratando de ignorar el que su piel se enchinara siguió la ronda… pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo y sacó su varita, creía haber visto algo… pero no había nada, siguió su camino, a los pocos segundos se detuvo de nuevo, había escuchado una respiración extraña y un gemido más extraño todavía, iluminó la punta de su varita y se giró lentamente escudriñando el ahora débilmente iluminado pasillo, mientras tanto en la sala común de grifindor 15 adolescentes miraban con mucha atención la imagen que un pequeño prisma triangular de cristal reflejaba en el centro del circulo que habían formado

--es un profesor, no deben meterse con él, si lo atrapa…

--Oh vamos Hermione, es imposible que lo atrape --interrumpió Hermy con la vista fija en la imagen, Hermione la miró sorprendida, la pelirroja levantó la mirada hacia su futura madre y le sonrió mientras le decía: --el peligro divierte a un grifindor

-- ¡O sea que ya han atacado a un profesor! --Exclamó alarmada Hermione

--No exactamente atacar --aclaró Kelly

--Solo divertirnos --siguió Keren

--Solo dos profesores se han escapado de los trillizos Potter --agregó Hermy con una sonrisa, Harry miró a Keren y a Kelly alternadamente, quienes sonreían como si recordaran algo divertido, Lyly los miró reprobadoramente, no podía negar que aunque los chicos fueran responsables en el estudio, eran descendientes de uno de los mayores alborotadores de hogwarts, y James y Sirius los miraron llenos de orgullo

-- ¿Y se puede saber que profesores? --Preguntó seria Ginny, pues ahora sabía que ella era una de las profesoras

Kelly sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y con un par de pasos se sentó entre Harry y Ginny

--El director y la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, por supuesto --dijo el chico abrazando a Ginny --nos gusta divertirnos con el peligro, pero no somos suicidas --sonrió Kelly

-- ¡Esos son mis nietos! --Exclamó eufórico James sin tomar en cuenta que lo que acababa de decir sonaba demasiado extraño

A excepción de Lyly que lo miró molesta, los demás sonrieron

--Bueno basta… que mi padre llega con la sorpresa --murmuró Sahily logrando que todos miraran la imagen que mostraba a Snape dando un par de pasos hacia atrás al haber visto un resplandor blanco

El gruñido de un perro se escuchó, Snape murmuró y un rayo plateado salió de su varita, estrellándose contra el piso en el momento en el que se escuchaba lo que parecía ser un animal grande que caía a un par de centímetros a la derecha, y emitía un tétrico ladrido que al profesor le hizo recordar cierto incidente con un licántropo en luna llena en su época de estudiante, un miedo justo como el que había sentido aquella noche lo invadió al notar cerca de él un par de ojos dorados, después se distinguieron un par de orejas puntiagudas cubiertas de pelaje castaño, poco después un hocico demasiado corto como para ser el de un perro, con la parte baja blanca y el resto castaño que amenazaba enseñando su blanca dentadura se pudo ver, Snape lanzó un petrificus con la varita temblando ligeramente, pero en un mortal hacia atrás el enorme lobo castaño evitó la maldición ocasionando que Snape perdiera el poco color que tenía…

Mientras tanto en la sala común, Hermione y Lyly estaban preocupadas y se mostraban en contra de que continuaran, pero el resto seguía atento a la imagen donde el lobo acababa de caer perfectamente sobre sus patas, incluso, había amortiguado la caída, cayendo primero sobre sus patas traseras doblándolas ligeramente y miró a Snape aparentemente sonriendo, dándole a Snape una tranquilidad enorme, esa expresión era demasiado humana para un lobo verdadero, comenzó a pensar y rápidamente llegó a tres opciones, la primera: podía ser un hombre lobo que gracias a la poción que había hecho no sería tan peligroso, segunda opción: un animago de los del futuro, y tercera opción: un vampiro…

--Lupin --siseó molesto Snape, el lobo ladró y le mostró amenazante su dentadura, gruñó molesto acercándose al profesor que en contra de su voluntad retrocedía -- ¡Detente Lupin! -- Ordenó Snape lanzando un rayo azul, el lobo dio un brinco a la derecha y cualquiera habría asegurado que sonreía --entonces… ¡Leichert! --exclamó triunfante Snape, esos reflejos solo podían ser de un vampiro, pudo asegurar que el lobo lo miraba irónicamente con una ceja levantada y que levantaba solo una parte de sus caninos labios dejando entre ver un colmillo, el lobo aulló y se lanzó contra Snape que parecía petrificado por esos molestos ojos dorados demasiado humanos para pertenecer a un lobo, un brillo tras el profesor hizo que el lobo se detuviera a un par de centímetros de Snape que respiraba agitado y se cubría la cabeza con los brazos…

-- ¿Severus? --la tranquila voz de Albus Dumbledore se escuchó extrañada

Snape bajó los brazos y miró frente a él como el lobo parecía reír y pegaba el hocico al piso mientras retrocedía, antes de perderse en la oscuridad gruñó débilmente, pero aún así amenazante… Snape dirigió su varita aún iluminada hacia donde había desaparecido el animal, al no ver mucho se giró al director que miraba interesado hacia el mismo lugar que él…

En la sala común la imagen del prisma se acababa de cortar y los habitantes algo nerviosos se miraban entre ellos… Harry sacó el mapa y miró como una motita con el nombre de Johan Lupin corría hacia ellos, pero tras el chico se miraban los nombres de Severus Snape y Albus Dumbledore que caminaban apresurados…

--El director y Snape siguen a Johan --anunció preocupado Harry

--Muy bien… código rojo, profesores al acecho --dijo Keren mirando a sus compañeros

--Instrucciones --Pidió rápidamente Kelly

--Todos a dormir, Sahily los prismas, Kelly las luces…

--Luces fuera cuando suban --murmuró Kelly

--Prisma uno a salvo, prisma dos con Johan --siguió Sahily

--Vamos --Keren miró a todos --no van tras Johan, vienen hacia aquí… él los perderá fácilmente… Harry esconde el mapa lo mejor que puedas… ahora vamos a dormir --Keren corrió hacia las escaleras, pocos segundos después los demás la imitaron…

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano 16 adolescentes con el uniforme de grifindor caminaban rumbo a la enfermería del colegio, en el camino comentaban lo excelso del escarmiento, sin embargo, Sam reprendía a Johan por haber participado en algo tan peligroso, el chico solo la escuchaba, aún conservaba la sonrisa de la broma… al entrar a la enfermería se encontraron con Moony y JC platicando alegremente…

--Pensamos que estarían dormidos --saludó James

--Sí estamos algo cansados… --sonrió Moony

--Los dejaremos que descansen, solo veníamos a ver como estaban --dijo esta vez Harry

--Pues dentro de lo que cabe bien --dijo JC, Harry lo miró interesado

-- ¿Por qué dices eso cariño? --preguntó cariñosamente Astrit acercándose al chico

--Nada importante, no te preocupes --intentó tranquilizarla JC, pero la risa de Sirius Black que salía del despacho de la enfermera no ayudó mucho… --¡Oh, quieres dejar de reírte de una vez! --pidió desesperado el chico

--Lo siento muchacho, pero no lo puedo evitar… --Sirius se sentó sobre una de las camas después de saludar a todos --Fue lo mejor…

--Pues a mi no se me hace --reclamó Jean Carlo, mirando como Moony se sonrojaba levemente al intentar evitar reír -- ¡Oh si solo me falta que también tú empieces!... murmuró JC mirando a Moony

-- ¿Sirius que pasó? --Preguntó Harry mirando a su padrino

--Es que… jajajajjaja…. Ayyy lo hubieras visto Harry… jajajajaja --tartamudeaba Sirius ente risas medio ahogadas para que la enfermera no lo sacara antes de contar su historia --cómo Remus… el grande --aclaró el animago haciendo una señal con sus manos --convertido en lobo… jajajajajajaja… regañaba furioso jajajaja… a un lobo joven jajajajajaja, pero lo mejor fue cuando Moony --señaló al Remus del pasado que sonreía --me dijo todo lo que el otro Remus… jajajajaja esto es extraño y confuso jajajajajaja… le decía al lobito jajajajaja --Sirius se interrumpió pues se había caído de la cama y se retorcía de la risa en el piso --y el ver a un lobo mirando hacia un rincón jajajajajaja mientras el lobo adulto jajajajaja lo regañaba casi toda la noche jajajaja aaayyy lástima que prongs no estuvo jajajajaja cómo me he divertido esta noche --terminó diciendo Sirius mientras sentado en el piso intentaba dejar de reír y se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado por la risa…

--Pero señor Black, sigue usted aquí… --Pomfrey salía de su despacho molesta --Estos chicos deben descansar, anden ustedes también, vayan a clase…

--JC… tu madre vendrá en la tarde, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo --semi-gritó Sirius antes de ser sacado a empujones de la enfermería

Cuando los chicos iban por su segunda clase un niño de primero le había entregado a Astrit una nota, la chica sonrió al leerla… y ahora, ella, Sam y Johan estaban en la oficina del director…

--Les he pedido que vengan, porque ayer por la noche… el profesor Snape ha sido objeto de… podríamos llamarlo una broma muy pesada --susurró el director mirando fijamente a los tres chicos frente a él, que no le mantenían la mirada más de un segundo

--Y eso nos involucra a nosotros ¿por? --preguntó Astrit dejándole a Sam muy en claro que era hija de Sirius Black

--Señorita Black, el profesor fue atacado por un lobo --siguió pacientemente el anciano

--Oh… --Exclamó Astrit -- ¿no sería tío Remus o JC, verdad? --preguntó falsamente preocupada

--No, no… de eso estoy seguro, fue una broma señorita Black y aunque no tenemos ninguna prueba, fue una broma demasiado pesada… de alguien que no tolera al profesor

--Pero señor, a mí no me ha hecho nada… aún --Astrit miró tiernamente a Dumbledore

--quisiera que me recordara en lo que se puede transformar señorita Black --pidió amablemente el director, cortando el cuento de Astrit, esa chica podía hacerlo olvidar la razón por la que los tenía ahí

--un cuervo profesor --contestó tranquila Astrit

-- ¿Sam?

--también en cuervo señor

--Señor Lupin --Dumbledore miró a Johan, el chico sonrió, en ese momento entraba Snape altivo, JC y Astrit tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no reírse y que todo el teatrito se les viniera encima

--En lobo señor --contestó al fin el chico

-- Entonces fuiste tú --acusó molesto Snape

--No sé de lo que me habla profesor --se excusó el chico sinceramente

-- ¿podría transformarse por favor? --Pidió Dumbledore, Sam y Astrit que esperaba que el chico mintiera, lo miraron alarmadas

--Claro señor

Johan se puso de pie y se alejó un par de metros, donde después de mirar a Snape adoptó la forma de un gran y hermoso lobo de pelaje más blanco que la nieve y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo… moviendo la cola se acercó hacia Astrit y le lamió una mano, después pasó junto a Snape que lo miró con recelo, evitó sonreír y siguió hacia Dumbledore

-- ¿es él Severus? --el director miró a su profesor de pociones que negó lentamente

--No director, era castaño y de ojos dorados --murmuró serio Snape --pero tiene que ser él

--Severus, no podemos acusarlo, además, es imposible que el chico pueda cambiar su color --dijo Albus indicándole a Johan que volviera a la normalidad --mira… la que más sabe sobre esto es Samantha, no debe tardar en llegar y…

--Buenos días profesor --La profesora de DCAO entraba sonriente

--Buenos días Samantha, te he llamado por una pequeña disputa que tenemos --sonrió Dumbledore invitándola a sentar, la rubia se sentó no sin antes mirar inquisitivamente a su hija

--Usted dirá profesor

--Verás… sabemos que un vampiro puede adoptar la forma de un animal --inició Dumbledore, pero hizo una pausa indicándole a Samantha que continuara

--Sí así es, pero serán solo cuatro… el clásico murciélago, cuervo, araña o un lobo, e incluso algunos y muy pocos he de decir, pueden volver su cuerpo humo

--gracias Samantha, pero la pregunta es… si siendo un lobo o cualquier otro animal, puede cambiar su apariencia, como por ejemplo el color de las plumas o el pelaje

--No director, el cambiar de forma gasta mucho la energía y es imposible o por lo menos yo no he conocido a alguien que lo pueda hacer --contestó con toda sinceridad Samantha, pero echó una leve mirada furtiva a Johan… esos chicos del futuro ocultaban muchas cosas

--Muy bien, gracias… chicos pueden retirarse… Samantha¿tienes algo que hablar conmigo?

--Si director…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por la tarde, los chicos decidieron ir a visitar a Moony y JC a la enfermería, aunque sinceramente esperaban que estuvieran dormidos pero lo descartaron al doblar por el pasillo que los llevaría a la enfermería y escuchar gritos y no precisamente de dolor, eran de mujer y muy molesta, al instante, todos corrieron…

-- ¡Sabe perfectamente que no me iré sin hablar con mi hijo y no me rete madame Pomfrey! --Exclamaba molesta una mujer de cabello negro a la que Harry reconoció como Daniel

--Señora Lupin, le recuerdo que es una enfermería

--Señora, aquí los únicos que están son Remus y JC y ninguno de los dos están enfermos solo cansados…

--Señora Lupin por favor, si continúa gritando le tendré que exigir que salga de aquí…

--Pomfrey, discúlpeme, pero estoy preocupada por mi hijo, permítame un momento… le prometo que no levantaré la voz --Daniel hizo un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarse, Pomfrey sonrió y fue a su despacho, Daniel se giró hacia JC que acababa de arroparse con la sábana

Poco a poco los chicos se acercaron a Daniel

--Jean Carlo Lupin Moonel --siseó molesta la mujer, Dany se sorprendió mirando a su yo futuro

El chico bajó lentamente la sábana y miró apenado a su madre

--Ma…

-- ¡quiero una explicación lógica jovencito!

--Déjalo así por favor mamá

-- ¡Dime por qué pasó eso JC!

Pero el chico desvió la mirada, aumentando la molestia de su madre

--Harry --Daniel se giró hacia los chicos buscando a Harry, los miró detenidamente a cada uno -- ¿dónde está el chico Potter? --preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa peleando por salir, Sirius empujó al frente a James --No, el otro Potter… al que puedo mandar --sonrió por fin Daniel, los demás se miraron entre ellos… Harry había desaparecido

--Harry te tiene miedo Dany --susurro Sirius al oído de su amiga

--Jean Carlo --Daniel miró de nueva cuenta a su hijo que al escuchar su nombre completo la miró

--Es mi problema mamá, yo lo arreglaré --dijo serio el muchacho

-- ¡Nada de que tú lo arreglarás jovencito¡ni se te ocurra hacer caso de los consejos de tu padre Jean Carlo! --vociferó la morena furiosa --Snape es tu profesor y lo vas a respetar --aseguró Daniel mirando a JC

--Mamá, pero si dejo todo así no voy a poder salir en un año --lloriqueó JC

--JC, si me entero que algo le ha pasado a Snape, por mínimo que sea, no vas a poder sentarte en tres meses... así que tú decide si quieres sentarte y dormir cómodo, porque sé que no puedes dormir de otra forma que no sea boca arriba, o salir…

--Eso no es justo…

-- ¿Me has entendido? --preguntó terriblemente seria Daniel, el chico se limitó a mirarla --Jean Carlo¿Me has entendido?

--Sí madre… --susurró el chico

Daniel sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente a JC, después le dio un beso en la mejilla a Moony se dispuso a salir de la enfermería

--Chicos, aún están algo cansados, así que por favor no tarden más de quince minutos… un placer verlos chicos --sonrió Daniel mirando a los muchachos del pasado --un gusto conocerlos --dijo mirando a los del futuro, les sonrió al resto y siguió su camino --Harry, ya me voy, puedes salir --agregó al salir de la enfermería… Harry salió de debajo de la cama de JC respirando aliviado

--Ah, qué voy a hacer --preguntó JC mirando a Harry, éste se alzó de hombros --si dejo todo así mi padre me va a matar, y si hago algo mi madre lo hará… y hay que ver en que forma --se lamentó JC mirando a moony y después a Dany

--No me gustaría estar en los pies de Snape y del director --comentó sonriente Harry, todos lo miraron

--Jajaja, tienes razón Harry --rió JC

--------------------------------------------------------

--ES QUE NO ME IMPORTA PROFESOR, SNIVELLUS ES EL ÚLTIMO QUE PUEDE TOCAR A MI HIJO, SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUE AUNQUE USTED GOLPEARA A JC JAMÁS LO PERDONARÍA, MUCHO MENOS SI ESE ESTÚPIDO DE QUEJICUS LO HACE --Daniel estaba realmente furiosa gritando en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore

--por favor señora Lupin

--Por favor¡Nada!... director… Snivellus no…

--Daniel, Severus es un profesor --la interrumpió Dumbledore

--Por fortuna mío no… vale profesor --accedió la mujer al ver la mirada del director --usted conoce a mi hijo, JC es respetuoso, jamás le falta al respeto a alguien, sus problemas han sido por algunas bromas que como hijo de su padre… --sonrió Daniel

--Sí Daniel, lo sé… pero Jean Carlo le faltó al respeto al profesor de pociones

--Director, para que mi hijo haya hecho eso, Snape debió hacerlo primero y muy grave… lo más seguro es que nos haya insultado y usted sabe los problemas que Snape tiene con…

--Sí, pero Jean Carlo…

--No debió lo sé, y no me opongo a que lo castiguen, pero aquí la única que puede tocar a mi hijo soy yo o en determinado caso Remus¡pero nadie más! Y lo que le haya dicho snivellus…

--Daniel por favor…

--Por favor usted director, si no hace algo meteré al consejo y al ministerio, usted sabe que soy capaz

--Daniel --suspiró Dumbledore --muchacha, no puedo despedir a mi profesor de pociones

--Haga algo… no quiero sacar a JC del colegio y demandarlo

Daniel se miraba decidida y Dumbledore sabía que no eran solo amenazas sin sentido

--Daniel, lo que puedo hacer es darle vacaciones a Severus, sé que el ver a James y Sirius adolescentes lo ha alterado mucho, incluso anoche dijo que había visto a un lobo castaño de ojos dorados

--Como Remus --balbuceó Daniel

--Eso me temo, quizá para después de navidad esté un poco mejor, algunos meses lejos

--Me conformaría con eso, pero como vuelva a hacer algo así con mi hijo… --Amenazó Daniel antes de que su teléfono celular la interrumpiera -- Diga… ¿Lyly?, pero… cómo… vamos para allá… --Daniel miró pálida a Dumbledore --es sobre Kerry…

-------------------------------------------------------

--Espero que obedezcas --murmuró Dany mirando a JC

-- ¿A quién? --preguntó el chico mirándola

--Es que no es posible que Remus te haya dicho eso --siguió la morena mirando a Moony

--Dany, lo que mi padre quiere es solo protegerme, recuerda como se sentía él cuando estudiaba y unos años antes de casarse, incluso cuando nací… --explicó JC pensativo -- no era agradable… ¿cierto? --preguntó al aire, pero Moony sabía que la pregunta iba para él

--Nada agradable… --susurró Moony

--De no haber sido por los amigos que tuvo en hogwarts --JC miró a Sirius y a James que sonreían orgullosos

--Todo habría sido peor --Moony terminó la frase de JC

--Sí… por eso, desde que recuerdo, me ha dicho que no deje que nadie me humille… cuando tenía seis años vivíamos en América por el trabajo de mamá, el día de mi cumpleaños salí a invitar a algunos niños a mi fiesta, pero ahí todos sabían que era licántropo, y me gritaron que no irían, que no me querían ahí, que era un fenómeno y demás cosas --explicó JC sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, Astrit se acercó a él y limpiándole con un pañuelo, le dio un beso en los labios, después y antes de que Sirius se soltara de James, se sentó sobre la cama de JC pasándole un brazo por los hombros --yo corrí a la casa y le dije a papá… él me regañó --Daniel miró con reproche a Moony que escuchaba sorprendido --y me repitió lo que me decía desde que había nacido, que no me dejara humillar, que valía tanto o más que ellos, y me prohibió que hablara con esos niños… después de algunos días, yo le rogué que me dejara jugar con ellos, él accedió y una mañana intenté jugar con ellos, pero ellos me rechazaron y me insultaron incluso más fuerte que la vez pasada… --JC se interrumpió pues la voz se le empezaba a quebrar

--Está bien, si no quieres no continúes --Daniel abrazó al chico, él le sonrió

--No te preocupes, estoy bien… entonces yo corrí a la casa, corrí con mamá, entre llantos le conté todo, ella me abrazó y me consoló, para mi suerte, mi padre llegaba de trabajar temprano, cuando entró a la cocina y mi madre le explicó lo que había pasado y le pidió que hablara con los padres de esos niños, él le dijo que lo arreglaría, que solo había un culpable en todo eso…

-- ¡Y te culpó! --Exclamó molesta Dany encaminándose hacia Moony, JC sonrió y siguió con su historia

--En contra de mi madre, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a mi habitación, ahí me dio cinco nalgadas que aún recuerdo, me sentó en la cama y me gritó, después me castigó… no pude comer nada que tuviera chocolate en dos meses

-- ¡También eres adicto al chocolate! --semi gritó Sirius señalándolo

--Un poco --sonrió JC --bueno, después me tomó en sus brazos y me repitió todo una vez más… la próxima vez, cuando volví a comer chocolate y que esos niños me insultaron… --JC amplió su sonrisa, el tono de su voz había cambiado, Dany que acababa de sentarse en la cama de Moony lo miró al notar el cambio de voz --mi padre me cubrió de una tunda segura y castigo por tres meses por parte de mi madre --el chico no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de estupefacción de Dany y la de sorpresa de Moony --jajajajaja, desde entonces esos chiquillos me tuvieron miedo jajajaja… no supieron como terminaron prendidos de los calzones en el asta como banderas, con ropa interior femenina en medio de una nevada enorme jajajaja… sinceramente yo tampoco sabía, pero lo que aún me sorprende es que mi madre trabajando en el ministerio americano no se haya enterado de cierta explosión de magia en menor de edad, y tampoco como papá ocultó la carta que le decía de la magia jajaja….

--Kerry --Keren dejó de reír repentinamente, nadie lo había notado hasta que se coló fuera de la enfermería y Harry la siguió…

------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Pero como es posible que les haya pasado eso? --Lyly no podía concebir lo que el medimago le acababa de decir, era simplemente imposible

--Señora Potter, por favor… hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos

-- ¡Es que está bromeando¿cómo es posible que un niño de quince años que estaba demasiado débil, se les haya escapado a casi veinte sanadores que atiborraban la habitación? --semi-gritó Lyly atemorizando al medimago

-- ¿cómo es eso de que no encuentran a Kerry? --Albus Dumbledore entraba a la habitación 777 en San Mungo salvando al sanador de la inquisidora Lyly

--Eso es lo que no nos explicamos profesor, no nos dimos cuenta… nos sorprendimos mucho cuando los signos vitales del muchacho se recuperaron, el muchacho abrió los ojos y preguntó dónde estaba, cuando le iba a responder, el chico se había desconectado y ya no estaba en la habitación… --Explicaba atropelladamente el atemorizado sanador

James, junto con Sirius observaban la habitación con una divertida expresión… su mirada indicaba que habían encontrado la incógnita, James se miraba realmente orgulloso, ese chico sí era su nieto…

--James, quita esa expresión, que el muchacho está muy débil y… --lo reprendía molesta Lyly

--Tranqui… tranqui, Lyly… --murmuró James extasiado por la habilidad del chico --ese niño está en perfecto estado de salud y se pasea por el hospital, debe tener hambre… --sonrió James, al instante el sanador salió corriendo siendo seguido por Lyly y Daniel, Dumbledore miró interesado a James que sonreía --no puede negar su herencia

--vaya que Harry le ha dado en el clavo con el nombre --agregó sonriente Sirius, James se giró hacia su amigo y asintió con una gran sonrisa…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	5. Una nueva profesora

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

**_Yeaaaa volvíiiiiii siiiiiiii jejejeje aquí les dejo otro capi... disfrutenlo...GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! dejen más jajajaja_**

* * *

****

* * *

**_  
_**

**__**

-- ¡Nooooooo!, por favor, Sirius… James… abuelo¡abuelito! --Kerry puso se mejor cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, mirando a James y a Sirius que lo llevaban arrastrando de un brazo cada uno, al ver la sonrisa de los hombres, Kerry intentó huir zafando su brazo izquierdo aprovechando la distracción de Sirius con una linda enfermera que pasaba, pero James lo sujetó bien mientras le daba un zape a Sirius

-- ¿De dónde sacaste esa bata? --Preguntó Sirius agarrando de nuevo el brazo de Kerry

--Del ala pediátrica --murmuró el chico intentando zafarse de nuevo

--Es linda --comentó James sonriente, Kerry miró su bata azul con caras de payasitos que hacían gestos y bufando volvió a intentar zafar su brazo izquierdo -- ¿A quien se le ocurrió tenerme en ropa interior?

--Los sanadores, ya, ya deja de luchar chico que no podrás zafarte --rió James

-- ¡Por favor!... tengo mucha hambre, todo lo que quiero es comer algo… prometo que si me dejan comer volveré a la habitación

--En el cuarto te darán algo --murmuró Sirius siguiendo con la cabeza a una enfermera, acción que Kerry aprovechó para zafar su brazo izquierdo y aferrarse al marco de una puerta que acababa de abrirse

-- ¡Sirius, deja de ver enfermeras y ayúdame! --masculló James jalando a Kerry que pataleaba

-- ¡Por favor!... solo un poquito, es más, acompáñenme y en cuanto coma voy a donde quieran

--No Kerry, si Lyly se entera de que te llevamos a comer antes de a la habitación… --dijo en un susurro tétrico James, pero Kerry lo interrumpió

-- ¡Ella está aquí!... pero debería estar en casa en reposo¡acaso no acaba de tener una hija!

James y Sirius miraron curiosos a Kerry, el chico parecía tener miedo, incluso se relajaron un poco, el pelirrojo desesperado se zafó de ellos, intentó correr pero James logró detenerlo de la bata

--Oye, pero que eres tramposo --rió James tomando el brazo derecho de Kerry

--Es que… no entienden… ¡por favor!, si quieren me arrodillo… ¿quieren eso?, puedo hacerlo --aseguró el pelirrojo

-- ¿Qué te pasa Kerry?

--Sirius --Kerry se giró hacia Sirius --no puedes permitir que mi abuela me mate por inanición, es una muerte muy fea… toma tu varita y lánzame el avada Kedabra por favor --Kerry hábilmente se abrazó a las piernas de Sirius que extrañado lo miraba

--No digas tonterías chico --James se acercó a Kerry y lo ayudó a levantar

-- ¿Tonterías? --Kerry se giró de un brinco hacia James -- todas las veces que he estado en el hospital, he adelgazado cerca de 21 kilos… un promedio de tres kilos por día --Exclamó alarmado Kerry --Si sigo así voy a desaparecer… no puedes permitir eso…

-- ¿Has estado siete veces en un hospital? --Preguntó incrédulo Sirius

--En un promedio… he estado 18 veces, han sido desde media hora hasta algunas horas, pero es no importa…

-- ¡Claro que importa! --Lo interrumpió rápidamente James

--Bien, bien… nada interesante, algunos accidentes innovando bromas de los merodeadores, bromas fallidas hacia las chicas, y cosas así… yo soy quien las prueba para que salgan bien… oh y ésta, que fue por una maldición… creo

-- ¿Innovando?

Kerry miró a James

--Solo no le digas a mi padre cuando pregunte la razón por la que la casa no tiene techo --Sonrió --si mi abuela revisó la comida que recibí por cosas menores… ¡no quiero ni pensar lo que hará por esto!... ¿Cuánto duré inconsciente?

--mmm… como una semana --murmuró pensativo Sirius

-- ¡No va a dejar que coma nada, salvo agua!... --Kerry se llevó las manos a la cara aterrorizado, James y Sirius sin darse cuenta relajaron sus manos, acción que Kerry aprovechó y se zafó de los dos adultos que reían recargados contra la pared, el pelirrojo corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, saltó un par de camillas y esquivó algunos sanadores, James zarandeó a Sirius y siguieron al pelirrojo que gracias al quiditch podía esquivar hábilmente a quien se le interpusiera…

* * *

En hogwarts, los chicos salían de la enfermería rumbo al gran comedor, seguían comentando la broma de Snape, JC balbuceó algo que nadie entendió…

--Hola chicos…

--Buenos días profesor Lupin --saludó educadamente Hermione, Remus sonrió mirando a todos

--Hermione, ya no soy su profesor, díganme Remus… por cierto¿no han visto a JC?

--Pero si te haces viejo moony, está… --James miró tras él, y extrañado se giró hacia Remus --venía atrás de mí… debió haberse perdido en el otro pasillo

--Bien, veré si lo puedo encontrar, si lo miran, díganle que quiero hablar con él por favor

--Claro --aseguró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa

--Chicos, lo olvidaba… Kerry despertó temprano, ya está bien…

-- ¡¿Podemos ir a verlo?!

--No Keren, sería peligroso, pero no se preocupen, vendrá mañana o pasado mañana… nos vemos después chicos --Remus se alejó sonriente, Keren y Kelly no podían evitar sonreír y respirar aliviados

Los chicos siguieron caminando, James se preguntaba por JC, estaba seguro que el chico iba tras él

-- Eso estuvo cerca

James se giró de un brinco…

-- ¿Dónde estabas?, tu padre te está buscando --exclamó sorprendido James mirando anonadado a JC que acababa de llegar

--Lo sé… gracias Harry, que bien que siempre la lleves en la túnica --sonrió JC extendiéndole un trozo de tela a Harry

--No me di cuenta cuando la sacaste --Harry le regresó la sonrisa mientras guardaba su capa dentro de la túnica

-- ¿Te ocultaste de tu padre intencionalmente? --preguntó Daniel, JC sonrió mirándola esa era un pregunta tonta, pero no se lo podía decir -- ¡Entiendo esa sonrisa Jean Carlo!

--Lo siento, es que… no le bastó con regañarme como lobo sino que también lo quiere hacer como hombre y…

-- Jean Carlo --JC guardó silencio de golpe, conocía esa ronca voz que susurraba su nombre, cerró los ojos derrotado, lentamente se giró mientras abría los ojos

--Buenos días --saludó con una gran sonrisa, Remus inclinó la cabeza correspondiendo al saludo de su hijo -- ¿Me buscabas?

--Sí, me alegra ver que te dieron mi recado --Remus se mantenía serio --acompáñame por favor --pidió dando media vuelta --tienes permiso del director por esta hora, y también tienes servido el desayuno

--como que se me ha ido el apetito --susurró JC a los chicos, respiró hondo y siguió a su padre

Los demás siguieron al comedor, entraron riendo sobre lo que le pasaría a JC, Harry tenía una muy buena idea, se sentaron a la mesa y se sorprendieron de que no hubiera comida, pocos segundos después Dumbledore se puso de pie haciendo silencio en el salón, Harry y los chicos miraron inmediatamente hacia la mesa de profesores cuando Dumbledore dio un extraño anuncio…

--No es posible… --murmuró sorprendida Hermione

--Nuestro sueño hecho realidad --sonrió Ron

--Ahora no podremos terminar la broma --se lamentó Sahily mirando al director

--Estoy seguro que Dany tuvo que ver en esto --comentó Harry mirando a Daniel que estaba frente a él… la voz del director volvió a llamar su atención

--Ahora, queridos alumnos… demos la bienvenida a quien tomará el puesto del profesor Severus Snape por estos meses… denle un cálido aplauso a la profesora Amber Joynt --el gran comedor estalló en un gran aplauso

--No… pero… ¡No es justo! --gritó Sahily poniéndose de pie justo cuando todo volvía a estar en silencio, muchas miradas se posaron en ella, pero la chica miraba a la mujer junto a Dumbledore… era muy hermosa, de cabello café oscuro bajo el hombro, de muy buen cuerpo que llevaba una túnica negra entallada, su penetrante mirada tan oscura como la misma noche sin luna estaba justo sobre los ojos de Sahily, una extraña conexión parecía haberse formado, la mujer sonrió después de algunos segundos, su mirada se ablandó extrañamente mientras tomaba su lugar… Lyly la miró sorprendida… ¡esa sonrisa ella la conocía muy bien!... Kelly jaló a Sahily de la túnica para que se sentara, ésta balbuceando se dejó caer junto al chico que le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le murmuró algo al oído, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, Kelly se miró con un plato lleno de avena como sombrero, Sahily tomó otro plato y después de bufar algunas veces empezó a comer…

--Vamos Sahily, no puede ser tan malo --comentó Johan

--Si no quieres un sombrero como el de Kelly mejor no abras la boca --siseó Sahily molesta

Johan sonrió y continuó con su desayuno, Sahily en realidad solo revolvió un poco su avena y se levantó, tomó sus cosas y dando grandes zancadas salió del comedor

--Pero que humor tiene esa mujer… no entiendo como la soporta Kerry --bufó Kelly cuando la chica salió

-- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando estaba aquí?

--Es una pregunta tonta Keren… ¡me mata! --exclamó Kelly intentando quitarse algunas hojuelas de avena de la cabeza

-- ¿Qué le dijiste? --preguntó curioso James

Kelly sonrió y contestó: --que la clase de pociones ahora sería más divertida y creo que no le agradó mi comentario --agregó para después soltar una carcajada…

* * *

Kerry seguía corriendo, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, James casi lo alcanzaba y a Sirius no lo miraba… cuando volteaba por enésima vez, pudo ver que James estiraba la mano para tomarlo de la bata y apretó el paso, de repente y sin saber de donde había aparecido, Sirius jadeando lo esperaba a un par de metros, por fortuna había un corredor a su derecha y resbalando un poco en el piso, pues iba descalzo, cambió su dirección, pero no contaba con que el pasillo estuviera tan congestionado y esos hombres lo alcanzaban… ¡no podía volver a la habitación con Lyly ahí!... algunos sanadores lo habían reconocido y bloqueado el camino, además de jugar quiditch le encantaba un deporte muggle… el béisbol y justo frente a él, en medio de dos sanadores había un espacio, sus piernas estaban un poco separadas, así que se tiró al piso boca abajo y estiró los brazos…

-- ¡Cierren las piernas! --gritó James, los sanadores lo hicieron… pero era demasiado tarde, Kerry se había barrido, se puso de pie ágilmente y de un brinco se tiró sobre una camilla pasando en medio de otro grupo de sanadores que intentaban detenerlo, en menos de un segundo se giraba sobre la camilla y se paraba en ella, cuando la camilla chocaba contra una pared, él bajó de un brinco, por instinto se agachó… un rayo blanco había dado en la pared

-- ¡Hey que estamos en un hospital! --gritó el chico mientras seguía con su carrera

Todo el hospital lo buscaba, no podría ocultarse y llegar hasta la cafetería así, era lógico que era un paciente y lo peor del caso, llevaba bata de pediatría y lo ultimo que parecía era un niño, estaba demasiado alto y…

--C-a-m-b-i-a-d-o-r --se detuvo de golpe ante una puerta blanca y con una sonrisa entró…

Algunos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Kerry se asomó, no venía nadie así que salió e intentó correr…

-- ¿Sanador Wilknis? --Kerry tragó saliva y miró la delgada mano sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa se giró para encontrarse con una enfermera rubia --Que bueno que lo encuentro, sus pacientes se están exasperando, tienen mucho tiempo esperándolo --Y sin esperar respuesta jaló al pelirrojo, quien mirándose con el uniforme de un sanador se lamentó su suerte, pero minutos después sonrió ampliamente, la enfermera lo dejaba frente a una veintena de mujeres jóvenes y hermosas de un cuerpo espectacular… la rubia abrió la puerta y casi lo empujó…

--Gi… ne… co… lll --tartamudeó Kerry intentando leer la placa que tenía la puerta por la que lo empujaban

--Muy bien señora Lley, venga por favor --la enfermera llamó al primer paciente, Kerry se sentó en la silla de piel negra que estaba tras un elegante escritorio de metal, tomó la placa que estaba sobre el escritorio y la miró

--Sanador Rodolph Wilknis… ginec… --lo volvieron a interrumpir, la enfermera lo jalaba hacia un extraño artefacto, le puso unos guantes en las manos, algo de gel… ¿para qué quería él gel?, la rubia llamó a la señora, Kerry abrió anormalmente ojos y boca, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados de golpe, una enorme mujer, bien podrían ser las veinte lindas muchachas que estaban afuera, aunque si las unía le faltarían otras veinte, llevaba el cabello negro decolorado de las raíces y muy corto, tenía más bigote que él y pudo asegurar que hasta barba, sintió escalofríos cuando la mujer se trepaba a una especie de cama de metal y ésta crujía, la enfermera le echaba una sábana blanca en las piernas, la mujer pujaba mientras con gran dificultad subía las piernas en algo o eso creía él que quería hacer, la enfermera puso un banquito bajo las piernas de la mujer y lo miró, pasados algunos segundos le señaló el banco… Kerry la miraba sin comprender¿Qué quería que hiciera?

--Sanador, la señora Lley viene a su revisión mensual, por favor… --la rubia volvió a señalarle el banquito...

* * *

JC se unió a los chicos en la segunda clase, no parecía muy contento

--No es posible… solo a ese director chiflado se le ocurre contratar esa maestra para sustituir a mi padre --murmuró malhumorada Sahily recargándose sobre la mesa

-- ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? --Harry miró a JC que se mantenía en silencio

--Que la broma de Snape estuvo demasiado fuerte… y que estoy castigado --escupió molesto JC

--Pero si tú no participaste en la broma --comentó Johan --en realidad yo fui el que hizo todo

--Pero él dice que se hizo por mí, que se excedió y que le provocaron cierto trauma a Snape --siguió JC

--Pero si yo lo planeé --Sahily dejó sus lamentaciones sobre la nueva profesora y miró a JC

--Lo sé, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir y porque no le dije me castigó, además de que insulté a un profesor y no sé que más cosas --murmuró JC

--Pero… dices que… ¿te castigué sin pruebas? --murmuró extrañado Remus, no lo creía

--En realidad hay pruebas suficientes… Dumbledore le dijo que le había faltado al respeto a un profesor y eso no lo toleras muy bien, además, sabes perfectamente que no delataría a un amigo y… eso nos ha costado algunos castigos¿no Harry?

--Cierto, injustos… pero han valido la pena --rió Harry

--No lo puedo creer, en verdad has salido a tu padre --Se lamentó Lyly que se había mantenido en silencio, los chicos rieron con gusto al ver el gesto de resignación que hacía la pelirroja…

--Silencio por favor --La profesora entraba, de una forma muy parecida a Snape, solo que ella era muy linda, su capa hizo el mismo frú-frú que Severus cuando caminaba, se miraba con una elegancia que solo Sam podía lograr en ciertas ocasiones por su descendencia vampírica, la mirada de Joynt recorrió el aula, los merodeadores aseguraron que sería igual que Snape, se miraba orgullosa… la mujer dio una corta reseña de su historia, explicó la poción que harían y la escribió en el pizarrón, después de asegurarse de que todos la hacían se sentó tras su escritorio y se dispuso a leer…

-- ¿Qué Potter, tampoco puedes lograr eso? --Una voz que arrastraba las palabras se escuchó a la derecha de Harry --igual que el patético de tu padre que ni en su segunda vida puede hacer algo decente, es herencia ¿no Potter? --siseó Malfoy, James se extrañó al escuchar lo de la segunda vida, no parecía una ironía... en segundos Harry estaba sobre Draco Malfoy y sin importarle nada más le estampaba sus puños en la cara, mientras el rubio daba algunos chillidos, todos los alumnos empezaron a rodearlos dejando atrás a los chicos del tiempo, James y Sirius empujaban tratando de hacerse un hueco para poder mirar y Lyly les rogaba que los detuvieran… cuando todos empezaron a corear "pelea, pelea", la profesora se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y corrió hacia donde estaba la riña, con una imponente y demandante voz que a Sahily hizo temblar, los alumnos deshicieron el circulo… Harry seguía sobre Malfoy y continuaba dándole en la cara, Amber ordenó a Harry que se detuviera pero el chico no parecía escucharla, en una increíble oportunidad, Malfoy se quitó a Harry de encima y lo arrojó hacia atrás, se paró de un brinco, cuando Amber pensaba que la pelea terminaba, Draco se lanzaba contra Harry y lo agarraba a puñetazos, la mujer intentaba de todas las formas que se le ocurrían separarlos pero no podía, Sirius y James al ver que todo estaba demasiado serio intentaron separarlos pero solo obtuvieron un labio partido, JC corrió hacia la puerta, si encontraba a Sam quizá ella podría separarlos… pero cuando salía del aula se topó con su padre y Sam que platicaban animados, al verlo, Remus lo iba a reprender por no estar en clases, pero el chico explicó apresuradamente lo que pasaba, al instante los dos adultos entraron al aula y miraron justo en el medio a James y Sirius que intentaban levantar a Harry que de nuevo estaba sobre Malfoy, Amber titubeaba con su varita, no se animaba a usarla contra dos alumnos

-- Harry James Potter --Un leve y extremadamente frío susurro fue lo que salió de la boca de Sam, pero esas casi imperceptibles palabras al llegar al oído de Harry lo hicieron que se detuviera de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente y con solo un labio partido y las gafas un tanto astilladas, miró a Malfoy debajo de él, el rubio tenia la boca partida, le sangraba la ceja derecha, los dos ojos los tenía hinchados, al igual que la mejilla izquierda, en la derecha tenía un moretón enorme… al ver eso, James y Sirius se apresuraron a detenerlo

--Lleven a Malfoy a la enfermería --ordenó Joynt mirando a los Slytherin que se apresuraron a levantar a su casi inconsciente compañero --Potter con tu jefe de casa --la profesora miró a Harry que seguía detenido por James y Sirius --Gracias por ayudarme --la mujer dio media vuelta encontrándose con algo que no esperaba

--Hola Amber, un gusto volver a verte --Remus se acercó y abrazó a la mujer, Sam lo imitó

--Amber, me gustaría hablar contigo, pero creo que me has enviado a un alumno --dijo Sam mirando a la profesora

--Sï Sam… en realidad no sé como pasó todo eso, cuando me di cuenta el señor Potter estaba sobre Malfoy

--Señor Potter, a mi despacho --Sam se giró hacia Harry, los merodeadores se asustaron al mirar la fría mirada de su amiga, parecía furiosa, Harry le mantuvo la mirada, respiraba agitado, miró a James para que lo soltara y muy serio salió del aula, Sam lo siguió, Remus se despidió de Amber y fue tras su furiosa amiga…

--Es peligroso enfurecer a ese grado a un vampiro --Susurró Astrit volviendo a su caldero --pocas veces la he visto así, no entiendo como conservó su apariencia humana --comentó pensativa la chica revolviendo la poción…

Harry entró al despacho de Sam y se dejó caer en una silla frente al escritorio

--Nadie le ha pedido que tome asiento señor Potter

Harry se puso de pie y miró fijamente a Sam que entraba

--Remus fue por tu padre… --Harry siguió mirándola, sabía lo que su padre haría, pero ya casi había matado a Malfoy, lástima por el casi… nada podía hacer, solo atenerse a las consecuencias, el desgraciado había insultado a su padre y eso ya lo había cansado…

* * *

Kerry salía verde del consultorio, apenas podía correr, tenía unas nauseas enormes…

--Bien… ginecólogo queda descartado de mi lista de profesiones, ahora tendré que decidir entre auror y ministro de magia… creo que ya no tengo hambre, voy a… --se llevó una mano al estomago y la otra a la boca intentando ahogar sus nauseas, se recargó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, algo negro y enorme le llenó la cabeza, abrió rápidamente los ojos y corrió más rápido que antes, pasó en medio de James y Sirius y siguió corriendo, los adultos lo siguieron, se extrañaron al mirar que entraba al baño, al entrar ellos también sintieron escalofríos al escuchar a Kerry que vomitaba en uno de los cubículos

--Oye chico… ¿Estás bien¿te cayó mal la comida? --Preguntó preocupado Sirius

--No aa… --Kerry se interrumpió por otra arqueada de asco, en realidad no vomitaba nada --no comí aaa...

--Entonces¿Qué vomitas? --inquirió James acercándose al cubículo, con lentitud abrió la puerta y sonrió preocupado al mirar al pelirrojo abrazado del inodoro y con la cabeza casi adentro -- ¿quieres que llame a un medimago?

--No aa… ya… ya estoy mejor --Kerry se dejó caer sobre sus piernas y recargó la cabeza hacia atrás --solo que… ooaa… --dando un brinco volvió a abrazar el inodoro

--Yo creo que este chico va a cantarle a Oaxaca por un largo rato --comentó pensativo Sirius, mientras se dejaba caer en el piso, James lo miró, después, preocupado miró a Kerry… cuando se iba a sentar, su celular sonaba, extrañado contestó…

-- ¿Qué Harry qué? --Preguntó atónito

-- ¿Qué tiene Harry? --Kerry con gran dificultad se separó del inodoro y lo miró

--Voy para allá Remus, gracias

-- ¿Pasa algo Prongs? --Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente, Kerry miraba aún abrazado al retrete

--Harry se peleó con Malfoy --dijo sorprendido James --casi lo mata

-- ¡Ese es mi ahijado! --dijo efusivo Sirius, Kerry sonrió antes de volver a casi echar las tripas por la boca

--No Sirius, eso no está bien… Harry se batió a golpes con ese Slytherin… no entiendo lo que pudo pasar para que hiciera eso, sabes que si Lyly se entera…

--Hará lo que hizo Harry con Malfoy --sonrió Sirius

--Exactamente, pero… tengo que ir a Hogwarts… ¿puedes? --preguntó mirando al pelirrojo que tenía la cabeza dentro del inodoro

--Claro, no te preocupes…

James salió corriendo del baño, Sirius sonriente se acercó a Kerry y lo levantó

--A ver muchacho… ¿pues que hiciste para ponerte así? --preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras se echaba un brazo del chico sobre sus hombros, al escuchar la pregunta, Kerry volvió a arquear del asco, Sirius soltó una carcajada que más se pareció al ladrido de un enorme perro, sabía que lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo no era por enfermedad, lo había visto salir después de una enorme mujer del consultorio de Rodolph, un amigo suyo… el ginecólogo que había atendido a Sam en el parto, aunque no imaginaba exactamente lo que Kerry había tenido que hacer…

James llegó a hogwarts, primero tuvo que ir con el director y hablar con él, después de que le dijera que el padre de Draco estaba furioso y exigía la expulsión de Harry fue al despacho de Sam, se extrañó al no escuchar un solo grito, llamó a la puerta, ésta se abrió al instante, se quedó mirando el interior del lugar desde la puerta, Harry y Sam mantenían un mutismo increíble, debido a lo que había pasado imaginaba que Sam debía estar regañando a Harry, al mirarlo, Samantha se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla a James y salió… James se acercó lentamente a Harry, que se puso de pie y fue al escritorio, puso las manos en él y esperó el castigo, James lo miró fijamente por algunos segundos…

--No seas ridículo Harry… aunque no quieras vas a hablar --murmuró James jalando la silla de Sam, se sentó y siguió mirando a su hijo, el chico respiró sonoramente y siguió recargado en el escritorio…

--Solo castígame papá

--Mírame Harry

El chico seguía con la vista fija en la madera del escritorio

--James, mírame --fue cuando Harry se giró y miró a su padre… -- ¿Por qué lloras? --El muchacho se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica --No creo que estés arrepentido Harry, me decepcionaría que lo estuvieras --Dijo James guiñándole un ojo, Harry lo miró y se sorprendió de sobremanera, en realidad esperaba que su padre le reclamara el que estuvieran a punto de expulsarlo, casi podía escucharlo decir que estaba decepcionado de él, que lo castigara por las próximas vacaciones, que vetara la ida a Hogsmade, que lo azotara o algo así, que le dijera que esperaba que estuviera arrepentido y exigiera disculparse con Malfoy, pero le decía todo lo contrario --Malfoy hizo peor, no se debe golpear a alguien con gafas --Sonrió James

--Pero papá…

-- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué perdiste el control tan fácilmente?

--Yo…Malfoy ya me había insultado muchas veces, también a Kelly y a Keren, a ustedes… pero… hoy me cansé cuando te insultaba y…

--Perdiste el control tan absurdamente…Harry sabes perfectamente que lo que quiere Malfoy es meterte en problemas¿sabes que Lucius pide tu expulsión?

--Sï… lo siento

--Harry, no te expulsarán, Dumbledore no lo permitirá y yo tampoco, estarás castigado con Sam, al igual que Malfoy ya no está Snape que podría cubrirlo --James sonrió ampliamente -- ¿Sabías que fue obra de Dany?

--Lo supuse --murmuró Harry

--Y la nueva profesora es muy justa, creeme --Sonrió el adulto mirando divertido a su hijo, respiró hondo y cambió su expresión a una seria -- no le diré a tu madre, pero si vuelve a pasar voy a tomar cartas en el asunto… ¿entendido?

Harry lo miró anonadado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-- ¿Entendido Harry? --Repitió James

--Sí papá…

James se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry que estaba sentado en el escritorio

--Te amo Harry --besó la cabeza del chico y pasándole un brazo por los hombros lo atrajo hacia él y sonriente lo jaló hacia fuera

* * *

-- ¿Estas bien Kerry? --Lyly preocupada revisaba cada centímetro del pelirrojo que ya había recuperado su color normal -- ¿Tienes hambre cariño?

--No, gracias… ya no… --se apresuró a contestar Kerry

--Bien, después de los estudios que hemos hecho, solo puedo decir… ¡enhorabuena, muchacho estás perfectamente!, podrás volver al colegio por la mañana --un joven sanador pelirrojo le sonreía

--Rodolph, muchas gracias --dijo Sirius remarcando especialmente el nombre, Kerry abrió los ojos como plato y miró al sanador¡Por merlín que ni siquiera se parecían!, solo eran pelirrojos, pero nada más… Sirius rió divertido mientras el sanador salía

-- ¡Espere! --Gritó Kerry logrando que el sanador se regresara --usted… --el chico tragó saliva asqueado --no pertenece a esta área¿Qué hace aquí?

--No seas grosero Kerry --El pelirrojo solo miró a Lyly que lo reprendía

--Muchacho, tu caso fue muy difícil, no sabíamos lo que tenías y se necesitaron a todos los sanadores del hospital… ahora si me disculpan, tengo pacientes que me esperan

Kerry siguió con la vista al sanador, después de sentir un tremendo escalofrío y de que Sirius riera, miró a Lyly que lo miraba seria, el chico le sonrió igual que James

--No entiendo lo que… --Empezó Lyly, pero James la interrumpió

-- ¿Lo atrapaste Sirius?... oye eres bueno escapando

--Yo quiero una explicación razonable --pidió Lyly seria, James se giró hacia ella con una gran sonrisa…

* * *

-- ¿Dónde puede estar Harry? --se preguntaba Ron mientras revisaban el mapa del merodeador

--No está en ninguna parte --murmuró preocupada Hermione

-- Oye Prongs, no habrás matado al chico¿Verdad? --preguntó Sirius

Pero James no le hizo caso, estaba preocupado, miraba ensimismado el mapa, aunque… sinceramente pensaba lo mismo que Sirius, se había visto demasiado estricto…

-- ¡En la sala común! --Exclamó Moony por el hombro de James, que al escucharlo miró el mapa y al ver la leyenda que ponía Harry Potter, echó a correr en dirección a la torre de Grifindor…

Al llegar a la sala común, James la revisó y en un sofá de la esquina inferior derecha miró a Harry que estaba sentado mirando fijamente por la ventana, se apresuró a llegar hasta él…

-- ¿Estás bien? --Harry siguió mirando por la ventana -- ¡Harry!...

-- ¿Eh? --El chico dio un brinco al escuchar un grito tan cerca, pensaba que estaba solo

-- Que si estás bien…

--Claro James, no te preocupes, madame Pomfrey me cerró el labio

--Pero… dicen que te van a expulsar --murmuró James

--No te preocupes… jamás dejarías que hicieran eso, no fue tan grave --contestó Harry sin despegar la vista de la ventana

-- ¿y cómo te fue con…? --titubeó un poco James, Harry se giró y miró al chico que seguía parado junto a él

-- ¿Contigo? --sonrió Harry, James asintió algo titubeante

--Bien… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

--Pues… la verdad yo pensé que cuando tuviera hijos, no sería estricto --murmuró James sentándose junto a Harry

--Pensaste bien, la estricta es Lyly…

--Pero lo de…

-- ¿El otro día?... Jajaja, James… solo fue para que salieran sin preguntar… hoy solo hablamos, me dijo que no le diría a mi madre, pero que si volvía a pasar, haría algo… --Harry miró con una sonrisa a James, quien parecía haber descansado un poco… --Sam me castigó dos meses, pero no pasa de ahí

-- Sam es estricta ¿eh?

--Demasiado para mi gusto y creo que a Sirius se le ha pegado un poco --rió Harry

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, Ron y los merodeadores tuvieron que correr pues se habían quedado dormidos, en el camino James farfullaba contra Kelly y Johan por no haberlos despertado… la profesora McGonagall rodó los ojos al mirarlos entrar cinco minutos más tarde, quitó cinco puntos a grifindor y siguió con la clase, Harry se estaba quedando dormido, eso nunca le había pasado en una clase de McGonagall, cuando cabeceaba por quinta vez sintió que algo le daba en la cabeza, miró por su hombro tras él, un sonriente pelirrojo de ojos verdes lo saludaba unas bancas atrás, Harry sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tratar de poner atención a la clase… había hecho hasta lo imposible por no perder el hilo de la explicación y más aún para no quedarse dormido, cuando soñaba con un extraño perro rosa que bailaba ballet, sintió que algo le daba de nuevo en la cabeza, era una bola de pergamino, la desenvolvió y leyó…

--Día libre junto al lago después de McGonagall --era la inconfundible letra de Sirius, Harry giró levemente la cabeza y asintió sonriente

Tan solo salir de clase, los varones se perdieron de las chicas, Kerry no parecía tener muchas ganas de dar explicaciones a su hermana que en vez de verse alegre se miraba muy molesta…

-- ¿Estás bien? --Harry revisaba de arriba abajo al pelirrojo

--Sí, no te preocupes, hasta pareces mi padre --bromeó el chico --oigan¿y si festejamos mi regreso? --sonrió Kerry, Harry miró rápidamente a James, ambos sonreían igual… --se me antojan unas cervezas de mantequilla, algunos dulces, comida y buena diversión de Hogsmade

-- ¡Estás loco! --Todos, sin excepción alguna gritaron, Kerry sonrió mientras se tapaba los oídos

--Vamos chicos… Kelly, tú no estarás de acuerdo con ellos

--Kerry fue demasiado peligroso esa salida a Hogsmade y…

-- ¿Pero dónde rayos dejaron a mi hermano mientras estuve en San Mungo? --preguntó alarmado Kerry --Tú no eres Kelly

--Casi mueres y ¿quieres salir de nuevo? --murmuró atónito James, Kerry se giró y lo miró ofendido, no podía creer que James Potter le dijera eso -- ¡Pero ese es mi nieto!, no cabe duda de que eres mi sangre --James abrazó eufórico a Kerry, quien no pudo evitar sonreír --Por la noche iremos a…

--No… no pueden salir

--Vamos Harry, será solo… --intentó argumentar James

--No, no puedo dejar que salgan

--No puedes mandarnos --dijo molesto James --él aún no es tu hijo y yo, soy tu padre, así que no puedes…

--Le diré al director si intentan algo

--No eres un merodeador --lo acusó molesto James

--No estás en tu época James, ésta es peligrosa

--Donde sea hay peligro --James le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano

--James --Harry miró a Kerry --tú sabes, más que nadie que es muy peligroso, no puedes hacerlo

--Pero si somos de grifindor, no le tememos a nada --argumentó orgulloso Kerry

--No se trata de eso y lo sabes… se pueden divertir dentro del castillo --dijo esta vez Johan

-- ¿Tú también?... ahora solo me falta que me digan que Sahily y tú andan… --ironizó Kerry furioso

Harry muy serio se acercó a él y tomándolo del brazo lo retiró de los demás

-- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

--Me quiero divertir

--Pero James entiende que…

--No me digas James, aún no eres mi padre y solo tolero que él me llame así… ahora apártate, pensé que serías diferente --Kerry sacó su varita y señaló a Harry con ella, Harry también sacó su varita, al verlo, los demás se acercaron rápidamente

-- ¿Quieres jugar? --siseó Harry

--_Stupefy --_murmuró Kerry

--_Protego… _ --dijo Harry mientras un rayo plateado salía de su varita, Kerry tuvo que tirarse a la tierra para esquivarlo -- ¿no sabes usar los hechizos no verbales? --se burló Harry

Kerry bufó y lanzó dos hechizos rápidamente igual que Harry, no verbales… hechizos que Harry riendo esquivó, pero le había costado mucho trabajo, el moreno lanzó algunos hechizos más, cuando Kerry iba a contraatacar cayó de rodillas respirando agitado, Harry guardó su varita y corrió hacia él, pasó el brazo del chico por sus hombros, Kelly le ayudó rápidamente y lo llevaron al castillo

--A la enfermería no por favor… ya no quiero medicina

--Pero…

--Por favor, llévenme a la sala común, estoy bien…

Contra lo que les dictaba su conciencia, llevaron a Kerry a la sala común y lo ayudaron a acostar en su cama, duraron algunos minutos en silencio…

--Harry --Kerry levantó la vista de su cama y buscó a Harry, pero la puerta se acababa de cerrar, el moreno había salido de la habitación --con un demonio

--Solo se preocupa por tu seguridad, lo llevaron al hospital para hacerle estudios porque no despertabas y estabas a punto de morir --explicó Ron mirando a Kerry

--Sí, lo sé… soy un perfecto idiota…

-- ¡ESO MISMO DIGO YO!

--Ahora no… --Se lamentó Kerry mirando la puerta, su hermana furiosa entraba

Después de lo que Kerry le había dicho, Harry necesitaba pensar, eran demasiadas cosas… era un chico muy poderoso, pero esa mirada le decía algo, debía encontrar lo que todos ocultaban, Kerry era muy diferente a Kelly y a Keren, tenía algo realmente diferente y muy importante, eso lo podía sentir, la preocupación de Keren era más que de un hermano, pero tampoco llegaba a una relación enfermiza, Kelly se había mantenido demasiado serio en esos días, algo le decía que ese chico era igual que los gemelos Weasley o que James y Sirius juntos, y no actuaba normal, lo sabía… Johan era un mago poderoso, también era vampiro y conocía las habilidades de los vampiros, creía haber leído en algún libro de Sam, la tarde anterior en la que le había dado como castigo leer un libro y escribir las características y habilidades sobresalientes de los vampiros, su madrina sabía algo sobre esos chicos, o por lo menos lo sospechaba y parecía que sabía que él lo averiguaría pronto, y lo que le había llamado la atención era que los vampiros con poderes normales, casi la mayoría no podían cambiar el aspecto de su transformación nunca… Sahily, siendo hija de Snape no podía encontrar muchas cosas que le dieran una pista, la chica era hábil en pociones, eso era lógico, pero también en bromas crueles¿pero por qué se había puesto en esa forma cuando miró a la profesora que sustituiría a Snape?... y Hermy parecía no ocultar nada… sus pensamientos lo hicieron divagar hasta llegar al séptimo piso, cuando había caminado cerca de una hora se detuvo e inconcientemente se paseó tres veces por el mismo lugar pensando de nuevo en todo eso, ansiaba encontrar pista, aunque fuera pequeña, cuando estaba por seguir su camino miró una puerta dibujada en la pared, una puerta que no había visto cuando había llegado ahí, pero también era una puerta que lo invitaba a entrar y después de pensarlo por un par de segundos giró la perilla…

Harry entró en la extraña habitación que acababa de aparecer, era muy parecida al despacho que tenía su padre en casa, una pared tapizada por libros, un gran escritorio de roble, una chimenea y demás, pero lo más extraño… era que todo estaba doble, se acercó al otro extremo de la habitación topándose con un cristal que lo dividía, del otro lado la puerta se abrió y pudo ver como un hombre alto de cabello negro sobre los hombros miraba los estantes con libros, parecía buscar uno en especial pues pasaba pensativo su dedo índice por el lomo de cada uno, el hombre tomó dos libros y sentándose en un sofá individual que acababa de aparecer justo frente a Harry se dispuso a leer… el chico lo miraba interesado, un par de minutos después el hombre arrojó a Harry el libro que leía mientras maldecía, Harry no pudo evitar un gritito de sorpresa al ver aproximarse el libro, pero éste dio contra la pared que dividía aquella habitación, el sujeto sorprendido levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry que lo observaba, el hombre se puso de pie y rápidamente se acercó al chico, Harry se sorprendió aún más al verlo, era un par de centímetros más alto que su padre, el cabello negro azabache que salía de su coleta le cubría ligeramente los ojos, miró la ropa del hombre, vestía de negro y una túnica esmeralda con el sello de hogwarts, tenía la mano derecha vendada, el sujeto lentamente pasó la mano izquierda por el cristal, después deshizo la coleta y recogiendo el cabello que le cubría la cara la volvió a hacer, dejando ver unas finas gafas rectangulares sin marco, tras ellas, un par de preocupados ojos esmeralda, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry fue la cicatriz que el sujeto tenía en la frente…

-- ¿Harry? --una titubeante y al mismo tiempo atemorizante voz dejó ir un leve tono de esperanza sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del chico…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	6. Mi encuentro conmigo

**_Harry Potter es de J.K.Rowling... lo demás es mío jajjaaa.._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Después de tanto tiempo aquí de nuevo!!! el capi está considerable XD, jajaja bien otro fic más, ya perdí la cuenta y no recuerdo cual debo jejejeje bueno, disfruten el capi... por cierto la escena romántica la debo tmb va para después XD  
_**

* * *

--Keren, por favor… tienes dos horas gritándome, ya entendí que hice mal… ¿quieres tranquilizarte por favor?

La chica miró a su hermano y se lanzó hacia él en un gran abrazo, unos minutos después, cuando Kerry aseguró no levantarse de la cama, las chicas salieron de la habitación para hacer sus deberes, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Kerry salió de un brinco de la cama

-- ¿A dónde crees que vas? --Preguntó Johan

--Debo encontrar a Harry, metí la pata… --murmuró el pelirrojo poniéndose los zapatos… un par de segundos después, bajó a la sala común, los demás chicos solo se miraron

Kerry miraba ensimismado el mapa del merodeador, no encontraba a Harry, en ninguna parte del colegio, una pregunta que llegó de golpe a su cabeza lo hizo detenerse y mirar por una de las ventanas de ese pasillo¿y si estaba en hogsmade?, debía ir a buscarlo…

--Deberías estar en la sala común --Una dulce voz evitó que echara a correr, por instinto guardó rápidamente el mapa en su túnica

--Sí, bueno profesora yo… quería ir a… tomar un poco de aire --murmuró el chico mirando por la ventana

--Sí ya… no ibas a escaparte a hogsmade --el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a la rubia frente a él, no sabía que Sam podía leer la mente

-- ¿Escaparme… yo?... no¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

--Dame el mapa por favor, afuera están pasando cosas demasiado peligrosas y necesito tenerlos vigilados

--No… pero, no puedo, no es mío

--No importa Kerry, dame el mapa por favor

--Pero… no, por favor, prometo no salir del colegio ni romper reglas, pero no puedes pedirme que te de el mapa, Harry está suficientemente furioso conmigo como para sumarle el haber perdido el mapa

--Si no me lo das te lo quitaré --dijo Sam sacando su varita, Kerry también sacó la suya

--No puedo… y no quiero atacar a un profesor --Advirtió el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Sam

--Me cuesta creer que eres hijo de Harry --murmuró Sam mirando la varita del pelirrojo

--Pues sí lo soy y me han dicho que el que más se parece a él

Sam sonrió y contestó

--Pues por eso mismo volveré a pedirte el mapa, no puedo arriesgarme a que se pongan en peligro… de nuevo…

Sam estiró la mano hacia Kerry, pero él retrocedió un par de pasos y miró retadoramente a la rubia…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¿Harry? --una titubeante y al mismo tiempo atemorizante voz dejó ir un leve tono de esperanza sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del chico que asintió lentamente -- ¿Harry Potter? --el muchacho volvió a asentir -- ¡es increíble, no lo puedo creer! --el hombre dio media vuelta poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, respiró hondo un par de veces y volvió a girar --mis hijos… ¿están ahí? --Pero Harry seguía mirándolo --Oye… ¿estás bien?

-- ¿Qué pasó?...

--Oh… eso… una buena pregunta, en verdad no lo sé y no creo que sea importante… dime mis hijos…

-- ¿Quién eres? --lo interrumpió Harry saliendo de su momentáneo sopor

El hombre sonrió y se acercó más a Harry, a un par de pasos del chico lo detuvo el invisible cristal, quitó el flequillo que le cubría parte del ojo

-- ¿Quién más podría tener esta cicatriz?

--Eres… soy… es decir… --balbuceó Harry más sorprendido aún

--Harry Potter

--Pero…

--Para serte sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo pasó esto… solo había salido a caminar por los pasillos y sin darme cuenta llegué aquí, pensaba en mis hijos… apareció la habitación y pues… entré, buscaba algunos libros para saber donde estaban y como cientos de veces entré en esta biblioteca, me di cuenta de tu presencia cuando gritaste…

--Sí bueno, el libro iba directo a mí

--Lo siento, no encontraba nada y me desesperé, mi esposa está más nerviosa que nunca y con un carácter de…

--...los mil diablos --le interrumpió el adolescente

--Eso quiere decir que mis hijos están ahí --Aseguró el adulto mirando fijamente al chico

--Sí… pero…

-- ¿Pero?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kerry seguía mirando de forma retadora a Sam, ella se mantenía inmutable…

-- Eh… hola… ¿todo bien? --Murmuró James que llegaba, pero ninguno de los dos lo miró, pudo reconocer en la mirada de Kerry la decisión de su hijo y en Sam… que estaba a punto de explotar con una furia que a nadie agradaba --Sam, este yo… Kerry, oye… --no atinaba a quien dirigirse, ambos estaban furiosos y ninguno parecía querer hablar, se tensó al ver que Sam daba un paso hacia el pelirrojo y más aún cuando éste no se movía y hacía saltar algunas chispas de su varita --_expelliarmus _--susurró al ver la inminente pelea, respiró aliviado al verse con las dos varitas en la mano, pero se le cortó la respiración al ver lo que pasó, Sam murmuró algo que no entendió y tuvo su varita de nuevo en su poder, mientras Kerry solo hacía un ligero movimiento con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y en un casi inaudible plop su varita aparecía en su mano -- eh… Sam es un alumno, no puedes atacarlo --balbuceó rápidamente al mirar como la transformación de su amiga empezaba a notarse --Kerry, es un vampiro, no es recomendable --susurró hacia el pelirrojo, parpadeó varias veces, creía haber visto los colmillos del chico más grandes de lo normal, pero al mirar bien, no había nada --mi madre... que rayos pasa aquí --se lamentó, la tensión en el ambiente era demasiada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Ya veo… para serte sincero Harry --Dijo el adulto sentándose en un sillón que acababa de aparecer tras él --eso del accidente se me hace demasiado sospechoso, por cierto… ¿sabes quien es mi esposa? --preguntó algo incómodo, si le decía que no, eso sería más difícil todavía

--Ginny --murmuró el chico sentándose en el piso

--Bien… mira, le pregunté sobre lo que los chicos habían estado haciendo en su clase y me dijo que preparaban un filtro de amor… --guardó silencio y miró al adolescente que le miraba atento

--y que le agregaron polvo de mandrágora --murmuró Harry mirándolo

--Sí… yo hice lo mismo, al mismo tiempo incluso a la misma hora, varios intentos por si algo se había salido de mis cálculos y solo obtuve un pase a la enfermería pero no al pasado --sonrió sombríamente mostrándole la mano que llevaba vendada

--Pero Johan dijo que él estaba en defensa

--Sí, por eso también creo que no fue un accidente y como dijiste, lo más seguro es que sí… que guarden un secreto

--Pero siendo su padre… --insinuó Harry

--Sí Harry, y los conozco perfectamente… --el adulto sonrió un poco más normal y miró a su contraparte pasada, pero cuando se disponía a hablar se vio interrumpido…

--Director… ¿señor, está ahí? --una voz femenina resonaba por la habitación, el adulto miró al adolescente, éste asintió dándole a entender que él también la escuchaba, el Harry chico pensó que llamaban a Dumbledore, pero miró boquiabierto a su "yo" de treinta y tantos años cuando éste contestaba por lo que al chico le pareció un transmisor de bebé

--Sí, aquí estoy… ¿Qué pasa? --contestó el adulto resignado, eso no debía saberse

--Director, la profesora Potter está en la enfermería, sufrió un desmayo estando en su despacho… ahora está llorando desconsolada, no creo que sea bueno en su estado

--Gracias señorita Marcks, iré en un momento, dígale por favor que encontré algo, que no se preocupe… --dejó el aparato en el piso junto a él, se pasó las manos por la cara y miró al adolescente que lo observaba con la boca abierta

--Eres… soy… --Balbuceaba Harry señalando la túnica de su yo futuro

-- El director de Hogwarts --contestó mirando a su contraparte adolescente

--Pero… ¿el profesor Dumbledore?

--Hay cosas de las que es mejor no enterarse hasta su debido tiempo --Sonrió, Harry parecía confundido pues no notó la sombra que cubrió los ojos de su futuro --no te preocupes, nada… --respiró hondo tratando de que el nudo que empezaba a instalarse en su garganta desapareciera --nada malo --dijo por fin

-- Es curioso --comentó Harry mirando al adulto, sonrió altaneramente -- ¿crees poder engañarte a ti mismo? --preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su compañero tras el cristal, éste sonrió igual que el adolescente

--Dímelo tú… ¿puedo?

--No… pero, tampoco quiero enterarme de lo que pasó para que yo fuera el director del colegio y… tan joven

--Vaya muy maduro… y también halagador, creo que me he conservado bien¿no?

--Sí muy bien, creo que si mi Ginny te viera se desmayaría

-- ¿Tu Ginny?... no recuerdo haber sido tan…

--Sabes a lo que me refiero --interrumpió el chico algo sonrojado --en verdad me parezco a mi padre

El adulto se apresuró a coger el transmisor de bebé, respiró un par de veces, se recogió el cabello que seguía saliendo de su coleta pasando las manos algunas veces por su cara, el chico prefirió no preguntar, no quería enterarse…

--Sí, pero los ojos de mamá --sonrió el Harry adulto, el adolescente asintió sonriente -- me pregunto si… --murmuraba pensativo el mayor mientras miraba el cristal --... me gustaría que le dieras algo a los muchachos, pero no sé si… ¡eso! --exclamó al ver en la parte inferior del cristal una pequeña puerta corrediza, sonrió y se arrodilló corriendo el cristal --dáselos por favor, sus madres están angustiadas, espero que ahora que sé donde están exactamente se tranquilicen un poco, si averiguas algo que pueda ser de utilidad por favor, piensa de nuevo en esta sala y si no estoy yo, o alguno de mis amigos, aunque creo que lo mejor sea que solo esté yo… deja alguna nota o algo por favor, es muy importante, volveré en una semana, no sé si el tiempo transcurra igual ahí que aquí, pero me gustaría ver a mis hijos y a los demás

--Creo que en un futuro hablaré mucho más --sonrió el adolescente mientras tomaba la caja y miraba a sus propios ojos

--Sí es que… --balbuceó rascándose la cabeza distraídamente --estoy nervioso¿de que ríes?

--Arthur hace eso mismo cuando mete la pata al fondo y trata de sacarla --Sonrió Harry

--Sí, es herencia… tengo que ir a ver a Ginny, como tenga otra amenaza de aborto… --se interrumpió de golpe mientras se golpeaba mentalmente, e igual que hacía un momento había hecho, se rascó, ahora desesperadamente la cabeza

-- ¿Amenaza…de aborto?

--Sí bueno, la preocupación…

-- ¡Y qué rayos haces aquí… ve a la enfermería! --Apremió el adolescente, el adulto sonrió y asintió rápidamente mientras se encaminaba a la puerta --recuerda lo que te dije, te servirá

--Claro… --Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por donde su yo futuro acababa de salir, al instante, todo lo doble desapareció quedando una habitación simple, se dejó caer en el sofá que acababa de aparecer tras él… miró la caja dorada sobre sus piernas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-- ¡Pero es que es inaudito!... ¡no puedo creerlo! --Kerry miraba el piso como si no hubiera algo mejor en el mundo mientras aprisionaba entre su puño el bolsillo de su túnica donde aún tenía el mapa del merodeador, mientras la profesora McGonagall se paseaba frente a él --eso amerita una expulsión --el chico apretó más su túnica

--Profesora, no es necesario --intentó intervenir Sam, que en esos 15 minutos en el despacho de la jefa de Grifindor se había mantenido en silencio, aún llevaba la túnica con algunos círculos medio chamuscados, fiel prueba de que le habían impactado algunos hechizos

--Señora Black, por favor… claro que es necesario, no porque venga de otro tiempo va a hacer eso sin sanción

--Profesora, estoy de acuerdo con que merece una sanción, pero tanto como la expulsión… --Sam miraba apesadumbrada al pelirrojo sentado delante del escritorio de McGonagall

--Profesora Black, este jovencito atacó a un profesor¡a usted!

--Quizá me lo busqué… --murmuró Sam --por favor profesora… es un buen chico, heredó el carácter de su padre pero…

--Será expulsado --sentenció la profesora McGonagall firme, Sam hizo una mueca de desagrado y Kerry levantó la cabeza inmediatamente --señor Sullevins vaya a la sala común, un profesor lo irá a buscar

Kerry asintió lentamente, miró a Sam e intentó sonreírle pero no logró mucho y salió del despacho tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien…

-- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? --El pelirrojo levantó la vista, sintió un hoyo en el estomago al mirar a Harry sonriéndole

--Eh… pues… --Harry lo miró detenidamente, el chico movía rítmicamente los dedos de la mano derecha sobre su pantalón mientras con la izquierda jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda

-- ¿Qué hiciste? --preguntó inconscientemente Harry, Kerry lo miró sorprendido

--Yo pues… ¿ya no estás molesto?

--No… ¿Qué pasa?

-- ¿Podemos hablar? --murmuró el pelirrojo mirando al piso

--Claro… vamos al jardín

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio, Harry miraba la caja dorada y de vez en cuando miraba fugazmente a Kerry, mientras éste miraba el piso ensimismado, tanto, que tuvo que guiarlo casi todo el camino hasta el jardín…

--Bien… dime --pidió Harry mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un gran árbol

--Yo… es que…

--Vamos James… lo siento

-- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

--Por haberte llamado…

--No, por favor, lamento haberte gritado así, no debí… está bien, sé que no puedes llamarme de otra forma

--Bien… no creo que estés tan preocupado por eso

--No de hecho no… ¿sabes? --Harry miró a Kerry indicándole que lo escuchaba --no es tan fácil decírtelo como pensé… siento que eres mi padre

--En cierta forma lo soy

--Por eso mismo es que no puedo… el solo pensar en lo que te voy a decir, me hace escuchar una gruesa y furiosa voz en la cabeza… ¡Kerry James Potter, cómo pudiste! --exclamó el chico imitando perfectamente la voz que Harry había escuchado hacía unos minutos -- ¡sube ahora mismo a tu habitación jovencito, ya hablaremos! --siguió, provocando la risa en Harry y con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal agregó: --y lo peor de todo es que ese "ya hablaremos", es todo… ¡menos hablar! --para entonces Harry ya reía recostado en el césped

--Bien… pero en este caso… --Harry se sentó intentando dejar de reír --no creo poder hacer más que "hablar"

--Sí bueno, da lo mismo, de todas formas te vas a enterar… no quiero escuchar a Keren cuando lo sepa --se lamentó el pelirrojo dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación

-- ¿y entonces, qué pasó?

--MebatíadueloconSamomásbienlaataquéporqueellanomoviólavaritaysolorecibiómishechizos --balbuceó Kerry a gran velocidad e iba a seguir pero Harry lo detuvo

--Espera, espera, no entendí nada…

--Bien… pues… que… me…

--Ajá…

--...batí- a- duelo- con- Sam-o…

-- ¿qué hiciste qué? --Harry se paró de un brinco, Kerry suprimió un escalofrío, la voz de este Harry se parecía mucho al de aquel Harry al que él conocía tan bien

--solo… déjame terminar, por favor…

Harry asintió, pero se mantuvo de pie, en cambio Kerry, siguió sentado…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Profesor Dumbledore, no puede expulsarlo --Sam parecía desesperada en la oficina del director, la profesora McGonagall ya había explicado lo sucedido, James estaba sentado junto a Sam, pero se mantenía serio y callado

--Samantha, debes comprender que un acto así merece más que una detención o un castigo limpiando inodoros de la enfermería --dijo Dumbledore con su habitual tranquilidad

--Pero señor, en parte yo tuve culpa, lo reté

--Sí, pero no debió

--Lo sé director, pero… si expulsa a Kerry… tendré que dimitir --James se giró en su silla y miró a Sam, Dumbledore abrió ligeramente la boca al igual que McGonagall

--El año recién empieza Samantha

--Sí Albus, pero esos chicos tienen un gran secreto y puede ser peligroso, no podemos tenerlos alejados y sin educación --contestó Sam seria y decidida

--El incidente debe saberse ya en el colegio --murmuró Dumbledore mirando intensamente a Sam

--No necesariamente, no había nadie en el corredor, salvo James… entonces señor… --Justo en ese momento, el celular de James empezó a sonar, éste lo contestó y solo murmuró algunos monosílabos

--Dice Sirius que encontró algo respecto a la herida de Kerry, debo irme… por favor, avísenme lo que se decida

James se puso de pie y fue a la chimenea donde desapareció…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Y ahora me van a expulsar --Kerry terminó de contar con lujo de detalle el pequeño incidente con la profesora de DCAO

--Solo le hubieras dado el mapa

--Pero… quería disculparme contigo y no te miré en el mapa, después me ordenó que le diera el mapa, sentí que me retaba y no me pude resistir, no pude dar mi brazo a torcer, siempre me has dicho que no debo ser tan orgulloso, pero es difícil controlarlo…

--Hablando de eso…

Harry empezó a contarle a Kerry, sobre su encuentro con él mismo en la sala de los menesteres

--eso es increíble --murmuró el pelirrojo mirando la caja que Harry tenía en la mano

--Sí…

--Bien, puedo llamar a mis hermanos --Kerry sacó una cadena de plata idéntica a la de Keren, cerró los ojos mientras lo apretaba con la mano, el dije emitió un leve brillo y después el chico lo guardó dentro de su uniforme --lo compraste cuando nacimos, no sé que hechizos tiene, solo sé que es para protección, pero nos podemos llamar a través de él

--Soy inteligente --comentó sonriente Harry, Kerry asintió sonriendo también -- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden?

--No sé, les dije que vinieran todos… por cierto¿de casualidad no preguntaste por mi madre?

--No, no pregunté… pero le dijeron que se había desmayado y que lloraba mucho…

--Debe estar preocupada, aunque cuando regresemos y se entere de lo que hice, me va a matar…

Los dos empezaron a reír ante lo que le preocupaba a Kerry, pasaron diez minutos hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez, hasta que miraron a los 13 adolescentes que corrían hacia ellos

--No les digas sobre lo de Sam por favor, no quiero que Keren empiece a gritarme aún --Harry asintió

-- ¿Qué pasa?... se suponía que no saldrías de la cama --le reprendió Keren tan solo llegar, el chico respiró hondo y cuando todos estuvieron sentados explicó lo que Harry le había dicho algunos minutos antes

-- ¿En verdad… y cómo está mamá? --Preguntó emocionado Kelly

--Bien… preocupada, pero bien --contestó Harry poniendo la caja dorada en medio del círculo que habían formado, respiró hondo y abrió la caja, sacó una bolsa dorada de terciopelo y la abrió… --vaya… --murmuró mirando el interior, metió la mano y sacó una fotografía, el primero en verla fue Johan que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y retorcerse en el césped, dejaba de reír un segundo y volvía a ver la fotografía para volver a reír, en ella, un chico o por lo menos eso parecía, de 17 años estaba pegado a la pared cubierto de una gruesa capa de algo verde que palpitaba como si tuviera vida, salía humo de alrededor del chico, se miraba la mitad de la plataforma de duelo quemada, Harry sacó otra fotografía, en ella un chico de la misma edad, castaño y de pícaros ojos café saludaba con el pulgar arriba mientras sonreía y señalaba con la otra mano el lugar

--Es… aaayyy… es… Ron… jajaja --balbuceó entre carcajadas Johan, por lo menos ahora se mantenía sentado, la fotografía pasó por varias manos, el lugar tras el castaño estaba negro y todo chamuscado, había una nota al pie de la fotografía parecía escrita a prisa, Hermione se aclaró un poco la garganta y leyó:

--_Muy buena mi querido Johan, espero que entiendas, porque no puedo escribir con tu abuelo siguiéndome, tiene buena condición jajajajaja a pesar de la edad, para la posteridad mi buen, mis tíos dijeron que enmarcarían la foto…_

-- ¡Genial! --exclamó Johan sonriente, Hermione leía la nota una y otra vez -- ¿me pregunto si lo habrán atrapado?

--Yo creo que sí, mira --Harry le tendió otra fotografía, en ella, el mismo chico castaño sonreía mientras una mano lo jalaba de la oreja, ésta también tenía nota

--_Pero mira que es pesado tu abuelo, ahora me lleva con el director, tío Harry me va a matar y de paso mis padres que creo que ya están en la dirección, y todo por unas fotografías --_leyó Johan con una gran sonrisa

--Otra --anunció Harry, abrió los ojos de sobremanera al mirarla

-- ¡Wow!... --exclamó realmente sorprendido Johan

-- Que forma de dejar el aula de DCAO --murmuró Keren… la fotografía mostraba lo que al parecer era el aula de DCAO, pero todo estaba en negro y salía humo de todas partes --también tiene nota --apuntó la chica señalando el pie de la fotografía --parece la letras de tío JC… v_uelve a meter la mano a la bolsa_… --Keren leyó y extrañada miró a Johan, quien tragaba saliva mirando a Harry, él hizo lo que decía la nota

--Creo que te pertenece --Dijo Harry estirándole a Johan un sobre rojo que miró con terror

_¡JOHAN REMUS LUPIN!... ¿SE TE HACE GRACIOSO COMO HAS DEJADO EL AULA DE DEFENSA? --_el sobre se había abierto, Johan asintió casi imperceptiblemente _--SÍ, ME IMAGINO QUE DICES QUE SÍ… Y TAMBIEN IMAGINO QUE SABES QUE LA CUENTA DE HOSPITAL DE ESE CHICO VA POR TU CUENTA, ASÍ COMO LA DE LOS EXPERTOS QUE TUVIMOS QUE LLAMAR PARA QUE LO DESPEGARAN DE LA PARED, Y LOS QUE VINIERON PARA QUITARLE ¡ESO!, Y SUS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS, POR MERLÍN JOHAN QUE SE QUEDÓ SIN PIEL PARA PODER DESPEGARLE LO VERDE QUE SE ADHIRIÓ COMO SI FUERA SU PIEL, NI SIQUIERA TU MADRE QUE ES EXPERTA EN ESO PUDO HACER ALGO --_el vociferador seguía, mientras Johan estaba rojo de vergüenza, y los demás chicos miraban sorprendidos --_TAMBIEN SABE QUE EL HECHIZO LO INVENTASTE USANDO SUS LIBROS¡LOS PROHIBIDOS!, ESTÁS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MAYOR DE EDAD --_Johan enarcó una ceja mirando el sobre rojo del que salía algo de humo --_ tu madre te manda besos, ten cuidado, eres el mayor Johan, cuídense chicos… _--y el sobre se consumió en una pequeña flama

-- Me pregunto la razón por la que después de gritar de esa forma terminan con frases como esa --murmuró Johan mirando las cenizas de su vociferador --bien, yo creo que disfrutaré mi estancia en esta época, donde mi padre es menor que yo --sonrió mirando a JC que parecía no creerlo todavía

--Eso fue aterrador --balbuceó JC

--Y no has escuchado uno de mi padre, su voz es atemorizante --dijo Kelly mirando de nuevo las fotografías

--En verdad que sí --sonrió Harry mientras sacaba una bolsa negra --a ver, que hay aquí… mmm, Sahily es para tí --dijo dándole un sobre a la chica que seguía algo triste y molesta

--No quiero nada de mi padre --murmuró mirando el césped, Kerry la abrazó y agarró el sobre, lo abrió y empezó a leer:

_Hija, entiendo como estás en esa época, en verdad que acordarme de cómo me comportaba en el pasado (eso es lo que tu padrino ha dicho), hace que me sienta mal, pero recuerda lo que te dije, sucedió demasiado para que yo cambiara, si entonces me dices que tu padrino sería el hombre al que más odié después de James Potter, tú no habrías nacido, me habría infartado en ese instante, usa tu fuerza mi pequeña, estoy seguro de que podrás soportarlo, así como también de que sabrás como hacerme entrar en razón, eres fuerte princesa, te amo… te amamos, tu madre me ha hecho escribirlo en plural… cuídate y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho…_

Kerry terminó de leer y miró a su novia que ahora sonreía

--Mi padre tiene razón --dijo Sahily agarrando la carta

--Pues no sé, pero yo no creo que queji… Snape haya escrito eso --comentó James con una mueca de dolor pues Lily le había dado tremendo codazo en el estomago para que corrigiera, logrando que Sahily sonriera más

--Es la letra de mi padre, además, el Snape que ustedes conocen --dijo señalando a los chicos del pasado y del presente --no es mi padre

--No hay más en esta bolsa --dijo Harry poniéndola junto a él --a ver… --murmuró abriendo una bolsa rosa --Hermy, creo que esto es para ti --le tendió un sobre a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, la chica abrió el sobre y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era la letra de su padre, al menos el inicio

_¡Hey, espero que me traigas algo!, _--en ese pedazo la tinta se corría y la letra cambiaba a una más estilizada y ordenada -- _no le hagas caso a tu padre, Hermy, cariño, por favor ten cuidado, Harry dijo que lo más seguro era que estuvieran en el pasado, no sé como lo sabe, pero dice que lo presiente, espero que sea una época segura, aunque por la cara que tiene el pobre, creo que no es así… por favor Hermy, se prudente, obedece a los adultos… _

-- ¿Por qué no me extraña que Hermione diga eso? --susurró Ron, Hermy que estaba a su derecha sonrió, mientras Hermione le daba un golpe en la cabeza

_…por favor… --_la chica se interrumpió para soltar una carcajada --_dale un golpe a tu padre, que de estar escuchando lo que lees de seguro dijo una burrada --_agregó ante la cara de interés del resto, que al escuchar rieron a excepción claro, de Ron --_hija, los adultos saben lo que es mejor, algo también importante_ _es que no revelen mucho del futuro, tengan cuidado, te quieren… tus padres --_Hermy sonrió al mirar que la letra volvía a cambiar --_eh, creo que después de lo que he hecho, lo mejor es decirte que el sobre en el que tu madre había guardado la carta era muy lindo, tenía grabado tu nombre, el nuestro, algunos pensamientos bonitos, como los que ella acostumbra decir en momentos así, incluso le había puesto el perfume que ella y yo usamos, pero… es que no me ha dejado escribir nada… _

--Ay Ron --murmuró Hermione con una mano en la cabeza, todos rieron

_…de hecho, se me ha olvidado lo que quería decir, ni modo, que hacer, te quiero hija, ten cuidado… --_la chica amplió su sonrisa, la letra volvía a cambiar --_ ¡Hey enana!, no es justo que todos desaparecieran y yo nada más me quedara para cumplir un castigo de algo que yo no hice, dile a Johan que por lo menos me traiga algún recuerdo, por cierto, el sobre que papá había usado era muy cursi y como lo tuve que romper para poder escribir, tendré que hacer algo por el estilo así que no te rías, cuídate… hola de nuevo hija --_la letra volvía a ser la de Hermione --_pero si vieras el desorden que me dejaron tu padre y tu hermano, se suponía que solo era una carta para darte algunas instrucciones y un sobre sencillo que había preparado para que nos tuvieras presente el tiempo que estuvieras ahí, y se ha convertido en… no sé como describirlo, pero me tardaré el día entero en limpiar el estudio y para colmo de todo tu padre y hermano se han desaparecido, tu padre después de romper mi sobre y tu hermano después de hacer un sobre tan grueso y pesado que no cabría otra cosa en la caja que piensa mandar Harry no sé como, así que tendré que meter la carta de antes un par de líneas a pergamino y medio en un sobre de correo muggle que es lo único que me han dejado intacto y eso porque los tenía escondidos… besos a todos… --_Mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano --sonrió Hermy mirando a todos

--Una linda familia --dijo Lily sonriendo, Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron

--Supongo que esto es para ustedes --Harry volvía con la caja, donde en el fondo habían algunas cosas sueltas, pero un sobre tenía su nombre, Harry extrañado lo leyó en silencio

--Oye, todos han leído para que podamos escuchar --se quejó Sirius como niño pequeño provocando la risa de Harry

--Solo dice que yo lea las cartas… --indicó Harry mientras la guardaba en su túnica y tomaba otra carta que solo era un pergamino doblado por la mitad --creo que la escribí yo --murmuró antes de empezar a leer:

_No sé porque creo esto, pero casi estoy seguro de que han retrocedido al pasado, por desgracia, también estoy seguro de que a una época no muy segura, niños… tengan cuidado, James, Arthur su madre está que hecha chispas, en la caja hay algunas fotografías sobre como dejaron el aula de pociones… _--Harry se interrumpió y sacó unas fotografías que en nada podían envidiar al aula de DCAO, todo cubierto de hollín, algo de humo saliendo de algunas mesas y un gran hoyo en donde según Kerry y Kelly habían estado ellos --_pero lo más importante… _

Harry se interrumpió para atender a Sam que se acercaba a ellos, dejó la carta en la caja y se apresuró a ir con ella

--Kerry fui a buscarte a la sala común, el director quiere hablar contigo --el chico asintió lentamente mientras se ponía de pie ante las preguntas de sus compañeros

--Sam¿Qué decidieron?

--Harry no te puedo decir nada, porque en realidad no lo sé

--Pero Sam…

--Pero nada Harry, no lo sé, lo que hizo fue demasiado fuerte

--Pero…

--Vamos profesora --murmuró Kerry llegando con la rubia, Sam besó la mejilla de Harry y echó a andar con Kerry detrás, éste articuló un "no te preocupes" y fue hacia el castillo

Harry respiró hondo y regresó al círculo, se dejó caer donde había estado y siguió con la lectura…

Kerry miraba cada rincón del pasillo por el que pasaban, unos minutos después, minutos que a Kerry le parecieron eternos, llegaron frente a la gárgola que guardaba el despacho de Albus Dumbledore…

--Bien, parece que es la ultima --Harry miró el sobre que tenía en la mano, no tenía nombre, por lo que lo abrió y no pudo evitar un ataque de risa al leer, Kelly, al ver que no progresaba el asunto con la risa de Harry, que al contrario aumentaba, le arrebató el sobre y lo leyó, pero inmediatamente perdió el color mientras observaba el trozo de pergamino en su mano, Hermy sonriendo le quitó el pergamino y lo leyó en voz alta…

--Parece de tía Ginny --comentó pensativa la pelirroja, Ginny puso especial interés ya que todas las anteriores cartas habían sido de Harry --_Hijos, espero que estén bien, su padre asegura que sí y que también están en el pasado, es increíble, espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan… _

--Un momento, eso no lo ha escrito mi madre --replicó rápidamente Keren algo extrañada

--Deja que siga leyendo --murmuró Kelly mirando el césped

--_por favor quisiera que Lily se enterara de esta carta, estoy segura de que tomara mi petición y la cumplirá, conozco perfectamente a mis hijos, a Johan, Sahily y Hermy, sé que Kerry y Kelly ocasionaran muchos problemas y necesitan un alto, que estoy segura Lily les dará, Keren sé que tú respetarás las reglas, Johan tiene con sus abuelos, Sam, Dany y Remus, sé que ellos sabrán que hacer, y Sirius, espero que no tomé manos en el asunto pues él solo actuaría si Johan mata a alguien, a Sahily la conozco muy bien y también me gustaría encargarla con Lily, y Hermy, es el perfecto equilibrio entre Hermione y Ron, así que no tengo de que preocuparme, díganle a Lily que se los doy con todo y todo, chicos saben lo que significa… muchos besos, los amo… P.D no cometan tonterías, recuerden que están en el pasado y el flujo de tiempo se puede alterar fácilmente… con amor mamá… _

--Muy bien… jajajaja sí la escribió mamá --balbuceó Keren intentando dejar de reír

Todos reían, sin embargo, Harry solo sonreía mirando fijamente el castillo, no escuchó cuando Keren decía que había más, en el fondo de la caja estaban algunas fotografías que la chica sacó, Harry respiró hondo y detuvo el aire, unos segundos después lo dejó salir sonoramente, extrañando a todos, el chico parecía preocupado, se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás o dar alguna explicación fue hacia el castillo, los demás se miraron unos a otros, decidieron guardar todo de nuevo en la caja, después verían las fotografías, al sentir que lo seguían, Harry empezó a correr, no deseaba ver a nadie, y por fortuna los perdió en el tercer pasillo en el que había girado…

-- ¿Qué hace en la gárgola? --Preguntó Kelly sentado en su cama con el mapa del merodeador frente a él

--Kerry sigue con el director --apuntó Hermy junto a él, los demás se habían perdido --ya salió, mira, platica con Harry

--Sí y ahora se van… ¿Qué crees que pase? --inquirió el moreno mirando aún el mapa, Hermy se alzó de hombros y siguió mirando --Uy, mira --Kelly señaló un punto en la torre de astronomía

--Déjales intimidad, que si supieran que tienes el mapa se separaban --sonrió Hermy mirando como el punto que ponía Lily Evans era casi cubierto por uno que decía James Potter

--Están muy juntos… mira aquí también… ¿es primavera o qué?

--Ya Kelly, déjalos

--Mira… ahora mi padre y mi madre --señaló el chico dando una gran carcajada --y los tuyos --señaló un aula vacía

--También Remus y Dany y mira, Kerry se encontró con Sahily --sonrió Hermy señalando un punto del jardín --déjalos ya¿quieres?

--Oh vamos Hermy, deja que mire por lo menos… ¿no te gustaría estar en las mismas condiciones?

--Lo siento Kelly, eres muy guapo pero eres mi primo

--Muy graciosa, me refiero a que si no extrañas a Leo --Kelly miró a su prima que fingía interés en el mapa

--Claro que no… digo Leo es muy guapo, y besa muy bien, pero no… no lo extraño, además somos demasiados aquí y…

--Ya, ya… ya entendí, no tienes porque darme tantas explicaciones

-- ¿Y tú no quisieras estar igual?

--Ahora que lo dices sí, así que con tu permiso primita voy a ver que linda chica puede ser la afortunada --Kelly se pasó las manos por el cabello alborotándolo un poco, dejó el mapa sobre la cama y se puso de pie, pero cuando intentaba dar un paso le pareció haber visto un punto que no le agradaba en el mapa -- ¿pero que…? --murmuró mientras se giraba

--Travesura realizada --Hermy tocó con su varita el mapa rápidamente mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a Kelly que la miró suspicaz

--Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas --recitó el chico y tocó el mapa con su varita --no miré a mi hermana por ahí y tampoco a Johan, como ese pervertido le esté haciendo algo... --murmuró el chico mirando cada rincón del mapa

--Oye se te van a ir las chicas… y deja a las personas en paz… travesura realizada --Hermy volvió a tocar el mapa, pero esta vez lo agarró y lo metió rápidamente a su túnica…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James tenía ya una hora esperando a que Sirius le dijera lo que había descubierto, pero su amigo solo revisaba papeles y más papeles, Remus tarareaba una canción, él ya tenía dos horas sentado en el estudio de la casa de Sirius, quien tenía tres horas nervioso…

-- ¡Aquí! --Exclamó Sirius, sobresaltando a sus amigos, Remus estaba concentrado con su canción y James empezaba a componer una, Sirius se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio que tenía llenos de papeles y fue hasta los sofá, puso los papeles y libros que llevaba en la mesita de cristal que estaba en medio de los tres sofás, James y Remus se apresuraron a seguirlo y se sentaron junto a él, Sirius respiró hondo y señaló un dibujo en un libro

--Es igual a la herida de Kerry --Murmuró James sorprendido

-- ¿Veneno? --Inquirió Remus mirando a Sirius

--Sí, no es mucho pero… dice que fue una herida hecha con una garra envenenada, que podría tener efectos secundarios… pero no aclara el nombre del animal al que le pertenece la garra, además, los que presenciaron el ataque no dijeron haber visto un animal

--Pero y si… --balbuceó Remus no muy seguro de lo que pensaba

--Sé lo que piensas amigo --lo interrumpió James --pero no era luna llena, además, eso es con una mordida y a Kerry lo hirieron con una garra… envenenada

--Así es, lo que quiere decir que en el cuerpo del chico aún corre sangre envenenada y podría pasar algo de un momento para otro --murmuró Sirius con voz de ultratumba mientras señalaba fotografías de adolescentes con movimiento que parecían haber sido heridos igual que Kerry, los tres hombres suprimieron lo más que pudieron los escalofríos que les provocó las convulsiones y terribles muertes de los que eran presas esos fotografías que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, sin poder evitar mirar a Kerry en cada uno de los casos que tenían enfrente…

* * *

**_P.D... Espero señales de vida... BESOS SION-ALLEGRA_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SA


	7. El Circo parte 1

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

**_YA... otro capi, prometo que los capitulos serán más largos en cuanto me ponga al corriente con todo!!! ah que dificil va jajajajaj bien, ahora sí me falta solo un fic que actualizar, jejeje había olvidado este,... gracias por sus reviews pasados y por los presentes XD. ya pues, lean..._**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente, tanto que no se sintió cuando Octubre llegó, una noche a mediados, Johan se levantaba por un vaso con agua como había hecho cada noche de ese infernal verano y aunque estuviera por terminar, seguía haciendo mucho calor, pero cuando abría la puerta de la habitación un movimiento brusco en una cama tras él lo detuvo, extrañado retrocedió hasta llegar a la cama de Kerry, sacó su varita e invocó un lumos, no había mucha luz…

-- ¡Con un demonio! --murmuró asustado, Kerry estaba bañado en sudor, por instinto le tocó la frente y sintió un escalofrío… estaba frío y convulsionaba horriblemente, puso su varita en alto para iluminar la habitación y solo miró a Remus, por lo que corrió hacia él y lo agitó violentamente --por favor despierta, Remus

--Mmm… Sirius no estés moliendo --balbuceó Moony, pero Johan seguía moviéndolo y llamándolo, --James, es sábado

--Lo siento abuelo --murmuró Johan, apagó la luz de su varita e invocó otro hechizo

-- ¡Aaaah! --Remus se sentó de golpe en su cama -- ¿Qué te pasa? --Preguntó molesto el licántropo al verse mojado

--Ayúdame por favor, Kerry… necesitamos llevarlo a la enfermería

Remus se limpió la cara y miró al pelirrojo frente a su cama, asintió rápidamente y entre ambos lo sacaron de la habitación

-- ¿Qué pasa? --se escuchó la voz asustada de Kelly de la nada, al poco rato se quitó la capa de invisibilidad apareciendo con él Sirius y James

--Por favor, avísenle al profesor Dumbledore, a Harry y a Sam --pidió Johan mientras salían de la sala común…

La carrera de algunas personas se escuchaba por los pasillos que llevaban a la enfermería de Hogwarts, mientras tanto ahí, Johan y Moony estaban sentados en silencio a unas camas de la que estaba Kerry siendo atendido por una muy asustada enfermera…

-- ¿Qué pasó? --Harry se miraba realmente asustado, el miedo se le reflejaba claramente en los ojos, Dumbledore, Sam, James y los demás que llegaban tras él, pusieron atención a Johan

--Solo… solo lo vi convulsionando, iba por agua --murmuró Johan mirando fijamente la cortina tras la que estaba Kerry

Dumbledore asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia la cama del pelirrojo, James lo siguió sin poder apartar las terribles imágenes que miraba a diario tratando de encontrar una solución por si se presentaba lo que más temía, justo lo que pasaba en ese momento…

James salió detrás de la cortina una hora después, estaba pálido y parecía asustado, mandó a dormir a los chicos, eso no se solucionaría pronto… antes del desayuno, del día siguiente, los muchachos decidieron pasar por la enfermería, pero se encontraron con que estaba cerrada, algo así como en cuarentena, con la única diferencia de que no había enfermedad contagiosa… los días siguieron pasando y Kerry no mejoraba, aunque tampoco empeoraba, siendo eso lo único que los mantenía a flote con una esperanza de que el chico los retara a romper las reglas… una semana después, ni James y ni madame Pomfrey habían salido de la enfermería y nadie había entrado, James dormitaba en una silla junto a la cama de Kerry, y madame Pomfrey dormía en su oficina…

--James, querido… el desayuno ya… ¡Por Merlín! --gritó la enfermera al correr la cortina, el ruido de la charola y platos estrellándose en el piso despertó a James, con el corazón en la mano miró a Pomfrey, se extrañó al verle la cara desencajada y congelada, con la curiosidad a flor de piel siguió la mirada de la mujer

-- ¡Por las barbas de Dumbledore! --James se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte arrojando la silla al piso -- ¿Dónde rayos está Kerry? --corrió la cortina completamente y miró hacia la puerta… estaba cerrada

Madame Pomfrey corrió hacia su despacho y James lanzó un rayo a la puerta comprobando que seguía con los hechizos que renovaban a diario, se tiró al piso y en cuatro patas se asomó bajo las camas, ni un insecto por casualidad, se puso de pie al escuchar que la enfermera salía, ésta negó alzándose de hombros

--Las puertas siguen cerradas con mis hechizos --murmuró contrariado mientras revisaba una vez más la escueta enfermería, ninguna cortina cerrada, nada… solo ellos dos, respiró hondo, abrió las puertas y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo…

Mientras James corría por todo el colegio con la misma ropa de hacía cerca de semana y media, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes salía de la sala común de Grifindor ajustándose la corbata del uniforme, bajó las escaleras, esperó unos segundos a que se volvieran a acomodar y siguió hacia el comedor, al llegar buscó a sus amigos o a algún conocido y se fue a sentar para comer un merecido desayuno…

--Buenos días --saludó Kerry sentándose frente a Kelly, éste escupió el jugo de calabaza que intentaba tomar justo en la cara de Harry, que sorprendido por la candidez con la que Kerry se servía diez hot cakes de una, ni se limpió el jugo de la cara, Johan se ahogó con un trozo de manzana que se le fue entero, James lo miraba con la boca abierta, Sirius lo señalaba intentando formar una palabra mientras al mismo tiempo señalaba hacia las puertas, Hermy simplemente rodó los ojos y Sahily gateó por sobre la mesa y se lanzó hacia Kerry derribándolo -- ¡Sahily, que estamos en público! --murmuró Kerry sonrojado ante las miradas de todo el alumnado --Eh¿Qué te pasa?, no llores --la chica seguía aferrada a él

En la mesa de maestros, Sam estaba de pie bastante sorprendida, la silla principal estaba de nuevo vacía, McGonagall se puso de pie pidiendo compostura, pero Sahily seguía abrazada a Kerry, cuando Sam iba a hablar, un grito la interrumpió…

-- ¡KERRY JAMES POTTER! --Harry, al igual que todo el habitante del gran comedor, miró hacia la puerta de éste, James estaba de pie, se miraba furioso

--Deberías ir con él --aconsejó Harry que se había girado hacia el chico que seguía en el piso, James movía el pie impaciente, Sahily se puso lentamente de pie, junto a Kerry, la chica limpió y alisó su falda, le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Kerry y con elegancia se sentó junto a Harry, todo el alumnado cuchicheaba sobre lo que pasaba, les extrañaba que le hubieran dicho Potter, Kerry miró a su abuelo, éste respiraba agitado y le señalaba firmemente frente a él, se sintió en problemas, esa imagen le hizo retroceder algunos meses, o ¿quizá sería adelantar?...

----------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

Un hombre alto de cabello negro recogido en una coleta caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio que dirigía, su túnica verde ondeaba con elegancia, frunció el entrecejo al escuchar algunas risas en murmullos, sonrió y negando con la cabeza lentamente siguió su camino al comedor, al entrar, solo pudo ver una sombra rojiza que se sentaba a unos metros de él, después sintió algo muy frío y sin poder evitarlo empezó a castañetear los dientes, su temperatura corporal descendió rápidamente mientras una luz le daba, su boca se sentía entumecida, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar, se escuchó un generalizado "oh", cuando nadie supo de donde un disfraz de gallina le aparecía al director, la música comenzaba y el traje se movía solo, la gran gallina bailaba, se subió primero en la mesa de las serpientes, pero en los ojos de Harry Potter se podía ver una llama creciendo, la gallina bajó de la mesa no sin antes dejar caer un huevo que al momento se abrió y gritó

"_Soy un gallina idiota" _

En la mesa de grifindor, un pelirrojo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara…

Siguió caminando y bailando una extraña conga, y otro huevo caía

_"Soy un estúpido" _

_"Soy un ·$&"$·&/$/$"_

Siguió hacia la mesa de profesores y se subió, se agachó un poco y empezó a darse de nalgadas, mientras gritaba: "_Dame baby, sí dime vaquero, dime", _entonces, la profesora de pociones, extrañamente sonrojada se puso de pie, apuntó hacia Harry y detuvo el hechizo, Harry se enderezó completamente, en ese momento, un chico rubio de Slytherin entraba e iba a su lugar, y un gran pastel caía sobre el director esparciendo pan de chocolate y betún por toda la mesa, un gran gorro de fiesta apareció en la cabeza de Harry, tenía una sirena en la punta y mientras giraba chillaba: "Perdedor"… Harry movió su varita rápida y violentamente sobre su cabeza, al instante quedó limpió y con su túnica verde, pero… estaba calvo, Ginny se mordía nerviosa el labio inferior mientras su esposo bajaba de la mesa, Remus estaba atónito mirando a Harry, todos estaban expectantes ante la reacción de su director, al bajar, Remus algo titubeante le señaló a Harry su cabeza, éste se llevó una mano a la gran y reluciente calva… cerró los ojos furioso, intentó hacer crecer su cabello pero nada funcionaba, echando chispas por los ojos y su varita, Harry se giró hacia los alumnos, rodeó la mesa de profesores lentamente, miró letalmente a su profesor de DCAO, Remus se puso rápidamente de pie y casi corrió hacia la mesa de grifindor, más expresamente hacia los nuevos merodeadores…

--Chicos, el culpable --Pidió Remus al llegar con los muchachos

Kerry se puso lentamente de pie y miró a su padre

Harry señaló furioso e imponente frente a él, el pelirrojo se apresuró a acercarse, Harry lo miraba fijamente, todos habían olvidado ya su desayuno, en cuanto Kerry estuvo frente a Harry, éste lo tomó del brazo y esperó a que lo mirara

--Mírame --ordenó al ver que el chico seguía con la vista clavada en el piso, Kerry levantó la mirada y la sostuvo -- ¿fuiste tú? --cuando el muchacho asintió, Harry lo soltó y salió del gran comedor, Kerry lo siguió en silencio hasta su despacho --este no será un castigo de tu director James --siseó Harry cuando el chico cerraba la puerta tras él, tragó saliva y se acercó a donde su padre le indicaba…

-------------------------------fin flash-back---------------------------------------------

Respiró hondo y se acercó a James, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, James lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló…

--Solo a ti se te ocurre salir en esa forma de la enfermería --murmuraba molesto James, Kerry se preocupaba más en seguirle el paso

Al llegar a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey se aseguró de revisarlo muy bien, un par de minutos después, entraban Sam y Dumbledore…

Después de clases, los chicos fueron a la enfermería, pero esta vez, solo madame Pomfrey estaba, les aseguró que Kerry estaba en su cama en la torre de grifindor, se sorprendieron de ver la rotundidad con la que lo decía la enfermera pues estaban seguro que Kerry estaría en cualquier parte, menos acostado en su cama, pero aún así fueron… al llegar se sorprendieron como no creyeron poder hacerlo alguna vez, efectivamente, Kerry estaba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro…

-- ¿Te hechizaron? --Preguntó interesado Kelly acercándose a su hermano, Kerry lo miró y sonrió

--No

-- ¿Entonces qué haces en cama? --preguntó esta vez Keren

--James me amenazó --contestó Kerry mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba junto a él

Los demás rieron, esa era una buena excusa para que el pelirrojo siguiera en cama… los meses siguientes, pasó algo parecido, pero por lo menos Kerry no duraba en la enfermería más de dos días; James, Sirius y Remus, se la vivían en bibliotecas, James había escogido la del colegio, Sirius cualquiera que encontrara y Remus la de San Mungo, pero no encontraban nada que les sirviera, solo lo mismo, lo que ya sabían… las vacaciones de navidad no tardaron mucho en llegar, los merodeadores y los chicos del futuro la pasarían con Harry en su casa del Valle de Godric, aunque, por insistencia principalmente de la señora Weasley, Hermy iría a pasarla con ellos a la madriguera y algunos días con los señores Granger quienes al haberse enterado, también habían insistido…

Por el mismo motivo por el que ni James, Sirius o Remus, habían dormido desde que Kerry había recaído, Dany llegó por los chicos a Hogsmade…

-- ¡Dany! --gritó James eufórico al verlo --estás… ¡enorme! --volvió a gritar mientras la abrazaba

-- ¿Qué has hecho desde la última vez que nos vimos? --preguntó Sirius mientras quitaba a James para abrazarla él -- ¡has estado ocupado Moony! --gritó logrando que moony y Dany se sonrojaran al más no poder

--No cambias Sirius --sonrió Daniel deshaciendo el abrazo

-- ¿De cuánto Dany? --preguntó Harry sonriéndole

--Seis meses --sonrió la morena mirando a Remus que seguía rojo --vamos chicos, a la de tres tocan el florero y nos vamos --1…2…3

--Lo siento… --dijo Sirius en cuanto tocaron de nuevo tierra, el florero había ido a parar a sus pies, todos, sin excepción, rodaron los ojos

--Chicos, me tengo que ir, tengo cita en San Mungo, JC, tu padre pasará por ti en la noche, Astrit, creo que tú pasarás la noche aquí --indicó Daniel antes de desaparecer

-- ¿no es peligroso que con ese embarazo haga eso? --preguntó preocupada Lily, los demás se alzaron de hombros

--Eh… oye Harry, no es que sea fijado ni interesado, pero… ¿vivimos en un campo baldío? --inquirió preocupado James

-- ¿Ustedes la ven? --Harry miró a los chicos del futuro que negaron sin saber la verdadera intención de esa pregunta --creo que olvidaron el pequeño detalle del _Fidelio_, iré a ver si mamá está para que me dé una nota --dijo Harry adelantándose y desapareciendo un par de segundos después, al poco después JC fue tras Harry

--No hay nadie en casa, pero dejaron una nota… tomen, y memorícenla por favor --pidió JC un par de minutos después

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó sorprendido Sirius

Poco a poco, los demás también pudieron ir viendo una excelsa mansión, con un majestuoso jardín delantero, los chicos cruzaron el jardín y entraron a un amplio recibidor decorado en tonos cálidos, apilaron los baúles cerca de la puerta y fueron a la estancia que estaba decorada en blanco con algunos adornos cafés…

--Que pulcritud… me enferma --murmuró Sirius mirando el lugar, Harry sonrió y Lily le dio un zape que casi lo hace irse de boca

Pasaron las horas comiendo comida chatarra y riendo de las locuras que cada uno contaba, cuando llegó el turno de Harry, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar las historias a la mitad del chico…

-- ¿Hay alguien en casa? --era la inconfundible voz de James desde el recibidor

--En la estancia --gritó Harry recostado en el sofá con los pies en una mesita de adorno

--Hola chicos… Kerry¿Cómo te has sentido? --preguntó James recostado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la estancia desde el recibidor mientras se quitaba los zapatos

--Bien, gracias --contestó el pelirrojo sonriente

--Que bueno, iré a arreglar las habitaciones arriba, ya vuelvo… por cierto Harry --el chico torció la cabeza un poco y miró a su padre --tu madre viene doblando la esquina --dijo y fue hacia las escaleras, Harry se sentó de un brinco y cuando estaba por ponerse de pie la puerta principal se abría e inmediatamente una mujer pelirroja muy guapa, entraba en la estancia con una risueña bebé de cabello negro mucho más dócil que su padre y hermano

-- ¿Harry ya estás en casa? --Todos miraron hacia la puerta de la estancia y al mismo tiempo abrieron la boca sorprendidos --hola muchachos, quería verlos desde hace mucho --sonrió la pelirroja mirando la estancia, se acercó y saludó a los chicos del futuro, después con ternura fue hacia los merodeadores que seguían estupefactos, después fue con las chicas, se sintió un tanto extraña al saludarse ella misma, pero dijo que al tener 16 años, lo tomarían como dos personas diferentes… -- ¿dónde está Harry? --Preguntó mientras dejaba a la niña en brazos de su yo pasado, todos señalaron junto a James, pero Harry no estaba -- ¡Potter! --gritó Lily recorriendo el lugar con la mirada

-- ¡Arriba! --gritó el James adulto, Lily sonrió

--Entonces¿no vieron a donde fue mi hijo? --los chicos se alzaron de hombros, si lo ven díganle que quiero hablar con él y… --se interrumpió al escuchar un plato rompiéndose en la cocina, sonrió y fue hacia ahí, los chicos la miraban interesados, pero mientras ella entraba por la puerta de la estancia, la que daba al recibidor se abría y Harry corría hacia las escaleras… -- ¡Detente ahí! --gritó de nuevo Lily, Harry se detuvo y con una gran sonrisa se giró

--Te extrañé mamá¿Cómo está mi hermanita?

--Muy bien Harry, yo también te extrañe --a estas alturas, todos estaban apiñados en el sofá que daba hacia el recibidor, algunos hicieron gestos de dolor y otros, que en realidad fueron James, Sirius y JC, sonrieron al ver que Lily tomaba a Harry de la oreja y lo obligaba a subir las escaleras, la Lily adolescente se sonrojó un poco… --les encargo a mi niña --dijo Lily antes de desaparecer en la segunda planta…

--Eres… peor que Sam, Lily --murmuró James mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá más grande

--Pues algo hizo Harry para que pasara eso --se excusó la pelirroja, mientras Sam le tiraba a James con un cojín

Los chicos siguieron platicando por quince minutos, tras los cuales, Harry entraba a la estancia sobándose la oreja, se dejó caer junto a JC a pesar de su burla

-- ¡JEAN CARLO!

JC dio un brinco y casi se sube sobre Harry, éste ahora reía

-- ¡ARRIBA!

Lily se escuchaba furiosa, el chico miró a Harry

--Algo sobre el 1 de septiembre --dijo Harry alzándose de hombros --y creo que sigue Astrit --sonrió --si repite… --JC no le dio oportunidad a Harry de terminar, se puso de pie y dando un suspiro fue a su destino

-- ¿Qué pasó el 1 de septiembre? --preguntó James curioso, Harry solo sonrió

Media hora después, era el turno de Astrit, quien al ver bajar a JC con una mano en la oreja, se apresuró a subir

--Dame acá… --El James adulto entraba riendo e iba hacia su hija, la tomó en sus brazos y al instante la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida --Harry, dice tu madre que si pueden ir a comprar algunas cosas para la comida --dijo tendiéndole al chico una lista bastante larga y a su parte pasada algunos billetes arrugados que miró extrañado

--Dame --Lily le arrebató los billetes

--No tengo otra opción¿cierto?

--Mmm… creo que no, y te recomendaría que te tardaras un poco porque está que hecha lumbre, ninguno de los tres dijo nada --y riendo en silencio se dispuso a acostar a su pequeña hija

Los chicos salieron de la mansión Potter hacia el pequeño pueblo muggle que estaba a las afueras, rieron y platicaron animados, hasta que a la entrada del pueblo miraron una gran carpa roja y algunos letreros

--Gran circo Mystique… donde la magia existe --leyó emocionado Kerry, después volteó hacia Harry poniendo una cara adorable

--No --contestó Harry y siguió caminando

--Anda, tu padre dijo que nos tardáramos --insistió el pelirrojo parándose frente a él

-- ¿Qué es circo? --preguntó James mirando la carpa

--Lo que hacías cuando intentabas que Lily saliera contigo --explicó tranquilamente Dany

--Ja, ja, ja Moonel, muy gracioso --ironizó James

--No tenemos dinero muggle --dijo Harry intentando seguir su camino

--Sí, Lily lo trae

--No Arthur, no… ese dinero es para la comida, si se llega a perder, y con el carácter que trae mi madre, me mata --Harry intentó rodear al chico, pero ahora Sahily le impedía caminar --chicos, por favor… mi madre me mataría

--Seguro te di dinero de más --sonrió esta vez James

-- ¿También tú? --se lamentó Harry

--Harry tiene razón, no deberíamos gastar el dinero para la comida

--Gracias Lily --Harry le sonrió a su futura madre, pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja le borró su sonrisa

--Podemos comprar lo de la lista y si sobra, y alcanza, podemos entrar

A Harry no le quedó más opción que acceder, así que siguieron al pueblo y una vez ahí se separaron para poder terminar pronto con las compras… veinte minutos después, ya estaban casi todos en el centro del pueblo esperando por los dos James y Sirius, Keren estaba segura que había sido una mala idea mandar a esos tres, y lo comprobó en ese mismo instante, James, Kerry y Sirius salían de un callejón, iban corriendo y con cara de pánico, James parecía decir algo… empezaron a retroceder al ver casi medio pueblo corriendo tras ellos con picos, palas, escobas y hachas blandiéndolas en alto, cuando los chicos les pasaron por un lado ellos también corrieron y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al circo…

-- ¿qué… qué pasó? --Harry intentaba recuperar el aliento

--dije que era mala idea mandarlos a los tres juntos --murmuró Keren recargada en una verja de madera

--Y yo que me quería divertir --se quejó Kelly, Harry y Lily lo fulminaron con la mirada

--No fue nuestra culpa --se excusó James

--Si, cuándo íbamos a imaginarnos que quitando un palo se iba a venir abajo el busto del fundador del pueblo --dijo Kerry

--E iba a caer en una tabla que, estoy seguro, pusieron intencionalmente como palanca… --explicó Sirius

--...bajo una cubeta de pintura que… salió volando y le cayó en la cabeza a la esposa del alcalde… --murmuró James

--...que por el golpe se mareó y fue a dar a donde descargaban el estiércol… --siguió Kerry

--...y que a los cerdos que descargaban en ese momento, les gusta el olor… --complementó James

--... y pues, ver a una mujer redondamente enorme con una bata floreada que le quedaba corta, corriendo perseguida por casi veinte cerditos que parecían enamorados, pues… --Sirius se interrumpió y empezó a reír

--...hace reír a cualquiera, pareciera que a los sujetos esos no les hizo gracia --terminó Kerry dejando a todos con la boca abierta --y… ¿nos alcanza para el circo?

Harry asintió casi automáticamente, y ante los brincos de alegría de Kerry y James principalmente, se acercaron para ver los horarios… por fortuna, justo empezaba una función…

--Así que esto es un circo --comentó interesado James mientras buscaban lugar, los ojos le brillaron al ver payasos, animales enjaulados, sujetos vestidos con muy poca ropa que se decían guapos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el grupo de gatos entrenados y el letrero que anunciaba a Jacob, el hombre que domina a cualquier animal, siendo su especialidad los ciervos, esa experiencia sería interesante, volteó a ver a Sirius, quien le regresó una sonrisa radiante, parecía pensar lo mismo que él, el único que notó ese intercambio de miradas fue Remus, pero él solo sonrió y siguió buscando un lugar donde sentarse, encontrando en el mejor lugar junto a la pista... la función estaba por empezar, las luces ya se habían apagado y una simpática musiquita empezaba a escucharse, los payasos salieron al centro de la pista dando volteretas

--Amiguitos --empezó un payaso regordete con la cara pintada de amarillo y voz chillona --el gran circo Mystique les da la bienvenida, la diversión empezará… y recuerden el lugar donde la magia existe…

--Y yo que pensé que se llamaba Hogwarts --murmuró James al oído de Sirius que rió

Más payasos salían y daban volteretas por el lugar, James y Sirius se sentaron en la orilla de su lugar al ver a una linda y muy sexy payasita acercarse y tenderles la mano, pusieron una cara digna de la molestia que ahora reflejaban Lily y Sam… ¿acaso empezaría un guerra?...

* * *

_**Juro que he leído capitulos más cortos que éste y a que ustedes también!!! **_XD

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	8. El circo parte 2,,, RIP

**Si digo Harry Potter, todos saben que es de Rowling… no??**

* * *

**_Holaaa, regresé XD, disfruten el capi… XD… Sion volvió a la normalidad muajajajaja _**

* * *

Un Puum se escuchó y la carpa del circo caía, algunos animales volaban otros reptaban algunos más corrían alejándose del desastre, trece figuras intentaban salir también… cuando lograron deshacerse de cuerdas, telas, cordones, zapatos… ¿calzones de corazoncitos?, gatearon hacia la salida… pero un par de pies la bloquearon, los chicos levantaron la cabeza, Harry, que estaba totalmente mojado, con el jersey rasgado de la manga derecha, se quitó un brassiere de la cabeza y se puso de pie.. 

--Le prometo que pagaremos todo

--De eso estoy seguro, ahora… todos vengan --ordenó un fornido hombre calvo de poblado bigote negro, el clásico hombre fuerte de circo…

Los chicos se pusieron de pie pero cada uno corrió en una dirección diferente, Harry fue el único que se quedó parado sin saber que hacer, el sujeto lo tomó del brazo para evitar que huyera. James saltaba algunas cabras sonriente y seguía corriendo, amplió su sonrisa al ver la verja de madera y la saltó, logrando sumarle a la crema batida que lo adornaba, agua fangosa cayendo a un gran charco, ahí pudo agarrarlo un payaso sin maquillaje y las holgadas ropas rotas; Kerry tenía experiencia huyendo de desastres y corría ágilmente, un hombre con traje lo seguía, Kelly intentaba alcanzar los limites del circo pero un payaso con media peluca rizada y el único zapato que llevaba tenía arrancada la mitad, lo hizo cambiar de dirección; Keren corría junto a las otras cuatro chicas pero se detuvieron en seco al toparse con cinco perros doberman, dieron media vuelta pero el domador de animales las esperaba; Johan casi llegaba al límite de la propiedad pero caía de boca cuando una cuerda le enredaba el pie y la jalaban; Kerry corría con todas sus fuerzas, quiso frenar al ver a su hermano pero no pudo, y los dos chocaron, después sintieron que alguien más les caía encima, escucharon las quejas de Sirius, JC y Remus…

-- ¿creyeron que huirían? --preguntó el hombre calvo, tenía a todos sentados frente a él dentro de su casa rodante

--No es necesario que nos ate --murmuró Harry intentando aflojar un poco las cuerdas

--Ya y se van¿no? --ironizó el hombre

--Oiga --Harry señaló con su cabeza su chaqueta sobre la mesa, una curiosa melodía salía de ahí --mi celular… ¿podría dármelo?, deben ser mis padres --dijo tragando saliva, seguro era su madre y cuando se enterara seguro lo mataba, el hombre calvo asintió y contestó el aparato, después desató a Harry y le pasó el teléfono -- ¿Sí?... hola Sirius… pues lo que se dice bien… sí¿eh?... sí por favor ven, estamos en el circo a la entrada del pueblo, sí, adiós.. oh Sirius… eh, esto… trae la chequera --agregó antes de cerrar el aparato y se dejó caer sobre su silla --oiga, por favor desátelos… ya vienen por nosotros

-- ¿Mi papá? --Preguntó Astrit con miedo, Harry asintió en silencio -- ¡no! --gritó cuando estaban por desatarla --déjeme así y arrójeme a los leones por favor

--Abriría al león y te sacaría --murmuró Harry mirando por la ventana

--No puedo ser tan malo --dijo Padfoot mirándola, la chica dejó escapar un largo suspiro

Media hora después, llamaban a la puerta y el hombre calvo iba a atender

--Soy Frederick Mystique, dueño del circo

--Sirius Black, el que pagara todo --escucharon una gruesa voz de fuera --solo dígame el valor a lo que asciende todo y le pagaré

--Oh, se están evaluando los daños pero ascienden a varios miles

--Si, lo imagino…entonces… mire al pajarito --se escuchó la voz burlona de Sirius --magia… en… menores --deletreó el adulto asomando la cabeza por entre el petrificado hombre y la puerta --afuera --indicó los chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y obedecieron --muy lindo --agregó mientras empezaba a caminar, Harry, JC y Astrit intercambiaron miradas

En el perímetro del circo había diversos magos modificando memorias y arreglando todo, los chicos siguieron a Sirius en silencio, hasta que él mismo decidió romperlo cinco minutos después, cuando se dirigían a la casa Potter

--Conozco a un licántropo, una vampiresa, y a una pelirroja más peligrosa que esos dos juntos que estarían encantados de escuchar mi informe --Lily se sonrojó sabiendo que la peligrosa pelirroja era ella, Padfoot la miró burlesco

-- ¿Qué quieres? --preguntó Harry en tono de negociación, los merodeadores se miraron extrañados

--Pienso en eso querido Potter

--Sirius¿sabías que eres mi padrino? --inquirió Harry mirando a Sirius que amplió su sonrisa

--Por eso mismo pienso negociar --comentó Sirius con las manos en los bolsillos

--Pues yo no acepto

-- ¿Y eso por qué Lupin? --preguntó Sirius mirando a JC

--Mi mamá trabaja en el ministerio y justo en ese departamento --murmuró el chico resignado, Dany lo miró sorprendida

--Cierto --dijo pensativo Sirius, se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor --Harry, corran, no importa lo que escuchen, solo lleguen a tu casa y no salgan --ordenó en un susurro

--Pero…

--Nada Harry --susurró --váyanse --el chico asintió, cuando daban un par de pasos, varios encapuchados aparecieron

--Mortífagos --dijeron JC; Astrit y Harry al unísono y sacaron sus varitas

-- ¡Harry! --gritó Sirius empezando la lucha, el chico se mordió un labio y bajó la varita

-- ¡Vamos! --gritó Harry mirando a los demás, los trillizos fueron los primeros en obedecer, los merodeadores se mostraban renuentes a huir --por favor chicos, si algo les pasa a ustedes nada de lo que conozco existirá, incluso mis hijos morirán, por favor --suplicó Harry acercándose a los merodeadores, pero estos no escucharon

-- ¡JAMES POTTER! --gritó Lily, haciendo reaccionar al chico

-- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! --gritó Sam

-- ¡REMUS LUPIN! --gritó Dany a su vez, los chicos reaccionaron y corrieron tras las chicas, Harry respiró hondo e intentó seguirlos pero tres mortífagos le cerraron el paso, giró la cabeza un poco y miró a su padrino rodeado por cinco encapuchados, tragó saliva y apretó su varita, se defendería… cuando estaba por lanzar un aturdidor miró frente a él a una pelirroja

--Mamá --murmuró Harry con miedo

--Vete Harry, ve a la casa y no salgan ni al jardín --ordenó Lily

--Pero mamá

-- ¡Obedece! --Lily se giró hacia él mientras aturdía a un encapuchado, su mirada era decidida

--No, no quiero volver a perderte --susurró Harry a punto de llorar

-- ¡Obedece! --volvió a gritar Lily mientras lo empujaba, Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero no quería irse, quería ayudar a su madre… -- ¡Harry lárgate! --insistió Lily, pero el chico negó

-- ¡Maldita sea Harry sal de aquí! --Samantha que acababa de llegar también lo empujó, pero el chico solo retrocedía lo que lo empujaban, no quería irse

-- ¡Noo, déjame… mamá…! --el grito de Harry murió en el momento en que Daniel lo abrazaba y desaparecían -- ¡no! --Harry cayó de rodillas en el piso de la estancia

--No salgas --ordenó la morena dirigiéndose a la puerta --tu hermana está arriba Harry

Pero el chico no escuchaba, lloraba en el piso, estaba desesperado

--Chicos, entren… --Daniel abrió la puerta al ver que los muchachos llegaban --Lily --detuvo a la pelirroja en la puerta --no dejes a Harry solo, no dejes que salga o se te desaparezca por favor… intenta tranquilizarlo --pidió Daniel, después cerró la puerta y desapareció…

Lily extrañada entró y subió las escaleras al escuchar un llanto en la planta superior, en la estancia, todos miraban a Harry, el chico se había percatado de su presencia, pero seguía llorando, no le importaba, y menos al recordar la mirada de su ego futuro cuando había mencionado a su padre… no quería, pero tenía un presentimiento, gritó de frustración, de coraje, de dolor… presentía que nada volvería a ser normal… Keren se acercó a él, se arrodilló y lo abrazo…

--Dime que tu abuela no muere… dime que la conociste --suplicó Harry abrazado a la chica, ella guardó silencio, no tuvo el valor de hablar, Harry la abrazó más fuerte y siguió llorando, Kerry y Kelly también lloraban en silencio, los merodeadores miraban sin comprender, Sahily abrazó a Kerry por la espalda, intentaba no llorar pero le era casi imposible, no le tomaron importancia a la chimenea que se cubría de llamas esmeralda y un pelirrojo y dos chicas salían, Hermy se apresuró a ir con sus amigos, sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al ver a Keren abrazada a Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron hacia los merodeadores en busca de una explicación… Lily llegaba con la pequeña Lyla en brazos, se quedó congelada en el marco de la estancia al ver semejante cuadro… --co-conoces a tu abuelo --susurró Harry -- ¡Lily contéstame! --gritó Harry separando el abrazo, la chica miró el piso, no podía sostenerle la mirada --James --Harry miró a Kerry, pero él se refugió en los brazos de Sahily --Arthur --Kelly lo miró, gruesas lágrimas le marcaban el rostro, Harry volvió a gritar, pero ahora solo era dolor, Lyla se asustó y comenzó a llorar, Harry se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta, Lily intentó calmar a la bebé, pero el que Harry pateara con desesperación la puerta no le ayudaba en nada y también empezaba a desesperarse, le dio la niña a Sam y fue con Harry

--Harry --susurró tras él, con lentitud le puso una mano en el hombro, Harry se giró y se abrazó a ella

--No quiero… no quiero que vuelva a pasar… por favor, prométame que no volverás a dejarme --rogó Harry llorando como niño pequeño --por favor… mamá

Lily comenzó a llorar en contra de su voluntad, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Harry, la chimenea volvió a encenderse y Samantha, con la túnica destrozada bañada en sangre, con sus facciones vampíricas al cien por ciento salía

--Mamá --murmuró Astrit sorprendida

Samantha los miró de soslayo provocándoles a todos, incluso a Astrit, escalofríos, sus mirada podría congelar, cerró los ojos momentáneamente registrando un olor, con lentitud volvió a abrirlos y fue al recibidor… se acercó a Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro, el chico levantó la cabeza del hombro de Lily, respiró de forma irregular y con el terror reflejado en la cara miró a su madrina…

-- ¡NO! --gritó alejándose de Lily -- ¡no, no puedes, no! --gritó aterrado retrocediendo, Samantha se le acercaba con lentitud, ningún sentimiento se reflejaba en su cara, Harry se pegó contra la puerta -- ¡NOOO! --gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir que se le desgarraba la garganta, cayó de rodillas sollozando al ver que una lágrima resbalaba por la pálida mejilla de Samantha, ella se arrodilló junto al chico, cuando intentaba abrazarlo, Harry se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba… Samantha se irguió lentamente, su mirada no reflejaba nada, ni dolor, tristeza, coraje… eran completamente fríos, sus colmillos se miraban atemorizantes, Lily jamás la había visto así, estaba petrificada, Samantha regresó a la estancia y se dejó caer en un sofá con la vista perdida, Astrit se acercó lentamente a su madre y se sentó junto a ella, Samantha le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, Lily asomó la cabeza hacia el recibidor al escuchar que la puerta se abría, se llevó las manos a la boca asustada al ver que Sirius con la cara cubierta de sangre, y con la túnica anteriormente blanca, y ahora rojo oscuro entraba

-- ¿Y… Harry? --preguntó con voz ronca en la puerta de la estancia, todos lo miraron

--Arriba --susurró Samantha fríamente, Sirius asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Prongs preocupado, la chimenea se encendió interrumpiéndolo, Remus, no mejor que Sirius salía corriendo y los pasaba de largo, escucharon como subía atropelladamente las escaleras

--Por favor… --dijo Dany que recién llegaba también por la chimenea --chicos, ocúltense… vendrá gente… del… ministerio

--Pero… --intentó refutar Padfoot, pero Daniel los empujó hacia el recibidor y después por las escaleras cuando empezaron a llamar a la puerta, Sam había decidido ir a la cocina, si miraba a ese ministro, se le lanzaría encima…

Cuando ellos llegaban a la planta superior, Harry salía de su habitación, pálido, vestía una túnica elegante azul oscuro, los ignoró completamente y bajó, Sirius tomó a la bebé de brazos de Sam y siguió a su ahijado

--Chicos por aquí por favor --pidió Remus que les señalaba la habitación de Harry

Cuando Harry llegó a la estancia, cerca de diez magos se pusieron de pie, él no saludó y se quedó de pie en la puerta, Sirius con cariño y cuidado lo empujó hasta un sofá, donde él también se sentó…

--Señor Potter, debemos decirle que…

--Lo sé --interrumpió Harry al ministro, éste hizo una mueca ofendido por la educación del chico --no me interesan los bienes, el dinero, nada…

--Debes enterarte --insistió el ministro, Harry rodó los ojos

--El dinero, queda a manos de mi padrino y tutor hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, entonces me encargaré de mi hermana quien aún no ha sido bautizada, esta casa, la de Londres y la del campo, quedan también a mi nombre, de las que podré hacerme cargo a mi mayoría de edad --dijo Harry mirando el piso, no tenía ánimos de escuchar a ese hombre

--La bóveda 0008 también --el ministro sonrió al ver que lograba sorprender a Harry

-- ¿De qué demonios ríe?, mis padres acaban de morir por su maldita culpa, y usted se alegra de haberme sorprendido con una maldita bóveda --ironizó Harry molesto, Fudge bufó de indignación

--Los funerales…

--Yo decidiré eso --volvió a interrumpir Harry --y si no tiene más que decir --dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse

--Que educación --farfulló ofendido el ministro

--Sus padres acaban de morir¿Qué demonios espera? --exclamó Sirius molesto, Harry tomó eso como que podía retirarse y se fue…

"_De nuevo, de nuevo pasó…"_ --se decía Harry mientras subía las escaleras al tercer piso, no quería ir a su habitación, ahí se encontraría a todos, llegó al desván y lo miró… volvió a llorar, respiró hondo y se puso a limpiarlo… su madre se lo había pedido hacia algunos meses… arrojó con fuerza una caja¿y ahora para qué demonios lo hacía?, ahora ella no podría verlo, se sentó en el piso llorando como niño, se sentía horrible, seguramente, Sam y Sirius volverían a irse… él volvería con los Dursley, no le importaría separarse de su hermanita, que se la llevara Sirius, no quería que sufriera lo mismo que él, ella podía ser feliz… total que solo le faltaban un año para ser mayor de edad…

-- ¡MAMÁ! --gritó el chico a cuatro patas mientras golpeaba con furia el piso, sintió que se quedaría afónico, pero no le importó, siguió gritando -- ¡PAPÁ! --sentía que la garganta le sangraba… --los necesito --murmuró con voz apagada; una hermosa lechuza azulada se posó frente a él, con cariño le picoteó la mano, Harry levantó con lentitud la cabeza y miró al ave, sus profundos y extraños ojos verdes le transmitían tranquilidad, la lechuza dejó un sobre que llevaba en el pico, Harry miró el sobre plateado, cuando buscó al ave se dio cuenta que ésta no estaba, miró la ventana, pero… era demasiado pequeña como para que una lechuza entrara, además estaba cerrada, se recargó sobre sus pies y abrió el sobre… --mamá --susurró al reconocer la perfecta caligrafía un tanto gótica…

"_Harry, hijo… no me gusta que sufras, lo sabes…los tres sabíamos que esto llegaría, que no era para siempre, teníamos nuestra misión Harry, todos la tenemos… recuerda amor que todo pasa para mejorar las cosas… daría mi vida mil veces si con ello supiera que te haría el hombre más feliz, si con ello garantizara que tú vivieras, jamás lo dudaría, así como no lo dudé cuando tenías un año y como tampoco lo dudé hoy, Harry, disfruta tu vida, no te encierres en ti, eres joven y quiero que lo disfrutes, hazle la vida imposible a Sirius por mí… --_Harry sonrió levemente --_...eres un merodeador… recuerda que Sirius, Remus, Sam y Dany están ahí, siempre estarán para ti, Sirius a veces es un pelmazo de primera… pero es un buen padrino, te comprenderá, sé que eres fuerte hijo, no dejes que tu padrino caiga… sé que encontrarás la fuerza para seguir adelante, te lo aseguro… siempre te amaremos Harry… tus padres... _

Harry, se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie lentamente… abajo, Dany cerraba la puerta principal pues los del ministerio acababan de salir, se extrañó al no poder terminar de cerrar la puerta, así que la abrió, más se sorprendió al ver a un hombre joven parecido a James… solo que… con el cabello largo, vestía una túnica blanca y usaba gafas rectangulares resguardando unos increíbles ojos azul zafiro

--Buenos días Daniel --saludó el hombre con voz ronca, Dany no atinaba a abrir la boca

El hombre levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a Sirius, Sam, aún transformada lo apuntaba con su varita al igual que su esposo, Dany acababa de sacar la suya y estaba junto a Remus que también lo amenazaba, él lentamente metió una mano a su túnica

-- ¡Alto! --gritó Remus, pero sin darse cuenta las cuatro varitas volaban hacia las manos del extraño

--Vengo en paz… solo deseo hablar con Harry --indicó el hombre, girándose para subir las escaleras, se interrumpió al ver a media escalera a Harry -- ¿podemos hablar? --Harry lo miró detenidamente y asintió interesado

-- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? --preguntó incrédulo Sirius al momento en que el sujeto le regresaba las varitas al pasar junto a él

--------------------------------------------------

--Harry… muchas cosas pasarán, muchas cosas que creerás no poder soportar, eres fuerte, llegarás a ser un gran mago, te casarás con la mejor mujer que puedas encontrar, tendrás cinco maravillosos hijos… --dijo el sujeto mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente a la chimenea del estudio

-- ¿Cinco?

--Sí, trillizos y gemelos --sonríe el hombre mirando la estupefacta cara de Harry

--Pero…

--Es verdad que me parezco enormemente a ti… pero tampoco soy tú, sería tonto preguntar si lo notaste --sonrió --pertenezco a una realidad alterna a ésta… yo traje a la vida a tus padres, yo reuní a los chicos con ustedes, mi nombre es Adalo… Adalo Potter, mi realidad se volvió un caos, los magos casi se extinguieron, Voldemort gobierna, los Potter fueron… fuimos casados como animales… yo me escondo gracias a un medallón que mi hermano mayor encontró… Kerry y yo fuimos los que quedamos, gracias a… a un don… --susurró --un día mientras nos escondíamos en una cueva subterránea, Kerry dio con el medallón de Merlín, él había escuchado de la leyenda sobre el medallón, por años intentó hacerlo funcionar… hasta que supo como… el medallón solo se abriría con un sacrificio poderoso… y ahora vivo en el limbo

--Pero eso quiere decir que…

--Sí Harry, vivo pero no lo hago, miró pero no siento… mi hermano se sacrificó para que el medallón se abriera, pero el medallón me pidió algo a cambio por su ayuda…desde mi prisión miré como mi mundo se destruyó a manos de Voldemort, el Harry que miraste en la sala de los menesteres, pertenece a la realidad de los chicos que aquí están, gracias a mi intervención no murió antes de enterarse que mi madre estaba embarazada, porque… porque la participación en esta guerra de las tres razas es importante, porque gracias a ellos no pierdes la esperanza de vivir, porque no olvidas tu arma, porque recuerdas que puedes amar y que te aman… todo tiene un por qué… tus padres aceptaron mi ayuda sabiendo que tendrían que dejarte dos años después, yo les prometí que cuando eso pasara tú comprenderías y no te dejarías vencer, que seguirías siendo el chico que vivió con ellos… por favor sigue con tu vida… quiero conocer a mi padre, quiero vivir con él --susurró Adalo mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas --quiero… recordar, jamás olvidar lo que es sentir el dolor, la felicidad, tristeza, miedo… amor…

--Adalo --murmuró Harry sorprendido

--Recuérdalo Harry… recuérdalo padre --Una última lagrima resbaló por su mejilla izquierda y una gran llamarada creció desde el piso hasta cubrirlo totalmente, después desapareció…

-- ¡Harry!... ¿Estás bien? --Harry miraba ensimismado el lugar donde Adalo había desaparecido, Sirius que había derribado la puerta se acercó rápidamente a él

--Estoy bien Sirius… tengo hambre --comentó Harry mirando sonriente a su padrino

-- ¿Qué forma tiene mi patronus? --preguntó Sirius preocupado, Harry amplió más su sonrisa

--Un perro… por cierto --agregó al ver entrar a Remus --el funeral será por la noche, será privado… ¿Sirius, te parece si vamos de vacaciones?, me gustaría ir a alguna playa

--Harry --el animago se apresuró a acercarse al chico

--Estoy bien Sirius --dijo el chico sonriendo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para esquivar la mano de Sirius que iba directo a su frente --iré a hablar con los merodeadores…

--Moony

--Está bien Sirius, parece que el hombre que habló con él le ayudó --contestó Remus

--Sí, pero… ¿dónde está? --Remus se alzó de hombros ante la pregunta de su amigo

Fue un golpe duro para los merodeadores enterarse, pero nada pudieron hacer… a media noche, se llevó a cabo el funeral de los padres de Harry, la única persona que no se miraba destrozada fue precisamente el que esperaban que estuviera mal... Harry.

Sirius pensó en la propuesta de vacaciones que le había hecho su ahijado, y el mirar al día siguiente, la mansión Potter tan apagada, lo hizo tomar una decisión y se dispuso a preparar las mejores vacaciones que nadie pudiera olvidar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Jajajajaja y que les pareció el capi???... saben que?, creo que me hace daño escuchar opera mientras escribo se contagia el sentimiento XD jejeje _**

* * *

_**PD.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	9. De vacaciones

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**Lo sé... me quieren linchar, un horrible bloqueo me atacó... el capi es corto, y mucho... jejeje... pero da información, no tardaré tanto lo prome... eh se los aseguro XD, el capi proximo será mas largo y divertido, pero éste tenía que dejarlo con ese desenlace jejejeje, leanlo lento para que lo imaginen largo jjajjajaja... **

* * *

Los merodeadores aún no comprendían como era posible que Harry hubiera aceptado tan fácil la muerte de sus padres, era cierto que habían visto que había sufrido al enterarse pero después… después parecía que nada hubiera pasado, como si estuviera acostumbrado, en cambio Sirius se miraba apagado, al igual que el resto de adultos que los rodeaban… 

En un lugar donde todo existe a la vez, donde no hay nada pero lo hay todo, donde la vida y la muerte se fusionan, donde el tiempo jamás ha sido conocido, justo donde el presente, el pasado y el futuro nacieron… un joven hombre aparecía, con paciencia se deshizo de la túnica blanca que le cubría y la arrojó, el trozo de tela se mantuvo flotando

--Sabes que el brincar de una dimensión a otra, solo creas más realidades alternas

--Lo sé viejo

--Adalo

-- ¿No es justo que por una vez sea feliz?, con mi primer intervención lo fue… pero el plazo se cumplió y ellos volvieron a…

--Has hecho que él lo acepte

--Sí… --Adalo suspiró y empezó a andar, las paredes del salón solo parecían hacerse más grandes -- ¿sabes que mi madre volvió a morir?

--Pero tu padre no lo hizo Adalo, la ambición no es buena consejera…

--No soy ambicioso… solo estoy al tanto de lo que sucederá…

--Sabes que las manos de la ambición se lavan con sangre

--Eso debe pasar viejo, lo sabes… --Adalo se giró lentamente y miró al anciano de larga barba blanca que sostenía una larga hoz sobre su túnica blanca que cubría sus pies descalzos

--Eres joven Adalo, no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos

--Morí joven anciano, pero ya no debería serlo

--Piensas como un joven muchacho

--Solo quiero que sea feliz, solo eso y si se ofrece… lo aceptaré

-- ¿A pesar de las consecuencias?

--A pesar de que mi alma sea esclavizada en el averno por el resto de la eternidad --contestó decidido Adalo confrontando a Chronos

--Hablas muy seguro¿acaso ya lo hablaste?

Adalo le dio la espalda cabizbajo

--No te ciegues Adalo, piensa antes de tomar una decisión, no sabes las consecuencias que puede acarrear un cambio tan grande

--Lo he pensado mucho Chronos… eres el tiempo, dime tú sobre las consecuencias --murmuró Adalo mirando la nada bajo sus pies

--No fisgo en el futuro, de vez en cuando hecho un vistazo al pasado, prefiero ver el presente

--No cambiaré de idea viejo…

Chronos asintió lentamente, dio media vuelta y se retiró dejando a Adalo con un aguerrido combate mental…

--------------------------------------------------------

--No se ve muy… --James dejó la frase incompleta mirando el enorme hotel de seis estrellas a unos metros de la hermosa playa

--Es un hotel muggle James, así que por favor compórtense --comentó Samantha mirando especialmente a padfoot a quien se le iban los ojos con unas surfistas que pasaban justo enfrente, después instintivamente pasó la mirada a Harry, pero el chico se miraba tranquilo -- ¿escuchaste padfoot? --se alzó de hombros y miró a los merodeadores -- ¿Dónde está Padfoot?

-- ¿No es ese que platica con esas lindas rubias? --preguntó James señalando una pequeña cabaña-bar en la que efectivamente Padfoot coqueteaba --digo, rubias desabridas --corrigió rápidamente ante la mirada asesina de su novia, Harry sonrió, su sonrisa se amplió al ver a Sam y Samantha dirigirse hacia el inocente chico que solo pedía la hora, la rubia más pequeña lo rodeó y se le plantó enfrente con las manos en la cintura, Padfoot le sonrió seductor, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó en el momento en que Samantha lo regresaba de la oreja hacia donde estaban los demás, Sam miró despectiva a las demás chicas y siguió a su ego futuro

--No puedo creer tanta agresividad si solo quería saber la hora --se quejó padfoot en el lobby del hotel, seguía con una mano en la oreja, Samantha le mandó una mirada de advertencia y fue a pedir las reservaciones, Sirius se sentó sonriente -- ¿eso será mi esposa? --preguntó asustado, Sirius soltó una carcajada y Sam le dio un zape a padfoot --y ahora todos me golpean…

--Las habitaciones --Samantha llegó con algunas tarjetas y miró a los chicos --a ver… --miró la cara de Kerry, idéntica a la de James y últimamente también la de Harry, Kelly tenía la misma mirada pícara de James, Padfoot… ni hablar de él, ahí el único que podría encontrar un tanto centrado era Remus y con la influencia de los demás… --chicas, compartirán habitación --murmuró tendiéndole una tarjeta a Astrit --quiero un poco de cordura así que… Kerry, Moony, Kelly y JC cuando llegue, Johan, Padfoot, James y Harry… espero que este hotel tenga seguro

--No exageres cariño --sonrió Sirius mirando a Harry --chicos vayan a cambiarse, nos vemos en una hora aquí para quedar en ir a comer

--Tengo un mal presentimiento --sonrió la vampiresa mirando como los chicos corrían hacia los elevadores

-----------------------------------------------------------------

--Ha aceptado --murmuró Adalo mirando una puerta que aparecía frente a él

--Muchacho¿estás seguro?

--Sí Chronos, y si a aceptado, todo deberá salir bien… o por lo menos eso espero

--Yo también muchacho, yo también…

-------------------------------------------------------

--Genial, a las seis¿alguien trae reloj? --preguntó Padfoot mirando maravillado todo a su alrededor

--Yo --anunció Harry

--Vamos a la alberca, debe haber algo bueno por ahí --propuso Kerry sonriente

-- ¿Qué dijiste Potter? --siseó Sahily tras Kerry

--Que tengo hambre y en la alberca pueden vender algo bueno --le sonrió el chico esperándola, cuando llegó junto a él, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, un beso que fue creciendo en intensidad mientras caminaban, tanto que ambos cerraron los ojos y chocaron contra algo… -- ¡Kelly no estorbes! --gritó molesto Kerry mirando a su hermano

--Es… es… es… --Kerry se asomó sobre Padfoot que tartamudeaba señalando algo en la alberca

--El… --murmuró atónito Kerry

--...prof… --balbuceó Karen

--...esor… --agregó Kelly

-- ¡Quejicus! --gritó James, Snape que tomaba un coco con una pequeña sombrilla se giró rápidamente

-- ¡Abajo! --gritó JC apareciendo de la nada y empujó a Harry ocasionando el efecto dominó

--Los buscábamos --sonrió Johan mirando a los chicos en el piso --tenemos media hora planeando darle la bienvenida al profesor y ustedes casi lo arruinan, andando y sin que los mire, a la playa que esta noche no puede dormir

-- ¿Y Hermione y Ron?

--Hermione fue a Francia con sus padres y Ron creo que iba a Rumania con uno de sus hermanos --explicó Harry tomando la mano que le tendía JC

Fueron a la playa, las chicas tomaron el sol un rato mientras los varones en una palapa planearon la bienvenida que le darían a su profesor predilecto… a las seis en punto todos entraron al restaurante, por fortuna Snape no se presentó… extrañamente después de cenar los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones…

--Me gustaría que Remus estuviera aquí… podría controlarlos un poco --comentó pensativa Samantha

--Si amor, pero recuerda que acaba de pasar luna llena y está cansado, vendrá en unos días…

--Si lo sé, por fortuna JC si pudo venir, vamos a pasear…

En la habitación de los chicos…

--Oigan, no me siento bien --murmuró Kerry saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura

--Te ves pálido --murmuró Sahily sentada en la alfombra

--Oye no, vamos a ir a un antro --se quejó Johan

--En verdad no… --Kerry se interrumpió y cayó de rodillas --... no puedo respirar --balbuceó, su tórax empezó a bajar y subir rápidamente, el chico se llevó las manos a la garganta, pero un par de segundos después recargó ambas manos en el piso intentando respirar

--Kerry… --Sahily se arrodilló junto a él, Keren corrió fuera de la habitación

Kerry seguía haciendo infructuosos intentos por respirar, poco después de que Keren saliera, perdió la fuerza de los brazos y cayó de bruces, en el mismo instante algunos de sus músculos se contrajeron haciéndolo encogerse con dolor y quedar en posición fetal, lloraba amargamente, sentía cuchillos al rojo vivo cortar su piel, parecía que varas hirviendo salían bajo sus uñas, sus pulmones empezaban a contraerse, alguien estiraba sus dedos del pie, todos miraban aterrados mirando al chico que empezaba a ponerse azul, su temperatura descendía rápidamente, cuando Sirius llegó el chico empezó a convulsionar horriblemente, Sirius puso una rodilla en el piso y levantó a Kerry…

--Chicos, tranquilos… lo llevaré al hospital --murmuró Sirius sacando su varita, cuando Samantha entró, él desapareció con el chico en brazos…

Muy lejos de ese lugar, un sacrificio se llevaba a cabo... una vida era entregada, una vida era recogida y otra más era negociada

* * *

**No le hagan nada Sion!!!!!!! va a actualizar pronto!!!  
**

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	10. Un sacrificio X tres vidas

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**Holaaaaa, siiii reviii, jajajajaja sé lo que dije en el capitulo pasado y en verdad lo siento, demasiada escuela, demasiados fics, jajajajaja pero bueno, por lo menos este capi es mas largo que el anterior... disfrutenlo!!! **

* * *

Adalo miraba ensimismado el empañado cristal que tenía enfrente, no sabía con exactitud de donde había aparecido, solo sabía que a través de él podía ver lo que pasaba… 

--El sacrificio fue un éxito

--Lo sé Chronos, lo sé --murmuró soltando un leve suspiro

Sirius acababa de llegar a San Mungo y no terminaba de discutir con la recepcionista cuando Kerry se sentó mirando a su alrededor, extrañado preguntó por la playa, Sirius lo miró incrédulo, le palpó la frente asegurándose de que no tuviera fiebre, pero el chico tenía buena temperatura, ya no estaba azul y respiraba normal. A pesar de que aseguró sentirse perfectamente, Sirius lo llevó con un medimago, y hasta que después de dos horas de recitar lo que había visto en el piso del hotel y que el mago le asegurara que Kerry no tenía nada, fue que Sirius aceptó volver y continuar con sus vacaciones, aunque no se miraba muy convencido.

Por la repentina recaída del pelirrojo, la broma para Snape se había retrasado, pero Sahily estaba extrañamente impaciente, ninguno de los chicos habría pensado que era hija de Snape, para empezar era hermosa, tenía un carácter… diferente podrían decirlo, pero era simpática, la sangre bromista corría por sus venas y los merodeadores estaban seguros de que Severus Snape no había sido bromista y simpático tampoco era, y para terminar… simplemente era imposible que una mujer hermosa, (porque para que la chica fuera así, la madre debía ser linda), pudiera fijarse en quejicus… eso ninguno que perteneciera a un tiempo diferente al futuro de esa época, podía concebirlo…

Pero dos noches después, la reunión antes de una buena broma era presidida por Kerry que parecía con bastante experiencia ante la crítica y hasta cierto grado desaprobadora mirada de Lily, quien se veía desamparada sin el apoyo de Hermione, aunque no era exactamente que le desagradara ver a esos chicos así, también se sentía reconfortante el ver que Harry no se encerraba por su muerte, estaba segura de que sin amigos y personas como los que lo rodeaban, el chico no sería el mismo, y se alegró de eso.

-- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? --preguntó Lily saliendo de sus pensamientos, Kerry le sonrió justo igual que como lo hacía James en ese momento, Lily cerró los ojos un par de segundos y después miró a Harry y a Kelly… sonreían igual, sin embargo Keren no, ella se miraba preocupada por su hermano y Lily estaba segura de que esa chica sabía algo, pero no pudo seguir pensando pues todos salían de la habitación y después de desearse suerte tomaron caminos diferentes…

Sirius salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura y el cabello goteando sobre su torso, Sam que arropaba a Lyla quien se acababa de quedar dormida, le sonrió, se miraba cansada

-- ¿Qué tiene mi hermosa vampiresa? --preguntó en un susurro tomándola por la cintura, Sam cerró los ojos y se recargó en su esposo, él lentamente la giró y la abrazó

--Los extraño Sirius

--Sam, yo también los extraño, pero debemos seguir --dijo mirando a la niña que dormía tranquilamente en la cunita --por ella, por… Harry… el chico ya ha sufrido suficiente como para que nosotros no le ayudemos --murmuró besándole el cuello, ella sonrió dejándose llevar… la toalla de Sirius cayó mientras la ropa de Sam empezaba a aflojarse y segundos después terminaba junto con la toalla de él…

Más sin embargo no terminaban de acomodarse en la cama cuando el potente chillido de Lyla hizo bufar y mascullar ahogadas maldiciones en la almohada a Sirius, Sam lo besó, tomó su bata y se levantó de forma provocadora, lanzó una ligera carcajada al escuchar renegar a Sirius

-- ¿Extrañas a mamá, verdad? --preguntó arrullando en sus brazos a la bebé --no te enojes tío Sirius --sonrió Sam sentándose en la cama y moviendo una manita de la niña hacia Sirius, él hizo un mohín --extraño a mamá, no te enojes

Cuando Sirius daba su brazo a torcer y comenzaba a hacerle mimos a Lyla, llamaban a la puerta, le dio un beso a cada mujer y sonriente fue a abrir, Sam le lanzó una sábana para que se cubriera…

--Tiene el letrero de no molestar --saludó serio mirando al gerente del hotel, el calvo sujeto dio un paso a la derecha, Sirius miró con una ceja alzada a los adolescentes llenos de espuma, le puso atención al hombre… estaba totalmente empapado y lleno de espuma, después miró intrigado a su hija, ella le sonrió

-- ¿Vienen con usted? --más que pregunta sonó a afirmación y una de alguien furioso, Sirius asintió más serio de lo normal, se apartó para que los chicos entraran e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el gerente lo detuvo e invitó a hablar, algo que el animago hizo, no sin antes mascullar disgustado

--Definitivamente no preguntaré --dijo Samantha preparando el biberón para Lyla, Harry sonrió y se acercó a tomar a su hermanita -- ¿le quieres dar de cenar? --no esperó respuesta y le puso el biberón en la mano al chico y revisó detenidamente la apariencia de Astrit, Sam, Lily y JC, negó lentamente y volvió a la cama

Diez minutos después, Samantha ya había secado con un sencillo hechizo las ropas de los chicos y se había puesto su pijama, Sirius por fin entró aún con su sábana a la cintura, fue directo al baño, Samantha sonrió para sus adentros, tomó de los brazos de Harry a la bebé y la llevó a la cuna con una suave canción, Sirius salió vestido y señaló fieramente la cama…

--Jamás pensé ver a Snivellus en un hotel muggle --murmuró James cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta de una habitación que distaba mucho de ser la suya

Él, Padfoot, Moony, Kerry y Sahily se encaminaron por el pasillo, ninguno podía ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción, siguieron en silencio hasta su habitación; al llegar sonrieron abiertamente y se pusieron a comentar con el resto de chicos sobre su pequeña broma, sobre su pequeña y perfecta venganza contra Snape, aunque les preocupaba que la primer avanzadilla no llegara aún, se suponía que debían ser los primeros

--Quizá cayeron en acción --comentó pensativo Kelly

-- ¿Los habrás atrapado? --preguntó Keren empezando a preocuparse

--Pues si lo hicieron, terminaron con su misión antes, los cristales empiezan a formar una imagen --interrumpió Sahily señalando el centro de la habitación --y ahí va Johan…

Un lobo castaño caminaba lentamente, se quedaba quieto cada minuto aguzando el oído y volvía a avanzar, de vez en cuando se pegaba al piso como un gato a punto de cazar, la puerta de la que James y compañía habían salido anteriormente, se abrió y la puerta de su habitación también lo hacía, Hermy que estaba sobre la cama arrojó un edredón sobre los cristales, Kelly arrojó el tablero de un juego de mesa, repartió billetes, puso figurillas sobre las casillas y todos empezaron una falsa pelea contra la tiranía de James que demás está decir no entendía nada…

-- ¡Todos, a sus habitaciones, ahora! --gritó Sirius señalando tras él, Harry y JC lo rodearon y fueron hasta una cama -- ¿A dónde crees que vas Jean Carlo?

--Yo… bueno… --tartamudeó el chico al escuchar su nombre completo de labios de Sirius

-- Afuera --siseó -- ¡a dormir! --ordenó cerrando la puerta

Los chicos que se disponían a ponerse el pijama, corrieron hacia la puerta al escuchar tremendo escándalo seguido por el grito de Sirius, la puerta se abrió rápidamente y se volvió a cerrar con Johan recargado en ella…

-- ¡Lo siento, en verdad Sirius, perdón! --gritaba el chico intentando que la puerta no se abriera -- ¡no era mi intención, lo siento!

-- ¡Mañana me conocerás Lupin! --gruñó Sirius, Johan respiró tranquilo

--Se le atravesó a un lobo --sonrió el chico

Por la mañana, todos estuvieron temprano en el lobby para salir del hotel, Samantha se rehusaba a comer en el restaurante de ese lugar, nadie quiso preguntar la razón y siguieron a los Black…

-- Le di un susto de muerte

--No vimos nada --se quejó Sahily --Sirius entró justo cuando llegabas a la puerta de mi padre y Hermy arrojó un edredón sobre los cristales

--Si tan solo lo hubieran visto, vestido de colegiala, sus piernas peludas y flacas, sus rodillas se tocaban, estaba rojo de rabia, mascullaba algo parecido a Potter, luego el susto, empezó a correr por toda la habitación lanzándome hechizos… --Johan se interrumpió y empezó a reír a carcajadas tan altas que Sirius y Samantha interrumpieron su charla varios metros adelante y se giraron, el chico se recargaba en JC riendo divertido, minutos después, se sentó en el piso, pero terminó acostado retorciéndose de risa provocada por una broma que solo él había visto, algo que por supuesto a ninguno de los chicos agradaba

--Como sigas haciendo eso te voy a patear --masculló Kerry cruzado de brazos

--Ya, ya… que carácter Weasley te cargas

-- ¡Oye! --reclamó Hermy

--Bien, Weasley y Potter, linda combinación… jajajaja --Johan se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacia Sirius, con Hermy y los trillizos intentando darle caza

-- ¡Ya, parecen niños! --se quejó Samantha con los cinco chicos corriendo alrededor de ella

--Ahí está bien para desayunar, vamos --anunció Sirius sonriendo -- ¿Dónde está Harry? --preguntó una vez que hubieron estado sentados, Keren se puso de pie rápidamente y miró hacia todas partes, Sirius con ojos críticos recorría cada rincón del lugar --Kelly ve a ver si está en el baño por favor, no le pudo pasar nada, esperen aquí, desayunen y no se muevan --pidió mirando a todos, cuando se cercioró de que solo le faltaba su ahijado, y que Kelly regresara asegurando que solo había un anciano bastante pervertido en el baño, Sirius corrió fuera del restaurante

Tras horas de búsqueda, Sirius volvió agotado y extremadamente preocupado, en el hotel ya lo habían buscado todos, incluso habían llamado al profesor Dumbledore, Remus había olvidado el cansancio de la luna llena y Daniel los malestares de su avanzado embarazo para también buscar a Harry, la orden del fénix ponía en marcha todas las estrategias que se les ocurrían… Harry Potter no podía haber desaparecido…

Pero el profesor Dumbledore no había acudido al llamado, él estaba más interesado en una plática con el Dios del tiempo y un joven que quizá ya no debería serlo, los tres sentados a una gran mesa triangular, uno en cada extremo, tras el anciano profesor dos siluetas envueltas en capas miraban todo casi con terror, pero el viejo se mantenía con una radiante sonrisa, _"aquí podré hacer más"_, había dicho para tranquilizarlos, pero se rehusaban, no podían cambiar algo que ya no les pertenecía, algo que había dejado de ser suyo hacía tanto tiempo, _"por eso mismo, yo puedo decidir"_, con toda la tranquilidad inimaginable les había contestado cuando se atrevieron a exponer ese concepto, _"yo ya estoy viejo, no dejo nada fuera de su lugar, además recuerden que hay cosas peores que la muerte, y ella es solo el principio de un viaje fantástico, ustedes ya lo recorrieron, ahora déjenme a mí hacerlo",_ habían intentado refutar, negarse, pero simplemente, sus opiniones habían sido pasadas por alto…

Ya el sol se ocultaba y Harry seguía desaparecido, Sirius estaba que se tiraba del cabello de la desesperación, los chicos se habían separado y de nuevo barrían el hotel en busca de Harry, quizá había regresado…

--Entremos ahí --sugirió Kerry mirando el bar

--No creo que esté ahí --replicó James

-- ¿Crees que la muerte de sus padres en realidad no le afectó? --murmuró triste Kerry --lo he visto bebiendo algunas noches en el jardín del colegio, al principio intentó ocultármelo, pero por fin se dio cuenta de que ya no soy un niñito que se dejaría impresionar por unas copas de alcohol, sin embargo, no me deja beber a mí

Era obvio que hablaba de su padre, del Harry Potter de su época, pero James sintió un ligero grado de coraje, no le agradaba en nada que su hijo se refugiara en el alcohol, aunque hubieran muerto… entraron al pequeño, pero elegante bar, Kerry respiró hondo y señaló al fondo en la barra donde efectivamente estaba Harry recostado sobre un vaso y con una botella por un lado, rápidamente fueron hasta él, pagaron la cuenta y después de que Kelly, Padfoot y Moony lograran que James dejara de insultar al barman fueron hasta el ascensor, debían dejar a Harry en su habitación, cambiarlo y quizá ponerle alguna loción y meterle a la boca una menta para que Sirius no se enterara de que había bebido y solo lo regañara por haberse desaparecido.

El ascensor paró en el piso 19, uno más y estarían a salvo, intentaron ponerse frente a Harry que prácticamente dormía recargado en James, pero Remus ya lo había visto, al principio perdió el color al verlo sostenido por los chicos, pero su desarrollado olfato lo hizo darse cuenta de la verdad, negó con la cabeza, bastante serio, los chicos le pasaron el brazo de Harry por los hombros y él lo agarró de la cintura

--Busquen a Sirius, está histérico --ordenó en un susurro, Kelly y Moony salieron corriendo -- ¿Dónde estaba? --preguntó cuando el elevador se movía de nuevo

--En… --balbuceó Kerry no muy seguro de delatar a su padre

--El alcohol bien se puede oler a metros

--Podría ser de curación --comentó padfoot

--Sabes que no --repuso Remus

--En el bar del hotel --murmuró James, se miraba claramente molesto

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Remus con un simple movimiento de varita le puso pijama a Harry, quien seguía dormido como un tronco, después se sentaron en las camas en espera de que llegaron los demás, los primeros en llegar fueron las chicas, que se ahogaron al entrar y respirar el alcohol, Sirius al entrar se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta, un excelente color carmín empezaba a cubrirlo, sacó bruscamente su varita y la agitó, Harry abrió los ojos y miró primero el techo, después cada una de las caras preocupadas a su alrededor, al final se topó frente a él, la cara furiosa de su padrino…

--Fuera --siseó Sirius, no lo tuvo que repetir, la habitación quedó con ellos dos en menos de un segundo

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, todos se encogieron con el grito de Sirius

--Creo que no se va a poder sentar en un buen rato --comentó Samantha con Lyla en brazos --y bien merecido que se lo tiene¿verdad que sí Lyla?, sí tu hermano es un desobediente

-- ¿Desobediente¿Harry?, eso si no lo puedo creer

Dijo interesada una voz que todos conocían, pero no era posible, no podía ser, más de alguno se lastimó el cuello al girar hacia esa voz masculina, la pequeña Lyla empezó a retorcerse en brazos de Samantha, acaso¿sería posible que la niña la reconociera¿sería posible que fuera quien creían?

--La muerte de tus padres --siseó Sirius, Harry estaba sentado en su cama, miraba interesado el ir y venir de los pies de su padrino -- ¿y por eso te me desapareces en esa forma¡por Merlín, Harry, pensé que te había pasado algo!, si querías beber alcohol me pudiste haber dicho y te habría acompañado --Harry levantó la vista totalmente anonadado

--Pero mira que padrino tan considerado --ironizaron desde la puerta, Sirius se giró de un brinco, Harry se puso de pie y miró hacía ahí

--Pe… pe… --Sirius empezó a balbucear, Harry miraba sin creerlo

En la puerta, una pelirroja muy seria los miraba, junto a ella un hombre muy parecido a Harry

--Explicaciones después, y ya veo que puedo morir tranquila con un tutor como tú para mi hijo

--Mamá --balbuceó Harry atónito

--Fuera Black, que tengo mucho que aclarar con este jovencito --Lily se acercó a un petrificado Sirius Black y lo sacó a empujones, James le sonrió a su amigo terminándolo de sacar, le guiñó el ojo cuando cerraba la puerta…

Los compañeros de habitación de Harry, tuvieron que acomodarse en la otra habitación con el resto de los chicos, los gritos de Lily complementados con los comentarios de James se podían escuchar claramente en el pasillo, donde todos permanecieron algunas horas con la esperanza de que salieran, pero no fue así.

--Vaya Lily, creo que eres la única que podría revivir y antes de besar y abrazar a tu hijo lo castigarías --murmuró James, Lily lo ignoró y le cerró la puerta de su habitación

A la mañana siguiente, se reunieron en el lobby para decidir a donde irían a desayunar, pero los tres Potter no bajaron ni por asomo, James temía que su psicópata esposa hubiera matado a su hijo, aunque claro que dicho comentario se lo guardó muy bien, que si salía de su boca Lily era capaz de desmembrarlo lentamente. Para la comida, si se reunieron todos, los chicos al ver a Harry lo miraron detenidamente como temiendo que algún miembro del cuerpo no estuviera en su lugar o le faltara

--Son mis padres, no caníbales hambrientos --sonrió Harry adivinándoles el pensamiento

--Supongo que han de querer algún tipo de explicación --comentó James siendo el primero en empezar a comer

--Bueno, pues… en pocas palabras --murmuró Lily mirando a la pequeña que dormía en un porta-bebé sobre una silla junto a ella --el profesor Dumbledore… --cerró los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Harry hizo una mueca indescifrable y se concentró en sus fideos, él ya conocía esa historia

--... intercambió su vida por la nuestra y…

--...nos envió aquí, dijo que él ya había vivido mucho tiempo, que se le presentaba una oportunidad enorme, que de haberse aparecido cuando Harry era pequeño, también habría tomado, dijo que debíamos cuidar de nuestra familia --terminó de explicar Lily, todos la miraron sin comprender completamente, Harry miró a su madre, anoche también había interrumpido a su padre en ese mismo pedazo, pero ahora había notado un vistazo hacia uno de los trillizos, pero no sabía exactamente hacia cual

--...dijo que no le lloráramos, que disfrutáramos de la vida

Pero a pesar de saber que al profesor Dumbledore no le gustaría verlos llorando por él, lo hicieron, les fue imposible no llorar, ahora los trillizos sabían como había muerto el profesor, pero… en su época sus abuelos no habían revivido, al menos que murieran antes de que ellos nacieran, aunque… aunque su padre les había dicho que habían muerto cuando él tenía 16 años, intercambiaron una sola mirada que al instante descifraron, Keren argumentó tener nauseas y corrió al baño, Kerry y Kelly simplemente dijeron tener que orinar…

--No es posible, esto no pasa así --murmuró Kerry frente a los baños

--Es cierto, quizá debamos ir a la sala de los menesteres y poder hablar con papá --dijo Kelly

--Sí, creo que será lo mejor… pero Kerry¿Qué le vamos a decir?

--Sí, sobre tú sabes… --dijo Kelly mirando a su hermano

--No sé, no lo sé, pero algo debemos inventarle¿no?

--Saben bien que no podemos irnos así de fácil --intervino Kelly

-- ¿Pero es que tenías que comerte esa bendita manzana, verdad?

--Tenía hambre --se excusó alzado de hombros Kerry

--Siempre tienes hambre Kerry, siempre

--No es verdad, el que siempre tiene hambre es Kelly

--Pero eso no importa, tú te comiste esa manzana, tú tienes esa maldición, tú necesitas de la sangre de toda la familia para vivir, tú… ¿no habría sido más fácil pedirle un poco de sangre y ya?

--Oh Kelly --murmuró Keren desesperada --si ese fuera todo nuestro problema… ahora Kerry empeora con cada minuto, tiene esa maldita herida que no termina de cerrar, vinimos con Johan, Sahily y Hermy, además de que creo que también por nuestra culpa están aquí los merodeadores y sus novias, ya intentamos el hechizo y simplemente hace puf --remarcó la ultima palabra con una graciosa explosión simulada por sus manos, rodó los ojos y miró a sus hermanos --nuestros abuelos no debían revivir, creo que papá ya no beberá ni en navidad…

--Aceptémoslo hermanos, todos nos salió mal --sonrió Kerry

--Desde esa manzana --sonrió Kelly

--Desde que escapamos de ese castigo con Filch… --les sonrió Keren

--...y decidimos pasear en Hogsmade --recordó Kelly

--... me dio hambre y vimos a esa linda y simpática viejecita --terminó Kerry con una sonrisa de resignación

--Yo creo que la culpa de todo la tuvo James Potter --Kerry y Keren miraron a su hermano --por ser merodeador y pasarle esos genes a papá que después él nos pasó

--De acuerdo --corearon los otros dos con un asentimiento de cabeza, volvieron a sonreír y regresaron a la mesa

--Estuvimos pensando anoche --decía Lily cuando los trillizos volvían a su lugar

-- ¿Pero es que hicieron algo más que castigar al pobre chico? --ironizó Sirius recuperando su carácter risueño y despreocupado, ahora que tenía de nuevo a sus amigos

--Porque tú seas incapaz de castigarlo por su educación, no significa que…

--Vamos Lily…no empiecen a pelear --James la abrazó, ella suspiró y miró a todos

--Bueno, como sea… pensamos en que podríamos pasar aquí unos días y antes de navidad regresar a casa a pasar una blanca navidad, sería la primera de Lyla --dijo Lily sonriendo

--Una gran navidad familiar… me gusta --comentó Sirius

-- ¡Eh, no Black, una navidad Potter! --se apresuró a decir Lily

--Sí, entonces, nos iremos el 23, así que chicos disfruten la playa --Sirius siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado a la pelirroja, Lily lo miraba falsamente molesta pues sonreía

--Y si no han comprado los regalos pueden hacerlo --agregó James

--Sí, papi Potter invita --dijo Sirius enseñando una tarjeta dorada

-- ¡Sirius, cuándo, dame acá! --James se apresuró a lanzarse contra su amigo después de haber sacado su billetera y darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna tarjeta de crédito

La joven Lily miraba desaprobadoramente a los chicos junto a ella que repentinamente se habían sonrojado, en cambio, la mayor sonreía con cierta resignación, mirando como acababan de tirar el carrito de postres

--Black toma una tarta de manzana y se la estrella a Potter en el rostro¡pero señores que desperdicio de comida! --se lamentó JC en su narración --ah Potter¡pillo, toma un helado de limón y… señores, con todo y copa a la cabeza de Black!, parece que por fin puede hacerse con su valiosa tarjeta sin limite de crédito… pero no, Black tiene resistencia y toma… ¡oh no, por favor, eso no!, no lo haga señor Black¡y el pastel de chocolate queda sobre Potter!, lo reitero amigos --dijo con un tono de tristeza mientras se acomodaba los lentes --que gran desperdicio de comida ha sido este, y todo por un trozo de plástico que podría dejar en la bancarrota a Potter, pero el pastel de chocolate¿no pudieron darme ni siquiera un trozo?... gracias --ironizó quitándose el pastel de la cara, James en su lamento lo había escuchado y acudido en su ayuda

--James, Sirius, ya no son niños --Lily se había puesto de pie con gesto amenazante, pero Sirius la volvió a sentar con un pastelillo en la cara

Media hora después, el gerente con un pastelillo de zanahoria en la cabeza, y con el traje lleno de crema batida, les pedía amablemente que no volvieran y cerraba la puerta tras él…

Los días siguientes fueron de tranquilidad y diversión, también intentaron jugarle otra broma a Snape, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí, para mala fortuna del pobre árabe que se había ido a quejar con el gerente, al parecer no le había hecho gracia la cubeta con agua jabonosa y espuma sobre la puerta del baño, tampoco el plástico embadurnado de pegamento prendido de algunos cables, o las plumas que salieron arrojadas por un abanico cuando intentó abrir la puerta que para su desgracia estaba atorada, cualquiera habría dicho que mirar el paisaje desde esa habitación le habría gustado, pero todo indicaba que el caminar por fuera del piso 25 pareciendo una enorme gallina y oliendo como una, no le había agradado, por fortuna, eran muggles y no podían hacer nada por descubrir al culpable de una simple y clásica broma… muggle, los adultos tenían una buena sospecha de los autores de la broma, aunque no encajaba el destinatario de la misma y no tenían prueba alguna… por fin el 23 de diciembre, ese hotel pudo descansar.

En la casa Potter reinaba el espíritu navideño, los chicos del futuro deseaban estar en casa al igual que los del pasado, pero no podían así que se habían resignado, aunque tampoco era difícil, en la cena de noche buena, dedicaron un minuto para la memoria del director de Hogwarts, pero lo que se llevó la noche fue la invitada de Lily… una vieja amiga de la infancia, había estudiado en América cuando ella se había ido a Hogwarts… la cara de Sahily fue digna para fotografía y así fue, JC tomó una cuando apareció la nueva profesora de pociones, misma que después de saludar, Sahily corrió escaleras arriba

--Vamos Sahily, es amiga mía, ahora la recuerdo, es Ámber

--Lo sé Lily --murmuró Sahily mirando por la ventana de la habitación que compartía con el resto de las chicas --...lo que pasa es que… pues… ningún profesor pues… mira… soy hija de Severus Snape --Lily asintió --pues… él y mi madre aún no se conocen y ninguno de los dos debe saber quien soy yo porque de lo contrario pues…

--En pocas palabras no quieres renunciar a la libertad que te da que tus padres no sepan quien eres y… ¿quieres decir que ese pedazo de profesara es tu madre? --murmuró asombrado Prongs, Sahily asintió

--Eso responde a nuestra interrogante de por qué eres tan linda --comentó Padfoot

--No creo que se de cuenta de quien eres, solo pensará que le caes muy mal --sonrió Harry --andando, la cena está lista

En el comedor, Sahily intentó quedar lo más alejada que le fue posible de la profesora

--La princesa --comentó Ámber después de que Sahily le diera su nombre, la chica asintió, sabía que su madre tenía cierta manía con el significado de los nombres, a todos les encontraba uno --es un lindo nombre, siempre he dicho que tendré una hija y le pondré así

--Y con la manía de mi padre me echan la soga al cuello --masculló Sahily con la vista fija en su trozo de pavo, estaba casi segura de que si levantaba la mirada, Ámber la conocería

La profesora pareció escuchar o leerle los labios quizá, pero sonrió de forma extraña, de la misma forma en la que sonreía Sahily…

--En verdad muchas gracias por su amabilidad, Lily, pero debo irme --Ámber sonreía mientras dejaba la taza de té en la mesita y se ponía de pie, Lily miró seria a Sahily que estuvo a punto de brincar de alegría --que pasen felices fiestas, chicos, los espero en el colegio

--Sahily, esa fue una gran falta de educación --la reprendió Lily después de que despidiera en la puerta a su amiga, la chica miró sus zapatos un poco avergonzada, pero no podía ocultar que respiraba más tranquila --te comportaste como James y Sirius se comportan cuando ven a tu padre

--Lo… lo siento señora Potter, pero es que… esa mujer me pone nerviosa --dijo Sahily sin dejar de ver sus pies

Lily rodó los ojos, adolescentes eran adolescentes sin importar la época, decidiendo olvidar ese pequeño incidente, empezaron a contar anécdotas del colegio, James, Sirius y Remus reían a carcajadas ante las historias de Prongs, Padfoot y Moony… cuando sus respectivas novias se perdían por la casa, por un minuto, se les ocurrió una que incluía a chicas muggles, cerveza y chocolate, después de la cual, los rayos multicolores volaban por todas partes, James, Sirius y Remus intentaban ampararse, Remus tenía un poco más de suerte, su esposa estaba tan enorme que solo podía lanzarle hechizos desde el sofá, mientras James y Sirius corrían ágiles por toda la casa, después de veinte minutos de risas por parte de los adolescentes, siguió el turno de Harry que realmente no sabía que contar, sus padres ya sabían todo lo que debían saber sobre su vida y los del futuro pues deberían saber un poco menos que sus padres, así que se decidió por la forma en la que llegó a su segundo año del colegio… historia tras la que, Prongs y Padfoot empezaron a pensar sobre la forma para encontrar el viejo auto, sonrieron al ver que Moony sonreía… después de algunas historias más, todos subieron a dormir…

Harry estaba tan feliz que no podía dormir, o por lo menos a eso quería atribuir su insomnio, se sentía bien al tener casa llena como bromeaba su padrino, pero entonces¿Por qué le dolía la cicatriz?, no podía diferenciar la felicidad del odio que sentía justo en ese momento, se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea sin notar que alguien estaba acurrucado en el otro sillón, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para notar a alguien más…

-- ¿Harry, estás bien? --Kerry se sentó de un brinco al escuchar la queja casi insonora de Harry, el chico asintió lentamente

--Ya, ya pasó…no te preocupes James, ya… --Harry respiró hondo y cerró los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Kerry que volvía de la cocina con un trapo húmedo y un plato con agua fría, le puso el trapo sobre la frente, al principio sintió un escalofrío, pero poco después le agradó -- ¿sucede a menudo?

--No mucho, pero extrañamente por las noches siempre estoy en la estancia --murmuró Kerry sentándose junto a él

Harry lo miró detenidamente

--No es que Voldemort siga con vida --dijo el chico sonriendo --solo que una vez dijiste que así te dejaba de doler un poco la cabeza, y lo de la estancia es que… la mayoría de las noches tengo insomnio --mintió lo último, el insomnio lo había adquirido con la manzana que por goloso había devorado --son las tres, despertaré a todos --anunció poniéndose de pie --te culparé --sonrió antes de correr hacia la escalera

Harry se quedó ahí, con la toalla de cocina en la cabeza, pensando en lo que Kerry le acababa de decir, no sabía si creerlo o no, pero si seguía vivo era porque Voldemort ya no existía, además, Adalo así se lo había dicho… Adalo… su misión, su vida… olvidó seguir con el misterio del chico que aseguraba ser su hijo menor, al escuchar el escándalo que se había armado en la planta superior, dejó la toalla sobre el plato y fue hasta las escaleras, Kerry bajaba corriendo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tras él venían todos los habitantes de la casa. Tras perseguir a Kerry cerca de quince minutos y que Keren lo atrapara y el chico se zafara antes de que le pudiera dar el primer golpe, se sentaron alrededor del árbol y empezaron a repartir los regalos. Entre dulces, bufandas, jerséis, guantes, escobas, libros y demás chácharas, las horas fueron pasando y los regalos terminándose, hasta que muy cerca del amanecer, se fueron quedando dormido de uno por uno, quedando al final, unos peligrosos Prongs y Kerry que con una mirada cómplice se pusieron de pie de un brinco…

* * *

_**Sean buenos niños y dejen reviews para que Santa les traiga juguetes XD **_

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	11. Una profecía

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

El sol subió lentamente hasta darles de lleno en la cara por la abertura que había dejado la imprudente cortina, el rayo de luz molestaba y empezaba a quemar de forma molesta, todos empezaban a moverse incómodos, poco a poco se fueron sentando, solo Kerry y Prongs seguían durmiendo bastante a gusto, se habían acomodado lejos de donde la luz pudiera llegar… 

-- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Pero no duraron mucho tiempo dormidos, el grito de Lily que señalaba casi aterrada a Sam, los hizo abrir los ojos, intercambiaron una mirada y siguieron acostados, Sam miró a su amiga y con la boca abierta la señaló, un nuevo grito se escuchó, fue entonces cuando Kerry se puso de pie de un brinco y miró a todos…

--KERRY!

El chico miró a su hermana que roja lo miraba, le sonrió, Keren se lanzó hacia él, el pelirrojo salió corriendo, James sonreía

--Prongs

-- ¿Qué? --miró de forma inocente a su novia

--Yo te mato! --exclamó Lily caminando hacia el chico

-- ¡Y después como tienes esos dos maravillosos hijos! --dijo Prongs retrocediendo rápidamente, poco después imitó a Kerry y corrió

--No está tan mal --murmuró Johan mirando en un espejo, le agradaba el enorme bigote que tenía que recoger para caminar, se giró y miró a los demás, Harry tenía un corazón pintado en el ojo derecho y una flecha pegada a la mejilla izquierda, Sahily tenía una enorme nariz de payaso y su cabello tenía tonalidades alegres, James tenía un bigote parecido al suyo, además de una enorme uniceja, Kelly parecía tener varicela verde que se movía, Remus tenía bigote, cejas enormes y muy pobladas, además de una extraña y reluciente calva al igual que Sirius, Sam y Samantha, no tenían absolutamente nada… se miraron detenidamente y comenzaron a reír… pero cuando las vampiresas reían, escucharon el cacareo de gallinas afónicas, se transformaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus largos colmillos atemorizaron a algunos, no alcanzaron a ver al resto, estaban demasiados ocupados riendo.

Kerry estuvo corriendo por más de una hora, Prongs quince minutos después de que empezara a correr fue atrapado por Lily que le dio un sermón de historia…

La última luna llena antes de volver a clases, los chicos se habían ido a dormir más temprano que de costumbre, habían tenido un día agitado, Lil los había hecho terminar todos sus deberes y habían tenido el mejor partido de quiditch que cualquiera pudiera recordar, aún así, el sueño ligero que Johan gozaba, se hizo presente, tenía cerca de un minuto escuchando algo que lo incomodaba, se revolteaba en la cama, nada dispuesto a abrir los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía tardaría poco más de tres horas en poder medio conciliar el sueño

--Kerry, deja de brincar en la cama --balbuceó con los ojos apretados fuertemente y la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero el rechinido de resortes, seguía, Johan se sentó al escuchar un lamento ahogado, bajó de un brinco de la cama y corrió hacia Kerry que se retorcía en la cama --maldición --fue hacia Kelly, le sacó la manta y lo agitó --despierta Kelly, anda¡arriba Potter! --volteó el colchón y corrió con Kerry, el pelirrojo se retorcía, le salía espuma de la boca, pudo asegurar que su rostro empezaba a deformarse, sus manos estaban engarrotadas, empezaba a despegar la espalda del colchón y Johan se asustaba cada vez más

-- ¿Qué te pasa Lupin? --reclamó Kelly molesto, echó a un lado el colchón y miró a Johan

--Rápido, ve por tus abuelos, algo le pasa a Kerry y no es nada bueno

Kelly corrió hacia su hermano, el color lo abandonó completamente, cayó de rodillas totalmente aterrado

-- ¡Muévete!

--No… no puedo, no me responden las piernas --balbuceó con la vista fija en el cuerpo de su hermano que se convulsionaba

Johan salió inmediatamente de la habitación, Kelly no podía apartar la vista de su hermano…

-- ¡Señores Potter! --Johan aporreaba la puerta con manos y pies -- ¡abran por favor! --alternaba los puños con las patadas, las puertas del pasillo se abrieron rápidamente, algunas cabezas despeinadas se asomaron

--Johan¿Qué educa…? --Lily se quedó con el regaño en la boca al ver la cara del chico, quien ni tarde ni perezoso entró a la habitación y fue inmediatamente hacia la cama

--No está, es… luna llena… es… maldita sea --masculló molesto

--Johan¿Qué es lo que pasa?

--Kerry…

Un grito los hizo mirar hacia la puerta, más expresamente el grito de Sahily, pocos segundos después, la chica entró pálida

--Kerry... se… está… está --se sentó en la cama con la vista fija en la alfombra, Lil se apresuró a acercarse a la chica, pero ella no reaccionaba, no soportó más y con Johan detrás, salió de la habitación.

Al llegar con Kerry se sorprendió bastante, lo único que atinó a hacer fue ir hasta Kelly, obligarlo a levantarse y a gritos pedirle ayuda a Harry que miraba desde la puerta, el chico la ayudó a sacar a Kelly, Lil miró una ultima vez al pelirrojo que de rodillas en el piso se sujetaba la cabeza, sus uñas crecían, sus manos se ensanchaban, sus ojos cambiaban de color y apariencia, empezaba a crecerle pelo por todas partes, sus ropas terminaban de desgarrarse… una furiosa mirada roja la hizo reaccionar, Keren gritó y se abrazó a Johan, Lil cerró rápidamente la puerta

-- ¡Todos a mi habitación, rápido! --ordenó mirando la puerta -- ¡muévanse! --empujó a Harry que seguía con el peso de Kelly, pareció que Kerry se impactó contra la puerta pues se estremeció -- chicos por favor, vayan a mi habitación --la puerta se volvió a mover, polvillo de la madera bañó a Lily -- ¡todos, muévanse, ya, ya!

Unos minutos después, todos estaban serios en la habitación de Lil, Keren y Kelly se mantenían abrazados en un rincón, se abrazaron con más fuerza cuando algo se impactaba contra la puerta y amenazaba con irse abajo, Lil lanzó un hechizo, mismo que con el segundo impacto casi desaparecer

--Johan, dijiste que eras mayor que ellos¿tienes 17 años? --el chico asintió y se acercó a Lil, la pelirroja le murmuró algunas palabras, después, Johan movía su varita, recitaba algo y un rayo plateado salía de su varita y cubría la puerta, Lil mandó dos rayos más y se sentó en la cama, segundos después fue por su bebé que reclamaba alimento, pensativa y sin tomarle importancia a tener la habitación llena de adolescentes, se sentó de nuevo en la cama y alimentó a su hija, Padfoot y Johan se giraron rápidamente -- ¿Qué pasó?

Kelly y Keren se separaron un momento, intercambiaron una mirada y se volvieron a abrazar

--Era… ¿un hombre lobo? --tartamudeó Sahily mirando la puerta

--Eso parecía, pero no entiendo lo… --se estremeció al ver que la puerta caía y gracias a los hechizos, volvía a su lugar --...que pasó, la herida de Kerry no era una mordida de hombre lobo, era un arañón, una garra, pero lo que lo haya atacado no era licántropo, eso seguro, además¿Por qué hasta ahora? --se subió la blusa, se acomodó a Lila para sacarle el aire y suspiró --pasó muchas lunas llenas bien

--Pero… --por primera vez, desde que se hubieran levantado, Keren habló, en susurros, pero habló --las ultimas lunas llenas no las pasó bien, de hecho, la pasada, antes de navidad, se puso muy mal…

Todos se quedaron pensativos después de la declaración de Keren, Sahily ahogó un grito al escuchar cerca de esa habitación, como una puerta era derribada, en esa estaba ella y ahí tenía…

--Ay no, ay no, el regalo de Kerry --y corrió hacia la puerta

-- ¿Pero que vas a hacer niña? --Lil la abrazó, Sahily se aferró a ella sollozando

--No entiende, es algo muy especial… y lo va a…

-- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si se entera de que te hizo algo solo porque tú fuiste a salvar un regalo para él? --preguntó tranquilla Lil, Sahily asintió y lentamente fue hacia la cama

--Ya no lo soporto, esto no debía pasar, eso era solo…

--Kelly --susurró Keren mirando a su hermano que iba hacia la ventana, el chico se recargó en ella y miró a su hermana

--Keren, se salió de control, ya no podemos

Todos, hasta la pequeña Lila que jugaba recostada en unas almohadas, pusieron atención a la plática de los hermanos, y ellos, conscientes de que todos los escuchaban, respiraron hondo al mismo tiempo y continuaron.

--Es verdad, era solo veneno

-- ¿Veneno? --repitió atónita Lil

--Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts y ver si podemos hablar con papá, él sabrá que hacer --murmuró Kelly mirando el techo, algunas lagrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas

--Debimos habérselo dicho desde el principio, así esto no habría pasado

--Pero no lo hicimos hermana, Kerry aseguró que podríamos solucionarlo solos --se dejó caer al piso y recargó la cabeza contra la pared, Keren seguía de pie frente a él

--Expliquen a que se refieren --ordenó Lil mirando a sus futuros nietos, Harry creía entender, pero le faltaba eso del veneno, Keren miró a su abuela, suspiró y abrió la puerta, cuando estaba por hablar, algo, que estaba segura era su hermano, rodaba o corría por las escaleras

--Es que… estábamos en un castigo con Filch, nos colmó la paciencia… --inició Keren desviando la mirada hacia la puerta que de nuevo se estremecía

--...nos escapamos a Hogsmade, nos encontramos a una anciana… --siguió Kelly mirando a Lil, quien desde que Keren mencionara "castigo", había arrugado el entrecejo

--...nos dio una manzana, Kerry se la comió, unos días después eran vacaciones, se sentía mal cuando andábamos comprando los regalos de navidad y fuimos a una clínica muggle, nos dijeron que Kerry tenía un veneno extraño en la sangre, le hicieron algunos estudios… --Keren hablaba en voz baja con la vista en sus pies, no podía notar la cara de terror que tenían todos --...necesitaba una transfusión de sangre que se iba a hacer no sé como, el caso que necesitábamos de cuatro familiares, nosotros dos no contamos porque somos menores, el caso que… era de la línea paterna, ustedes, en nuestra época no revivieron y…

--...se los hubiéramos pedido desde un principio pero, llegaron los merodeadores y nos trajimos a tres pasajeros extra

Cuando Kerry terminó de hablar, Keren levantó la vista, el rostro de Lil, era para temer, y algo le decía que esa mueca de molestia, no se quedaría solo como una mueca…

Por la mañana, después del desayuno, Lil había subido a su habitación con Keren y Kelly tras ella, desde la estancia se podían escuchar los gritos, James se acababa de unir

--Creo que esa es una buena oportunidad para que conozcan a sus abuelos --comentó Harry dudoso mirando al techo, Prongs estaba bastante sorprendido y Lily se miraba seria

-- ¿Alguien me podría explicar como terminé desnudo en la parte más alta del closet abandonado en el ático?

Todos miraron hacia atrás, Kerry con cara de resaca, algunos rasguños en el rostro y con un gran abrigo viejo los miraba desconcertado

-- ¡Estás bien! --gritaron al unísono Hermy y Sahily corriendo hacia él, el chico retrocedió temeroso

--Esperen, esperen --extendió los brazos intentando alejarlas, pero de nada le sirvió, las dos se le echaron encima, lo hubieran tirado de no ser por Sirius que llegaba y lo atrapó

--Veo que estás bien, tu abuela te busca, quiere hablar contigo, aunque de ser tú, juraría que estoy gravemente débil --sonrió Sirius mirando como las dos chicas seguían abrazadas

--Kerry James Potter --todos dieron un brinco, Hermy y Sahily se alejaron del pelirrojo, quien se giró lentamente, en verdad se sentía débil y no entendía nada, además, ese abrigo le picaba, Lil se le acercó, lo revisó detenidamente, incluso abrió el abrigo, Kerry intentó detenerla pero una sola mirada de la pelirroja bastó para que apartara las manos, se sonrojó ávidamente, ni siquiera Sirius osó burlarse, después de cerca de cinco minutos de que Lil se asegurara de que el chico estaba completo y bien, lo jaló escaleras arriba

--Astrit, es hora de irnos hija --Sirius rompió el silencio cuando Lil se hubiera perdido en la segunda planta

--Sí papá

--Bien, te puedes quedar pero no hagas enojar a Lil, está molesta, vuelvo por ti en un rato, si no puedo te aviso --balbuceó Sirius sin dejar de mirar a las escaleras, hizo un extraño movimiento con la mano en señal de despedida y salió de la sala

--Y yo que pensaba que solo el profesor Dumbledore estaba chiflado --murmuró pensativa

-- ¡oye! --reclamó Padfoot inmediatamente, Astrit le sonrió

Los gritos volvieron a empezar en la planta superior, los chicos se aburrieron a las dos horas y decidieron jugar beis ball en el patio trasero. Algunas horas después y a la hora de la comida, los trillizos Potter se mantenían en silencio y cabizbajos, Keren y Kelly se miraban incómodos, Lil de vez en cuando se quejaba sobre su irresponsabilidad, los chicos solo la miraban…

--Iré a Hogwarts --decía Lil después de cada cucharada de sopa --también a la sala de los menesteres --fue cuando los trillizos levantaron la mirada de su plato, Lil metía la cuchara a la boca de Lila --tengo que hablar con su padre

-- ¡No! --gritaron Keren y Kelly, Kerry estaba demasiado ocupado mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, su plato, algo se movía en la sopa de cebolla

Keren y Kelly suplicaban para que su padre no se enterara, Harry los miraba sorprendido y Kerry abría la boca para gritar, en su plato empezaba a formarse un rostro, pero cuando se terminó de formar, solo le salió un susurró de sorpresa…

-- ¿Hola?

-- ¡Por Merlín, funcionó! --gritó el plato de Kerry, todos lo miraron, él miraba su plato --aunque… --la cara miró el líquido que la rodeaba -- demasiado bello para ser perfecto, por lo menos funcionó, pero en que forma

-- ¿Lila? --preguntó Kerry mirando el fino rostro de una mujer muy guapa, no aparentaba más de 20 años, de cabello largo y negro, grandes ojos color avellana

-- ¿Sopa de cebolla? --preguntó asqueada --odio la sopa de cebolla, y a tu padre no se le podía ocurrir otra parte a donde mandarme

-- ¿Qué haces en mi sopa?

--Tu padre, que insiste en ir por ustedes y a mí me agarra de su conejillo de indias, no te diré donde aparecí la última vez, solo puedo decir que no miraré igual el cuarto de baño, tardó seis horas en sacarme de ahí, sin contar las cuatro que tardó en llegar a la casa, el señor siguió trabajando en Hogwarts después de que desaparecí de su despacho --rodó los ojos y miró sobre Kerry --parece que tenemos mucha compañía, hola chicos --agregó notando a todos alrededor del chico --no voy a decir eso… oh, pero… no Ron, me niego --hizo una mueca, Kerry la miraba curioso --lo que deberías hacer es ir y decirle a Harry que por fin pude… ¡no, estás loco!, no es justo Ronald, eso se llama chantaje, ya, ya pues… aquí va --respiró hondo --Hermy, tu padre… pero que cursi eres Weasley --se quejó de nuevo la chica moviendo la cabeza como si platicara con alguien a su derecha --dice que te extraña mucho, que… ya es todo ahora lo que Harry… ¡Ron!... que… estás loco si crees en verdad que diré eso… ok, palabras textuales --miró a Hermy que sonreía --princesa, te extraño, cariño, por favor cuídate… ¡y que te fue bien Ronald!, ya por lo menos un gracias --se quejó con un mohín

-- ¿Lila?

La chica dejó de renegar con Ron, asombrada miró a Lil que se había sentado junto a Kerry, después miró a Kerry, el chico le sonrió

--Hola mamá --se obligó a saludar

--Vaya que eres hermosa --comentó Lil, mirando del plato a la bebé que tenía en brazos

--Yo siempre

--Y con el mismo ego de tu padre --Lila le sonrió --hazme un favor cariño

--Lo que quieras --contestó rápidamente con un leve tono de ansiedad

--Dile a tu hermano que estos tres chiquillos…

Lil comenzó a explicarle todo lo que los trillizos se habían visto obligados a contarle, Lila tenía una leve sonrisa, mientras los tres chicos Potter se encogían cada vez más en sus respectivos lugares, cuando Lil terminaba de hablar, la cara de la chica cambió radicalmente, miró hacia atrás

--No, espera¡ayyy, bruto, me dolió!... no se puede¡deja de jalarme Harry! --gritó, los trillizos perdieron levemente el color -- ¡yo les digo!... ayy, bien chicos… --volvió a ver al frente -- su padre ha llegado y escuchado todo, desde el principio, está… decir furiosamente molesto, sería decir que les quiere comprar la escoba que acaba de salir al mercado y algunos caramelos --al mismo tiempo los trillizos tragaron saliva --están castigados, mamá, quiere que te encargues de ese castigo --miró de reojo hacia un lado -- ¿y yo que sé?

-- ¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ!

El corazón de los trillizos dio un vuelco al escuchar ese rugido, los demás solo dieron un gran brinco

--Ya, perdón… --miró de nuevo a los chicos --que carácter --susurró negando

-- ¡LILA!

--Lo siento Harry, ya les pregunto… ¿lo escuchan? --preguntó sorprendida al ver las caras de todos y las de terror de sus sobrinos

--So… solo… los… gritos --balbuceó Keren

--Bueno, su padre quiere saber por qué nunca entraron a la sala de los menesteres¿Qué hacen en casa?

--Es navidad, estamos de vacaciones --contestó Harry al ver que sus hijos no podían hablar

Lila giró la cabeza

-- ¿Escuchaste hermano?, de vacaciones igual que aquí… sí, adiós… ¡hey espera, cómo me salgo de aquí?, ya me mareó el olor a cebolla… vaya carácter que se va a cargar en toda la semana, se ha ido al laboratorio, pretende pasar a ese tiempo la próxima vez que pueda ver a alguno de ustedes en la sala de los menesteres y yo que ustedes disfrutaba todo lo que pudiera que yo creo que los medio mata, y digo medio porque Gin tiene meses pensando castigos e innovando los que ya tiene… llegaron por mí, chicos su padre ruge que se cuiden y no hagan más tonterías… diviértanse, Kerry mete la cuchara y agita la sopa… ¡hey Potter, mi cita me espera! --gritó Lila divertida mirando que el pelirrojo se miraba estático y sin ánimos de mover la cuchara -- ¿alguien me haría el favor de mover la cuchara?, gracias Harry

Harry metió la cuchara que Kerry tenía en la mano y movió la sopa, el rostro sonriente de Lila desapareció en el acto

--Genial, estamos muertos --murmuró Kelly regresando a su lugar

--Fritos y seguro no le importa que la abuela nos haya castigado ya --agregó Keren dejándose caer en su silla

--Si no se apresura, en realidad estaré muerto --susurró Kerry para sí mismo, eso ni sus hermanos lo sabían, pero Lil lo escuchó perfectamente, un piquetazo en el corazón la hizo preocuparse, desvió la mirada del chico cuando algunos platos caían al piso, Harry se detenía de la mesa, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano en la cicatriz…

En un punto lejano a Harry Potter, una pequeña cabaña en el corazón de un bosque, arrojaba débiles ondas de humo por su enclenque chimenea…

--_Tres razas diferentes, tres enemigos naturales, tres tiempos en uno mismo… un mismo error, un mismo destino… se unirán en el plenilunio de Wat Purnima para a la fuerza del mal destruir, tres razas, tres familias, tres veces derrotado, un solo ganador… --_recitó una áspera voz en ese desolado lugar, mientras el humo de la chimenea cambiaba de rojo sangre a negro de nuevo…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. Un error en el plan de Adalo

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

A pesar de haber pasado ya navidad, es decir algunas semanas tranquilas para grifindor, el profesor Snape seguía de vacaciones para frustración de Sahily que no se atrevía a hacer mucho con esa profesora ahí, ya tenían dos meses en clases, lo de Kerry no había vuelto a repetirse, nadie entendía nada, no por lo menos alguien de esa dimensión… en algún punto donde los tiempos se ven enlazados, donde la vida o la muerte no existen exactamente, un joven de no más de veintitrés años se restregó unos increíbles ojos color zafiro, se puso unas gafas y con paso lento recorrió una pequeña parte del enorme salón en el que estaba, esa mesa de mármol en la que estaba un extraño cáliz, contempló su interior por unos segundos, después suspirando fue hasta una pared donde pudo ver el exterior… todo oscuro, el humo salía de los escombros, sujetos enmascarados recorrían el lugar, mataban al poco que no podía asegurar la pureza de su sangre, con furia apretó los puños y se giró… por más que hiciera, por más que cambiara las cosas, todo seguía igual, todo iba a donde mismo.

Se sentía culpable al recordar a esa ancianita¿todo sería su culpa?, Chronos le había dicho que con el tiempo no se podía jugar, que no se podía engañar… ¿acaso esa imitación de Dios sabía lo que terminaría pasando y no le decía?, él no podía ser el culpable de lo que pasaba en la realidad en la que había metido su cuchara¿o sí?... quizá el "don" de su hermano no había resultado como en la primera vez, quizá su intromisión había cambiado un poquito las cosas, pero si todo resultaba como debía, de eso nadie se acordaría, después de todo, lo contrario a lo que le había dicho a Chronos, su madre no había muerto, eso era algo bueno, aunque si su padre lograba pasar a esa dimensión desestabilizaría un poco sus cálculos… suspiró… o los volvía a calcular o ponía todo de su parte para que eso no ocurriera, ya lo vería.

En Hogwarts, cada día después de clases Harry se les perdía a los chicos y no lo podían encontrar ni con el mapa del merodeador, Ron, Astrit, JC y Hermione sabían o por lo menos imaginaban la razón, quizá el chico no tenía muchas ganas de verse de treinta y tantos años castigando a sus hijos pero el ver cada vez más delgado a Kerry lo alteraban, a nadie le había dicho que había escuchado al chico decir que moriría como él no pasara a esa época y no quería volver a irse de vacaciones sin haber logrado que el pelirrojo mejorara un poco o… estaba seguro que podría hacer algo, era el padre, debía saber que hacer… esta vez había batallado para perdérsele a los merodeadores pero lo había logrado gracias a Sahily, arrugó el entrecejo sin dejar de correr, la había visto discutiendo con la profesora Ámber, se alzó de hombros subiendo las escaleras, ya preguntaría cuando regresara, al llegar a la sala de menesteres, intrigado miró una puerta formada que se estiraba como si fuera un globo y volvía a la normalidad dejando escapar mucho humo por debajo, sacó su varita y se acercó lentamente, estiró la mano para abrir la puerta pero ésta se abría primero, entrecerró los ojos intentando ver entre todo el humo, escuchó como lo que creyó era alguien, caía al piso… definitivamente sí era una persona pues tosía, retrocedió un par de pasos pero no bajó la varita.

--_Expelliarmus _--murmuró al ver una varita cuando ese humo empezaba a desaparecer, se volvía más hábil… miró la varita en sus manos, era… extremadamente familiar, miró la suya

-- ¿Podrías regresarme mi varita… Harry?

Levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz ronca, era un hombre que se ponía de pie, le sonrió mientras se sacudía la túnica negra, la miró bien, tenía el sello del colegio, miró al hombre… alto, de cabello en una coleta, gafas, ojos verdes… la boca casi le cae hasta los pies, estiró automáticamente el brazo en el que sostenía la varita, el hombre le volvió a sonreír.

-- ¿Estoy en el lugar correcto?

Harry seguía mirándolo

-- ¿Harry, estás bien?, me equivoqué, sí, seguro que me equivoqué por tres años más o menos¿ahora que hago?... --murmuró el hombre preocupado, empezó a pasearse en círculos frente a Harry --seguro cree que soy su padre o algo por el estilo, pero él no usa el cabello largo, los ojos, la nariz, el color de piel, la estatura…

--Eres… --balbuceó Harry señalándolo, el sujeto lo miró sin dejar de pasearse --…¿yo?

--Sí has convivido con mis hijos y tienes 16 años… sí, soy tú

-- ¡Por fin! --exclamó Harry abrazando al adulto, un par de minutos después le resultó extraño estarse abrazando a sí mismo por lo que se separó lentamente

--Parece que alguien me extrañó… ¿Dónde están esos niños? --su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente, Harry lo miró y tragó saliva, esa mirada era atemorizante

--Antes de que los castigues debemos hablar

--Sé que tienes su edad y crees imposible, en verdad me es muy raro pero lo que hicieron… --lo interrumpió el adulto, pero guardó silencio al notar la mirada de Harry, el chico respiró hondo antes de entrar de nuevo a la sala de los menesteres.

En la nada y el todo, Adalo maldecía al cielo y la tierra, tiraba todo lo que tenía enfrente, el que su padre hubiera logrado pasar tan pronto podía alterar todo, sus planes podían verse completamente frustrados y… todo… podría resultar muy mal, debería aprender o a no meter su mano en asuntos ya escritos o a actuar más rápido, su padre se había adelantado y ahora solo le quedaba sentarse a mirar, cuando su padre dijera que Albus Dumbledore no moría así, empezarían a preguntar, a sacar conclusiones, a modificar todo a como a él no le convenía, debía pensar rápido, el plenilunio de Wat Purnima se acercaba con maldita rapidez.

Los dos Harry platicaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, su charla en la sala de los menesteres les había llevado dos horas, por lo que el adolescente había perdido sus ultimas dos clases… con Samantha, se le armaría una buena pero él tenía un mejor pretexto, aunque no pensaba en eso, incluso el adulto había olvidado la serie de castigos que tenía pensados para sus hijos y compañía… si no se ponía a trabajar Kerry moriría, presentía que ese muchacho tenía un secreto más importante que el de la ancianita de la manzana y se lo sacaría a como diera lugar.

--Bueno pues podrían llamarme James para no confundirse¿no?, no sé cuanto tiempo me vaya a quedar

--Pero está mi papá

El adulto miró al adolescente, la sorpresa se reflejó claramente en su rostro

--Ellos revivieron

-- ¡Que bien, lo mereces! --sonrió realmente feliz, se giró al escuchar voces, él conocía esas voces y se acercaban rápidamente, tan rápido que cuando terminaba de girarse algo se estrellaba contra él, por inercia lo había abrazado, miró sobre él, se topó con unos sorprendentes ojos verdes

-- ¡Virgen santísima! --exclamó una voz frente a él, no podía ver nada más que a ese pelirrojo que tenía encima que por cierto estaba pálido, pero sabía que había sido Hermy

-- ¡Por el cordero degollado! --sonrió, ese era Kelly

Kerry se puso de pie ayudado por Johan, ambos se pegaron a la pared, los demás no tardaron mucho en imitarlos, el Harry adulto sonreía de una forma… peligrosa… según palabras de Padfoot, dio un paso hacia la pared donde los chicos del futuro estaban, ellos se corrieron un par de pasos a la derecha.

-- ¡Papi! --sonrió abrazando a Keren que lloraba aferrada a él que con cariño le acariciaba la cabeza --lo siento papá, pero se nos… salió de control --balbuceaba la chica entre sollozos, Prongs miraba con la boca abierta al adulto frente a él

--Tranquila Lil, tranquila, lo arreglaremos… todo estará bien, no llores por favor --murmuró abrazándola más fuerte

--Puro teatro, no se muevan --susurró Johan, el adulto lo miró de reojo

--Quiere ser el causante del llanto --susurró Kelly al oído de su hermano, pero Kerry miraba a su padre como quien mira su salvación y su perdición al mismo tiempo, abrió la boca para hablar pero la volvió a cerrar casi inmediatamente, no le había salido la voz, lo intentó de nuevo, la garganta se le cerraba pero extrañamente podía respirar, solo no hablaba

--Me van a decir que no me extrañaron --sonrió el Harry adulto mirando a los chicos

-- ¿Te decimos la verdad o seguimos siendo buenos amigos? --dijo titubeante Johan

--Digan la verdad --los chicos le sonrieron antes de dejarse abrazar por Harry que aún abrazado a Keren se les había acercado --ahora vayamos a la sala de los menesteres --intentaron separarse pero no pudieron, inmediatamente miraron a Harry que sonreía pícaramente, los tenía sujetos por un… cordón

--Tío, esto es tonto

--Sí Johan, lo sé… hola Lily, Dan, Sam, Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, Hermione, JC, Astrit, Ron, un gusto verlos, ahora si me disculpan tengo un asunto que arreglar --dijo el adulto empezando a caminar, los chicos lo siguieron sin otra opción… estaban literalmente muertos --Harry hazme un favor, diles que estoy aquí a todos --pidió agitando la mano en forma de despedida, los demás lo miraban boquiabiertos

--Pobres --murmuraron Hermione y Lily al mismo tiempo

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la sala y tan solo entrar los chicos intentaron separarse, pero a pesar de que el cordón había desaparecido, el rugido de un furioso Harry Potter los detuvo y se sentaron en la sillas que acababan de aparecer.

-- ¡SE ESCAPARON DE UN CASTIGO! --los trillizos bajaron la mirada, Harry les levantó la cara a los tres al mismo tiempo, sus ojos refulgían de furia, les señaló una puerta que estaba en un extremo --ahí, ahora --siseó, ellos no averiguaron más y corrieron hacia ahí --ustedes --se giró hacia los otros tres --traigo encargos de sus padres, JC está furioso…

-- ¡Papá!

--Lilyan… --Harry se giró furioso hacia su hija que corría con lágrimas en los ojos

--Kerry está convulsionando

Olvidó el coraje y corrió a la habitación que había hecho aparecer para poder castigar a sus hijos en privado, lo primero con lo que se topó fue con la mirada de miedo de Kelly, miró el piso… Kerry convulsionaba con los ojos en blanco, lo levantó y lo miró fijamente.

--Lilyan avisa al director, Arthur a Harry --murmuró antes de salir a paso rápido a la enfermería.

Cuando Harry logró llegar a la enfermería, Kerry había dejado de convulsionar y solo respiraba con algo de dificultad, la enfermera atendió inmediatamente al pelirrojo y a él lo sacó de la enfermería.

-- ¿Cómo está Kerry?

Se había sentado en el piso, levantó la cabeza y suspiró al ver llegar a los chicos, el Harry adolescente se miraba realmente preocupado

--Tranquilos, está…

--No lo sabes --murmuró el adolescente sentándose junto a él, el adulto asintió, los demás los miraban fijamente

--Son igualitos --murmuró sorprendido Padfoot

-- ¿Será porque son la misma persona? --ironizó Lily, los dos Harry sonrieron

--Pueden entrar, el muchacho ya despertó, está bien, iré a avisar a la directora

-- ¿Directora? --preguntó HARRY (el adulto)

--Sí

--Pero y… ¿Dumbledore?

--Murió --Harry lo miró, si él era el director debía saber que el profesor Dumbledore había muerto

--Pero si él muere cuando yo tengo 17 años --murmuró HARRY sin comprender --tus… mis… --miró a su ego pasado

-- ¿padres revivieron? --contestó Harry, la imagen de Adalo le llegó a la cabeza, no alcanzó a hilarlo con los acontecimientos pues Kerry gritaba corriendo alrededor, brincaba algunas camas y les pasaba por debajo a otras

--Cosas de todos los días --murmuró HARRY --ya lo extrañaba --agregó sonriente deteniendo a Kelly de la túnica

-- ¡Déjame y lo mato, después me matas tú a mí! --exigió Kelly jalándose, Kerry respiraba agitado a unas camas

-- ¡Tranquilo, y tú acuéstate! --ordenó señalando a Kerry, el pelirrojo asintió sonriente y obedeció, Kelly seguía intentando soltarse, HARRY fue hacia el chico sujetando a Kelly --basta Arthur --murmuró sentándose con mirada severa, pero no lo soltó, Keren rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hermano --sé que no quiero saberlo

Los demás se acercaron lentamente, miraban a Harry sorprendidos, sería un padre… pues… no podían describirlo, pero antes de que él llegara a esa época los trillizos no se habían peleado en esa forma

--Kerry dime que fue lo que…

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó Kerry sentándose rápidamente al ver que su padre desaparecía y segundos después volvía a aparecer, solo que más delgado y un poco mas chaparro… y con… ¿senos?

En el lugar donde había estado HARRY, una chica de largo y brillante cabello negro que miraba asustada a su alrededor, sus ojos café empezaban a brillar, una chispa se miró en ellos cuando se toparon con Harry

-- Potter --siseó con un tick sobre su ceja derecha -- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! --su grito hizo dar un brinco a todos, se lanzó sobre Harry como fiera sobre su presa, el chico retrocedió por instinto, Johan y Kelly se apresuraron a detenerla cada uno de un brazo, la muchacha pataleaba y se jalaba intentando llegar hasta un asustado Harry que se resguardaba tras sus amigos -- ¡suéltenme o los dos terminan castigados, lo mato! --gritaba, pataleaba, se jalaba y estiraba todo lo que podía los brazos hacia Harry, los chicos hacían intentos sobre humanos por detenerla -- ¡lo mato!, les hago un favor, así ya no terminan con el trasero adolorido¡déjenme matarlo!

--Tranquila tía --murmuró Kelly abrazando con las piernas la cama de Kelly y echándose para atrás para poder controlarla, la miró cuando dejaba de jalarse, le sonrió en forma de disculpa al verla girarse hacia él con mirada asesina

--Como vuelvas a llamarme tía te quedas sin descendencia, Potter --siseó amenazante señalándole la entrepierna, Kelly se cubrió con las manos alejándose un poco de ella --Harry --Kelly se acercó de nueva cuenta por si se le ocurría saltar sobre Harry y dejarlo huérfano por no decir que no nacería, agradeció jugar quiditch pues Lila en un rápido movimiento se había subido sobre la cama de Kerry que de un brinco había bajado y reía divertido --acuéstate que por algo estás aquí --murmuró la chica sin despegar la vista de su hermano -- ¡SUÉLTAME ARTHUR!

--Creí que solo yo le decía así --murmuró Harry al oído de Keren que sonreía

--Sí, pero a Lila nada se le niega, es… dueña de un carácter especial

--Por favor Lila, tranquilízate

--Solo… deja… que… ¡acuéstate Kerry!... --cuando el pelirrojo estuvo sobre una cama, siguió hablando --...lo mate… así ustedes no terminan castigados… déjame matarlo es… un…

--Pero tampoco nacemos, no puedes quedarte sin los mejores sobrinos que puedas imaginar --sonrió Keren abrazando a Harry --no pudo hacerte algo tan malo

-- ¿Qué no, segura?... --respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizarse, se sentó en la cama y volvió a respirar hondo, Johan y Kelly la soltaron lentamente --...estaba en una hermosa velada en el mejor… eh… restaurante de Londres… --volvió a respirar hondo, Prongs y Padfoot enarcaron una ceja --...esos malditos hechizos de tu padre la traen contra mí --balbuceó con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y fulminó a Harry que entendía cada vez menos, estiró el dedo anular --aquí… --tocó la punta de su dedo --estaba… por… ¡tenía un anillo¡Jake me pedía matrimonio! --gritó alterada volviendo a lanzarse contra Harry, Johan y Kelly la detuvieron esta vez a pocos centímetros de Harry

--Entonces hice algo bueno --murmuró Harry inconscientemente, Keren lo miró sorprendida

-- ¿BUENO¡Es que estás loco Potter!

--Estás muy chica para casarte

-- ¡Y naces sobreprotector, tengo 22 años, puedo casarme cuando quiera! --exclamó acercándose hasta Harry arrastrando a los chicos agarrados de sus brazos -- ¡y ahora creerá que…!espera¿mi hermano estaba en esa silla en la que aparecí? --pareció olvidar su instinto asesino y señaló la silla en la que había estado sentada, todos asintieron al mismo tiempo --entonces… si yo aparecí ahí… --miró el techo pensativa, se ruborizó graciosamente --demonios… --murmuró hasta cierto punto asustada pero con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios --creo que mi novio tendrá cierto shock y mi hermano… --fue hasta la cama en la que estaba Kerry, se recostó junto a él y empezó a reír a carcajadas

--Y asegura no ser bipolar --murmuró confundido Kelly, Lila reía mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba agarrar algo de oxigeno, incluso un par de segundos después cayó de la cama, los demás solo la veían, unos minutos después, cuando pudo controlar el hipo, se sentó en la cama respirando hondo, con una sonrisa pícara miró a Harry

--Harry quiero que sepas que tengo 22 años y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, tengo absoluto derecho sobre mi cuerpo, tú no tienes derecho, obligación o poder para controlarme… o castigarme, solo recuérdalo dentro de 22 años más o menos

-- ¿Por qué creo que no estaba en ningún restaurante? --murmuró Prongs con ojos entrecerrados

--Porque eres un hombre muy mal pensado, tienes la mente cochambrosa papito --sonrió Lila mirándolo

--Lamentamos llegar tarde, Lila no dejaba de llorar --miraron hacia la entrada donde aparecían los merodeadores con algunos decenios más

-- ¿Y fuiste capaz de dejarla solita? Pobre niña, si es lo mejor que podrías tener jamás --dijo Lila acercándose a James que parecía haber llegado corriendo, éste la miró queriendo conocerla --te aseguro que no tendrás mejor hija o hijo --sonrió abrazándolo --y si no me conoces quiere decir que has pasado demasiado tiempo con el gran Paddy

-- ¡Oye! --reclamaron Padfoot y Sirius que acababa de llegar

--Lila --murmuró James correspondiendo el abrazo

--En verdad tiene el ego de mi padre --dijo Harry entre dientes, Lila que abrazaba a Sirius se giró hacia él con un dedo en alto

-- ¡Pues tú mi querido Harry tienes el carácter de nuestra madre!

-- ¡Ja, tú no!

-- ¡Pero tú más, además también tienes el ego de James Potter!

-- ¡Pero tú vas mostrándolo a todo el mundo!

-- ¡Pues tú eres un imprudente celoso! --exclamó Lila acercándose a Harry

-- ¡Solo intento cuidarte!

--Pues ahí van de nuevo --dijo Keren sentándose junto a Kerry

-- ¡Vaya forma la tuya de cuidarme, me sobreproteges!

-- ¡Pues por algo lo hago, me has dado motivos!

-- ¿Dices que no confías en mí? --siseó la pelinegra molesta

--Si te pareces a nuestro padre ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

--Touché --dijo Lily parándose junto a su esposo, él la miró con ojos entrecerrados, Lila frunció la boca y se mordió el labio inferior

--Además eres la agresividad andando --agregó Harry serio

-- ¡Suficiente!

Harry tuvo que hacerse a un lado pues su hermana se le echaba encima de nueva cuenta, una persecución algo irreal comenzó, ahora Harry se barría bajo las camas o las brincaba y esquivaba a todos los presentes, se cubría con algunos y a los demás los echaba contra Lila intentando bloquearla, pero no por nada la chica había sido buscador estrella en el colegio y ahora jugaba profesionalmente

--Me hacen sentir como en casa --comentó Kelly sonriente

--Sí, solo falta mamá gritando --agregó Kerry -- ¡Auch¿y tú de dónde saliste? --reclamó mirando a Ginny cerca de él, la pelirroja acababa de aparecer sin que alguien lo hubiera notado

-- ¿Aún mayores son así? --preguntó incrédula Lily

--Sí, y espera a verlos cuando Lila tiene cinco años, hay videos de eso --sonrió Keren realmente divertida

--No entiendo por qué pelean, los dos son una copia exacta de James Potter

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en el acto, miraron de forma asesina a Sirius que les sonrió

--Oye amigo --dijo Sirius abrazando a James, éste lo miró con ojos entrecerrados --creo que tus hijos se avergüenzan de ser tus hijos, ninguno quiere parecerse a ti

-- ¡Eso no es verdad! --exclamaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos

--Solo que… --dijo Lila señalando a Harry

--Ella empezó --Harry la señaló

-- ¡No es verdad, tú empezaste!

-- ¡Que no!

--Vamos, vamos… --Lily rodó los ojos e invitó a todos a salir, incluso Kerry salió de la enfermería dejando a Lila y Harry Potter discutir ahora sobre el verdadero color de un perro dálmata, Lila aseguraba que eran negros con manchas blancas y Harry que eran blancos con manchas negras...

* * *

**Y quien tenga hermanos me comprende!!!!! discuten por la nada y más si el hermano mayor no quiere perder XD**

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	13. En coma: información importante

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_HOla!! regresé con este fic XD, lo siento, demasiado trabajo, demasiados fics, demasiado de todo!! como no llega demasiado dinero? jajajajaja espero que les guste el capi, lean entre lineas, hay info importante jejeje  
_**

* * *

Una semana, Lila tenía una semana en el pasado, no parecía que hicieran intentos por regresarla a su época y a pesar de que todos habían suplicado, la chica permanecía en Hogwarts, "_inspectora de eficiencia",_ un titulo absurdo desde el punto de vista de todos los chicos y lo que peor les parecía era que la miraban en cada una de sus clases, en el comedor, en el receso y antes de irse a dormir, no que a ella le agradara hacerla de niñera.

Día tras días, hora tras hora, pasaba lo mismo, era mínimo por no ser tonto lo que provocaba una gran pelea entre Harry y Lila, todos lo ignoraban, los profesores no se atrevían a decir algo cuando discutían en sus clases, más no todos estaban dispuestos a pasarlo por alto.

--Claro que no Lila --murmuró Harry rodando los ojos --fue primero la gallina

--No, sin el huevo no hay gallina

--Y sin gallina no hay huevo --obvió Harry, volvió a rodar los ojos e intentó poner atención a la clase, Lila se había aburrido de dar vueltas por el aula y se había ido a sentar al único lugar desocupado que por azares del destino estaba junto a Harry

--Pero el huevo es la célula…

--... pero la gallina lo hace…

--Silencio por favor --pidió Samantha escribiendo en el pizarrón, Harry la señaló con la cabeza y se guardó lo que iba a refutar

--Y el huevo ganó --murmuró la chica sonriente

--No, es ilógico, la gallina…

-- ¿Serían tan amables de esperarme fuera del aula?

Los dos levantaron la mirada inmediatamente al escuchar ese terrible siseo, Harry hizo una mueca y Lila sonrió incómoda.

--Yo…

--Usted señorita va a salir junto con el señor Potter y ambos me esperarán junto a la puerta --ordenó, tranquilamente fue hasta el frente de nuevo.

--Gracias --murmuró Harry molesto mientras guardaba sus cosas

-- ¿Gracias de que? Si tú eres el culpable, debes admitir que yo tengo razón…

-- ¡No es verdad!

--Griffindor cinco puntos menos --siseó Samantha girándose lentamente -- ¿Quieren que los ayude a salir?

Harry bufó molesto y salió del aula, Lila lo siguió inmediatamente

--La gallina fue primero

--No es verdad

--Bueno ya, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que el desayuno se haya quemado un poco?

--Pues…

--Por tu culpa nos quitó cinco puntos y me va a regañar

--Como si te hicieran mucho los regaños

--No, pero mi papá me ha cubierto muchas con mamá y me dijo que si desobedecía a Samantha…

--Bueno, yo voy a ver si encuentro algo que hacer, me acaban de echar de clase y…

--...también te pidió a ti que la esperaras

--Sí Harry pero tú tienes 16 años y yo 22, no tengo porque ir dándole explicaciones a nadie… bueno, solo a ti y al de mi época que de seguro va a intentar matarme cuando me vea --murmuró Lila pensativa

-- ¿Está segura señorita?

Los dos miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar ese terrible siseo, al mismo tiempo tragaron saliva, Harry pudo ver a sus amigos que sonreían burlescos, seguro su madrina había estado de mal humor el resto de la clase, no esperó a que le ordenara algo, solo entró al aula, Lila lo siguió después de varias miradas asesinas de Samantha.

--Que sea la última vez que discuten en mi clase --dijo la vampiresa cerrando la puerta, se giró hacia ellos y miró a Lila -- siéntate

--Estoy bien así y…

--Hay muy pocas probabilidades de que yo haya muerto en tu época y al menos que alguien más poderoso que yo haya logrado cortarme la cabeza con una candente espada de plata, sabes perfectamente que no repito nunca una orden.

Lila jaló a Harry y se sentó donde el chico había estado, lo más lejos de esa vampiresa molesta.

--Eso creí… me prometen que no volverán a discutir en mi clase o…

--...¡lo prometo! --la interrumpió Harry

--Lo lamento, no lo puedo evitar mamá, Harry es simplemente exasperante…

La chica siguió hablando tranquilamente mientras Samantha y Harry se miraban realmente sorprendidos, Lila los miró unos segundos después, cuando Harry no se quejaba de que le dijera exasperante, eso siempre funcionaba.

-- ¿Qué pasa, por qué se quedaron callados?

--Me… ¿me dijiste mamá?

--Eh… sí, en mi época mis padres murieron, tú y Sirius me criaron --contestó sonriente --aunque Harry se entrometía demasiado, de hecho… --agregó falsamente seria --...sigue metiéndose en todo lo que no le importa

-- ¡Eres mi hermana, claro que me importa! --saltó Harry inmediatamente, Samantha se miraba pensativa y Lila sonreía satisfecha por haber logrado alterar a su hermano

-- Te la paso cuando era una niña y los niños me molestaban pero ahora que estoy grande, creo yo que puedo cuidarme solita

-- ¡No importa la edad que tengas…!

--Basta --murmuró Samantha recargándose en el escritorio, Harry cerró la boca, fulminó con la mirada a Lila y miró a su madrina --Harry, lo hace para fastidiarte

--No gastes saliva mamá, tiene 38 años y sigue cayendo.

Samantha miró reír a la chica, Harry la miró de reojo…

--Harry te puedes retirar, Lila quiero hablar contigo

-- ¿Y por qué con Harry no?, no es justo que le des privilegios a él… ¿Por qué ríes? --preguntó haciendo pucheros, Samantha sonreía maternalmente

--Harry sal por favor

El chico obedeció de inmediato con una sonrisa burlona, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando llegaba a la puerta, una extraña opresión empezaba a invadirlo, una sensación muy parecida a cuando… tiró la mochila y salió corriendo, no hizo caso de los gritos de Samantha, esa sensación era igual a cuando Kerry estaba mal.

--Que niño --bufó Samantha recogiendo la mochila, se giró hacia Lila y la miró -- ¿no sientes nada al ver a tus padres vivos? --la chica la observó pensativa por algunos segundos antes de contestar

--Pues… cariño, alegría, siempre deseé conocerlos aunque fuera una vez… y me alegra poder hacerlo antes de mi boda

-- ¿No quieres cambiar las cosas para que ellos no mueran en tu época?

--No sé a donde quieres llegar pero… yo soy feliz con la vida que tengo… me criaron unas excelentes personas… aunque tú demasiado estricta y Sirius exageradamente sobreprotector, gane dos hermanas que me adoran y Harry aprendió muy bien lo sobreprotector de Sirius… no te niego que muchas veces deseé que ellos vivieran, que revivieran de pronto y me esperaran en casa cuando volvía de preescolar o del colegio, pero mis hermanos siempre estuvieron ahí, ustedes y mis padrinos… Remus y Daniel, mis primos… James y Lily son mis padres biológicos, ustedes me inculcaron eso, pero ellos no me criaron, no estuvieron conmigo cuando enfermaba, no me castigaron cuando me escapaba de casa a un antro o me escabullía de tus castigos --le sonrió pícaramente --creo que no debí haber dicho eso --murmuró pensativa, volvió a sonreír al ver a Samantha asentir --no les guardo rencor, sé que murieron protegiendo a mi hermano, tampoco a Harry, también sé que es así conmigo por lo que sufrió, no podría tener un mejor hermano, es excelente… solo no se lo digas --le guiñó un ojo mientras cambiaba de pierna --y con tres hermanas que cuidar, lo comprendo

-- ¿Tres… hermanas?

--Tampoco debí haber dicho eso

--Eso quiere decir que lo que tengo sospechando desde hace dos meses…

--Es una linda niña idéntica a papá --sonrió Lila.

Harry seguía corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, había ido a adivinación (materia que sus hijos habían insistido en llevar, aseguraban que se divertían), y Kerry había dicho que iría a la enfermería porque se sentía mal, pero el problema era que tampoco estaba ahí y él sentía que el corazón le explotaría, ya tenía taquicardia y apenas respiraba, no sabía la razón pero algo le decía que era por el pelirrojo. Llegó al jardín y miró hacia todas partes, no había nadie…

-- Papá…

Solo un débil susurro había escuchado, giró la cabeza, Kerry se sostenía de la pared, se miraba débil y muy pálido, Harry abrió la boca pero el repentino dolor en la cicatriz lo cegaba y lo hacía caer de rodillas justo cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases del día sonaba y cientos de alumnos de amontonaban en el pasillo, Kerry fue empujado un par de veces y cayó al piso, incluso se golpeó la cabeza al caer, Harry intentaba hablar pero no podía, imágenes le inundaban la cabeza, sin mayor razón se vio transportado a otro lugar…

El humo apenas le dejaba ver, el olor a rancio y humedad le llenaba cada poro, caminaba por una estancia vieja, la chimenea aún estaba encendida, escuchó pasos en la cocina y se dejó caer en un desvencijado sofá.

--Hola Harry Potter --era una voz metálica y vagamente familiar, pero conocía su nombre, era raro quien no conocía su nombre, intentó ver a quien le hablaba pero le daba la espalda mientras servía el té, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado frente a él --supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, recuerda a ese chiquillo presuntuoso de nombre extraño… recuerda a Adalo…

--Mi hijo --murmuró Harry sin siquiera pensarlo

--Sí… Adalo fue un gran mago, pero lo cegó la venganza, ya no sabe para quien trabaja, al contrario, podría ocasionarte grandes problemas

-- ¿Por qué confiaría en ti?

El hombre se giró con dos tazas en las manos, le dio una y dio un paso hacia el rayo de luz, la taza de Harry cayó aparatosamente en la raída alfombra.

--Porque soy tú, no morí como dice él... mi esposa murió, él se llenó de furia, me dijo que me comprendía y que lo arreglaría, nuestros padres no debían revivir, pensó que todo había cambiado para mal desde su muerte … para poder revivirlos tuvo que hacer muchos sacrificios, vendió… su alma, se inventó una triste historia que incluyó, por desgracia a Kerry, el medallón de Merlín es lo único real, esa joya pide un gran precio para poder conceder algo y a él le pidió su alma encerrándolo en… la nada… desde ahí mira todo lo que pasa, él mismo destruyó todo…

--Pero no…

--Quizá no me creas Harry, pero lo que tiene Kerry no es normal, esa anciana le dio más que un simple veneno, Adalo enfermó a Kerry para que los muchachos llegaran aquí, los merodeadores y los demás llegaron por mí, porque intento que todo se equilibre, necesito que todo pase lo más fiel a lo que pasó en mi tiempo si quiero arreglar lo que Adalo hizo… una anciana hizo una profecía en tu época antes de morir, nadie la escuchó, yo la conocí hace algunos meses, te la diré y tú juzga que tan equivocada esté: "_Tres razas diferentes, tres enemigos naturales, tres tiempos en uno mismo… un mismo error, un mismo destino… se unirán en el plenilunio de Wat Purnima para a la fuerza del mal destruir, tres razas, tres familias, tres veces derrotado, un solo ganador…" _ el mal a destruir es Adalo

--Pero Voldemort

--Aún no es su hora, faltan cosas… para derrotarlo

-- ¿Cuáles tres razas?

--Las tres razas más poderosas y que más se odian, el mago, el licántropo y el vampiro, la licantropía de Kerry solo durará algunos meses, pasado el plenilunio de Wat Purnima se aliviará si todo sale bien, dile que me disculpe… Lila debe regresar a su tiempo, no quiero que algo le pase, el Harry de esa época debe volver, será de gran ayuda en la pelea… ahora vete Harry, ten mucho cuidado estas vacaciones

-- Pero…

Harry se sentó con los ojos cerrados, escuchó exclamaciones de miedo a su alrededor, lentamente abrió los ojos, lo primero con lo que se topó fue con Lila que lo miraba preocupada, siguió mirando, arrugó el entrecejo al ver que no estaba en la enfermería o su cama adoselada de la torre de grifindor.

--No creo que un simple desmayo haya sido necesario como para llegar hasta el hospital --dijo confundido por la cara pálida, delgada y ojerosa de su madre que lo abrazaba efusivamente

-- ¿Un simple desmayo Harry?

--Bueno papá, yo no creo que por un desmayo de algunos minutos… horas --corrigió ante la mirada de Lila --...días --murmuró no muy convencido

--Meses --lo interrumpió su hermana, la boca de Harry casi cae hasta sus piernas

--Eso no es posible, yo me desmayé cuando terminaban las clases, ¡Kerry!, ¿Cómo está?

--Él sí se desmayó por un par de horas, tú no --contestó Lila seria

--No es posible, no, ¡ni siquiera me desmayé!

-- ¿Y entonces que pasó? --Lila lo miró con una ceja enarcada

--Yo… solo… me desconecté --barbotó pensando en lo extraño que eso se escuchaba

--Hijo --James se sentó junto a él pasándole un brazo por los hombros --son vacaciones de pascua, estabas en coma

--Es raro… ¿Kerry se transforma sin problema las noches de luna llena?

--Sí --contestó James dubitativo

-- ¿Podemos ir a casa? --preguntó Harry pensativo, eso había sido bastante extraño y tenía que hablar con sus hijos.

A las diez de la noche dieron de alta a Harry, se sentía extraño, sus padres tenían excesivos cuidados, cuando él se sentía perfectamente pero no podía negar que era gratificante que lo mimaran un poco. Al llegar a casa una avalancha de abrazos y preguntas lo recibieron, los miró a todos, se sintió extrañamente satisfecho al darse cuenta en sus caras que ninguno había podido dormir bien o comer, pero el sentimiento no era porque ellos hubieran sufrido sino por saberse querido.

No podía salir de la cama y nadie podía durar con él más de quince minutos, ese tiempo no le bastaba para interrogar a los trillizos, no entendía mucho, solo sabía que Lila debía regresar a su época. A nadie le contó lo que había pasado en esos meses que estuvo en coma, aunque él insistía en que habían sido solo días, su hermana era quien le llevaba la comida, lo miraba largamente antes de volver a salir, él fingía dormir… todo eso era demasiado extraño y… no sabía que o cuando era el plenilunio de Wat Purnima, miró el techo pensativo, respiró hondo y bajó de la cama, pero cuando ponía un pie en el piso una foco rojo salía del techo y la luz comenzaba a girar al ritmo de una sirena de policía, dio un brinco y miró las dos ventanas que eran cubiertas por gruesos barrotes y una cortina de metal, volvió a brincar pero esta vez daba un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que a la cama la cubría un extraño cristal.

Escuchó gritos, maldiciones, empujones, la puerta se movía, alguien se estrellaba y la puerta se abría de golpe, sus padres, Sirius y Remus con sus respectivas esposas aparecían blandiendo con fuerza sus varitas, Harry los miró con una ceja enarcada.

-- ¿Estás bien, qué pasó? --preguntó Lil mirando cada rincón del lugar

-- ¿Podrían apagar el ruido? --pidió Harry con las manos cubriéndose las orejas, Sirius sonrió y con un simple movimiento de varita terminó con todo --y ahora explíquenme que fue todo

--Es que tenemos miedo que algo te pase --dijo James como niño regañado

--Y decidimos tomar medidas --continuó Lil

--Pusimos alarmas y protección --sonrió Sirius tímidamente, y no era para menos, Harry tenía cara de asesino

--Así el enemigo no iba a poder salir --agregó Remus

--Y yo tampoco, aquí me mata su supuesto enemigo y yo no puedo salir, ni siquiera encuentro mi varita…

--Yo la tengo --murmuró James sacándola de su pantalón, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada

--Además ustedes tampoco podían entrar, ¿Qué clase de protección es esa? --barbotó molesto, negó con la cabeza y al pasar junto a James le quitó su varita

-- ¿A dónde vas?

--A tomar un poco de jugo mamá --balbuceó saliendo de la habitación

--Creo que no le gustó nuestra protección --comentó Sirius pensativo

--No es por molestar --Lila aparecía de la nada --pero… ¡se los dije!, les dije que era una exageración y absurdo además, lo dije, lo dije, lo dije… oh sí, ¿Quién lo dijo?, yo lo hice, les dije, les dije… --la chica había comenzado a bailar una exasperante coreografía

--Nadie se atreve a negar que es tu hija James --dijo Samantha rodando los ojos

--Les dije, les dije…

Harry llegaba a la cocina aún mascullando, ni que lo hubieran atacado, tomó un vaso y fue al refrigerador, dejó la puerta abierta y empezó a servir jugo cuando miró a Kerry que buscaba algo cerca de la mesa, dejó el vaso en el piso y el tarro de jugo en el refrigerador y fue con el pelirrojo, lo tomó del cuello y lo obligó a sentarse, después fue frente a él.

--Quiero que me digas lo que pasó en el colegio, cuando te miré te veías muy mal

--Solo sentí que me dolía la herida de la batalla y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas

--Yo no recuerdo haberme desmayado, dime que pasó --pidió Harry mirándolo fijamente, el chico desvió la mirada --James…

--Harry, yo me desmayé --murmuró el muchacho aún mirando la puerta abierta del refrigerador --pero escuché a Lila que decía que habías empezado a gritar de rodillas, mirabas al cielo con los ojos nublados, después hablabas en pársel, mencionaste a Voldemort antes de caer inconsciente con la cicatriz brillando

--Tu madre está embarazada, ¿sabes que va a ser?

Kerry lo miró por primera vez, pero ahora era Harry el que tenía la mirada perdida

--Pues tú dijiste que gemelos varones

-- ¿Escuchaste algún posible nombre?

--Mi mamá dijo que Adalo… ¿estás bien? --rodeó la mesa y llegó inmediatamente con Harry al verlo palidecer de golpe y balancearse amenazando con caer de la silla

--Sí, estoy bien… no es verdad… James --miró al muchacho que estaba demasiado preocupado --quiero hablar contigo, a las 12 cuando ya todos duerman nos vemos atrás --señaló la puerta trasera sin dejar de ver al chico --es importante… referente a… tu enfermedad --se puso de pie sirviéndose de la mesa, trató de dar un paso pero cayó sentado nuevamente, no entendía nada, quizá esa especie de sueño solo había sido un engaño de Voldemort y… "_Harry debe venir y Lila regresar o moriremos"_, esa frase le llegó de repente, no recordaba haberlo visto o escuchado antes, cada vez le agradaba menos.

Ayudado por Kerry e intentando que nadie se diera cuenta que apenas podía caminar, Harry regresó a su habitación donde se tendió en la cama y no salió hasta media noche cuando todo estaba en absoluto silencio, agradecía que hubieran quitado esa absurda alarma. Caminó por el pasillo a oscuras, iba tan concentrado que no miró la puerta del baño que se abría y Lila suspicaz lo veía avanzar.

Kerry tenía algunos minutos sentado en medio del patio, le parecía preocupante el que su padre… oh bueno, Harry, se mirara así… le puso atención cuando se acercaba y se sentaba frente a él. Harry empezó a contarle todo, desde la visita de Adalo cuando la muerte de sus padres, pasando por sus sospechas hasta llegar a la extraña platica que había tenido consigo mismo, incluyendo la última frase y la extraña profecía.

--Merlín --Harry se giró al escuchar ese susurro, Kerry levantó la mirada -- ¿Por qué solo a él?, a mí también me compete, debemos hacer algo para que pueda regresar a mi época y mi hermano venga… iré a Hogwarts para tratar de localizar en la sala de los menesteres

--Lila…

--Ahora que hay pocos alumnos Harry, por la mañana me iré, esto es muy importante… entiendo que no les digas a nuestros padres porque se preocuparían y creo yo que no te dejarían salir de tu habitación --le sonrió, les revolvió el cabello a los dos y regresó a la casa, Harry miró a Kerry, el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja mirándolo

--Tu tía es extraña… --el chico asintió fervorosamente ante la acertada aseveración de Harry.

Al día siguiente, Lila partió a Hogwarts, no dijo nada sobre la charla de Harry y aseguró que deseaba mirar ese anillo en su mano por lo que debía asegurarse de hacer que su hermano volviera, se despidió de sus padres biológicos y de los de crianza con cariño.

Camino al colegio, recapacitaba en lo que había escuchado, ella pensaba que todo era por una travesura de sus sobrinos y resultaba que era un enfermizo plan de uno de sus sobrinos no nato, si ser bruja era extraño eso que estaba pasando era realmente bizarro…

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	14. El inicio del fin

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño, JK,WB XD**

* * *

**_Ni siquiera voy a decir algo por el tiempo que tardé... jejeje lean XD el proximo el final muajajajaja  
_**

* * *

A pesar de que Lila era ya mayor y se consideraba una persona adulta con capacidad suficiente para gobernar su vida… James y Sirius habían ido por ella al colegio por la tarde y no había logrado obtener un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno como para quedarse… "sola a merced de los malvados mortífagos que abusarían de una niña indefensa"… según palabras de James, les dijo todo lo que podía hacer, enumeró los duelos que había ganado y resaltó el duelo de cuando tenía once años y le ganó a un alumno de grifindor de SÉPTIMO… Sirius con una sonrisa (esa que ponía cuando tenía una carta bajo la manga), solo le dijo que si no volvía con ellos sonriendo, iría por Samantha. Lila aseguró no temerle a Samantha, ella era mayor y lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir con su misión sin importarle las amenazas…

-- ¿Lila? --preguntó Harry sentándose en el sofá de la estancia, bajó los pies del reposa-brazos y la miró, la chica bufó y pasó de largo hacia la cocina. James y Sirius riendo la siguieron.

-- ¿Qué hace Lila aquí? --dijo Kerry que llegaba corriendo --trae un genio de los mil…

--No sé, mi papá y Sirius acaban de entrar riendo --murmuró Harry alzándose de hombros

--Oigan --los dos miraron a Padfoot que iba directo a la ventana -- Astrit tiene novio, ¿no?

--Pues JC aunque aún no lo sabe ninguno de los dos --contestó Harry poniéndole atención

--Y al que abraza ahí afuera, no es el chico Lupin

Harry y Kerry corrieron hacia Padfoot pero no pudieron ver mucho, solo a Astrit abrazando a alguien más alto y de cabello negro… con rastas.

-- ¿Acaso será…? --murmuró Harry pensativo, Kerry lo miró a él y Padfoot salía al jardín

-- ¡No padres, solo iré a la tienda! --gritó Lila yendo a la puerta, Harry sonrió al escuchar a James y Sirius darle consejos --imposibles, si ya no tengo dos años --masculló la chica mirando a Harry.

Padfoot caminaba decidido hacia Astrit, le había costado aceptar que la chica fuera a casarse con JC y había accedido porque Johan estaba ahí, pero no aceptaría a algún pretendiente que llegara a alterar su nada pacífica permanencia en esa época de locos.

-- ¿Y tú eres?

Los chicos se separaron ante el siseo de Padfoot quien se quedó mudo al ver al muchacho cuando Astrit se hacía a un lado, si James y Harry se parecían mucho, eso era una broma… ese chico era su vivo retrato pero versión hippie, rebelde… extraña. Si le quitaba el pantalón de mezclilla un poco ancho y roto, la camisa de manta con un dragón pintado a mano que empezaba en el pecho y terminaba en la espalda, sandalias de piel, gafas oscuras sobre las rastas bajo los hombros… era idéntico, además los ojos grises, esa forma de pararse, la nariz, la boca, la ceja, la sonrisa… era escalofriante.

--Así que es verdad --sonrió mirando a Padfoot que seguía con la boca abierta --los merodeadores aquí --Padfoot abrió enorme la boca, ¡por Merlín que hasta el tono de voz era parecido!

-- ¡Jake! --Lila se le lanzaba en un gran abrazo quedando prácticamente colgada del cuello, poco después lo abrazó con más fuerza y empezó a sollozar mientras balbuceaba para ella misma. Todos la miraban desubicados y sorprendidos.

-- ¡Juro que yo no fui! --exclamó el muchacho pasando su mano por el cabello de Lila, ante ese contacto la chica deshizo el abrazo

--Lo siento, yo no sé que pasó… yo… debo… voy a la tienda --balbuceó pálida, Jake enarcó una ceja, esperaba que se sonrojara no que empalideciera, la miró correr por la acera como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo.

-- ¡Hey Astrit deberías estar…! --Sirius se interrumpió y con una enorme y radiante sonrisa se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Jake -- ¡hasta que recuerdas que tienes familia!

--Vamos, siempre recuerdo, solo no tengo el suficiente tiempo libre como para viajar hasta Inglaterra, hoy vine porque no se puede ver a los merodeadores en su apogeo muy seguido

--Sí, menos mal… y mira tú, casi tienen un año aquí --respondió Sirius mirando al chico

-- ¡Jakob Sirius Black!

-- ¡Yo no fui, miré a Harry que lo hacía! --respondió Jake con una sonrisa girándose lentamente --hermosa dama --hizo una reverencia y abrazó a Samantha

--Pensé que te habías olvidado de…

-- Y después me preguntan porque no vengo, no tengo ni medio segundo aquí y ya me están reclamando --dijo el chico deshaciendo el abrazo, Samantha por consiguiente le dio un zape que lo hizo dar algunos traspiés y con ambas manos en la cabeza intentando aminorar el dolor, se alejó de ella

--Igual que tu padre, ni siquiera viniste a conocer a Lila

--Pero si ya estoy aquí y le traje algunos regalos --sonrió Jake levantando las manos, como buena familia, enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo -- mis… los… ¡demonios! --retrocedió un par de pasos escapando del segundo zape de Samantha --no debí viajar en avión

-- ¿En avión, cuando puedes aparecerte en unos segundos?

--Me dan cacahuates --dijo alzándose de hombros, Samantha rodó los ojos

--Espero que te quedes un mes por lo menos… ¿Jakob? --preguntó seria ante la sonrisa del chico -- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

--Bueno, no te molestes madre pero…

-- ¿MADRE? --gritó Padfoot alterado -- ¡PERO SI TIENE COMO 20 AÑOS! --volvió a gritar, pero ahora estaba aún más alterado

--De hecho los cumplo en unos meses… --murmuró Jakob pensativo, un par de segundos después se giró hacia Sirius -- ¿Por qué empiezo a creer que piensa que Astrit es hija única? --preguntó señalando a la susodicha

--Me va a dar algo… --dijo Padfoot cerrando los ojos con exagerado dolor

-- ¿Y cuanto te quedarás?

--Creí que lo había olvidado --masculló Jake por lo bajo

--Jakob

--Pues… verás madre… ¡tía Lily, cuánto tiempo sin verte! --exclamó saludando la única ventana que estaba abierta, Samantha miró hacia ahí y después a su hijo mayor

--Jakob --siseó seria al no mirar al chico

Entró corriendo a la casa, saludó de mano rápidamente a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Lila de 7 meses, a James dos veces y a Harry le revolvió el cabello para después subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

-- ¿Dónde? --preguntó Samantha en un siseo, inmediatamente varias manos señalaron el piso superior, la vampiresa extremadamente seria subió

-- ¿Quién era? --en el acto, Keren le hundía el codo en el estomago, Kerry se encogía por el dolor, intentaba enderezarse para respirar pero el dolor era mayor

-- ¿Por qué no lo cono…? --murmuró Harry pero él mismo contestó su pregunta, cerró la boca y se dejó caer en un sofá, por fortuna Sirius había salido riendo antes de que Kerry abriera la boca

-- ¿Entonces por eso esa chica me abrazó llorando? --miraron inmediatamente tras Harry -- ¿me pueden decir quien era?

--Lila --murmuró Keren mirando fijamente al chico --eres idéntico al tío Sirius

-- ¿Cómo morí? --preguntó con una sonrisa radiante brincando en el sillón, se recostó en el reposa-brazos y estiró las piernas sobre Harry

Se sentó al ver a los chicos intercambiar miradas, estrujarse las manos e intentar balbucear un monosílabo.

-- ¿No saben como morí?

--Baja los pies de la mesa de té

-- ¡Con un cara… melo me conformaría! --dijo Jake bajando los pies y girándose con la hermosa sonrisa que heredó de su padre, Samantha le señaló la cocina --mamá

--Contaré hasta cinco

--No tengo diez años mamá ya estoy grandecito como para eso, ¿no crees?.

Samantha se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos, le seguía pareciendo increíble el enorme parecido que ese muchacho tenía con Sirius, no solo físicamente, eso lo había superado conforme el niño crecía, pero las expresiones, esa forma de enarcar la ceja, la sonrisa, la mirada… se le escapó una suspiro y evitando sonreír empezó a contar, Jake sonreía.

--...dos, tres…

Todos soltaron una carcajada cuando Samantha llegaba al cuatro y Jake brincaba por encima del sofá y corría hacia la cocina, la vampiresa sonriendo autosuficiente lo siguió.

-- ¿Por qué no lo conocen? --preguntó Harry borrando la sonrisa de todos -- ¿a dónde vas James? --murmuró mirando a Kerry que intentaba escabullirse, el chico se detuvo y se giró lentamente

--Harry, nosotros pensamos que… --se interrumpió y miró a Astrit --ella era hija única, no hemos visto alguna fotografía de Jake, nunca escuchamos hablar de él

--Y la verdad nos sorprendió mucho mirar todo esto… ¿Dónde vive? --dijo Keren mirando a su futuro padre

--Se pasea por todas partes --contestó Harry alzándose de hombros --no tiene un lugar fijo y… --guardó silencio mirando a Lila que iba de largo hacia la cocina, la siguió con la vista incluso se giró y esperó, un par de segundos después la chica salía por la puerta del comedor y se dejaba caer en un sillón, se miraba pálida y con la respiración entrecortada -- ¿Qué pasa?

--Nada --murmuró Lila con los ojos cerrados

--Y supongo que pensarás que voy a creerte eso

--Harry no puedo decir nada, en realidad ni siquiera sé que es lo que no debo decir --murmuró apesadumbrada, su voz se escuchaba ronca, seguro lloraba o deseaba hacerlo, su puso de pie y sin mirar a nadie salió de la casa.

--Bastante turbio está todo esto --murmuró Harry mirando a sus futuros hijos, los chicos asintieron pensativos

-- ¡Lo juro, sí no te preocupes!, nunca te he fallado madre, jamás he mentido…! --Jake salía corriendo, brincaba los sillones e iba hacia la puerta principal

-- ¡SOLO CÚMPLELO JAKOB!... y ustedes --dieron un brinco al escuchar a Samantha tan cerca, intentando que su corazón latiera normalmente, la miraron -- ¿hicieron sus deberes?

--Nos… --Astrit se puso de pie de un brinco y antes de que Kerry siguiera hablando y cometiera un error garrafal llegó hasta él, le piso un pie y le tapó la boca con un calcetín que acababa de encontrar

--A eso íbamos mamá --sonrió Astrit intentando que Kerry no escupiera el calcetín, Samantha asintió y regresó a la cocina

-- ¡Aaaaaah, qué te pasa! --en cuanto Astrit bajó su mano, Kerry brincó lejos de la chica, escupió el calcetín y empezó a limpiarse la boca con todo lo que encontraba

--Calzoncillos sucios --murmuró Kelly con una sonrisa pilla al mirar a su hermano tomar una prenda de una cesta azul

-- ¡DIOSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rompieron en carcajadas al ver al pelirrojo correr histérico escupiendo y frotándose la lengua con ambas manos.

Afuera, Jake terminaba de trepar por las ventanas y miraba a Lila sollozar sentada en un rincón, encogida en ella misma.

--Algo me dijo que estarías aquí --murmuró acercándose lentamente a la chica -- ¿Qué pasa?, los demás parecen no conocerme, ¿hice algo tan malo como para que me borraran del árbol? --bromeó sentándose junto a ella, Lila lo miró ofendida --oye, solo era un chiste sé que mis padres no harían eso… dime que pasa, qué ocurre… ya acepté que moriré

--Es que…

--Con confianza Lila --se acercó más a ella y la abrazó en actitud paternal, Lila se hundió en su pecho con cariño, él algo extrañado apretó más el abrazo

--Lo que más me duele Jay…

-- ¿Jay?

--Sí --le sonrió tan parecido a James que le arrancó una sonrisa a él también --para mí era difícil decir Jake y siempre te dije Jay…

--Claro, continua preciosa

--No sé que fue lo que pasó, cuando pregunto me cambian el tema o simplemente ignoran la pregunta, nunca me contestan, ni mis padres o Harry, mi hermano se molesta cada vez que pregunto sobre ese día… desapareciste una semana antes de mi sexto cumpleaños… me dijeron que moriste pero… pero el día en que avisaron miré a mamá que lloraba mucho y a ella nunca le he visto llorar, tú sabes que no llora… --se interrumpió por un sollozo, Jake asintió y le limpió las lágrimas --la mirada de papá era… tan… tan… oscura --dijo en un susurro ronco --y empezaron a guardar todo lo que pudiera recordarte, fotos, papeles, pinturas, todas tus cosas y desde entonces tu nombre no se menciona…

-- ¿Hice algo tan malo como para que me quieran olvidar?

--No Jay, no es eso porque ellos aseguran estar orgullosos de ti.

Jake deshizo el abrazo y miró a Lila a los ojos.

--Pero entonces…

--Solo Harry podría explicarte algo y no sé si quiera hacerlo en realidad

--Pues traigamos a Harry de vuelta y preguntémosle

--Esa sonrisa se parece a la de… no puedes sobrecargar esta época con tanta gente de diferente tiempo

--Lindura, me temo que tendrás que volver a tu época, escuché que debías…

--Sí y ahora que te miré Jay, puedo volver feliz --le dio una sonrisa radiante y lo abrazó con fuerza.

--Esto es comprometedor --Jake se separó de golpe y de un brinco se puso de pie a un metro de donde estaba -- ¿Jake?

--Yo abrazaba a Lila, tú no eres Lila

--Brillante deducción --murmuró el hombre mirando a su alrededor, se ajustó la túnica mientras iba hacia la orilla de la terraza, puso un pie sobre la pequeña pared y siguió mirando --estaba castigando a un alumno --se giró hacia Jake que no le quitaba la vista de encima y le sonrió --eres Jake, ¿verdad?, eh… creí que sería tonto preguntarte si sabías quien soy pero veo que necesitaré hacerlo…

--Eres… Harry, te pareces exageradamente al tío James

--Ja! --exclamó con clara ironía acercándose al chico --tú eres una copia barata de Sirius

--Ja-ja-ja

-- ¿Qué hacemos en la terraza de mi antigua casa?

--Platicaba con Lila… intentaba consolarla, se llevó un gran shock cuando me miró --Harry empalideció al escucharlo, Jake suspicaz lo miró --sí, muy parecido a lo que te está pasando a ti

--No… yo…

--Sé que morí, no espera, desaparecí o… no supo decirme bien, me dijo que mis padres estaban orgullosos pero que mi nombre estaba prohibido y por qué tus hijos no me conocen…

-- ¡Mis hijos, debo ir a verlos, saber como están y aplicar un castigo pendiente! --sonrió nervioso y corrió hacia la puerta, pero Jake lo bloqueó con un simple rayo morado.

La habitación de Harry estaba inundada de adolescentes que se rehusaban a hacer sus deberes escolares, no eran muchos pero no tenían ganas, ni siquiera Lily o Remus intentaban ponerse a escribir el ensayo de pociones.

-- ¿Dónde está Kelly? --preguntó Keren sentándose junto a la puerta, todos se alzaron de hombros y siguieron mirando el pergamino bajo su pluma.

Harry miraba como la mancha de tinta se hacía cada vez más grande, como si algo negro se fuera comiendo su pedazo de pergamino, Padfoot y Prongs jugaban al Gato, Remus y Dany hablaban, Lil y los demás jugaban "verdad o castigo", cuando la puerta abrirse de golpe y poco después ser azotada con fuerza los hacía dar un brinco.

--Van a haber muchas historias… --dijo Kelly agitado

--...pero lo importante es que sepan que no fue intencional --terminó de decir Kerry cerrando las cortinas

--Que…

-- ¡MERLÍN QUE PASÓ AQUÍ! --el grito de Samantha los hizo mirar a los hermanos que acababan de entrar

-- ¡Nada es lo que parece! --exclamó Kerry mirando la puerta

--Todo lo que escuchen o… --un extraño golpe en la ventana interrumpió a Kelly, interesado miró los cristales que caían detrás de las cortinas y el zapato que iba a dar cerca de él. Inmediatamente se amontonaron en la ventana rota, pero solo podían escuchar maldiciones ahogadas, después algo rodaba en el techo, un ruido sordo, y algo caía rodando por el frente…

Para cuando los chicos llegaron al jardín frontal, el resto de los habitantes, ya miraba extrañado a los dos hombres acostados en el césped.

-- ¿Papá? --murmuró Keren sorprendida, Lily y James alcanzaron a escuchar y se acercaron al Harry que estaba acostado junto a Jake

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Lily intentando evitar que su pequeña hija se le cayera de los brazos, al parecer había reconocido a su hermano e intentaba por todos los medios llegar hasta él

--Jake tuvo la culpa --balbuceó HARRY adolorido

--No es verdad… tuviste ventaja, eres como diez años mayor --dijo Jake sin mover más músculos que los necesarios para hablar y no todos pues apenas se le entendía

--Tú empezaste

--Fue ventaja, una pelea dispareja… ¡castíguenlo a él! --intentó señalar a HARRY pero lo más que pudo fue mover un dedo

--Yo voy a castigarte… --con mucho esfuerzo, HARRY logró semi-sentarse, pero después de un segundo cayó hacia atrás de nuevo --aayy me duele todo

--Ya no estás en edad de andar con estos trotes papi --sonrió Keren acuclillada junto a HARRY

-- ¿Me estás diciendo viejo Lilyan? --preguntó con una ceja enarcada

--No papito, solo que debes hacer actividades respecto a tu edad

--Pues a mí me suena…

--Los dientes te van a sonar Lupin si terminas esa frase

--Yo también te quiero tío --rió Johan prácticamente subido en la espalda de Prongs para poder ver algo

-- ¿No tendrán por ahí alguna poción que me puedan dar? --murmuró HARRY más adolorido

--No --el adulto levantó la vista, sonrió al toparse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo evaluaban --si les doy una poción, esto --señaló a su alrededor extremadamente seria --volverá…

-- ¡Aaayy Lila! --Lejos de asustarse la pequeña con ese grito, se sentó en el pecho de HARRY y aplaudió

--...lo siento hijo --Lily se apresuró a quitar a la niña, pero ésta estiraba los brazos hacia su hermano y lloraba desesperadamente

--Déjala mamá, siempre le ha gustado hacerme sufrir --sonrió mirando a su madre, Lily extrañada dejó a la bebé de nuevo sobre el pecho del hombre --pero no me caería nada mal una poción

--No quiero que esto se repita, los dos estarán en cama por algunos días y después según se porten les daré una poción

-- ¡Pero mamá, debo volver a… debo irme mañana! --exclamó Jake apesadumbrado

--Me siento castigado --murmuró Harry --yo vine a cuidar a mis hijos, no a que me cuiden a mí

--No quiero ninguna queja --dijeron Samantha y Lily al mismo tiempo

--Justicia al fin --murmuraron Kerry y Kelly

-- ¡Hey, escuché eso! --reclamó HARRY con una mueca que hizo reír a Lila

--Bien, James, Sirius, dejen a sus respectivos hijos en las habitaciones --pidió Lily tomando a su bebé --no sé por qué no quiere separarse de ti

--No hay…

--Busca alguna Sirius --se adelantó Samantha --por cierto, ¿Qué pasó en la cocina?, el microondas explotó y hay no quiero saber qué cosa pegada en pisos y paredes.

Los chicos miraron Kerry y Kelly, HARRY también lo hizo mientras su padre lo levantaba con un pequeño hechizo, pero le causó gracia mirarlos escabullirse fenomenalmente rápido y no dijo nada.

Algunas horas después…

--Quiero bajar a cenar --masculló HARRY mirando a su madre aparecer una mesita y ponerla sobre la cama

-- ¡Pareces un niño pequeño! --exclamó Jakob sonriéndole a su madre por la cena

--Cállate

-- Tú cállate

-- ¡No, tú cállate!

-- ¡Cállate tú Potter!

-- ¡Tú cállate Black!

-- ¡Cállense los dos! --corearon Lily y Samantha. HARRY le sacó la lengua a Jakob y éste lo imitó

--Cenen en silencio por favor --pidió Lily mirando soñadoramente a HARRY

-- ¿Me das mi varita por favor?

--No, aún no quiero que destrocen la casa --dijo Lily yendo a la puerta --cuando termine la cena les pediré a tus hijos que suban… no sé en que pensaban esos dos poniéndolos juntos…

HARRY suspiró y empezó a revolver la comida pensativo, Jakob comía con gusto. Pasaron así casi diez minutos hasta que Jake dejó el tenedor y miró a HARRY. El adulto parecía en otro lugar, tenía la mirada bañada en tristeza y una que otra lágrima se le escapaba, una sonrisa melancólica cruzó momentáneamente su rostro, ya había olvidado la comida, no tenía apetito o ganas de seguir respirando, apretó los ojos con dolor, no se dio cuenta cuando con furia volteó el plato con su puño.

-- ¡MALDICIÓN!, maldición, maldición, maldición… --no soportó más y el sentimiento lo traicionó, rompió en un ahogado llanto, seguía maldiciendo y golpeando la cama. Jake estaba congelado mirándolo, sabía que era por él, pero tampoco se atrevía a hacer algo, no se animaba a volver a preguntarle aunque la curiosidad lo estuviera matando. Apartó la mesita y se giró en la cama fingiendo dormir cuando llamaban a la puerta, HARRY se limpió el rostro y poniendo la misma máscara de alegría y despreocupación dio la entrada.

-- ¿Cómo estás papito? --Keren corría hacia él dispuesta a brincar en la cama, lo más que HARRY pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el dolor --no te lastimaría papá --abrió los ojos al sentir el abrazo de su hija

-- ¿Estás bien? --preguntó Kerry acercándose junto con su hermano

--Sí hijos, no se preocupen pero… ¿podrían hacerme un favor? --los trillizos extrañados le pusieron atención --tráiganme una poción que me duele todo

-- ¡Papá! --exclamó Kerry aparentemente ofendido

-- ¡Eso sería desobedecer! --dijo Kelly con una sonrisa pícara

--Ustedes me traen esa poción y yo olvido lo que pasó desde que escaparon del castigo de Filch hasta lo que pasó hoy con el microondas

--Y… ¿la quieres sabor fresa, uva o natural? --dijo Keren sonriente

--Te la traemos en un momento --aseguró Kerry apresurando a sus hermanos.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus hijos, eran dignos nietos de los merodeadores, apartó la comida y cerró los ojos. Pero las horas parecían volar y él no podía dormirse o tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco, se había resignado a que ese día no tendría la poción cuando había escuchado a Samantha gritarle a Kerry algo sobre salir del laboratorio, por lo menos los tendría ocupados en algo diferente a las travesuras o bromas.

--HARRY --dijo Jake en un susurro --sé que estás despierto.

HARRY se giró un poco y lo miró a los ojos

--Dime qué pasó, no lo cambiaré pero quiero saber…

--Jake, tú sabes que mi relación contigo ha sido como de hermanos desde que nos conocemos, peleamos un poco, discutimos, me cubres, yo lo hago, confabulamos en algunas bromas… ¿crees que no quisiera cambiarlo?, pero… lo que pasó está demasiado turbio… solo sé que desapareciste, llegó una carta a la casa diciendo que tu nombre no debía ser mencionado, debíamos olvidarte o todo lo que conocíamos terminaría siendo destruido… Sirius afirma que no pero yo estoy seguro de que era tu letra… recuerdo que los últimos días que pasaste con nosotros actuabas diferente, no eras el mismo, te mirabas preocupado, yo pregunté pero me sonreíste y dijiste que no me preocupara, que cuando tuviera otro hijo le pusiera tu nombre, ahí entendí que no volverías... --Harry había empezado a llorar, Jake lo miraba congelado, sentía un peso enorme en el pecho y algo en el estomago que le indicaba que no era nada bueno, no podía hacer que alguna palabra saliera de su garganta, ni siquiera podía apartar la vista de HARRY --...poco… poco después y aunque nadie más lo sabe --murmuró HARRY intentando componer la voz --me llegó una carta, la misma letra que en la primera… estaba firmada como firmas las cartas que envías… alguna broma o consejo inútil --intentó sonreír y de no haber sido por la cara desconcertada de Jake lo habría logrado --decías que… cuidara a mis hijos, que debía tener otro hijo para poder ponerle tu nombre… una noche que tenía insomnio leí de nuevo la carta, quizá había bebido demasiado pero uní las primeras letras de cada renglón y armé una frase… "algún día entenderás todo"… y es hora de que no entiendo nada.

Después de esa confesión, el silencio entre ambos se plantó con dolor, se miraron por largos minutos hasta que HARRY se giró y siguió intentando dormir, Jake se acomodó en la cama y miró el techo, en verdad todo eso estaba extraño, quizá tenía que ver con su trabajo…

Al día siguiente, pudieron levantarse gracias a las habilidades de Keren, quien aseguraba que las mujeres eran superiores pues sí pensaban, no había batallado para pedir prestada la poción sin que Samantha se enterara en comparación de sus hermanos a quienes habían atrapado sin haber podido dar más de un paso dentro del laboratorio. Los hombres aseguraron que sus heridas habían sanado misteriosamente.

-- ¡Chicos, que les parece si vamos a un an…! --Jake entraba corriendo a la estancia, se ahogó al mirar a todos ahí --...café, conozco uno cerca en el que sirven muy buen capuccino y ponen buena música --HARRY y Sirius enarcaron una ceja al mismo tiempo, los chicos lo miraron desconfiados --el café es _An duaté, _lo puso un amigo Australiano y significa _El elegante_

_--_ ¿En Australiano? --preguntó Samantha interesada, Jake asintió --Sahily, tú viviste unos años en Australia, ¿es verdad lo que dice Jake?

-- ¿Eh?

--Escuché que Kerry decía que habías vivido en Australia

--Sí Samantha es verdad, jejeje, pues en realidad significa _Elegante_ solamente, creo que Jake se confundió por el _An_ que tiene al principio pero en Australia es la forma en la que inician una frase --contestó la chica sonriente. HARRY sonreía divertido, recordaba lo que había pasado en esa visita al café, miró a Jake y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada logrando que todos lo miraran

--Recordé un chiste que me dijo Sirius, es muy gracioso --se excusó intentando dejar de reír --no lo puedo contar porque hay menores --se adelantó al ver a su padre intentar hablar, Sirius creía conocer la verdadera razón -- ¿no deberían ir a cambiarse para ir al… an café?

-- ¿Podemos ir papi? --preguntó Keren poniéndose de pie de un brinco, HARRY asintió y la chica corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo antes de correr hacia su habitación. Los demás no estaban muy confiados en eso de ir a un café, como que no los entusiasmaba mucho, Keren conocía las carcajadas de su padre y esa le había agradado bastante -- ¡le llamaré a Hermy! --gritó la chica antes de cerrar la puerta

-- ¿No van ustedes? --preguntó HARRY mirando al resto de adolescentes, Harry se levantó al ver en la mirada de su ego futuro un brillo que por experiencia conocía, y miró a su madre, Lily miraba de un Harry a otro y el que el mayor le hubiera dado permiso a sus hijos la hizo confiar y asentirle a su hijo adolescente. Él se encargó de hacer subir a los demás. -- ¿JC, dónde está tu padre?, no lo he visto

--Con mi mamá, está por tener al bebé y no la quiere dejar sola --contestó el chico siendo empujado por Harry.

Cuando los chicos subieron y las mujeres se perdieron por la casa, Sirius se sentó junto a su futurista ahijado.

--Harry A…

-- ¿Harry A? --preguntó con una ceja enarcada, Sirius sonrió autosuficiente y lo miró

--Técnicamente, tú naciste primero que Harry B

--Harry B… --repitió Harry A

--Bueno a lo que voy… ¿recuerdas algo sobre ese café?

--Sí, que es muy bueno, en verdad es un excelente café --le contestó riendo --solo no estaban los merodeadores ni mis hijos del futuro cuando yo fui al café…

-- ¿Por qué reíste? --preguntó James parándose enfrente, Harry A lo miró

--Porque el café tiene karaoke y no han escuchado cantar a Jake --sonrió Harry A, les guiñó un ojo y fue a la cocina, según él, tenía hambre.

Cerca de las ocho, los chicos estuvieron listos y aunque no sentían ánimos de ir a ese café, estaban abajo esperando a Jake cuando llegó Harry A para darles un par de consejos sobre como usar el karaoke.

--Harry B… a mí no me preguntes, ve con tu padrino que yo soy Harry A --dijo mirando su parte pasada, el chico rodó los ojos sabiendo el origen de la etiqueta de su nombre --te recomendaría que no abuses mucho el karaoke porque si te descubre tu madre vas a estar en graves problemas, igual que ustedes --agregó señalando a los chicos del futuro --y ustedes --miró a los merodeadores, confío en las chicas para controlarlos un poco y recuerden que le darán mal ejemplo a sus hijos --Astrit, tu padre es muy… sabes como es Sirius… chicos diviértanse --agregó mirando a Jake que se acercaba

--He tenido consejos absurdos de parte de mi papá y aún más locos del profesor Dumbledore --dijo Astrit pensativa mientras salían de la casa --pero éste ha sido el más desquiciado… quizá no debes juntarte tanto tiempo con los merodeadores Harry B --agregó con burla la chica

--Jake --llamó Sirius cuando los chicos iban en la acera, el muchacho se regresó intrigado por la cara seria de su padre --sabes que si bebes con esos muchachos a tu cargo, tu madre te…

Jake le dio un golpe en el brazo a su padre, le guiñó un ojo y corrió con los chicos que lo esperaban.

* * *

_**SION  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida...**  
_


	15. FIN

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD**

* * *

**ayyyy el fin por fin jajaja, sip estoy orgullosa de este final XD... lean y dejen review.**

* * *

Debía admitir que aunque era extraño mirarse de 16 años, también era divertido y más si recordaba todo lo que había hecho. En verdad se alegraba de que ahí sus padres continuaran con vida pero, no sabía la razón. El profesor Dumbledore había muerto y sus padres no, eso no pasaría aún. Debía investigar, pero por lo pronto asaltaría el refrigerador.

Tomó un trozo de pizza frío y llenó un vaso con jugo de grosella. Fue a la estancia y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la mesita que tenía el teléfono. Con una enorme sonrisa miró el reloj que tenía enfrente, subió los pies a la mesita del centro, le dio una gran mordida a la pizza y miró el teléfono.

--1…2…3…4…y… --murmuró divertido. Levantó la bocina al primer timbrazo --muy buenas… técnicamente son buenos días mi buen Jake, ¿Qué se te ofrece a las cuatro de la mañana? --su sonrisa casi escapaba de su rostro -- pensé que estarías ebrio, de hecho, deberías estarlo --seguía hablando burlesco, del otro lado de la bocina solo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de Jake -- ¿quieres que vaya por ustedes o le hablo a Sirius?. Eso creí, no te molestes en darme la dirección, aún la recuerdo --bajó la bocina riendo, se abstuvo de soltar una carcajada para no despertar a nadie. No quería que ese lamentable suceso se repitiera aunque sería interesante ver lo que harían James y Lily, a él lo había castigado su padrino y esa vampiresa furiosa, por cierto aún recordaba el ardor en el trasero y esos meses de incomunicación recluido en su habitación, ni que decir de lo que le había pasado a Jake. Se apresuró a salir al recordar que sus hijos también habían ido, eso lo disfrutaría y debía practicar su cara de molestia.

Cuando Harry A salía de la casa, James bajaba murmurando algo sobre después del primer mes los bebés debían dormir toda la noche, e iba a la cocina

Una hora exacta después, la puerta principal se abría y Harry A entraba con una sonrisa extraña.

--Hola, ¿Lila no te deja dormir? --preguntó mirando a su padre y padrino. Ambos se acercaron a él y lo miraron evaluadoramente -- ¿Qué pasa?

-- ¿Dónde están? --preguntó Sirius acusadoramente, Harry A enarcó una ceja

-- ¿Dónde estabas?

--Pues salí a caminar, no podía dormir… me preocupa demasiado todo lo que pasa. Muchas cosas que aquí suceden en mi época jamás pasaron --contestó amargamente, tanto que James y Sirius se mostraron arrepentidos -- y ustedes ¿Por qué despiertos?

--Bajé hace un momento y miré la puerta de tu habitación abierta. Además, los chicos aún no llegan

--Pero papá, yo miré a mis hijos dormidos hace tiempo. No creo que se hayan venido ellos y dejado a los demás, ¿revisaron las habitaciones?

--Harry, empiezo a creer que serás un padre demasiado alcahuete --murmuró James mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Harry sonrió de lado y subió a dormir.

El despertar de la mañana siguiente no fue exactamente lo que los chicos que tenían una enorme resaca (misma que no recordaban como habían obtenido) hubieran deseado. Un extraño rugido los despertó con un sobresalto dos horas después de que se acostaran, a las 6 en punto. Salieron asustados al pasillo, el que menos comprendió fue Harry A que con los ojos como plato miraba a su hijo hecho ovillo a mitad del lugar, el rugido provenía de él, temblaba como si estuviera congelándose pero sin embargo sudaba. Intentó acercarse pero su padre lo detenía del brazo. Miró a los demás, sintió que el estómago se le hacía nudo al verlos parados sin hacer nada. Se zafó violentamente de su padre y se arrodilló junto a Kerry, pero cuando le tocaba la mejilla, el chico perdía el conocimiento. Levantó en brazos a su hijo y lo llevó a la habitación que compartía con Jake, con una mirada fulminante cerró la puerta cuando James intentaba entrar.

--Regresen a dormir --pidió James respirando hondo. Intentaría hacer entender a ese hombre, al que comprendía en su desesperación.

Los chicos obedecieron, pero los adultos después de que James insistiera, bajaron a desayunar. Volvió a respirar hondo y llamó a la puerta. A pesar de no haber obtenido respuesta, siguió insistiendo por quince minutos más hasta que logró que la puerta se abriera, pero no como a él le hubiera gustado.

-- ¡Qué rayos quieres! --rugió Harry A

--Hablar --murmuró James algo intimidado por la mirada de Harry A

-- ¿Hablar?, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que eso le pasaba a mi hijo?, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? Ni siquiera intentaron ayudarlo

-- ¿Puedo entrar?

--No

--Harry, prácticamente tenemos la misma edad, pero yo sigo siendo tu padre

--Bien, tienes razón, me porté muy grosero, pero entiéndeme…

--Lo hago y por eso quiero hablar contigo, quiero explicarte lo que sé…

En la cocina, los adultos discutían en susurros. No entendían la razón por la que HarryA había actuado en esa forma y tampoco por qué Kerry había sufrido un ataque así cuando tenía tiempo sin siquiera sufrir en las transformaciones de luna llena.

--Mamá… --HarryB asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Lily miró a los demás antes de ir tras su hijo que regresaba a la estancia.

-- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

-- ¿Podemos hablar?

--Sí --se apresuró a sentarse junto al muchacho al ver la seriedad en él. -- ¿Qué querías preguntar? --el chico respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, apretaba los dedos contra su pantalón. Lily lo abrazó, Harry no tardó mucho en corresponder ese abrazo.

--Un muchacho muy parecido a papá, de cabello largo y ojos azules… ¿habló con ustedes?

--Pues… sí, dijo que regresaríamos por un tiempo para ayudarte, pero que después deberíamos volver a… pues…

--Entiendo mamá --se puso de pie y le sonrió --volveré a dormir --después de darle un beso en la mejilla, se retiró. Lily se quedó mirándolo, sabía que ocultaba algo.

Camino a su habitación, un grito que empezaba a hacérsele común, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su parte futura les gritaba a sus hijos, solo podía escuchar palabras sueltas…_ descuido, peligro _ y la que se repetía más veces _castigados, todos castigados. _ Fue hacia la habitación de donde provenían los gritos y se recargó en la pared, lo más recomendable era contarle lo que había… soñado mientras estaba en coma.

-- ¡A LA PRÓXIMA ME CONOCEN! --después de ese rugido, los trillizos salían, Kelly se sobaba con exageración una oreja, Keren sonreía mirándolo y Kerry parecía imitar a su padre haciendo muecas. Se detuvieron al ver a Harry, intentaron explicarse al notar que los miraba serio, sin embargo, Harry les sonrió y se preocupó más por saber como estaba el pelirrojo. -- ¿Por qué siguen ahí? --siseó HarryA

--Ya nos íbamos --murmuró Kerry empujando a los otros dos.

HarryB se giró hacia el mayor.

--Tengo algo que decirte, pero prométeme que no gritarás como hace un momento --bromeó el muchacho

--Tengo demasiada experiencia con ese tipo de condiciones, así que no te prometo mucho --sonrió apartándose para que el adolescente entrara

--Sería extraño gritarte a ti mismo, ¿no?

--Quizá --dijo el adulto cerrando la puerta tras Harry.

El chico se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hablar, diría todo lo que sabía e incluso sus sospechas. Los ojos del mayor se abrían cada vez más conforme escuchaba. No podía creerlo, le parecía imposible.

Casi una hora después, HarryA se dejaba caer en la cama escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Era terrible, miró al chico y respiró hondo. Debía ponerse a investigar pero ya, no podía esperar más.

--Quizá Jake te ayude a…

--No, Jake se fue hace unas horas --lo interrumpió HarryA, HarryB iba a preguntar pero el grito de su madrina lo interrumpía.

-- ¡JAKOB SIRIUS BLACK, ME VAS A CONOCER!

--Creo que se acaba de dar cuenta --sonrió HarryA. Se llevó las manos al cabello y se despeinó más. Cuando intentaba rehacer la coleta, escuchó gritos y un escándalo de cosas rompiéndose. Samantha volvía a gritar pero no amenazas para Jake, Lily también gritó, James e incluso Sirius. Poco después Keren y los merodeadores. Corrió hacia el escándalo rápidamente, tenía un ligero presentimiento de lo que podía estar pasando. HarryB lo siguió de inmediato.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la estancia, pudieron ver la razón de los gritos. Kerry y Kelly se batían a golpes en el piso, uno sentado sobre el otro lanzaba puñetazos mientras el otro le daba una patada en el estómago logrando librarse de él y ahora las cosas se volteaban, el piso estaba manchado de sangre. Lily parecía histérica. Esos muchachos se golpeaban con furia. HarryA sentía como su molestia aumentaba considerablemente rápido. Les gritó que se detuvieran y los amenazó, pero los chicos seguían girando en el piso sin errar un solo golpe. Se acercó a sus hijos y con ayuda de James intentó separarlos. Las manos de James resbalaron de los brazos de Kerry entre tanta sangre, logrando que la situación cambiara un poco, Kelly resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso con el movimiento brusco de su hermano. HarryA respiró aliviado al ver que por fin se detenían, pero Kerry furioso le daba un puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo varios metros atrás.

--No te metas --siseó Kerry antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre su hermano. Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Los merodeadores dejaron de murmurar entre ellos.

HarryB tragó saliva al ver a su ego futuro sentarse recargado contra la pared sobándose la barbilla. Keren, Johan y Sahily retrocedieron hasta llegar detrás de Lily, Sirius y Samantha respectivamente.

-- ¡ALTO! --vociferó HarryA, todo movimiento cesó. La pelea también, Kerry quedó sentado sobre su hermano con el puño en alto y Kelly a punto de darle una patada al pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo miraron a su padre que limpiándose la boca, se erguía -- ¡de pie! --ordenó respirando rápido, los chicos obedecieron en el acto. Kerry tenía la ceja, la boca y la oreja derecha partidas, el ojo izquierdo lo tenía medio cerrado y la nariz rota. Su playera rosa estaba en su mayoría pintada de rojo, mientras Kelly tenía un ojo completamente cerrado, el pómulo izquierdo hinchado y morado, el derecho extrañamente reventado al igual que la boca, la nariz le sangraba un poco, la playera café se miraba negra y pegada al cuerpo, mojada por la sangre que había recogido del piso, mismo que parecía presa de un horrible asesinato y destazamiento. --mamá --siseó mirando de forma fulminante a sus hijos que se encogieron un poco -- ¿tienes alcohol, algodón, gasas y algo de cinta? --Lily asintió y fue rápidamente por el botiquín

--Y anestesia también si… --intentó decir Kelly, pero el carraspeo de su padre lo hizo callar.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, incluso se retiraban en silencio intentando no alterar al furioso hombre que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

--Aquí tienes hijo

--Gracias… ¡arriba! --los chicos no esperaron una nueva orden, casi caen al correr.

-- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

--No, gracias --la mirada de HarryA podía incendiar la misma antártida. Lil compadeció a sus nietos por lo que pasaría, pero ellos se la habían buscado solos.

HarryA llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente. Kerry intentó ocultarse tras su hermano, algo que logró solo unos segundos pues Kelly lo jalaba de la ropa y se cubría con él. Cuando la puerta se cerró con su padre dentro, sintieron que el apocalipsis les llegaba. El adulto fue hasta el escritorio, abrió el alcohol, lo dejó y abrió la bolsa de algodón. Les ordenó a ambos que se acercaran, mojó un trozo de algodón y se giró.

--Qué demonios esperan --murmuró mirándolos -- ¿quieren que me acerque yo? --los chicos estaban congelados, no podían moverse, ni siquiera asentir o negar. Llegó frente a ellos y los tomó del brazo con fuerza, ellos intercambiaron un par de miradas mientras su padre los jalaba hacia el escritorio.

En la estancia, los chicos platicaban sobre lo que había provocado una pelea así entre Kerry y Kelly cuando un grito, a su ver, desgarrador los sobresaltó, con los ojos como plato miraron a HarryB que sorprendido miraba hacia las escaleras.

--Creo que les echó el alcohol a chorros --murmuró Johan con una mueca de dolor

--Cómo… --preguntó Padfoot mirando asustado a HarryB

--Sé perfectamente diferenciar entre un grito de alcohol y uno del cinturón del tío Harry --contestó alzándose de hombros

-- ¿Lo hago muy seguido?

--Pues… podríamos decir que… menos de lo necesario --murmuró Keren tranquila

Siguieron hablando tranquilizándose poco a poco, HarryB miraba un punto lejano, pensaba en lo que había visto cuando hubo estado en coma, en lo que le había dicho Adalo el día de la muerte de sus padres, lo que su contraparte futura había comentado, lo que sus hijos habían confesado, en lo que él pensaba… todo giraba en su cabeza, no sabía lo que era verdad y lo que no, le era imposible diferenciarlo. Miró a sus padres y padrinos que salían apresurados de la cocina.

--JC, tu madre está en el hospital, Remus no supo bien decirnos pero está bien, está estable, si quieres ir puedes venir con nosotros --dijo Lily, el chico asintió rápidamente --chicos, quédense aquí por favor, Sirius los acompañará, nosotros les diremos después --los demás, sin lugar a refutas asintieron.

Cuando llegaban a la puerta, un aura de furia los hizo girar la cabeza hacia la escalera, HarryA bajaba muy serio y se detenía frente a ellos mirándolos inquisitivamente. Lily le explicó sin dejar de ver a Kerry y Kelly con curaciones muggle que bajaban tras su padre.

--Tranquilícense, todo sale bien, una falsa alarma solamente --dijo HarryA

Todos miraban a los dos adolescentes que bajaban y seguían caminando, HarryB enarcó una ceja al verlos ponerse de cara a la pared, ¿no estaban ya grandecitos para eso?, los chicos llegaban a la pared y ponían las manos en su nuca. HarryA respiraba hondo, al parecer aún intentaba tranquilizarse.

--Necesito… caminar --murmuró con los ojos cerrados --si… me entero… de que… movieron… un… músculo... sin… mi… autorización… --volvió a respirar hondo, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, más Keren, nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso --...realmente me van a conocer --dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta principal.

--Creo que tienen un hijo neurótico --comentó Sirius dejándose caer junto a su hija. HarryB lo miró, casi estaba de acuerdo con eso. HarryA había salido azotando la puerta…

La hora de la cena llegó para los dos adolescentes que seguían de cara a la pared y con las manos en la nuca, terriblemente lenta, para los demás, que miraban realmente sorprendidos a esos dos seguir ahí sin siquiera intentar bajar los brazos, la cena llegó muy rápido. Sirius les había dicho que fueran a cenar, pero el solo recordar lo que había dicho su padre antes de salir, los motivaba a quedarse donde estaban a pesar de sentirse morir de hambre.

-- ¿En verdad soy tan malo como para que no quieran cenar?

--Escuchaste lo que… suena raro… --murmuró Keren pensativa --en fin, escuchaste lo que dijiste hace unas horas, mis hermanos jamás se habían peleado en esa forma, no entiendo lo que pasó y me imagino que lo que hicieron arriba después de eso no fue agradable, solo es precaución… nos amas Harry, no te preocupes, cuando tengas su edad comprenderás… ¿no Sirius?

--Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor, tranquilo HarryB, son cosas de padres… --sonrió Sirius mirándolo, el chico rodó los ojos al escuchar el mote

--A cenar --escucharon amortiguada la voz desde la estancia, poco después, Kerry y Kelly entraban estirando los brazos. HarryA llegaba tras ellos, aún se miraba muy serio --no te preocupes Sirius, yo sirvo los platos --dijo al ver al animago ir hacia la comida --siéntense

--Así estamos bien, gracias, podemos… --murmuró Kelly, Kerry ya había obedecido

--Dije que te sientes Kerry Arthur --el chico obedeció al instante, jamás, en toda su vida, había escuchado sus dos nombres de labios de su padre, eso no lo habría creído posible. --estoy cansado, después de cenar suban a sus habitaciones, con permiso --los siguieron con la vista, estaba raro. No era molestia, sino, preocupación. Eso Harry podía asegurarlo, lo sabía perfectamente, él se portaba igual cuando se preocupaba. Se escabulló rápidamente y siguió a HarryA.

--Pasa Harry --el chico se quedó con el puño en alto dispuesto a llamar a la habitación, sonrió y entró, debía suponer que sabría que lo seguía. -- ¿Qué ocurre?

-- ¿Por qué estás preocupado?

--No sé lo que ocurre, me preocupa que algo les pueda pasar a mis hijos…

--Tú ya sabías que a Kerry le pasaba eso…

--Sabía que convulsionaba pero no que… pues… ¡ni siquiera un hombre lobo sufre así!

--Sobre lo que te dije de…

--No pude haber hecho eso… la profecía si la escuché pero no convertiría a mi hijo en hombre lobo…

-- ¿Qué otra opción hay?, ¿Por qué Kerry se convierte en…? La pelea en Hogsmade, no había pensado en eso…

-- ¿Hogsmade? --preguntó HarryA frunciendo el entrecejo, conocía esa expresión perfectamente, esa sonrisa que su parte pasada le dedicaba antes de salir corriendo. Cuando HarryB intentaba abrir la puerta, un hechizo la sellaba. Intentando no reflejar algo, se giró y miró al adulto que se componía el cabello -- ¿Qué pelea en Hogsmade?

--No es necesario que te ente…

--Sí, necesito saberlo así que habla…

--Sabes que me siento mal cuando veo que castigas a los…

--Los he castigado una vez solamente y no viste, por lo que me estás diciendo, eso de pelea en Hogsmade no es bueno, ¿cierto? --HarryB-- sonrió nervioso, insistía en girar la perilla, quizá en un descuido se abría --no podrás abrir así que será mejor que hables --el chico dio un brinco cuando llamaban a la puerta, agradeció a todos los cielos que su madre le hablara -- ¡no puede salir, está en problemas! --gritó HarryA, el adolescente lo miró boquiabierto, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta rogando porque su madre dijera que era importante.

--Está bien, cuando terminen me buscas Harry

--Ahora…

Ya comprendía a los trillizos, sería un hombre… un… sería simplemente… imposible. Sabía que era terco pero no creía que tanto y menos con él mismo.

Por el resto de las vacaciones, Kerry y Kelly sufrieron de labores pesadas, HarryA se había molestado aún más cuando, después de casi dos horas, HarryB se rindió y le contó sobre la escapada de Kerry a Hogsmade. Por fortuna el pelirrojo no se había enterado y un par de días después, regresaron al colegio. Aunque no podrían hacer bromas pues HarryA se pasearía por los pasillos con la capa de invisibilidad y lo peor de todo era que Snape regresaría en dos días pero Ámber Joynt seguiría por esos dos largos días.

El primer día de clases, Sahily sufría con dos horas de pociones. HarryA reía divertido en un rincón. La chica era un fenómeno increíble con las pociones, pero al parecer Ámber la cohibía y él no entendía la razón, con la forma de ser de Sahily si no estuviera mirando a Sahily titubear al intentar cortar la raíz, jamás lo habría creído. Dio un brinco cuando la chica agregaba no sabía que y provocaba una increíble explosión llenando el aula de una asquerosa baba amarilla. Ámber se acercó a Sahily y le murmuró al oído, segundos después, la chica salía cabizbaja, su mirada parecía arrojar chispas. Los demás se apresuraron a seguirla, la clase terminaba antes de tiempo. A pesar de que corrieron, no pudieron alcanzarla y no la miraron hasta hora y media después, en clase de DCAO, pero ella solo murmuraba presionando con fuerza la pluma sobre el pergamino, solo Kerry se había atrevido a sentarse cerca.

-- ¿Qué tienes?

--Nada --siseó Sahily haciendo tanta presión que terminó por partir la pluma

--Sa…

-- ¡Dije que nada! --toda la clase se giró hacia ellos con el grito de Sahily, incluso HarryA que estaba por salir del aula, ella solo bajó la mirada a su pluma

-- ¿Qué ocurre? --Samantha se giró hacia ella, la chica negó --guarden silencio por favor --y volvió la vista al pizarrón.

--Sahily --insistió Kerry, Sahily lo miró pero no logró amedrentarlo --por favor, somos…

-- ¡Pues si es más fácil ya no somos nada! --Samantha se giró molesta, estaba por restar puntos cuando Sahily salía furiosa y azotaba la puerta

--Cuando la miren, díganle que quiero hablar con ella…

Sahily mascullaba toda clase de incoherencias, recorría molesta los pasillos, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie por lo que había tomado prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Sabía que esa mujer que le daba clases de pociones no era su madre, estaba totalmente conciente pero… pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que lo era y se sentía impotente cuando estaba frente a ella solo porque le ocultaba quien era realmente, jamás le había podido mentir y ahora quería hablar con ella… pero ¿Por qué?, no había hecho nada malo para que le llamara la atención, además, cuando se metía en problemas su padre era el que la regañaba y podría decir que mucho más suave que su padrino por no decir que nada pero cuando algo llegaba a manos de su madre… su padrino parecía un manso corderito. Estaba muy nerviosa, lo admitía. Se repetía una y mil veces que esa mujer no era su madre pero no lograba creérselo. Tenía como veinte años más y aún así estaba idéntica, eso la desconcertaba aún más. Llegó al gran comedor, miró su reloj. Era demasiado temprano, nadie estaría ahí así que entró y fue a sentarse en la mesa más alejada que encontró.

Después de las clases de la tarde, los chicos se separaron para buscar a Sahily pero solo encontraron la nota que había dejado sobre la cama de Harry avisando que había tomado la capa.

--Siéntate Sahily --la chica había asomado la cabeza al aula con la esperanza de que Ámber no estuviera. Pero la profesora la esperaba escribiendo en la pizarra --toma los ingredientes de mi escritorio y haz la poción que escribí

--Pero…

--Hazla por favor, lo de hoy fue un asco así que quiero que me demuestres que puedes --Sahily la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, respiró hondo y empezó con la poción.

Ámber se recargó en el escritorio de brazos cruzados, miraba a Sahily con suma atención. La chica ya empezaba a sudar, la mano con la que cortaba una raíz le temblaba. Cada cinco segundos se limpiaba el sudor con el brazo que tenía libre. Si tan solo dejara de mirarla.

-- Me habían dicho que eras buena en pociones --murmuró Ámber, Sahily resopló --creo que se equivocaron, ¿también estas de intercambio como los otros muchachos? --Sahily respiró hondo y asintió, Ámber tenía una extraña sonrisa, se acercó a la adolescente poniéndola más nerviosa -- ¿tus padres son muggles?, eres bastante mala en pociones --Sahily seguía tratando de ignorarla pero esa mujer no se la dejaba fácil, pareciera que su intención fuera alterarla --te hice una pregunta --agregó casual

--No --había batallado en realidad para separar la mandíbula pero lo había logrado, solo le había salido un susurro --son magos los dos --levantó la mirada de la mesa y la posó en unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Estaba… no sabía si molesta o solo ofendida, pero no soportaba estar en esa habitación junto a ella --y son los mejores en pociones, me enseñaron lo que sé

--Pues no son tan buenos --comentó tranquilamente, sonrió y regresó a su escritorio. Sahily sintió que algo frío la cubría desde la cabeza y bajaba rápidamente, después de recorrerla se instaló en su estómago. Apretó los puños contra la mesa, la mandíbula le temblaba. Deseaba gritarle un par de cosas, solo un par, pero no podía. Continuó intentando que eso no le… demasiado tarde, una columna de humo amarillo se alzó hasta el techo con un débil puf. Sahily gritó en silencio con furia, eso jamás le había pasado. Por lo menos no desde que tenía cinco años y se había metido al laboratorio de su padre sin permiso, pero si cualquiera mezclaba todos los frascos con otras pocas cosas como detergente muggle, suavizante y leche, era obvio que eso pasara. Cuando el humo terminó, lo primero con lo que se topó fue con una sonrisa burlesca y lo peor de todo era que esos ojos reflejaban tanto o más la burla que la sonrisa. --en el armario del fondo hay más ingredientes, no saldrás hasta que la poción esté bien hecha.

Sahily fue hacia el armario sin siquiera mirarla. De repente la invadía un sentimiento de _deja vú_. Cuando volvió a sentarse, lo hizo sin levantar la mirada, no quería mirar a Ámber, presentía con lo que se encontraría. Ésta vez se concentró en la poción, ella conocía 1001 formas para hacer esa poción, no podía ser posible que no pudiera.

--Ésta vez concéntrate por favor --dijo Ámber con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sahily rechinó los dientes, podía palparse con facilidad un aura peligrosa alrededor de la morena, sus ojos escupían llamas de furia, Joynt parecía disfrutar la exasperación de la chiquilla pues ampliaba su sonrisa logrando solo aumentar la furia de Sahily --si traigo a mi abuela con parkinson la habría hecho más fácil, parece que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás haciendo muchacha… --una chispa brilló en los ojos de Ámber. Sahily levantó la cabeza rápidamente, su mirada podía matar

-- ¡No tiene abue…! --se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando, no podía creer lo fastidiosa e insoportable que su madre podía llegar a ser. Ámber no pareció escucharla, ella seguía sonriendo.

--Sahily --dijo Ámber con una tranquilidad asfixiante (desde el punto de vista de Sahily), la chica levantó lentamente la mirada --si de la poción que haces dependiera la vida de alguien, habría muerto desde hace mucho si no, por no haber tomado la poción, lo habrías envenenado o intoxicado con tanto humo --Sahily golpeó la mesa con el puño, ya no lo soportaba, explotaría en cualquier segundo y empezaba a no importarle el ser grosera --si eso pasa creo que iré por algún hipogrifo para que…

-- ¡YA! --rugió Sahily poniéndose de pie, todo salió volando. Ámber sin borrar su sonrisa la miró -- ¡SOY EXCELENTE EN POCIONES!

--Pues querida, no lo parece, no has terminado una sola poción…

-- ¡PORQUE TÚ ME ALTERAS!

--Soy tu profesora, debes respetarme, no me tutees

Sahily gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se encogió en sí misma del coraje, ya no lo soportaba.

--No seas grosera Sahily… solo te digo las cosas para que mejores

--Vaya… forma… de…decirlas --siseó respirando agitada. Sentía que la sangre le hervía.

--Dijiste que tus padres te habían enseñado, o no aprendiste bien y necesitas profesores de verdad o ellos no son…

-- ¡AAAAHHH SUFICIENTE, USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES DE EUROPA, TÚ Y SNAPE SON LOS MEJORES QUE EXISTEN, YO HEREDÉ…! --gritaba con los ojos cerrados y los puños a sus costados apretados con fuerza. Sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, abrió los ojos y miró el techo, acaso ¿había dicho lo que creía haber dicho?... había dicho que era su hija o que sería… su hija. Lentamente bajó la cabeza, sentía la boca seca y todo empezaba a girar. Sus ojos se enlazaron. --yo no… --no le salía la voz, se había quedado con la boca abierta, Ámber tenía una sonrisa dulce, su mirada reflejaba el algo que había desconcertado a Sahily desde su primera clase con ella.

--Tranquilízate Sahily, lamento haberte provocado así. Si te soy sincera no pensé que soportaras tanto --le sonrió… ¡Ámber le sonreía!. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sahily no entendía nada --creo que no tienes el carácter de tu padre… --la chica se separó tan solo un poco, lo necesario para mirarla directo a los ojos

--Pero, ¿lo sabías?... ¡lo sabías! --exclamó alarmada al verla asentir -- cómo, cuándo, por qué…

--Tranquila, cómo, solo mirándote, cuándo, la primera vez que te vi en el comedor y gritaste, por qué --sonrió ampliamente --eres idéntica a mí

--Pero, pero, pero… --se había separado de ella y daba vueltas en el mismo pedazo con las manos en la cabeza, se sentía frustrada, totalmente frustrada.

--Severus me dijo que eras excelente en pociones… --Sahily se detuvo y aterrada la miró --sí, siempre supe que eras hija de él, en un principio no lo comprendí pero es un excelente hombre, siempre he mantenido contacto con él

--Me va a dar algo --murmuró alterada, no sabía que sentir… ira, coraje, furia, frustración, alegría, tristeza, incertidumbre… todo bailaba en ella pero nada se concretaba. Se dejó caer en el piso.

--Si te decía que lo sabía, no me creerías o te asustarías, quería que me lo dijeras tú. Además no entendía eso del viaje en el tiempo y menos si andabas con los hijos de Harry Potter conociendo la forma en la que se llevan él y tu padre

--Cómo…

--Esos chiquillos son idénticos a Harry, además, los ojos de Kerry lo delatan

--Eres… yo no…

--Tranquila hija, tranquila --se arrodilló junto a Sahily y la abrazó. La chica no hizo nada por impedirlo, si era sincera, sí extrañaba estar con su madre. Todos estaban con algún familiar, de la forma que fuera, solo ella no podía siquiera hablarle a alguien. Así que solo se dejó abrazar.

Lejos de sentirse mejor al saber que su madre sabía quienes eran, Sahily se sentía más presionada aunque por lo menos las pociones le salían bien. Aunque un día después, para descanso de la pobre adolescente, Severus Snape regresó… ahora sí podría darle una lección de humildad a su futuro padre. Aunque debía tener cuidado, Ámber había prometido volver y como se le ocurriera hacerle algo a Snape (no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se había enterado de que pretendía hacer justo eso), se creería su papel de madre, y conociéndola, mejor actuar con cautela. Les había planteado su idea a los demás, Lily y Hermione eran las únicas que habían puesto un "pero", aunque Keren había dicho algo que los dejó pensando.

--Oigan --murmuró Keren acomodándose en uno de los sillones de la sala común --no sé si recuerden pero mi papá anda vagando por el colegio --las sonrisas de los chicos del futuro se apagaron. Todos conocían el carácter de Harry y no les gustaba ponerlo a prueba, aún recordaban como se habían salvado del castigo del antro.

--Alguien tiene que distraerlo --dijo Sahily testaruda, antes no había podido hacerle ninguna broma a su padre y no podía regresar a su tiempo sin lograrlo (estaba segura de que no recordaría nada, si fuera lo contrario, podía darse por muerta, pero se arriesgaría, primero vivía y después pensaba en las consecuencias). Inmediatamente negaron, todos, sin excepción alguna, ni siquiera los de esa época o los del pasado se quedaron quietos, los del presente conocían perfectamente a Harry y los del pasado, no se querían poner en peligro, habían tenido suficiente tiempo para conocer a HarryA con la pelea de Kerry y Kelly.

--Hola --HarryB llegaba, todos lo miraron con una sonrisa que le gustó peligrosa… -- ¡no!, ¿acaso están locos? --exclamó algunos minutos después, cuando Sahily le había contado con lujo de detalle lo que pretendía --háganle eso a…

-- ¡SShhh! --saltó Sahily rápidamente --las paredes escuchan

--Pues no hago nada

--Pero Harry, eres al único que no castigaría --rogó Kerry abrazándolo de las piernas, Harry intentó quitárselo, pero el pelirrojo se aferraba bien

--Pero lo diría a mis padres…

--No se castigaría solo eso es… --JC hablaba seguro, unos segundos después guardó silencio, miró a HarryB y asintió

--No sé porque soy así --murmuró Harry sentándose junto a Keren

--Eso nos preguntamos nosotros --masculló Kelly cruzado de brazos

--Porque maduré cuando ustedes nacieron y me di cuenta de que no podía dejar que algo les pasara y que quería que fueran hombres y mujer de éxito --sintieron como si un chorro de agua fría les cayera en la espalda, se miraron unos a otros, ninguno se atrevía a ver tras HarryB, esa gruesa y atemorizante voz no era auspiciosa para su plan, todos tenían una sola cosa en la mente, una simple pregunta que lograba hacerlos temblar, ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?, y como si hubiera podido leer la mente de todos, con una enorme sonrisa se sentó en el respaldo del sillón y dijo: --todo, desde depilarle las cejas a Severus --HarryB abrió los ojos enormes al escucharse decirle por su nombre a su peor enemigo, sabía que había cambiado y todo eso pero ¿tanta familiaridad?, empezaba sentirse enfermo --hacerle un shampoo que en lo personal se me hizo de mal gusto, hasta que querían que me distrajera a mí mismo y que sería capaz de castigarme solo --tragaron saliva, HarryB ya reía nervioso al ver las caras de sus futuros hijos --Sahily, no entiendo como puedes ser tú quien planee algo contra tu padre, lo esperaba de los merodeadores

--Padrino es que… --por primera vez levantó la mirada, estaba por darle un buen y creíble pretexto, cuando algunos ruidos la interrumpieron. Los merodeadores y HarryB intentaban decir algo pero solo les salían ruidos

-- ¿Te dijo padrino? --preguntó Dan atónita, HarryA asintió divertido

--Pasan cosas…

--...extrañas --murmuró HarryB

--Debo irme --rió HarryA --pórtense bien --agregó antes de salir

--Fue mi imaginación --comentó Kelly pensativo --o no nos prohibió nada

--Oigan --estaban por planear su estrategia cuando HarryA se asomaba --si los atrapo, se atienen a las consecuencias, Johan, Sahily, Hermy sus padres me dijeron algo de "con todo y todo Harry, si te desobedecen sabes que hacer" --dijo imitando una aguda voz de mujer, les sonrió y cerró el cuadro.

--Debemos ser cuidadosos --dijo Kerry mirando a su novia, ella asintió. Prongs y Padfoot los miraban como Dioses. Lily, Sam y Dan no podían creerlo. En especial Lily, no entendía como su hijo podía darles permiso para hacerle eso a un profesor, ¡por Merlín que había escuchado todo y aún así!

--La sangre es poderosa --murmuró Lily, Harry la miró y sonrió, sabía que se refería a él.

Donde el tiempo no es tiempo y donde la nada lo es todo, un muchacho taciturno miraba un punto fijo tras la enorme ventana que le mostraba sus errores. Los repasaba una y otra vez y llegaba a lo mismo. Respiró hondo frotándose los ojos, estaba cansado, como siempre. Solo quería descansar, que todo eso terminara, que el mensaje se entendiera… esas imágenes repitiéndose hacían estragos en su fortaleza. El coma de Harry lo tenía pensando, para los mortales habían sido algunos meses, para él, gran parte de su eternidad… solo un mes y quizá unos días más, no tenía más tiempo, quería que se solucionara… si hablaba con ese Harry que no debía llegar tal vez podría lograr algo pero… pero el adolescente ya le había contado su visión. Volvió a respirar hondo, ya no podía más… Chronos seguía ahí, lo miraba pensar, así se ponía cuando llegaban a donde estaba ahora, solo lo miraba pensar, pensar y pensar, no decía nada, ni siquiera abría la boca. Ya no recordaba cuantos siglos tenía mirando esa ventana, cuanto tiempo tenía modificando segundos en la frágil línea del tiempo. Ya había olvidado los intentos anteriores, los errores era lo único que recordaba y eso porque el maldito de Chronos parecía burlarse de él, si solo abriera la boca y le dijera en lo que fallaba, no pedía más, con tres palabras se conformaría. Ansiaba descansar de esos milenios de sufrimiento, seguía pagando caro el haberse atrevido a desear una vida mejor, el haber encontrado el medallón de Merlín.

¡Lo habían hecho bien!, el plan había estado perfecto, todos los cálculos, habían tardado incluso un mes. Le darían tiempo a HarryA de olvidarlo, de que creyera que no harían nada y… los había atrapado al salir de la habitación de Snape, ¿Por qué rayos habían agregado el lobo si todo salía bien?. Y lo peor del caso había sido que HarryA solo regresaba de comer pastel y un lobo castaño de ojos dorados chocaba contra él y por correr rápido, los demás tropezaban con ellos. El lobo había intentado huir despavorido pero HarryA solo lo había detenido de la cola.

Ahora HarryA se paseaba frente a Kerry, Johan y Sahily. No había intentado ir con los demás porque seguramente habían recibido la alarma, los conocía bien.

--En verdad lo hicieron y tuvieron un error… --respiró hondo y los miró fijamente, sonrió de lado, los tres chicos miraban fijamente el piso --...estúpido, fue un error estúpido

--Ya lo sé --masculló Kerry

--Y ahora, lo que les prometí… --los tres levantaron la cabeza rápidamente, HarryA se alzó de hombros y se acercó a ellos.

En la sala común, los demás miraban cada dos segundos el agujero en la pared. Habían recibido la alarma de que habían caído en acción, aunque la broma había quedado, ya mañana verían la reacción de Snape. Estaban preocupados porque no llegaban.

--Iré a ver que pasa --dijo Kelly encaminándose al retrato, nadie intentó detenerlo. Sin embargo, el agujero se abría y Kerry, Johan, Sahily y HarryA entraban corriendo. El chico retrocedió apresurado, los habían delatado y ahora su padre los castigaría ahí, ¡con todos mirando!

-- ¡ESCUCHEN! --HarryA se subió a una de las mesas, se miraba preocupado. Los pocos alumnos que estaban ahí guardaron silencio y lo miraron -- ¡suban a sus dormitorios, los que puedan hacer un patronus pueden quedarse!

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Keren empezando a preocuparse, jamás había visto esa mirada en su padre

-- ¡Voldemort está en el castillo, muévanse! --HarryB sintió que la sangre se le enfriaba. Cuando los alumnos de grados inferiores corrían a sus dormitorios y algunos de quinto y sexto se reunían con los de séptimo, HarryA se giró hacia su contraparte pasada. Tenían la misma mirada decidida, nada de lo que les dijeran, los harían cambiar de opinión. Con el nexo que inconscientemente tenían, parecieron leerse la mente, al mismo tiempo se encaminaron al agujero, ahí, HarryA se giró hacia los chicos. --sé que no podré evitar que salgan, tengan cuidado --todos asintieron. Deseó pedirles a los merodeadores que se quedaran pero no lo escucharía, por ellos podía respirar tranquilo, él existía así que vivirían… quería pensar que eso había pasado antes y que saldría bien. --ustedes --señaló a los del futuro --manténganse cerca de mí.

En el jardín del colegio, brillaban luces verdes. Nadie sabía como había pasado pero los muros estaban abajo. Enormes y salvajes sujetos que presumían ser licántropos, gigantes, dementores, vampiros e inferius caminaban al centro donde la segunda guardia los esperaba, maestros y los merodeadores del presente, la única ausente era Daniel. Cuando los chicos llegaban, Lil intentó mandar de regreso a HarryB pero él se rehusó, debía pelear, si Voldemort estaba ahí debía pelear, era su destino. No pudo refutar y más que nada obligada por James, lo dejó.

Los gritos de maldiciones se escuchaban con más fuerza. Samantha, Astrit y Sam, peleaban con tres licántropos al mismo tiempo, su transformación se los permitía con facilidad. Muy cerca del bosque prohibido, una esfera brillaba, desprendía el efecto del canto del fénix, sus enemigos se abatían mientras los de corazón puro sentían que las fuerzas y la esperanza los invadían. La transformación de Johan era increíble, su piel había empalidecido aún más que la de un vampiro común, sus colmillos aperlados se miraban atemorizantes, algunos vampiros retrocedían al verlo… la leyenda no podía ser real, era solo eso, una leyenda, pero el halo que lo rodeaba no dejaba lugar a dudas. Era más poderoso que ellos, más veloz, más ágil. En un segundo atacaba como mago, al siguiente sus colmillos se imponían, en menos de una décima de segundo los enfrentaba como una bestia, ni siquiera los dementores le afectaban, quizá, porque como decía la leyenda, no tenía sentimientos. Mataba algunos encapuchados con sus propias manos, en ocasiones usaba la varita, de vez en cuando los colmillos. Su rostro no reflejaba nada, ni culpa, ni satisfacción. Era frío como nadie, como ni siquiera un vampiro podía llegar a ser, ni Voldemort podía lograr tal frialdad como para no sonreír ante una victoria. Los centauros lo observaban a un par de metros, mitad respeto, mitad temor.

Samantha se giró, el ambiente se había llenado de un olor diferente, no podía reconocerlo. Miró a su alrededor, solo ella lo percibía. Sentía que la llamaba, avanzó un par de pasos pero el grito de su hija la detenía. Tras ella, Astrit era atacada por cinco magos y uno más la tenía del cuello. Corrió hacia ahí, olvidaría por un momento ese olor.

En el otro lado del jardín, HarryA peleaba increíblemente mientras al mismo tiempo permanecía pendiente de sus hijos y sobrinos. Sabía que eran buenos magos, pero no dejaban de ser sus niños. Su única preocupación era su ego pasado, hacía casi quince minutos que el chico se le había perdido cuando corría tras un mortifago que atacaba a sus padres, pero ahora los miraba a ambos y HarryB no estaba por ningún lado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Dejó inconscientes a los dos licántropos contra los que peleaba, casi se tuerce el cuello al girarse, había escuchado un aullido a su espalda, por instinto primero miró el cielo… no había una sola estrella, mucho menos luna llena.

Kerry se había encogido un poco, gritaba y aullaba al mismo tiempo.

HarryB luchaba contra algunos inferius, de repente se detuvo, se llevó una mano a la cicatriz y revisó el lugar. No le dolía, no sentía nada… era… era una trampa, una distracción quizá… sintió un piquetazo en el pecho y una sensación extraña lo invadía. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, había escuchado un grito desgarrador, un escalofrío lo recorrió. El grito cargado de dolor lo estremeció, un peso se instaló en su corazón, sintió un nudo en la garganta. El dolor del grito lo consumía, no entendía…

-- ¡REÚNAN A JOHAN Y A SAHILY EN UN SOLO GRUPO CON KERRY! --una gruesa voz que parecía agitada por la carrera se escuchó entre el ruido de la batalla. HarryA se giró, un muchacho de no más de 20 años, de ojos azules y cabello largo corría hacia él. Pudo notar desesperación en su mirada --por favor, en otro grupo… --respiraba hondo intentando que el aire le durara un poco más y así poder hablar más tiempo pero parecía funcionar al revés --JC, Astrit y Harry, otro… Moony, Prongs y Sam… un cuarto --cayó de rodillas respirando rápido, HarryA lo miraba desconfiado --Samantha, Remus y James… por favor, solo así… solo… --sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y sonrió irónico --si fuera posible --murmuró mirando su pecho, un rayo acababa de atravesarlo --lo habría hecho hace mucho… pa… papá --HarryA sintió una sensación de vacío al escucharlo, no entendía quien era ese chico al que la herida en el pecho se le cerraba --reúnelos, solo así podrán hacerlo, podrán… --su sonrisa se transformó en una sombra de dolor, HarryA dejó escapar un par de lágrimas --así podrá terminar la maldición que… --la presión sufrió un violento cambio, aterrado se giró, negaba desesperado… Kerry dejaba de aullar y caía de rodillas, tenía la mirada perdida, sus manos lánguidas dejaban al descubierto su abdomen… su herido abdomen, sangraba a raudales -- ¡NOOO! --se desgarró la garganta, no de nuevo, no podía pasar de nuevo. HarryA se giró lentamente, corrió hacia su hijo que se desplomaba.

Llegó hasta Kerry, se arrodilló y le levantó la cabeza. A su alrededor, las maldiciones volaban, la lucha seguía, solo ese extraño y él se habían dado cuenta. A lo lejos se escuchó una carcajada. Con dolor y furia le cerró los ojos al pelirrojo. Abrazó el inerte cuerpo de su hijo y gritó hasta sentir que se quedaba sin voz. Las piedras volaron hacia todas partes, la magia de HarryA salía ante su desesperación. Seguía gritando blasfemias. Levantó la mirada al escuchar otro grito, una mujer, a lo lejos pudo ver a Ámber, estaba seguro de que era ella… no… negó desesperado, no podía ser. Miró al chico que le había dicho papá… quizá era Adalo, él… él lloraba golpeando con furia la tierra. Volvió a ver a Ámber al escucharla gritar de nuevo, las maldiciones parecían esquivarla… se puso lentamente de pie, la mujer abrazaba algo… no podía, no podía ser… con pasos torpes fue hacia ella, las maldiciones que iban hacia él simplemente cambiaban de rumbo. Cuando llegó junto a ella, sintió que moría, Sahily tenía la mirada perdida, no quiso preguntar, solo se dejó caer junto a Ámber. Acarició la fría mano de la chica y le cerró los ojos. Quería morir, debía haberlos dejado adentro, aunque hubiera tenido que ponerles grilletes y roto sus varitas… era su culpa.

Como si algo lo hubiera llamado se giró tan solo unos milímetros… un sujeto enorme, un vampiro… negó. Un vampiro sostenía a su niña a centimetros del suelo, la separaba de su boca, la cabeza de Keren caía a un lado, sus brazos se movían sin vida cuando la arrojaba. Eso no podía estar pasando, eso era un sueño. Giró sobre sus tobillos, un grupo de inferius se levantaban dejando un cuerpo, no quería ver pero no podía cerrar los ojos… las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, un grito se le atoró… era aterrador… JC… no, no tenía… estaba destrozado… completamente… Remus gritó horrorizado, después sin más, desaparecía. Volvió a girarse, atravesaban a Moony con una espada, estaba seguro que de plata. Ya no podía soportar más, era demasiado, una pesadilla horrible. Tuvo que volver a girar sobre sí mismo, un alarido se había escuchado muy cerca del bosque, la esfera de luz y la poca esperanza que podía sentir desaparecía.

--Johan --susurró cayendo de rodillas. Corrió hacia el muchacho, hacia su hijo… Adalo lloraba furioso. -- ¡dime que rayos pasa! --lo agitó, pero Adalo sonreía ausente, no decía nada. Lo abofeteó intentando encontrar respuesta. Los zafiros del chico estaban vacíos, la esperanza una vez más lo abandonaba.

--Ya no hay nada que hacer, se ha repetido por miles de años… solo debía morir la noche de Wat Purnima por los tres enemigos naturales de tres tiempos reunidos en uno, la maldición terminaría… ya nada hay que hacer, se repetirá…

--Dime que tengo que hacer --ordenó HarryA con la esperanza de salvar a alguien, de salvar por lo menos a Kelly

--Nada, ya no puedes hacer nada… esta vez logré que te enteraras de que nacería, la próxima vez quizá pueda hacer algo más…

--No… no puedes…

--Tranquilo, no tengo nada que hacer por el resto de la eternidad, mi suplicio ayudará… mira hacia allá --estiró la mano al frente, HarryA la siguió.

A Padfoot lo envolvía una luz verde. Harry negó, su padrino moriría, no… Adalo movió el brazo a la derecha, Harry lo siguió con la vista. Sirius desaparecía. El brazo de Adalo fue a la izquierda, no quería mirar pero no pudo evitarlo… Astrit se consumía en cenizas.

--Algún día te conoceré --murmuró Adalo señalando al frente. Harry lo miró extrañado, por inercia siguió la mano, ahora temblaba, tragó saliva y miró a Prongs que luchaba fieramente, intentó gritarle pero un vampiro le llegaba por la espalda y… cerró los ojos con dolor e impotencia, eso significaba que… miró la mano de Adalo, ahora le señalaba tras él… James desaparecía sin razón aparente… algo lo hizo mirar a su derecha. HarryB estaba ahí de pie, junto a él. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, después… nada.

Un muchacho de quizá 20 años o tal vez de la misma edad de la humanidad, arrodillado en medio del lugar miraba todo. Sus hermosos pero tristes, vacíos ojos azules lo único que reflejaban era impotencia.

--Por favor… --miró hacia el cielo, las lágrimas seguían bañándole el rostro --...dime que me entendiste…

Un grito retumbó, algunas luces de mesa se encendieron. Las cortinas de camas adoseladas se abrieron rápidamente. Una pelirroja brincó de su cama respirando agitada, estaba empapada en sudor. Miró aterrada a su alrededor, sus amigas se acercaron, una rubia y una morena. Pero la pelirroja salió corriendo, las otras dos la siguieron inmediatamente.

Subió los escalones a los dormitorios de los varones sin importarle como iba, solo tenía que llegar. Sin llamar abrió la puerta y comenzó a abrir cortinas y tentar.

-- ¡Hey pervertido! --exclamó uno de los recién despertados, la luz se encendió. -- ¿Evans?

--La cama de James, cuál es Sirius --el chico desconcertado señaló frente a él. La pelirroja corrió hacia ahí, abrió la cortina y agitó al adolescente que dormía en ropa interior

-- Padfoot acabo de dormirme, déjame en paz --masculló James intentando volver a conciliar el sueño

--Yo no soy amigo, creo que deberías abrir tus ojitos

James hizo caso a su amigo dispuesto a gritarle, pero las palabras se le atoraron al ver tan cerca y en camisón a su amor imposible. ¿Evans estaba sobre él en ropa interior?

--Ay no, otra vez ese sueño --murmuró James, se alzó de hombros y volvió a acostarse

-- ¡Despierta! --Lily se ponía a horcajadas sobre James y lo golpeaba desesperada. Lloraba, no podía parar, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía.

-- ¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto! --exclamó James sentándose, Lily se iba hacia atrás pero logró abrazarse a James. El merodeador miró a sus amigos, Remus iba hacia Daniel curioso, Sirius miraba lo sexy que se miraba Samantha con ese short tan delgado y Peter seguía durmiendo.

--Estás bien, estás vivo… --murmuraba Lily aferrándose más a él. James la abrazó al sentirla temblar.

--Tuvo una pesadilla --murmuró Samantha preocupada. Lily negó desesperadamente

--No fue una pesadilla, no lo fue James, me crees ¿verdad? --se separó solo un poco, sus ojos reflejaban terror. James asintió, ni siquiera supo la razón pero lo hizo.

Lily sonrió agradecida y sin que nadie se lo esperara, lo besó. James la miraba atónito, no podía siquiera moverse, unos segundos después, correspondió el tan añorado beso. Daniel sonreía abrazada a Remus. Samantha intentaba ignorar los piropos de Sirius mientras miraba sin comprender lo que pasaba.

--No pasará de nuevo Adalo --susurró Lily abrazando a James

-- ¿Adalo? --preguntó James celoso, si Lily lo había besado en esa forma, significaba que eran novios o por lo menos que empezarían a salir, porque seguía abrazada a él.

--Una larga historia -- Lily le sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Unos segundos después, miró detenidamente cada rasgo de James. Una sonrisa diferente se le dibujaba, una de… una sonrisa de orgullo --cuando tengamos un hijo, se llamara Harry… se parecerá tanto a ti --murmuró pensativa. Los ojos de James se abrieron enormes casi tanto como los de Samantha. Ahí fue donde Remus y Sirius terminaron de despertar --no dejaremos que pase, ¿verdad James?

--No sé de lo que hablas Lily, pero, ¿segura que estás bien?

--Ahora perfectamente… te amo James --James no respondió, se quedó mirándola. Había soñado tantas veces con un momento así que no sabía como reaccionar, estaban por salir del colegio y prácticamente había perdido las esperanzas y ahora a solo unas semanas de la graduación, su amor platónico llegaba y le soltaba un "te amo"… y se desmayó. Lily se giró hacia sus amigas y les sonrió.

Tras el espejo de esa habitación, un taciturno muchacho que aparentaba menos edad de la que realmente tenía, sonrió, el mensaje se había entendido después de miles de años, había logrado darlo a entender. Ahora solo era cuestión de dejar trabajar a Chronos… el tiempo debía correr, él vigilaría por veintiún años hasta que por un mismo error, el destino se cumpliera como debía cumplirse, esperaba que los cabos sueltos e incoherencias que se había obligado a inventar, también hubieran sido entendidas. Solo así podría descansar y por fin romper la maldición que lo había marcado desde antes de llegar al mundo.

_** FIN**_

* * *

**_SI TIENEN UNA DUDA, DEJEN E-MAIL O LOGUEEN, LES RESPONDERÉ... Increíble lo que un poco de ópera puede llegar a hacer jajajajaja pero no me van a negar que fue un final de cuento de hadas, todos felices y contentos... bueno, solo si Lily entendió realmente todo muajajajajaja... gracias por llegar hasta aquí... UN FIC MENOS!! NOS FALTAN CUANTOS??  
_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


End file.
